La vie est belle
by Akimichi
Summary: "Et si on arrêtait de se prendre la tête ? Et si on arrêtait de se mettre dans des cases ? Et si on arrêtait d'essayer de tout contrôler ? Et si, pour une fois, on vivait, tout simplement?" Thomas n'a jamais été le genre de garçon à lâcher prise. Lui, il réfléchit -trop-, il cogite, il essaie de comprendre. Et Newt est arrivé, et lui a apprit à briser ses chaînes. [Newtmas] [UA]
1. Prologue, 4 ans après

**Bonjour, bonsoir le peuple!**

 **Me revoilà, avec mon nouveau bébéééééé!**

 **J'accouche à nouveau, pour vous c:**

 **Chapter one, de ma nouvelle fiction. Elle sera plus longue que _Je sais qui tu es, Newton Isaac_ , et j'espère de tout mon petit kokoro que vous allez autant l'aimer, même si, vous allez voir, elle est très différente. Je suis parti sur un autre registre, plus léger et moins dur! **

**Je suis aussi parti sur une alternance de pdv, Newt / Thomas! J'espère que c'est pas trop chelou du coup x3**

 _ **Sarah, c'est pour toi bb.**_

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le prologue / épisode 1!**

.

* * *

.

4 ans.

4 ans qu'il était parti.

4 ans qu'il n'avait pas vu cette maison, ce jardin, ce saule pleureur, là, derrière le portillon.

4 ans qu'il n'avait pas poussé cette porte d'entrée, et qu'il n'avait pas vu ce salon, ces canapés moelleux, cette table en bois, ce tapis doux sur le sol.

4 ans, et rien n'avait changé, tout en étant très différent.

Bien sûr, en 4 ans, il avait vu sa famille, sa mère, son père, sa soeur, mais toujours en Angleterre. C'était toujours eux qui étaient venus, qui avait pris un hôtel, qui l'avait réclamé. Lui, en 4 ans, il n'était pas revenu en France une seule fois. Peut-être qu'il aimait beaucoup trop sa Londres natale, ou qu'il n'avait jamais passé une semaine libre -entre ses études et ses boulots-, mais toujours était-il qu'il n'était pas revenu. Il s'en voulait un peu à présent, de ne pas avoir pû voir sa petite soeur grandir, mais il s'était tant acharné pour réussir… Enfin bon, à présent, il avait décidé de remédier à ses erreurs, et les économies de ses boulots quittés en poche, il revenait finir son master en France. Sa première année validée en mai, il avait bossé dur toute la fin du mois, pour pouvoir débarquer avant les vacances scolaires, et s'occuper d'aller chercher sa soeur à l'école.

C'était donc dans cet état d'esprit, motivé, déterminé et plein d'amour pour sa famille abandonnée qu'il rentra dans sa maison d'enfance. Il avait tant vécu ici. Ses premiers pleurs, ses premières joies, ses premières déceptions, ses premiers émois… Il sourit devant la banderole "Welcome Newton" accroché au mur, et monta déposer ses valises et ses sacs dans sa chambre. Toujours la même qu'à son départ, rien n'avait changé. C'était impressionnant. Il sourit à nouveau devant les posters de ses idoles de jeunesses, qui n'avaient pas tant changés que ça. Une photo géante de Kurt Cobain, son éternel amour, des images de Linkin Park et son chanteur adoré, Chester Bennington -dieu que sa mort l'avait heurté-, quelques affiches des concerts de rocks où il avait été et des places de cinéma éparpillés entre les post-it qui ornaient le mur de citations d'auteurs et de passages de chansons. Le blond caressa doucement les polaroid accrochés au miroir, le montrant avec ses amis, souriant et heureux. Cette époque, le lycée, le bac, lui semblait si loin... Il avait hâte de retrouver sa bande de pote, qui avait sautée de joie en apprenant son retour. 4 ans les avaient séparés, mais les réseaux, les skypes et les conversations de groupes les avaient laissés proches. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Il profita de son avance pour ranger quelques unes de ses affaires dans les placards, et envoya un sms à sa meilleure amie.

 **De : Newty à Tess [ 15h27 ]**

 _Hello franceeee_

Il rigola doucement en sentant son portable vibrer, quelques secondes plus tard, le nom de son amie s'affichant à l'écran. ll décrocha, calant son smartphone contre son épaule et son oreille, pour continuer de vider sa valise en même temps.

" **Newtyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"**

Le cri lui déchira le tympan, mais il s'y attendait un peu -beaucoup-.

" **Tessyyyyyy.**

 **-Plus de conviction babe!**

 **-Tu me hurles dans l'oreille. Et arrête avec ce surnom ridicule, je suis pas ton bébé.**

 **-Si! Bon, on se capte?**

 **-Non mais je viens d'arriver!**

 **-Et alors? T'as des trucs de prévu?**

 **-Yep, je vais récupérer Sonya à l'école à 16h30.**

 **-Ah tu soule. J'peux venir avec toi?**

 **-Non! Je peux profiter de ma soeur un peu ou pas?**

 **-Fallait pas te barrer 4 ans si tu voulais la voir, ta soeur."**

Cette remarque le fit grimacer. Elle avait raison, évidemment.

" **Ouais, bah on se verra plus tard, ok?**

 **-Mh. Demain?**

 **-Mais ta prépa tu fous quoi?**

 **-Jsuis en vacances!**

 **-Ah toi aussi?**

 **-Bah oui! Bon, c'est décidé, je passe demain te prendre, on mange ensembles avec Brenda et Al'. Ils sont chauds, j'ai déjà proposé! Brenda bosse pas le vendredi, et Alby a pas cours après 11h!**

 **-Ah bah ils se mettent bien les tocards.**

 **-Non mais oh!"**

Ils rigolèrent quelques minutes ensembles, et Newt finit par raccrocher après avoir promis à Teresa d'être présent le lendemain.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, et fit une petite moue. Encore 20 minutes. Il boudait à vider des affaires, la flemme l'étranglait violemment. Alors il se contenta de sortir son ordinateur et de traîner sur Facebook, annonçant à ses amis anglais qu'il était bien arrivé. Lorsqu'il fut 16h15, il sauta de son lit, et partit récupérer sa voiture, qui dormait depuis 4 années dans le garage. Il n'avait eu l'occasion de la conduire qu'une petite dizaine de fois, à son plus grand malheur. C'était son cadeau de majorité, par ses parents. Il s'était financé le permis seul -hors de question de profiter leur argent- et son âme de bosseur en avait prit un coup, lorsqu'il avait dû débourser tout ses salaires d'étés pour ça. Mais il l'avait eu du premier coup, une semaine avant de partir à Londres. Frustrant, mais au moins, il avait pu conduire en Angleterre.

Il s'installa au volant de sa Mazda 2 noire et caressa le volant, presque amoureusement, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était tellement cliché, les mecs et leur amour des voitures. Pourtant, Newt était tout sauf un cliché de masculinité. Mince et fin -presque trop- gay, ce n'était pas exactement ce que la société définissait comme viril. Mais il s'entendait bien avec lui-même, et ses parents ne comptaient pas sur lui pour la descendance, alors c'était le principal.

Il mit le contact, et démarra, avant de rouler jusqu'à l'école. Il avait les indications de sa mère dans un coin de sa tête, et il aurait pû y aller à pied, c'était à littéralement 5 minutes, mais il était têtu, et il voulait inaugurer sa voiture. Enfin, "inaugurer"...

Il trouva une place en face de l'élémentaire, et vérifia que le siège auto était toujours installé derrière -mieux vaut tard que jamais- avant de sortir et de verrouiller son bébé. Ses clés accrochées à son annulaire, ses lunettes de soleil ronde sur le nez, un jean boyfriend, ses docs martens chérie et un tee shirt de rock, il était au top. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, il se sentirait presque narcissique aujourd'hui. Il présenta nonchalamment sa carte d'identité à l'atsem, et réceptionna, à peine 3 minutes plus tard, une boule d'énergie.

Sonya, sa petite soeur de 6 ans, était un véritable rayon de soleil. Toujours souriante, de bonne humeur et loquace, elle était adorable. Newt était parti lorsqu'elle avait 2 ans, mais il s'était occupée d'elle pendant ces deux années comme si ça avait été sa fille.

Elle avait été le petit miracle de ses parents, qui n'avait jamais réussi à faire d'autres enfants après lui. Et lorsque Sonya était arrivée, ils étaient tous trop heureux. Newt s'était levé un nombre incalculable la nuit, pour lui donner un biberon, afin que sa mère puisse dormir correctement, et il savait qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante. Son père étant un médecin très demandé, il découchait souvent, et dans un esprit de solidarité, Newt et sa mère s'était entraider pour élever Sonya correctement. Le départ de l'aîné avait donc laisser un gros vide dans le coeur des deux femmes, mais désormais, il était à nouveau là.

"Newt, Newt! Are you listening to me?"

Le blond hocha la tête, tiré de ses pensées par la main de sa petite soeur, qui tirait sur son haut.

"Of course, honey."

Et, satisfaite de sa réponse, elle recommença son monologue sur sa journée apparemment passionnante à l'école. Lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux, entre Isaac, ils parlaient -par habitude- anglais, mais se forçaient à communiquer en français, si bien que ça donnait souvent lieu à des étranges conversations en franglais, lorsqu'ils ne trouvaient pas leurs mots.

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture, et Sonya s'exclama, d'une voix ravie.

"Oh, tu es venu avec ta voiture?"

Cette petite avait une facilité déconcertante à passer d'une langue à l'autre, comme son frère, ce qui était pour le moins perturbant pour leurs proches.

"Oui, je voulais la conduire.

-Mum avait dit que tu allais faire ça!"

Il sourit, l'air amusé. Sa mère le connaissait un peu trop bien, visiblement..

"Allez, monte, on va prendre le goûter à la maison, j'ai ramené une surprise!"

Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux verts, et pendant que le blond l'attachait, elle demanda d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

"Did you bring me scones?"

Newt rit doucement, et haussa les épaules.

"Tu verras!"

Elle fit une moue boudeuse -elle était de famille, clairement- et il referma la portière avant de rejoindre la place conducteur. Il alluma la radio, et ils chantèrent joyeusement sur du Mika. Lorsqu'il se gara devant la maison, elle se détacha toute seule, et sauta hors de la voiture, pour se précipiter vers la porte, laissant à Newt le plaisir de porter son sac _Frozen._ Dieu que ce dessin animé allait le tuer.

"Come on, open the doooooor!"

Il éclata de rire, et à peine avait-il entré ses clés dans la serrure qu'elle poussait la porte. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une tête déçue.

"Y'a rien…

-Bien sûr qu'il n'y rien pour les petites filles qui n'enlèvent pas leurs chaussures avant d'entrer!"

La blonde lui tira la langue, mais se déchaussa et rangea bien ses sandalettes dans le petit meuble en bois du hall.

"C'est bon!"

Newt hocha la tête, retira ses rangers et lui ordonna d'attendre ici, avant de monter récupérer les gâteaux dans sa chambre.

Il avait été prit d'un élan de lucidité avant de partir de King's Cross par l'Eurostar, et avait acheté et des scones pour sa famille. Ils n'étaient jamais meilleurs que lorsqu'ils venaient de Londres.

Il profita de l'accalmie pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son téléphone.

 **De : Terrasse à Les Tocards [ 16h38 ]**

 _Newt is back, guuuuys!_

Le blond rit -comme à chaque fois- au rename de sa meilleure amie. Ce surnom lui avait été attribué le jour où le correcteur de Brenda avait remplacé Teresa par terrasse, en plein milieu d'une discussion sérieuse. Depuis, c'était resté. Tout comme le _Brendaah_ , référence à la série "Le coeur a ses raisons", qui les faisait mourir de rire à l'époque du lycée.

Il lut les réponses dans la conversation de groupe, créé il y avait déjà 5 ans, vite fait, sa soeur s'impatientant en bas.

 **Brendaah** : _On sait_

 **Al** : _Ne casse pas son délire, elle va râler!_

 **Terrasse** : _Connasse_

 **Brendaah** : _Oupssss_

Newt sourit, et abandonna son téléphone en redescendant.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient venus alternativement plusieurs fois le voir à Londres, ce n'était jamais pareil, et ils n'étaient jamais tous ensembles. Mais demain, demain ils seraient réunis. Il avait hâte.

"T'as mis du temps! Alors, c'est des scones?"

Un air mystérieux au visage, Newt rejoignit la cuisine, afin de récupérer le sopalin indispensable, et posa enfin les patisseries sur la table basse du salon. Aussitôt, sa petite soeur se précipita dessus, et, dans un cri de joie, en prit un dans sa main. Elle croqua dedans, à pleines dents, et Newt s'assit dans le canapé pour surveiller qu'elle ne s'étouffait pas avec les grosses bouchées qu'elle avalait.

Un élan de tendresse lui serra le coeur pendant qu'il regardait cette petite puce dévorer son gâteau, les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui avait manqué, elle aussi. Peut-être même plus que ses amis. C'était sa soeur après tout, son petit bébé. C'était celui de tous, le dernier bébé, l'ange qu'on espérait plus. Petit ange avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, ses yeux marrons-verts et sa bouille adorable.

Il passa une main douce sur son crâne, et elle leva le regard, interrogateur. Il secoua la tête, pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, et elle repartit sur son gâteau.

Et c'était fou comme elle l'apaisait, comme elle lui faisait se sentir bien.

Oui, les enfants avaient un don pour rendre les gens heureux.

.

* * *

.

"Elle a déjà été récupéré la petite Sonya, hein Sarah?

-Bha oui, elle est partie y'a bien 1h!

-Mais qui l'as récupérer?

-On en sait rien, c'était pas nous à l'accueil tout à l'heure!"

Un juron échappa au garçon, et les atsem lui lancèrent un regard noir.

Le pas agacé, il sortit de l'école. Et une fois dehors, la panique monta brusquement en lui. Putain.

Il gardait Sonya depuis 2 ans, depuis sa première en fait. Sa mère avait commencé à être en galère à ce moment là, et pour l'alléger un peu, il s'était mis à chercher du boulot. Et il avait trouvé ça. Garder une petite de 4 ans ne lui avait pas semblé insurmontable, et dès les premiers contacts et entretiens, elle l'avait apprécié. Et c'était parti comme ça. 2 années après, il était toujours là, fidèle à son poste. Sa mère n'avait plus de problèmes, mais il pouvait se payer ses sorties, ses places de cinémas, et il aimait cette petite indépendance que cela lui procurait. Et puis, il ne considérait plus Sonya comme un travail depuis plus d'un an et demi. Cette gamine était trop mignonne et attachante pour qu'il puisse encore la voir comme une corvée. C"était pratique, leur arrangement. Il allait la chercher dès qu'il terminait sa journée de cours au lycée -qui était à deux pas de l'école- et ils allaient chez elle. Chez les Isaac. Et putain, la première fois que Thomas avait vu la maison, il n'en était pas revenu. Elle était immense, le jardin, magnifique, et ce saule pleureur, mon dieu qu'il était beau. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce genre de famille friquée habite dans la même ville que lui. C'était un écart gigantesque entre eux.

Entre lui, sa mère et sœur dans un appartement de la taille d'un seul de leurs étages, et eux, dans une baraque aussi grande, capable de payer 500 boules par mois un lycéen pour récupérer leur fille et jouer avec elle... Impressionnant fossé.

Mais il avait vite appris que contrairement à ses aprioris, la famille Isaac était des gens simples, et non hautains ou condescendants. Ils avaient de l'argent, clairement, mais ne s'en vantaient pas, et n'en faisait pas l'étalage. Et c'était appréciable. Ils ne rechignaient jamais à payer Thomas plus s'il faisait plus d'heure, et au contraire, étaient très généreux avec lui. Le nombre de fois où il avait eu un chèque trop élevé ne se comptait plus sur les doigts d'une main. Ils savaient qu'entre sa sœur et lui, leur mère avait parfois des moments durs. Et Thomas leur en était silencieusement reconnaissant. Ils étaient toujours attentifs et gentils avec lui.

Et le temps passait : il venait de finir les épreuves du bac, et avait été accepté dans son BTS. Et une question le taraudait dangereusement : et l'année prochaine ? Son alternance était déjà trouvée -après avoir galéré durant des mois pour trouver une entreprise voulant de lui- et il n'aurait plus le temps de s'occuper de Sonya. Et cette idée lui faisait mal. Parce qu'en deux ans, il s'était attaché à cette petite.

Pendant qu'il ressassait ses pensées, il marchait. Il arriva rapidement devant la maison des Isaac, et fronça les sourcils en voyant une voiture inconnue devant le portail. Il entra dans la jardin, et sortit son double des clés, avant de se raviser et de sonner à la porte. C'était étrange de sonner ici, alors que c'était comme sa seconde maison depuis 24 mois. Il passait beaucoup d'heure de son temps ici, même parfois le soir jusqu'à très tard, lorsque les parents avaient besoin de temps pour eux. C'était plutôt rare, étant donner que Chris, le père, était médecin, et souvent de garde. Mais ça arrivait.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, et le regard de Thomas tomba dans sur le visage étonné d'un blond. Il cligna des yeux, quelques secondes, bêtement, avant de se rendre compte que ce silence gênant venait de lui. Le blond attendait sûrement qu'il explique la raison de sa présence.

"Euh, je suis Thomas, je suis cens-

-Thomaaaaaaaaas!"

Sonya déboula en trombe, bousculant presque le blond, et se jetta dans les jambes du brun, qui ébouriffa ses cheveux avec un sourire.

Le blond -qui était ce mec bon dieu?- pencha la tête, et interrogea silencieusement la petite.

"C'est mon doudou!

-Ton doudou?

-Oui! He stays with me when mum and dad aren't home!"

Un sourire étira la bouche du blond, et Thomas regarda, surpris, la petite parler anglais comme si de rien n'était. Il savait qu'ils venaient d'Angleterre, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi bilingue...

"Oh, ta nounou?"

La blonde hocha vivement la tête, et tendit ses bras à Thomas, qui hésita.

"Donc tu gardes ma soeur? Dieu, mes parents ne m'avaient pas parler de ça. Je suis désolé."

Son air était sincère, et un petit sourire contrit trônait sur ses lèvres. Le brun refusa ses bras à Sonya, qui bouda. Son frère -puisque c'était ça, visiblement- posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit d'un ton doux :

"Go back inside, honey."

La blonde obéit instantanément, et Thomas se sentit admiratif de leur complicité et de leur amour évident. Et peut-être un peu du merveilleux accent anglais du blond, qui caressait chacun des mots français qui sortait de sa bouche.

"So, Thomas."

Prononcé _Thomass_.

"Entre, je t'en pris. Le temps que je t'explique et que je me fasse pardonner. Tu aimes les scones? Oh, lord, je ne me suis pas présenté!"

Un rire silencieux éclaira son visage, et pendant qu'il se décalait pour laisser passer Thomas, il continua dans sa lancée.

"Je m'appelle Newton, mais appelle moi Newt, par pitié."

Le brun hocha la tête, exprimant son accord, et se laissa entraîner derrière le blond jusqu'au salon, où Sonya les attendait en tripotant une de ses poupées fétiches, une Raiponce avec des cheveux emmêlés.

"Assis toi, enfin, fais comme d'habitude! Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

-Thomas always drinks coke!

-Bébé, parle français, d'accord?"

Elle bouda, mais hocha la tête, faisant balancer ses couettes.

"Vous pouvez parler anglais, ça ne me dérange pas! Je ne comprend juste pas tout!"

Il haussa les épaules, comme blasé, et Newt fit une petite moue, la même qu'il avait souvent vu chez Sonya.

"Justement! Ca ne se fait pas. Donc, coca ?"

Thomas hocha la tête, et le blond disparut dans la cuisine, d'où il s'écria :

"Si tu aimes les scones, sers toi!"

Sonya se glissa à ses côtés, sur le canapé, et chuchota, comme un secret :

"Mon frère est revenu pour toujours!

-Tu es contente alors?

-Oui!

-Et il était où ton frère?

-Parti faire son école!

-Oh!

-Oui, il était à Londres! Comme avant, quand il était petit!

-Je vois.

-Même que mon frère il était parti 4 ans! C'est beaucoup 4 ans pas vrai?"

Thomas hocha la tête d'un air concerné, mais dans un coin de sa tête, il restait perturbé. Personne ne lui avait parlé de Newton. Ni les parents, ni Sonya. C'était étrange.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton frère?

-Parce que maman aimait pas qu'on parle de lui…"

Le blond choisit ce moment là pour réapparaître, un verre à la main.

"Notre mère a mal supporté mon départ. Elle s'est senti abandonnée, et Sonya n'avait que 2 ans. Je suis quand même sur les photos du mur des escaliers, mais je ne sais pas si tu es déjà monté."

Le brun secoua la tête.

"Non, jamais.. Je ne suis jamais resté jusqu'au couché."

Newt posa le verre sur la table basse, et s'assit à côté de sa soeur, qui était maintenant encadré par les deux garçons.

"Newt, quand je serais plus grande, je vais me marier avec Thomas!

-Ah bon?

-Oui!"

Le blond rit doucement, et Thomas se surprit à trouver ce rire agréablement doux. Tout en Newt transpirait la douceur, en fait. Ses gestes, envers sa soeur, son sourire, sa démarche, ses yeux rieurs. Et pourtant, avec son jean troué et son tee shirt des Red Hot, il était l'antithèse du mec tendre. C'est drôle comme les clichés ont la dent dure.

"Bon, Thomas."

Encore ce S appuyé. Les habitudes anglaises, sûrement. Il aimait bien.

"Comme je suis rentré, je vais m'occuper de Sonya. Je ne sais pas trop quels sont tes engagements vis-à-vis de mes parents mais je comptais aller la récupérer à l'école tout les jours et tout ça.

-Bah, c'était ça, mes engagements… Enfin, jusqu'à début juillet, comme l'année dernière.

-Je vois.. Du coup, et bien, tu es libre!"

Il y eu un petit silence, brisé par Sonya qui s'écria brusquement :

"Non, je veux que Thomas reste!

-Mon ange, maintenant que je suis là, je peux venir te chercher, tu le sais, maman te l'as dis!

-Mais je veux encore voir Thomas…

-Et bien, il pourra venir te voir ici ou sortir avec nous?"

Newt était si adorable avec sa soeur.

"Oui!

-Bon, et bien.. Ce que femme veut, elle l'obtient!"

Il sourit à Thomas.

"Enfin, "femme".."

Le brun sourit aussi, et Newt soupira, résigné.

"Tu vas devoir te coltiner la soeur et le frère maintenant, félicitation, tu es monté en grade!"

Thomas sourit à nouveau, et Sonya sautilla, toute contente. Elle allait être entourée des deux hommes le plus proche d'elle, la joie.

"Thomas, tu prends mon numéro et tu m'envoie un message? Comme ça j'aurais le tien. Je te dirais quand on fera des trucs pour que tu nous rejoignes, ou si Sonya se réclame trop!"

Et c'était comme ça que ça avait commencé.

Aussi simplement et bêtement que ça.

Grâce à une gamine de 6 ans, qui refusait de laisser partir son "doudou"...

.

* * *

.

 **Arrêter de follow et de favorite sans commenter, vous me faites du mal. Donnez moi vos avis, j'en sais rien moi 'w'**

 **Coeur coeur**


	2. Les conversations bateaux

**I'm back bitchies!**

 **Chapitre 2, enfin! Je voulais le poster avant, mais j'étais partie aux Pays-Bas, mesdames et messieurs (c'est trop stylé les pays-bas guys).**

 **Avant de vous abandonner et de m'abandonner à vos avis, je tenais à vous remercier pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez réserver à _La vie est belle_. J'avais peur que vous ne m'aimiez pas un registre plus doux et léger, mais visiblement vous êtes vraiment des lecteurs en or. Gros love sur vous. **

**Kisskiss**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **De Newt à Thomas [ 15h23 ]**

 _Salut Thomas! Je vais chercher Sonya et on va au parc après, celui à côté de l'école, tu veux venir? Elle te demande ;)_

 **De Thomas à Newt [ 15h28 ]**

 _Salut Newt. Oui, avec plaisir. Je vous rejoins à l'école ?_

 **De Newt à Thomas [ 15h32 ]**

 _Ok!_

Sonya avait demandé après Thomas des larmes dans les yeux ce matin là, et comme un bon grand frère émotif, il avait céder. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas de Thomas, mais plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas trop déranger le brun, qui était libre, maintenant. Il avait un peur de l'embêter avec tout ça, même s'il avait ressenti une sorte d'attachement mutuel entre sa soeur et le garçon.

Il posa son téléphone, et s'affala un peu plus dans le canapé, se recentrant sur sa série. Entendre de l'anglais lui faisait du bien, vraiment. Ça lui manquait. L'Angleterre lui manquait. Londres lui manquait.

Mais il aurait mentit en disant qu'il n'était pas heureux d'être revenu. Être avec sa famille, voir sa mère sourire, entendre sa sœur lui raconter ses journées et passer du temps pour lui-même, c'était bon. C'était doux, agréable. Pour la première fois depuis 4 ans, il pouvait ne penser à rien, et se détendre. Cela faisait 5 jours qu'il était arrivé, et bordel, ouais, ça faisait du bien.

Il avait vu ses amis le lendemain de son retour, et les retrouvailles les avait tous rendus euphoriques. Ils se retrouvaient enfin, tous ensembles, comme avant. Ils avaient changés, un peu, beaucoup, mais étaient restés les mêmes. Les mêmes délires, les mêmes fous rires, les mêmes discussions profondes et hilarantes. Et leur groupe avait gardé la même chaleur, la même ambiance _._

.

-x-

.

 _Newt attendait devant le bar. Leur bar. The Glade. Ils avaient passés leurs années lycées à traîner ici, à boire des verres et fumer en terrasse. Ce bar, c'était des souvenirs, des angoisses, des joies. Les banquettes intérieures tenaient ses larmes, les jours où il s'était épanché auprès de sa meilleure amie à propos de son amoureux de l'époque. Elles tenaient aussi leurs éclats de rires, et leurs premières réunions hebdomadaires du mercredi soir._

 _Teresa avait promis de venir le chercher, mais sa mère avait prit la voiture en urgence, et elle avait dû prendre le bus, pendant que le blond riait sous cape et venait, lui, avec son bébé. Il s'était garé dans la rue à côté, et attendait devant._

 _Brenda fut la première à arriver, et sauta dans les bras du blond, qui l'enlaça fortement._

" _Oh bordel, Newt!"_

 _Ils se lâchèrent après plusieurs câlins, et la brune lui offrit un grand sourire, en remettant les mèches de Newt en place._

" _Ça fait du bien de te voir."_

 _Il embrassa sa joue._

" _Moi aussi, putain. C'était trop naze sans toi, sans vous._

 _-C'était naze sans toi, sans nous tous!"_

 _Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'Alby ne se pointe à son tour, et ils firent un câlin collectif._

 _Puis Teresa débarqua, tout feu tout flamme, en rageant contre "ce putain de bus qui ne passait jamais à l'heure". Puis Newt la fit taire en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui, et elle lui rendit son étreinte, les larmes aux yeux. Ils avaient tout les deux les larmes aux yeux. Parce que ce truc entre eux, cette amitié explosive et intense, elle ressortait brusquement. Cette amitié, qui les avait frapper avec la violence et la brutalité d'un coup de foudre. Et Newt se rendait compte qu'elle lui avait manqué, encore plus qu'il ne l'avait cru._

 _Ils se serrèrent longuement, et finirent par se séparer pour entrer dans le bar. Un serveur les plaça, après que Brenda ait réclamé une terrasse pour les fumeurs, et ils s'installèrent tranquillement. Newt et Teresa se partagèrent une cigarette, pendant qu'Alby et Brenda parcouraient la carte des yeux, comme s'ils ne la connaissait pas par coeur._

" _T'es rentré en avion?" Demanda Alby, curieux._

" _Non, j'ai pris l'Eurostar! L'avion j'aurais payé une blinde pour tout les bagages._

 _-Ah bah oui…_

 _-J'avais déjà commencé à rapatrier des affaires quand mes parents sont venus en mars, mais le plus gros restait avec moi quoi._

 _-Tu nous a ramené des trucs?" S'enquit Brenda._

" _Ouais, pleins, je vous les donnerais la prochaine fois, là j'ai même pas tout vidé et rangé!"_

 _La brune éclata de rire._

" _Ca ne m'étonnes pas de toi tiens. Et avec Sonya?_

 _-Elle est toute contente de me retrouver!_

 _-Tes parents aussi?_

 _-Ouais, quand mon père est là._

 _-Il est toujours aussi souvent absent?" C'était Teresa, qui intervenait pour la première fois, de sa voix douce._

" _Ouais, toujours autant._

 _-Il fait des gardes?_

 _-Apparemment. Mais je pense que c'est surtout parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir gérer une vie de famille. Il a trop perdu l'habitude, et comme la petite est, bah, petite, il ne sait pas trop comment se comporter. Pourtant, quand elle est née, ça allait.. Mais maintenant il est totalement décalé de notre vie. Il est dans un autre monde. Il ne parle que de ça quand il est à la maison : son boulot, son boulot, son boulot. Ca me fait mal de voir la distance qu'il a prit avec sa femme et sa fille. On n'a jamais été proches lui et moi mais là.. c'est le vide._

 _-Mouais, laisse le, il regrettera plus tard." Teresa sourit, et passa son bras autour de Newt._

" _Allez, parle nous des beaux londoniens, et des belles londoniennes, fais nous rêver!"_

 _Et le reste de l'après-midi fut comme ça. Ils burent, fumèrent, rigolaient, se racontèrent tout et n'importe quoi, jusqu'à ce que Newt doive aller récupérer sa sœur. Ils se promirent de se revoir bientôt, très bientôt. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en vacances - sauf Brenda -, ils allaient avoir du temps pour eux. Pour se retrouver._

 _._

-x-

.

Le smartphone du blond vibra - encore - dans le canapé, et Newt sursauta à moitié, trop plongé dans son épisode. Il attrapa quand même l'auteur de son trouble, et consulta sa messagerie.

 **De Tessy à Newty [ 16h01 ]**

 _Yo bébs, on se capte quand t'as Sonya?_

 **De Newty à Tessy [ 16h02 ]**

 _Stop avec les bébés. Please. Et non, on va au parc et j'ai proposé au mec qui la gardait de venir._

 **De Tessy à Newty [ 16h04 ]**

 _Sérieux? C'est qui ce gars ?_

 **De Newty à Tessy [ 16h05 ]**

 _Il s'appelle Thomas, il a gardé la petite pendant deux ans, c'est tout ce que je sais, on a pas parlé mais Sonya veut le voir …_

 **De Tessy à Newty [ 16h07 ]**

 _Il ressemble à quoi ? ;)_

 **De Newty à Tessy [ 16h10 ]**

 _Non._

 **De Tessy à Newty [ 16h12 ]**

 _Mais quoi?_

 **De Newty à Tessy [ 16h15 ]**

 _Tu forces. Je vais chercher Sonya. A plus._

 **De Tessy à Newty [ 16h18 ]**

 _Grrrrrrr_

Il la connaissait un peu trop bien, sa meilleur amie. Lorsqu'elle posait ce genre de question, elle était automatiquement suivis d'un " Il te plait? ". Son occupation préférée avant son départ en Angleterre? Essayer de caser Newt à tout prix, avec un mec beau et intelligent, "comme lui" , selon ses dires.

Le blond éteignit sa série, se leva, enfila ses rangers et quitta la maison, à pied. Les places devant l'école étaient trop chères payées pour qu'il sorte sa voiture. Il arriva un peu en avance, et fuma une cigarette en attendant que les portes s'ouvrent. Puis, sous le soleil de fin juin, il vit la silhouette de Thomas arrivée, et se demanda vraiment "Il ressemble à quoi?"

Alors il le regarda, il le regarda s'approcher de son pas souple. Brun, yeux marrons, grains de beauté partout, sourire rieur, yeux souriants, et ce quelque chose qui donnait envie de le connaître. Ce quelque chose qui lui donnait un air mature et attendrissant. Comme un enfant qui avait grandi sans s'en rendre compte et qui venait de comprendre qu'il était bientôt adulte. Et ça lui donnait un charme, un charme qui faisait que oui, Newt le trouvait beau.

"Bonjour…"

C'était quoi cette petite voix timide?

"Eh, salut Thomas! Comment tu vas?

-Ah, ça va. Ça fait bizarre de plus garder Sonya tout les jours…

-Oh, je comprend. Tu sais, elle t'as réclamé tout le temps! Mais je voulais pas te déranger trop souvent.

-Ca ne m'aurait pas déranger!

-Alors je te dirais toutes les prochaines fois, mais attend toi à me côtoyer plus que tes propres amis!"

Ils rirent doucement, d'un bel ensemble, et pendant quelques instants, Newt eu l'impression d'être avec un vieil ami d'enfance, avec qui rire était habituel.

Puis les portes s'ouvrirent, et ils entrèrent dans l'école, d'un même pas. L'atsem qui tenait l'accueil les dévisagea, et appela Sonya, qui se jeta sur Thomas, réclamant d'être portée. Le brun céda, Newt prit le sac _Frozen_ , et ils sortirent de l'école. L'image d'un couple avec leur enfant frappa violemment le blond, et son cœur se serra. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant à lui, il n'aurait jamais d'enfant qui aurait ses yeux, ses cheveux ou son nez. Il n'irait jamais à l'école avec son compagnon pour chercher leur fils ou leur fille. Il avala difficilement sa salive, et secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer pour ça…

Mais il savait, au fond de lui, que s'il s'occupait tant de sa sœur, que s'il voulait tant rester avec elle et que s'il s'était levé la nuit lorsqu'il avait 18 ans, c'était parce qu'il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait pas d'enfant. L'adoption était encore refusé, et si mal vue…

Et il se détestait parfois, d'aimer les garçons. Il se détestait d'avoir un dégoût brutal pour les corps féminins. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir aimer les femmes, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un enfant.

La voix de sa sœur prêt de lui et sa petite main le tira de ses pensées noires, et il se força à sourire.

"Newt! Newt!"

Il tourna la tête, et piqua un baiser sur son front.

Elle était toujours dans les bras de Thomas, qui s'était approché de lui pour qu'elle puisse tirer sa manche.

"Tu peux me porter?"

Le blond sourit et tendit ses bras silencieusement. Le transfert se fit dans les rires de Sonya, et les mains du brun effleurèrent doucement, comme une caresse, celles de Newt.

Elles étaient chaudes, les mains de Thomas.

Aussitôt dans les bras de son frère, la petite blonde reprit son monologue, et les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire. Comme s'ils se comprennaient. Sur quoi?

Aucune idée.

Mais ils se souriaient comme si quelque chose passait entre eux, une entente silencieuse, ou peut-être l'amour de Sonya, qui les rendait ainsi?

Aucune idée.

.

* * *

.

Thomas avait attendu.

Il avait attendu un message, plus tôt. Il aurait pensé que Newt l'aurait peut-être contacter avant. Mais non, et il lui avait fallu attendre 4 jours avant d'avoir des nouvelles. Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il se serait avoué que Sonya n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il avait hâte de revoir la fratrie Isaac.

Il était intrigué par Newt. Il dégageait une telle douceur, et un tel charisme, que c'était impossible de l'oublier après l'avoir rencontré. Et Thomas mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce garçon. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette soudaine curiosité, mais elle était bien là, à le narguer, à le titiller.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva devant l'école, et qu'il rejoignit le blond, il sentit son ancienne timidité revenir. C'était stupide, parce qu'il l'avait battu depuis longtemps, mais non, elle resurgissait maintenant.

Mais, avec cette douceur qu'il avait déceler dès les premiers instants, Newt le remit à l'aise, et ils rirent ensemble. C'était étrange, comme s'ils se connaissaient, il y avait ce truc entre eux, qui passait. Ce truc qui donnait envie à Thomas de parler à l'autre garçon de pleins de choses intimes, qu'il avait sur le coeur et dont il n'avait jamais eu envie de parler. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Le regard profond et rieur de Newton Isaac lui donnait envie de se confier.

Ils récupèrerent Sonya, et pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le petit parc où il avait passé des heures sur un banc, à regarder la petite jouer jusqu'à l'épuisement, elle réclama les bras de son frère. Thomas, qui la portait depuis l'école, la transféra au blond, qui eu l'air tiré de ses pensées par sa soeur. Leurs doigts se touchèrent, et le brun remarqua que ceux de Newt étaient froids.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au square, et dès qu'ils eurent posés un pied dans l'herbe qui entourait le terrain de jeu, Sonya voulu être posée, et détala aussitôt vers les toboggans. Son frère la regarda partir, et sourit tendrement.

"Elle est toujours comme ça?

-Ouais, on peut la laisser, elle va s'amuser toute seule là. On a juste à attendre qu'elle soit fatiguée ou qu'elle aie faim."

Une lueur triste - ou mélancolique? - transperça le regard de Newt, mais elle s'effaça rapidement.

"Tu la connais bien."

Thomas haussa les épaules. Il se doutait que le blond devait se sentir un peu dépaysé.

"Tu sais, deux ans, tout les jours, j'ai eu le temps, oui. On s'assoit?"

Il désigna un banc, celui qu'il prenait tout le temps. Il était sous un arbre, pile dans l'angle des jeux, et à l'ombre.

Ils se turent quelques minutes, chacun regardant avec un oeil fraternel Sonya, qui escaladait le mur prévu à cet effet, et Thomas finit par briser le silence. Il se fit violence pour parler, mais il n'était pas très fan des blancs, surtout alors qu'il crevait d'en savoir plus sur le blond.

"Alors, ta soeur m'a dit que tu étais parti 4 ans?"

Newt parut surpris qu'il lance la conversation - c'est vrai que sa démonstration de timidité à l'école avait été brutale -, mais il se prêta au jeu, le sourire revenu sur ses lèvres.

"Oui! Après mon bac, je voulais absolument faire mes études en Angleterre, ça me manquait trop.

-Vous êtes venus quand en France?

-Oulah! J'avais 10 ans, c'était l'année de mon passage en CM1!

-Pourquoi vous êtes venus?

-Le travail de mon père."

La voix du blond s'était faite plus froide à cette réponse, et Thomas comprit que ce devait être un terrain miné. En même temps, le nombre de fois où il avait ne serait-ce qu'entre aperçu Chris Isaac se comptait sur les doigts d'une main.

"Donc t'as finis tes études, si t'es revenu?

-Oh, non, pas encore! J'ai validé mon Master 1 avant de partir, mais il me reste encore le M2 et le CAPES!

-Mais, tu es plus âgé que moi!"

Sa voix presque choquée fit rire Newt.

"Je ne sais pas, tu as quel âge?

-J'ai eu 19 cette année!

-Et bien oui, j'ai fêter mes 22 il y a quelques semaines!

-Oh, tu ne les fais pas!"

Newt rit à nouveau.

"Et donc tu fais des études toi?

-Pas encore, techniquement. J'ai passé les épreuves du bac la semaine dernière, et j'attend les résultats.

-Ah oui d'accord!

-Je suis rentré un an plus tard à l'école, c'est pour ça. Je n'ai pas redoublé."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de se justifier, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Newt pense qu'il ai retaper une année.

"Je vois.

-Donc, euh, le CAPES?

-Oui! Je veux être prof!

-Oh! Prof de quoi?

-Anglais!"

Il sourit, et Thomas aussi, parce que c'était logique, quelque part.

"Je suis en Master, attention, Langues, Littératures et Culture Étrangère."

Le brun souffla d'amusement, les noms à rallonge, ils aimaient bien à la fac, apparemment.

"Et toi? Tu pars en quoi en septembre?

-BTS! Communication, alternance.

-J'avais pensé à faire ça, à un moment, puis j'ai changé d'avis…

-Pour-"

Il fut coupé dans sa question par l'arrivée de Sonya, qui grimpa sur les genoux de son frère.

"J'ai faim!"

Newt sourit, et attrapa sa sacoche.

"Tiens, j'ai ramené des brioches au Nutella."

Elle tapa dans ses mains, toute contente, attrapa son goûter et repartit en courant.

"Elle est increvable."

La constatation du blond fit rire Thomas, et il se surprit à être si détendu avec un garçon qu'il fréquentait pour la deuxième fois.

Mais Newt avait ce truc, ce talent, de mettre les gens à l'aise. Sa façon de les regarder lorsqu'ils parlaient, de les écouter, de s'intéresser. Et ce sourire, ainsi que ce regard, qui donnait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. C'était perturbant.

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer, et aucun d'eux ne parla pendant plusieures minutes.

Ils avaient épuisés toutes les conversations bateaux, toutes les conversations banales, toutes celles qu'on utilises lorsqu'on est avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas. Études, famille, projet d'avenir...

"C'est un groupe de rock ton teeshirt ?"

Bravo Thomas, continuons dans les conversations débiles.

Il détestait ces conversations. Elles étaient stupides, sans aucun intérêt. Mais une partie de lui, une partie de lui voulait en savoir plus. Une partie de lui voulait connaître Newt. Connaître ses goûts, ses rêves, ses espoirs. Il voulait le connaître comme il connaissait ses amis, comme il connaissait Sonya. Il voulait que ce garçon qui l'intriguait entre dans sa vie, et soit près de lui. C'était une envie brusque, égoïste, mais il voulait la satisfaire. Parce qu'il voulait de ce blond souriant dans son cercle. Pourquoi? Aucune idée.

"Oui, c'est un groupe! Hellowen. Je te ferais écouter."

Et cette simple promesse fit sourire Thomas. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient se revoir encore - c'était évident, alors pourquoi se sentait-il si content ? -, et que Newt voulait partager quelque chose avec lui. Quelque chose qu'il aimait, et qui lui tenait à cœur. Et Thomas se sentait fier. Parce que oui, Newt le fascinait. Ce qu'il dégageait était différent de ce qu'il connaissait. Un mélange d'ouverture, de nonchalance et de bonne humeur que Thomas n'avait chez aucun de ses amis. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était de 3 ans son aîné, ou juste parce que c'était Newt. Il ne savait pas trop. Mais il adorait cette différence qui s'échappait du blond. Comme si le monde coulait sur lui, sans le blesser ou l'atteindre. Comme si les seules choses qui lui importaient étaient sa soeur et son bonheur, ses études et leurs réussites, et toutes les choses insignifiantes que Thomas lui racontait.

Oui, Newton Isaac avait ces yeux, ce genre d'yeux qui vous donnait l'impression de raconter la chose la plus merveilleuse et intéressante du monde. Peut-être simplement que Newton Isaac était une de ces personnes qui pensent que chaque être humain a une valeur, une importance, un sens.

Thomas avait toujours admiré ces personnes, qui arrivent, en un regard, à vous faire sentir utile, précieux, essentiel.

Et, en croisant les yeux du blond, il décréta que oui, Newton Isaac était de ces gens.

.

* * *

.

 **Anecdote inutile sur ma vie 1 : Ma collègue m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais Newt en fond d'écran. Je valide cette collègue et ses références.**


	3. Tes mots

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3! Oui, j'ai abusé, j'ai totalement oublié de poster, in fact. So sorry.**

 **Merci à IchimaruKazuko pour son soutient, et à mes deux accolytes, comme toujours : j'ai nommé Neviy & Valmorel. **

**Je vous aime fort.**

 **Sur ce!**

 **.**

* * *

.

 _-x-_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 14h03 ]**

 _Salut Thomas! Tu veux venir au parc avec nous?_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 14h09 ]**

 _Salut Newt, avec plaisir!_

 _-x-_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 15h18 ]**

 _Hey Thomas! Tu viens au parc?_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 15h24 ]**

 _Salut! Oui!_

 _-x-_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 14h59 ]**

 _Parc ?_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 15h06 ]**

 _Oui!_

 _-x-_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 14h42 ]**

 _Vous allez au parc?_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 14h47 ]**

 _Yeees, tu viens ?_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 14h49 ]**

 _Oui!_

 _-x-_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 16h01 ]**

 _Je t'attends devant l'école! C:_

.

-x-

.

Et depuis qu'il était arrivé, Newt avait plus vu Thomas que ses amis. Techniquement, le brun avait finit son contrat avec la famille Isaac, mais.. ils ne se voyaient plus en tant que "baby-sitter de Sonya" et "frère de Sonya". Au fil de leurs heures passées au parc, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le banc, ils avaient lié une amitié douce et naturelle. Ca avait été comme si tout était prévu, comme si tout était dirigé par l'implacable destin, qui les avait attiré l'un à l'autre. Au fil des discussions bateaux "Tiens Sonya a coupé ses cheveux", "Tu fais quoi de tes vacances?", "J'ai faim" "J'ai trop chaud." ils avaient déviés sur d'autres sujets, d'autres thèmes, et plus les jours passaient, plus ils parlaient de choses plus personnelles. Comme leurs films préférés, leurs chanteurs favoris, les plats qu'ils aimaient mangés, leurs passions, leurs rêves. C'est ainsi que Newt apprit que Thomas voulait faire de la communication car il aimait interagir avec les gens, échanger avec eux, qu'il était fan de Marvel, qu'il mangeait des céréales le matin, qu'il aimait le rock pas trop hard, qu'il adorait les pancakes et le poulet, qu'il écoutait Lana Del Rey, et qu'il adorait sa mère. Il apprit aussi qu'il détestait ses grains de beautés car ils étaient autant de mini-cancers -et Newt vit que Thomas connaissait quelqu'un avec un cancer à ses yeux tristes-, qu'il n'aimait pas non plus ses yeux -trop banals-, et qu'il se trouvait terne.

Et Newt se demandait réellement comment un garçon aussi plein de vie pouvait se trouver terne.

Thomas avait tellement de nuances en lui. La joie, la tristesse, l'enthousiasme -il voyait encore le monde avec des yeux d'enfants-, la mélancolie, la passion -il était emplit de beaux rêves et de projets-, l'emportement. Il aurait pu en citer encore milles, parce Thomas était fascinant. Il était plein de ce quelque chose, qui donnait envie de rêver avec lui. Newt était plus terre à terre, plus.. blasé? Oui, ça devait être ça. S'il ne croyait pas au monde et à la vie, il croyait en les gens, et Thomas était son opposé, en quelque sorte. Thomas croyait au monde, à ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Mais il était conscient que pour pouvoir avoir accès à ce qu'il voulait, il devrait peut-être se battre et les arracher, ces choses. C'était un mélange entre un rêveur, un idéaliste, et en même temps, un réaliste mixé à un optimiste. Il croyait en tout, il espérait beaucoup, et Newt admirait sa capacité à croire. Lui, il avait perdu espoir. La seule chose pour laquelle il espérait encore, c'était les Hommes. Parce qu'ils étaient tous différents, tout en étant si semblables. Ils étaient tous individuels, tout en faisant parti d'un tout. Ils pensaient, parlaient, communiquaient, se heurtaient, se blessaient, mais au fond, c'était ça l'humanité. Parce que ce que nous détestons chez les autres, c'est la partie de nous que nous rejetons.

Mais Newt aimait cette humanité, il la chérissait, tout comme il chérissait chaque mot, chaque phrase, chaque monologue qui sortait de la bouche d'un Homme. Parce que les mots, les mots sont forts, intenses, puissants, ils expriment une émotions, en seulement quelques lettres. Ils expriment un sentiment, un rêve, un fragment de vie, d'amour, d'amitié, de tendresse. Et Newt les aimaient. Il aimait les mots, tous. Parce qu'ils contenaient tous, sans exception, quelque chose. De la colère, de l'agacement, de la déception. Mais aussi de la joie, du bonheur, de l'euphorie, du plaisir. Les mots, c'était 1000 choses, 1000 émotions, 1000 sentiments.

"Salut Newt!"

Thomas s'arrêta devant lui, et Newt jeta précipitamment sa clope sur le sol, l'écrasant sous sa ranger.

"T'es en avance!"

Son ton était plein de reproches et d'agacement. Il ne contrôlait pas ça, et il s'en voulut aussitôt.

"Excuse-moi.

-Tu fumes."

C'était une simple constatation, et Thomas n'avait pas l'air énervé ou quoi que ce soit. Il constatait juste.

"Oui."

Il y eu un petit silence, et Newt soupira.

"Je ne veux pas que mes parents le sache, ils détestent ça. Ma mère trouve que ça pue et mon père opère souvent des cancéreux alors…

-Ouais, ouais, je comprend. Je dirais rien, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

-Ouais, merci."

Il y eu un petit silence, à nouveau, et Newt se sentait étrangement bien. Comme si le fait de partager son secret avec quelqu'un - quelqu'un d'autre que ses meilleurs amis - l'allégeait. Peut-être se sentait-il moins coupable? C'était tellement stupide. Il avait 22 ans, et il n'était pas capable de dire à ses parents qu'il fumait. Alors il fumait en cachette. Comme s'il avait 16 ans. Pathétique. Il pouvait se targuer d'être honnête, tiens.

"Faudrait que tu me fasses écouter ton groupe en fait. Tu sais le truc sur ton tee shirt l'autre fois?

-Oui! Au parc! J'ai pris mon ipod en plus!"

Ils se sourirent, et le courant passa de nouveau entre eux. Ce courant, qui leur faisait croire qu'ils se connaissaient déjà, et qu'ils avaient été meilleurs amis dans une autre vie.

Sinon, comment Newt aurait pu savoir que Thomas fronçait son nez lorsqu'il riait? Comment Newt aurait pu savoir le nombre exact de grains de beauté sur la joue gauche de Thomas?

.

* * *

.

Thomas Edison était emplit de Newton Isaac.

Emplit de ses rires, de ses sourires, de son air concerné à chacun de ses mots, chacune de ses confidences.

Emplit de sa voix, de ses mots, de ses paroles.

Quand en était-il arrivé à refuser de sortir avec ses amis pour voir Newt au parc? Il n'en savait rien.

Ce qu'il savait, c'était que Newt aimait plus Londres que Paris, mais qu'il adorait parler français. Que Newt préférait manger végétarien. Que Newt aimait le rock, le vieux et le nouveau. Que Newt avait peur des papillons et des guêpes. Qu'il était amoureux de la série Sherlock Holmes, celle avec Benedict Cumberbatch. Que sa chanson préférée était Dream On, d'Aerosmith, et qu'il était fan de Noir Désir. Qu'il lisait les livres en anglais , parce que c'était plus simple pour lui.

Oui, Thomas savait tout ça. Il savait tout ça parce qu'il avait passé plus d'heures avec Newt qu'avec sa mère et sa soeur ces deux dernière semaines.

Sa soeur. Sa soeur jumelle.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas parlé d'elle à Newt. Il n'avait pas non plus encore parlé de Newt à sa soeur. Il voulait garder ce garçon pour lui, comme si le partager allait briser sa bulle, leur bulle. C'était super étrange, parce qu'en quelques fois seulement, en quelques rencontres devant une école, sur un banc, ils étaient devenus proches, à se parler de leurs rêves, de leurs passions, comme deux amis de longues dates.

Et Thomas était incapable de se souvenir à partir de quand ils avaient dépassés le stade des "Salut' polis et des conversations bateaux.

Quand étaient-ils arrivés là?

"Tiens, écoute ça!"

Newt lui tendait un écouteur, le gauche, le droit déjà dans son oreille. Et Thomas, qui avait toujours détesté partager ses écouteurs, accepta.

Il enfonça le plastique dans son oreille, et aussitôt, un air de metal envahit son système auditif. Il sursauta, et Newt éclata de rire.

"Mais, c'est pas du rock ça!

-Ahw, désolé, je crois que Rammstein me monte à la tête. C'est doux ça!

-Pardon? Mais Newt, Green Day je trouve déjà ça trop rock pour moi!"

Le blond, toujours dans son hilarité, posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

"Tu verrais ta tête! Tu n'es pas trop metal, alors ?"

Thomas se tut quelques secondes, et finit par avouer, presque timidement.

"Je n'aime pas quand c'est trop, genre cris et hurlements, et là.. j'aime bien. J'aime bien comme la guitare domine. Et le chanteur est bon.

-Vraiment?"

Le regard pétillant d'espoir de Newt le rendit fier de lui.

"Oui."

Le blond se redressa, et son mouvement brusque arracha l'écouteur de l'oreille de Thomas.

"Je suis content! T'aurais-je convertis?

-Peut-être. Tu m'enverras des liens?

-Promis, je fais ça ce soir!"

Il avait l'air si emballé, que Thomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

"Tu sais, à première vue, je n'aurais pas deviné que tu écoutais ce genre de chose.

-Ah bon?"

Il avait rangé son Ipod, et écoutait attentivement le brun. Comme toujours, il avait ce regard, comme s'il le sondait, comme s'il caressait les mots qui sortait de sa bouche.

Si Thomas avait comprit quelque chose à propos de Newt, c'était son amour pour ça. Les mots. Il aimait parler, mais il aimait encore plus se taire et écouter les autres.

Et même s'il n'avait jamais été très observateur, il le devenait avec Newt. Parce qu'il continuait de l'intriguer. En vérité, plus ils se connaissaient, plus il était intrigué. Parce que Newt n'était pas simple, il n'était pas superficiel. Il était fait de couches, et de couches, et de couches, et chacune d'elle était belle, lumineuse, _différente._

Newt était différent. Il aimait et parlait sans filtre, et entre ses lèvres, chaque phrase paraissait sublimée. Par son accent, par la façon dont il adorait chaque lettre, par son articulation, comme s'il refusait de mâcher ses mots. Il possédait une éloquence hors du commun, et quand il parlait des choses qu'il aimait, qui le passionnait, c'était beau à écouter.

Et Thomas se surprenait à penser à tout ça, à y repenser, à y réfléchir. D'habitude, il n'était pas si … attentif aux autres. Mais le charisme de Newt l'avait totalement envoûté, et il se découvrait l'envie d'apprendre de son aîné. Apprendre les mots, apprendre l'amour des mots, apprendre le maniement de mots.

Il admirait aussi Newt et sa capacité à croire dans les gens. Comme si chaque humain sur Terre avait sa place, son sens à donner. Comme si le tout ne pouvait pas exister sans les autres. Il se souvenait d'une phrase de son cours de philo, de Sartres : "L'Enfer, c'est les autres.". Et il était sûr que Newt avait été le genre d'élève à débattre sur ça. A refuser cette phrase, cette citation, cette croyance. Lui, il aurait plutôt dit : "Les autres, c'est nous.".

Quand avait-il commencé à connaître les idées philosophiques de Newt? Depuis toujours, il lui semblait. Il suffisait d'écouter le blond parler, il suffisait de le regarder vous regarder parler pour comprendre qu'il aimait les gens, sans concession.

"Oui. Tu sais, avec ta tête d'ange, et tout ça.

-Ma tête d'ange?"

Il pouffa doucement, et Thomas se sentit rougir. Pourquoi?

"Ouais, tes cheveux blonds et tout.

-Ma meilleure amie m'as dit exactement la même chose quand on s'est rencontrés.

-Vraiment?

-Oui! Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien vous deux. Elle s'appelle Teresa."

Teresa. C'était bizarre comme nom. Pourtant, ce nom, il transpirait l'amour, à la façon dont Newt le prononçait.

Et Thomas se sentit jaloux. Personne ne dirait jamais son nom comme ça. Avec autant d'amitié. Ce nom, cette prononciation, derrière, il y avait des années d'amitié, des souvenirs, des rires, des pleurs, sûrement, des heures passées à rien faire, juste à être à deux. Personne ne l'aimerait jamais comme Newt semblait aimer cette Teresa. Lui, son meilleur ami, même s'ils se connaissaient depuis 15 ans, ils s'aimaient d'un amour fraternel, amical, et un peu brutal. Avec des insultes, des bousculades. Mais Newt ne faisait rien comme lui, visiblement.

Newt aimait différemment. Il aimait doucement, tendrement. Il était sûr que Newt était le genre d'amis qui vous laisse l'appeler à 4 heures du matin et qui vous laisse pleurer contre son oreille, pendant qu'il s'habille pour venir vous chercher. Alors que son meilleur ami, à lui, il dormait, à 4 heures du matin, et son portable était en silencieux. Son meilleur ami, lorsque Thomas se laissait aller à pleurer, il le secouait, lui montrait que pleurer c'était faible et qu'il fallait pas être faible pour survivre. Il faisait l'entraîneur de football qui remotivait les joueurs. Alors que Newt, Newt allait prendre son ami dans ses bras, le laisser pleurer et lui promettre de toute faire pour qu'il aille mieux. Il allait utiliser ses mots, ceux qu'il maniait à la perfection, pour le réconforter et lui montrer à quelle point la vie est belle. Newt était comme ça. Ca se voyait.

"Teresa.

-Oui! Tu la connais?

-Non, non, je la connais pas."

Est-ce qu'il voulait la connaître ? Il ne savait pas. Mais d'un autre côté, il était intrigué, de savoir comment était une personne que Newt aimait.

"Si tu veux venir avec nous boire un verre un de ces jours, tu es le bienvenu."

Et ces mots, ces mots créèrent un maelstrom d'émotions en Thomas.

Parce que Newt lui proposait de sortir. Sans Sonya. Avec lui. Et ses amis. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il le considérait comme.. son ami? Non, son pote? Ou juste "le mec qui gardait sa soeur"? Il espérait que ce soit le premier choix, même si deux semaines c'était court. Mais tant pis, parce que Thomas, lui, il considérait Newt comme son ami. Ou pas? Il n'en savait rien. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il était sûr, mais en fait, il ne l'était pas. Parce qu'aucun de ses amis ne le faisait se sentir aussi.. vivant? Intéressant? Aucun de ses amis n'avait jamais suscité autant de fascination en lui. C'était nouveau, ces émotions, ces sentiments. Mais il s'y habituait, il les apprivoisait.

"Merci, c'est gentil."

C'était tout ce qu'il arrivait à sortir. Il aurait aimé réussir à demander "Pourquoi?", mais pour ça, il devait être prêt à entendre la réponse. Et il avait trop peur de celle-ci.

"Elle te connait, tu sais. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais je lui ai parler de toi. Elle râle parce que tu me vois plus qu'elle."

Newt avait parlé de lui.

A sa meilleure amie.

A cette fille qu'il avait l'air d'aimer beaucoup, à laquelle il tenait, à laquelle il confiait ses secrets les plus intimes.

Il lui avait parlé de lui.

"Tu sais, je t'apprécies, Thomas. Pas seulement parce que tu as pris soin de ma petite soeur pendant deux ans, même si j'aime la voir heureuse avec toi. Je me sentais jaloux, au début. Comme si elle m'avait remplacé. Mais les enfants ont un coeur assez gros pour deux personnes, pour deux frères."

Que répondre? Il avait l'impression que Newt ne demandait pas de réponse.

"Quand j'ai compris ça, j'ai arrêter de bouder bêtement parce que mes parents m'avaient cachés ton existence. Et j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à toi, vraiment. Tu n'es pas terne, tu n'es pas inintéressant, Thomas. Tu as pleins de choses passionnantes en toi, et je sais que tu ne t'en rend pas compte. Mais moi, je les vois, ces choses. Tu es un leader, tu es courageux, ça se sent dans ta posture et ça se voit dans tes yeux. Je sais que tu ne pense que du mal de toi, et crois moi, j'ai connu ça aussi. Mais crois en toi, parce que moi, je crois en toi. Tu es important. Evidemment, nous le sommes tous, et j'aimerais tant que tout le monde le saches. Mais je veux avant tout que toi, tu le saches. Tu n'es pas juste le "doudou" de ma soeur. Je t'aime bien, Thomas Edison. Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu sortes avec nous un de ces jours."

Cette tirade, ce monologue, Thomas était sûr que chaque mot avait été choisis dans l'intention de le heurter, de le secouer, mais avec cette douceur caressante qui faisait vibrer son coeur. Comment un garçon qu'il ne connaissait que depuis si peu de temps savait-il comment lui parler? Pire encore, tout ceci avait l'air d'être non prémédité, juste sorti à cause d'un débordement d'émotion. Et pourtant, pourtant, chaque phrase l'avait touché en pleine poitrine.

"Excuse-moi, je sais que parfois, je gêne un peu les gens. J'aime bien être honnête et leur dire ce que je ressens. Tu sais, ça fait toujours des malentendus, des questions stupides après. Et je sentais que tu commencais à t'en poser. N'hésites pas à les poser, ces questions. J'y répondrais toujours.

-Comment...Comment tu sais tout ça de moi?

-Parce que ça se voit. J'aime regarder les gens, et les comprendre. Et quand tu parles, je le sais, ce que tu penses de toi. Tu penses que tu ne vaux rien. Mais c'est faux. Nous valons tous quelque chose. Et tu m'as dis que tu trouvais terne. C'est tellement stupide. Tu es tout sauf terne. Tu es lumineux, et tu pourrais l'être encore plus si tu te libérais des chaînes qui t'entraves."

Et la seule chose qui parvenait au cerveau de Thomas était qu'un anglais parlait mieux que certains français, et que Newt maniait mieux les mots que les hommes politiques. Il était 10 000 fois plus convainquant.

"Je n'ai pas de chaîne..

-Si, on en a tous. La souffrance liée à la famille, aux amis, aux amours. La mélancolie des souvenirs dont on a pas saisi l'importance sur le moment. Le regret, le remord des occasions manquées ou ratées. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir aider un proche. Mais tout ça, on y peut rien. C'est passé, c'est finis. Mais ta famille, tes amis, tes amours, tu peux encore profiter, les aimer, les chérir. Les souvenirs, tu en créeras des nouveaux, des mieux même, parce que tu sauras à quel point ils sont importants, cette fois. Les occasions à réussir, tu en auras des tas, tu ne manqueras pas toute ta vie. Aider un proche, oui, mais pas au détriment de toi-même. Parfois, être égoïste est une moyen de se protéger. Alors, Thomas Edison, laisse tomber tes chaînes, tu verras comme la vie est belle quand tu les jettes.

-Je t'admire tellement, d'être capable de dire des belles choses et de faire des belles choses."

C'était sortit tout seul, il ne pouvait plus retenir cette vague d'émerveillement qu'il ressentait face à Newt. Comment ne pas l'être? Émerveillé, ébahi. Comment ne pas avoir envie de pleurer alors qu'un garçon, qu'il ne connaissait même pas il y a un mois, venait de briser sa défense, et de lui dire ce qu'il avait eu besoin d'entendre pendant des années?

Doucement, le bras de Newt se leva, et passa autour des épaules du brun, et doucement, il l'attira contre lui.

Et Thomas pleura sur son épaule, parce qu'il avait trouvé son ange gardien.

La personne qui serait là, à lui parler à 4 heure du matin, et à le réconforter.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il savait, mais il savait que là, tout de suite, sur ce banc à l'ombre, dans un parc pour enfant, une promesse tacite venait de les lier entre eux. Fil d'or, invisible, mais bien là, il le sentait. Comme si son coeur était relié à celui de Newt.

Comment était-ce arrivé si vite?

Quand avait-ce basculer?

Peut-être depuis le début, depuis la première fois, depuis qu'ils s'étaient chacun demandé "Qui c'est?" à cette porte d'entrée.

Mais au final, il s'en foutait.

Parce que si deux semaines avec Newt bousculait ainsi son coeur, qu'en serait-il avec des mois?

" _Newt, Thomas, j'ai trouvé une coccinelle!"_

 _._

* * *

.

 **Voilà, on entre enfin dans le vif du sujet guys!**

 **La suite arrive bientôt, promis!**


	4. Nuit blanche

**Salut vous!**

 **Chapitre 4 is here! Première fois que je postes pile une semaine après celui d'avant!**

 **Ce chapitre est spécial, il est uniquement Newt-centré, tout comme le prochain sera Thomas-centré. J'avais besoin de plus d'espace et de temps pour développer leurs pensées et tout ça, vu le chapitre 3 c:**

 **Encore un incroyable merci à IchimaruKazuko, tes reviews me font chaud au coeur!**

 **Sarah, j'espère que tu vas aimé la tournure que prennent les événements, on entre en terrain vague, personne n'as bêta lecturer (si si ça se dit) à partir de là c:**

 **Keurkeur sur les reviewers, je vous aime d'amour.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Après sa tirade, avec les larmes douces de Thomas, après cette après-midi, Newt s'était sentit lessivé. Comme s'il avait investi toute son énergie dans ce moment unique et intense qu'ils avaient partagés.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il aimait tant les mots. Ils chamboulaient, bouleversaient, et certains passaient une vie à attendre d'être chamboulé et bouleversé. Newt ne voulait pas que Thomas vive sans avoir prit conscience de la valeur qu'ils avaient, et de la valeur qu'il avait lui. Chaque personne sur Terre devrait savoir ça. Ils valaient tous quelque chose, dans leur unicité, dans leur différence, dans leur singularité, dans leur individualité. Les femmes, les hommes, tous, sans exception, avait une flamme brûlante en eux, qui les définissait, les faisait être ce qu'ils étaient.

Et sur un coup de tête, Newt avait voulu dire tout ça à Thomas, partager avec lui son amour des mots, son amour des gens. Il avait voulu le rassurer, après avoir vu son air hésitant face à lui, comme s'il doutait de la sincérité de leur relation. Mais Newt était sincère, il l'était toujours, dans toutes ses relations, qu'elles soient amicales ou amoureuses.

Oui, il avait toujours été franc, honnête, même lorsque la personne en face de lui ne l'était pas. Le visage de son ex petit-ami, Aris, un garçon londonien à qui il avait donné son coeur pendant deux ans, apparut sous ses paupières closes. Ils s'étaient aimés, oui, et Newt n'en gardait que des bons souvenirs. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les relents amers de la trahison de mordre sa poitrine. Il était tombé amoureux d'Aris comme ça, sans réfléchir, et il s'était jeter dans une relation sans penser réellement à ce qu'il risquait. Son innocence, pourtant, et sa naïveté, avaient été souillées. Souillées par les mensonges, les cachotteries, les fourberies de la personne qu'il pensait connaître par coeur. Et ça faisait mal.

Mais il avait décidé de garder les bons moments. Leurs rires, leurs soirées films, leurs câlins, leurs sorties, tout ce qu'il avait apprécié, il le gardait là, enfoui en lui, et rejetait la rancoeur. Il ne voulait pas être rancunier, ni haineux. Il voulait avoir l'esprit calme, et pouvoir se souvenir de ses amours avec un regard beau et pur.

La vibration de son portable le fit rouvrir ses yeux, et il roula sur le ventre, tirant sa couette avec lui, pour attraper son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. 1h48. Déjà? Il ressassait ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi depuis si longtemps? Il soupira, en espérant que ses insomnies n'allaient pas continuer comme ça.

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 1h47 ]**

 _J'imagine que tu dors, et au fond, ça m'arrange. Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Merci. Si tu vois ça demain matin, fais comme si je n'avais rien dit, je serais sûrement honteux. Tu sais, la nuit débridée, tout ça tout ça. Désolé, je sais pas quoi dire. Merci encore, Newt._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 1h49 ]**

 _Tu es aussi insomniaque ? Ou tu cogites juste mes bonnes paroles ? :p_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 1h50 ]**

 _Je savais que je n'aurais rien dû dire._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 1h51 ]**

 _Je te charrie, Thomas. Je t'en pris, c'était très sincère._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 1h52 ]**

 _C'est ça qui m'as touché. Oh mon dieu je me sens trop … niais. C'est horrible. Par message en plus._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 1h53 ]**

 _On est jamais pareils en virtuel qu'en réel ;)_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 1h54 ]**

 _Ce smiley, Newt._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 1h55 ]**

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon smiley?_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 1h56 ]**

 _Il est insupportable. On dirait un pédo en mode "Eeeeeh, tu veux monter dans ma camionnette? ;)"_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 1h57 ]**

 _Non mais … :c je l'aimais bien moi._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 1h59 ]**

 _Désolé, mais ce truc, y'a que ma mère qui l'utilise._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 2h01 ]**

 _Ok, démasqué, je suis ta mère._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 2h03 ]**

 _Maman? Merde, t'es devenu carrément canon._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 2h06 ]**

 _Ahahaha, ce compliment calé en juif! Trop chou._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 2h08 ]**

 _J'avais pas prévu de dire ça._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 2h11 ]**

 _Quoi? Déçu. Je me sentais fame._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 2h14 ]**

 _Je me sentais audacieux._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 2h17 ]**

 _Ok, laisse moi être audacieux aussi : T'es canon aussi._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 2h20 ]**

 _C'est des compliments de fille ça, non? Genre, "wow trop belle", "canon bébé". C'est chelou de dire ça à un mec._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 2h23 ]**

 _TU as commencé. Je vois pas en quoi c'est bizarre. Y'a rien de tendancieux ou .. je sais pas._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 2h27 ]**

 _Ouais, je sais pas._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 2h30 ]**

 _Une armée de féministe va venir te hanter cette nuit._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 2h32 ]**

 _Mdrrr, je les chasserais. Je les enverrais vers toi._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 2h33 ]**

 _Anyway, je soutiens leur cause. Avec une meilleure amie comme Teresa, je suis obligé._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 2h38 ]**

 _Ahah._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 2h40 ]**

 _Allez va dormir mon enfant. On se voit demain ?_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 2h42 ]**

 _Ouais. Je te vois plus que mes potes. Ils sont vexés._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 2h43 ]**

 _Les miens aussi. A demain, Thomas._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 2h46 ]**

 _A tout à l'heure. 2h45._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 2h47 ]**

 _Not amused._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 2h48 ]**

 _Ahah, amused._

Newt reposa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Il venait vraiment de passer une heure à parler avec Thomas? Oui, c'est ce qu'il venait de faire. Et il avait aimé. Parce qu'entre eux, c'était naturel. Peut-être que le filtre, le voile, avait été levé après leurs premières rencontres, mais un lien s'était définitivement tissé aujourd'hui. Un lien silencieux, invisible, caressant.

Les paupières lourdes, il se retourna, s'allongeant sur le dos, ses yeux fatigués effleurant le plafond de sa chambre et ses inscriptions. Il se souvenait du jour où Teresa et lui avaient écrit au marqueur sur ce plafond encore vierge. Ils venaient de fêter Noël, l'année de leur Première, et la soirée du nouvel an passée, ils avaient profités des quelques jours de vacances qu'il leur restaient pour dormir l'un chez l'autre. Et un soir, comme une illumination, il avait proposer à son amie d'écrire leurs noms au dessus de leurs têtes, pour qu'il ai toujours l'impression de l'avoir avec lui.

Teresa et Newt.

C'était à la fois une longue et courte histoire. Rencontre en seconde, première année de lycée, ils avaient eu ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre amical. Et ils se s'étaient jamais lâchés. Rapidement intégrée au groupe qu'il formait avec Alby -depuis le CM1- et Brenda -depuis la 4ème-, leur relation s'était de plus en plus approfondie. Entre les confidences, les fous rires, les pleurs, les délires, les soirées, ils étaient vite devenus meilleurs amis. Et entre eux, il y avait ce truc spécial. Le genre de truc qui vous donne envie de confier votre vie à cette personne, et de donner la vôtre si elle en avait besoin. Oui, Newt aurait tout donner à Teresa si elle le lui demandait. Mais elle ne demandait jamais, jamais rien. Leur amitié était basée sur leur confiance mutuelle, et c'était pour ça que la jeune femme connaissait tout les secrets honteux -ou non- de Newt. Elle connaissait ses ex, ses amis, ses amours, ce qui le faisait rire, ce qui le faisait pleurer, ce qu'il aimait, les choses qui le passionnait. Elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts, et c'était réciproque.

Ils pourraient se détruire l'un l'autre, mais ils préféraient s'aimer.

Un élan d'amour envahit le coeur de Newt, et il se promit de la voir d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Déjà plus de deux semaines qu'il était là. Deux semaines qu'il voyait Thomas presque tout les jours, et en ces deux semaines, il n'avait vu sa meilleure amie que 2 fois. Il s'en voulait un peu.

3 heure 10.

Il reprit son portable, sa fatigue envolée. Enfin, elle restait présente, mais elle s'était cachée au fond de lui, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Il composa le numéro de Teresa, qu'il connaissait par coeur, et elle répondit après seulement 2 sonneries.

" **Newt?"**

Sa voix inquiète le toucha en plein coeur.

" **Je vais bien.**

 **-Tu m'as foutu la trouille à m'appeler à 3h du mat'. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?"**

Teresa était la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui avait exactement les mêmes cycles de sommeil que lui. Elle dormait aussi peu que lui, et avait aussi des insomnies. Lorsqu'ils dormaient ensembles, ils pouvaient passer des nuits blanches à parler ou à rester simplement là, l'un à côté de l'autre, à s'écouter respirer. C'était niais, débile, mais ils s'en foutaient, parce que ceux qui se moquaient ne savait pas à quel point l'amitié pouvait être magique et 1 000 fois plus intense qu'un amour.

" **J'ai envie de te voir.**

 **-Bah habille toi et viens."**

Teresa était aussi la seule personne qui acceptait de sortir avec lui à n'importe quelle heure, sans poser la moindre question.

" **Oui. On se rejoint à la fontaine?**

 **-Oui."**

Et ils raccrochèrent.

Newt sortit de son lit, sur la pointe des pieds, enfila un jean et un sweat, fourra ses clés et ses clopes dans sa poche ventrale, son téléphone dans son jean, et descendit discrètement les escaliers. Une fois en bas, il enfila ses rangers, et quitta la maison à pied. Il marcha doucement, profitant de l'air doux des nuits d'étés. Les grillons chantaient, et c'était dans ces moments là qu'il voulait remercier ses parents pour avoir choisis une ville un peu expatriée de la capitale. Capitale qui restait accessible par le rer qui passait près de la mairie. Mais Newt n'aimait pas trop Paris. Il n'aimait pas non plus les parisiens, leurs tempéraments, et le stress qu'ils dégageaient. Toujours pressés et pressants, ils ne prenaient même plus le temps de vivre.

Et lorsqu'il montait sur Paris, il se sentait si décalé, comme un alien sur une autre planète. Parce que lui, il prenait le temps. Le temps de louper un métro, le temps de traîner dans les rues, le temps de choisir sa destination, le temps de se poser dans un parc, le temps de regarder, d'observer, de contempler les merveilles qu'une ville comme Paris offraient, sans que les parisiens ne s'en rende compte. Comme si la beauté des monuments qui ornaient la métropole ne les atteignait pas.

Alors Newt faisait pause, juste le temps de traverser la ville, de traverser ces gens aveugles et toujours trop impatients. Un train, un rendez-vous, une amie qui attendait, un mari. Lui, il marchait tranquillement, parmis les gens empressés, et écoutait le son de la vie en accéléré. Parce que le temps ne défilait pas comme ailleurs, à Paris. A Paris, le temps était aussi pressé que les gens. Lui non plus n'avait pas le temps, et en l'espace de deux cafés, d'un musée et d'un sandwich au jardin du luxembourg, la journée était écoulée, finis, terminée. Et ça recommençait le lendemain.

La vie à Paris devait être épuisante.

Newt préférait prendre son temps, caresser et aimer chaque minute, parce qu'elles comptaient toutes. Alors il garda son allure douce, et lorsqu'il arriva à la fontaine, _leur fontaine_ , Teresa était déjà assise sur le rebord, les yeux fixés sur le ciel. Sa voix douce s'éleva dans le silence.

"Les étoiles sont belles cette nuit. Ca me rappelle nos virés d'avant. Quand on dormait pas et qu'on sortait en douce pour aller s'allonger dans l'herbe et regarder le ciel jusqu'au lever du soleil. Après, on rentrait chez nous, on se mettait au lit jusqu'à que nos mères viennent nous lever. On passait la journée dans les choux, avec une nuit blanche dans les pattes, mais on s'en foutait parce qu'on était ensemble ces nuits là."

Son regard quitta le ciel étoilé, et elle lui offrit un sourire.

"Toi non plus tu n'arrivais pas à dormir?"

Il secoua la tête négativement, et attendit qu'elle se lève pour l'enlacer tendrement. Il embrassa sa joue, et elle embrassa la sienne.

"Non. Faut que je te parle d'un truc. De quelqu'un. D'un garçon.

-De Thomas?"

Il souffla, amusé.

"Oui, de Thomas."

Elle hocha la tête, et n'ajouta rien. Pas de blague, ni de sous-entendus, chose qu'elle adorait pourtant faire. Mais elle avait dû sentir que c'était important, suffisamment pour l'empêcher de dormir.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le parc qui s'étendait derrière la petite fontaine, et d'un pas habitués et habituels, et s'allongèrent dans la pelouse. L'herbe était fraîche, et le vent léger les caressait presque tendrement. Newt adorait ces moments-là.

C'était ce genre de moment hors du temps, où notre esprit s'éteint, se calme, s'apaise, pour ne laisser que notre âme, à vif, et elle laissait les mots, les émotions, les sentiments s'envoler. Comme pour s'en débarrasser, elle nous laissait dire toutes ces choses qu'on garde enfoui, cachées, dont on ne parle pas car on a honte, on est pas sûr, on a peur. Mais là, dans la nuit, dans le noir, avec pour seul dépositaire la lune et les étoiles, l'âme parlait, le coeur parlait, ils étaient en harmonie.

"Je sais même pas s'il était sérieux. Les messages, ça m'agace, on sait jamais l'intonation que la personne prend, son visage, son regard, son attitude, sa sincérité, tout ça, on ne sait pas si c'est réel.

-Il t'as dit quoi?

-Il a sous-entendu que j'étais canon. Et c'est con, mais ça me perturbe.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu le considérais plus comme un ami.

-Je t'ai peut-être mentis pour que tu arrêtes de me harceler avec ça."

Elle rit doucement, et Newt sourit. L'entendre rire, ça lui faisait du bien, comme un baume au coeur, qui le recouvrait, le protégeait.

"Evidemment. Alors, dis-moi tout."

Ce n'était pas une question, pas non plus un ordre, juste une incitation à parler, à se confier, parce qu'elle sentait qu'il en avait, plus qu'envie, besoin.

"La première fois que je l'ai vu, enfin, que je l'ai vraiment regardé, je me suis dis : il est beau. Il l'est. Il a quelque chose, dans son regard, dans son sourire, qui le rend beau. C'est pas que son visage, ou ses cheveux, ou son corps. C'est aussi tout le reste. Ses gestes, la façon dont il bouge, dont il parle. Son espoir, comme si c'était encore un enfant que personne n'a brisé. Et pourtant, quand on le regarde au fond des yeux, il y a une fêlure. Mais il sourit, il rit, il continue d'être si … optimiste, comme si rien ne pouvait arrêter ses rêves. Quand je le regarde, j'ai l'impression de le connaître déjà sur le bout des doigts. Ca me fait peur. Comment je sais quelle expression il va faire si je parle de ci ou de ça? Je le côtoies depuis 2 semaines et demie, et je sais déjà pleins de détails sur lui, sur sa vie, ses projets, ses passions. Mais y'a une sorte de zone d'ombre, et ça m'intrigue. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus, encore plus, de le connaître mieux que ses amis, mieux que sa mère. Et tu vois, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. J'ai envie de le garder, de l'enfermer, et de lui demander de me parler de sa vie, toute sa vie. Pour savoir tout ce qu'il a vécu, pour pouvoir le soutenir. D'habitude, je laisse les choses se faire, je laisse couler, mais là, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai envie de le presser de tout me dire, et j'ai la foutue impression d'être un psychopathe. Je déteste ce sentiment de perdre les pédales. Et cette après-midi, j'ai perdu les pédales. Je lui ai sortis milles trucs, qui me venaient, qui me passaient par la tête, Je lui ai dis que je l'aimais bien, ce que je pensais de lui, ce que je voyais en lui, et c'était super.. intense comme moment. J'avais sortis ce genre de chose, à personne. Tu me connais, je dis toujours ce que je pense, mais là c'était presque trop."

Il se tut quelques secondes, laissant la brise soulever son pull et emmêler ses cheveux.

"Et il a pleuré, Teresa. Je savais plus quoi faire, donc je l'ai pris contre moi, et il a pleuré sur mon épaule. Et c'était… c'était comme si tout était normal, comme si ce n'était pas un truc bizarre.

-Ce n'est pas un truc bizarre, Newt. Tu le sais bien que le temps ne fait pas l'intensité ou la force. Regarde-nous.

-Oui mais là c'était différent. Ca m'as parut super naturel, super.. logique. Et puis, après, il m'as remercié. Par message, tout à l'heure. A 2h du matin. Il a dit qu'il espérait que je dormais parce qu'il avait honte, et après, on a parlé 1h.

-Et il t'as dit que tu étais canon.

-Il l'a pas vraiment dit.

-Il l'as sous-entendu, excuse-moi.

-Oui, il l'a fait. Je lui ai dis que je trouvais aussi qu'il l'était. Canon, je veux dire. Et il a dit que c'était bizarre que deux garçons se disent ça. Mais c'est lui qui avait commencer. J'ai pas compris, et ça m'as fait mal. C'est bête hein? Mais, j'en sais rien…

-Tu penses qu'il est hétéro."

Ce n'était toujours pas une question.

"J'en sais rien, j'ai été perturbé par ça. Comme s'il n'avait jamais envisager le fait qu'un garçon puisse en aimer un autre. Je sais que beaucoup de jeunes pensent ça, mais là, ça m'as … ouais, ça m'as perturbé.

-Parce que c'est Thomas?

-Oui. Dans ma tête, je pensais pas qu'il soit comme ça.

-Tu es déçu?

-Honnêtement? Un peu. Et je déteste me sentir déçu. Il ne me doit rien, il n'as aucune raison de penser différemment, comme moi. Il doit sûrement aimer les filles, comme la plupart des mecs.

-Ne dis pas ça, il est encore jeune, 19 ans.

-Je savais déjà que j'étais gay à 19 ans.

-Mais toi tu l'a toujours été. Tu n'as pas eu besoin d'essayer quoi que ce soit avec une fille pour le savoir. Tu l'as toujours su. Il y a plusieurs façons de se découvrir homosexuel ou bi, enfin, tu m'as compris. Regarde moi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir tomber amoureuse d'une fille avant Brenda.

-C'est dommage que vous ayiez cassé.

-L'amour n'est pas sempiternel, Newt.

-Je sais… Pourquoi on ne peut jamais aimer éternellement ?

-On peut, mais c'est rare. Ca finit toujours par s'estomper, s'effacer, mais on reste ensemble par habitude, par besoin de l'autre. Passé un certain temps, la vie sans l'autre paraît inenvisageable, donc on se résigne, on reste.

-On a une vision plutôt triste, non?

-Je pense qu'on est trop jeunes et cons pour vraiment en parler, alors on s'en fait des idées. On verra bien.

-On verra bien."

Ils se turent, quelques minutes, laissant le silence les effleurer.

"Tu vois cette étoile?

-Oui?

-C'est peut-être ma grand-mère."

Newt éclata brusquement de rire, face à cette phrase totalement noire et décalée.

"T'es trop bête."

La grand-mère de Teresa était morte l'été dernier, et le chagrin de sa meilleure amie l'avait chamboulé. Mais depuis, elle plaisantait beaucoup plus avec la mort, comme pour se protéger de sa tristesse et de sa nostalgie.

"Pour Thomas, tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir. Tu réfléchis toujours trop quand les choses ne se passent pas comme tu as l'habitude qu'elles se passent. Mais les sentiments, les émotions, Newt, n'iront jamais dans ton sens. Elles ne t'aideront jamais, elles ne seront jamais conciliantes. Alors laisse juste couler, comme tu fais toujours. Arrête de penser, tu t'en fous. Et invite le à prendre un verre.

-Tu me l'a déjà dis, et je l'ai fais.

-Ahw! Quand ?

-J'ai pas donner de date, je lui ai juste dit qu'il était le bienvenu.

-Alors propose lui samedi, on va au Glade, Brenda et Alby seront là.

-D'accord, je lui dirais.

-Promis?

-Mais oui!

-D'accord. Je t'aime Newt.

-Je t'aime aussi Tessy."

Et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs épaules se touchant, réchauffant leurs coeurs, à regarder les étoiles.

Non, le marchand de sable ne passerait pas cette nuit.

.

* * *

.

 **Vous allez rire, c'est très éclectique, mais j'ai écris mon amour des mots en en écoutant Enjoy The Silence (Depeche Mode, obviously).**


	5. Feelings et oeufs brouillés

**I'M BACK! Oui, je suis pas partie longtemps, laissez tentez des intros.**

 **Sarah a réclamé un chapitre, je ne suis que ton humble serviteur, voilà ton chapitre.**

 **Le parallèle du précédent, version Thomas, en quelque sorte.**

 **Hope u'll enjoy it.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Il n'en savait rien, foutrement rien.

"Merde, t'es devenue carrément canon.".

 _Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ?_

C'était venu tout seul, la réponse s'était imposée dans son esprit, telle une évidence.

Et maintenant, maintenant il regrettait.

Non. Il ne regrettait pas, c'était plutôt un mélange de gêne et de honte. Parce qu'il le pensait, et c'était ça qui le perturbait.

Il pensait vraiment que Newt était canon. Il voyait encore ses traits fins sous ses paupières, ses yeux noirs pénétrants, sa bouche fine et souriante. Il entendait encore ses rires dans ses oreilles, et son coeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui envoyer un signal d'alarme. Il se passait quelque chose, en lui, lorsqu'il était avec Newt. Quelque chose qui ne se passait avec personne d'autre, et qui ne s'était jamais passer avec personne d'autre. Quelque chose qui le perturbait, pour deux raisons : de un, il ne savait pas ce qui était différent. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait, sur le nom de cette sensation, de ce sentiment. Et de deux, il l'aimait un peu trop, cette sensation inconnue. Elle lui donnait envie de voir Newt encore plus qu'ils ne se voyaient déjà, et envie de passer plus de temps à ses côtés. Pas uniquement deux ou trois heures dans un parc, chaque jour. Il voulait le voir autre part, pas devant l'école, pas sur son banc. Il voulait vraiment accepter ce verre avec lui et son amie, Teresa. Teresa. Ce nom l'agaçait autant qu'il l'intriguait. Parce que Newt avait l'air de vraiment l'aimer. Et ce sentiment, qui le rongeait, le poussait à se sentir jaloux d'elle. Il aurait voulu être le seul que le blond appréciait, et il s'agaçait lui-même à penser ça. De quel droit il voulait s'approprier l'amour de Newt, alors que Teresa l'avait sûrement depuis des années, son amour? Et d'un autre côté, il avait hâte de la rencontrer. Parce qu'une personne aimé par Newt était forcément géniale.

Depuis combien de temps pensait-il comme ça? Comme si tout ce qui entourait Newt était absolument génial et merveilleux? Depuis quand avait-il hâte d'arriver à l'école pour le voir, et non pour Sonya? Depuis quand Sonya était-elle devenu un prétexte? Depuis quand il trouvait un garçon beau et canon? Putain.

Newton Isaac avait tout chamboulé, en l'espace d'une vingtaine de jours. Comment était-ce seulement possible? Thomas ne se reconnaissait plus. Qui était cette personne qui avait prit possession de son corps? Qui le faisait écrire des sms inconsidéré à un autre garçon, des sms qu'il aurait envoyé pour draguer, habituellement? Qui le faisait trouver un autre garçon beau? Ce n'était pas normal. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été? Plus comprit qu'il ne l'avait jamais été? Plus écouté qu'il ne l'avait jamais été? C'était comme si Newt incarnait la personne qu'il avait passé des années à chercher. Une personne capable de lire au travers de ses yeux, de voir sa peine sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'en parler, une personne capable de lui dire les mots parfaits pour le réconforter, pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle et de continuer à vivre sans se noyer.

Merde, Newton Isaac avait vraiment tout chamboulé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, plus quoi faire, il était perdu.

Et il finit par s'endormir, 1 heure après sa discussion avec le londonien, la tête remplie de questions sans réponses, ou de réponses dont il préférait ignorer l'existence.

.

-x-

.

"Thomas!"

Il se réveilla en sursaut, la voix de sa mère prêt de son oreille.

"C'est l'heure de se lever."

Un coup d'oeil à son réveil lui dit comprendre cette intervention. 11h08.

"T'es pas au travail?

-J'y vais, mais je veux pas laisser ta soeur toute seule, tu peux aller avec elle s'il-te-plaît?

-Ouais, ouais, laisse moi 10 minutes.

-D'accord, ne te rendors pas."

Et elle sortit de sa chambre, ses crocs couinants sur le sol.

Thomas détestait ce bruit, tout comme il détestait son odeur lorsqu'elle revenait le soir. Odeur de formol, de maladie et de produits d'entretiens. Ecoeurant mélange, qu'il sentait pourtant chaque jour, lorsqu'elle revenait de son travail d'aide soignante à l'hôpital de leur ville. Elle avait été médecin généraliste avant, mais licenciement sur licenciement, elle était redescendue, et ça avait été un vrai coup dur niveau financier. C'était pour cette raison que Thomas avait commencer à garder Sonya. Il refusait de voir sa mère se tuer au travail. Pas alors qu'elle avait été si forte pour eux pendant des années.

"J'y vais les enfants, à ce soir!"

La porte claqua avant qu'un d'eux ne puisse répondre, et le brun s'extirpa de son lit en baillant. Il rejoignit la chambre de sa soeur, après avoir enfilé son bas de pyjama, celui bleu clair qui traînait à ses pieds, et se laissa tomber dans le grand lit, à côté d'une brune beaucoup plus pâle que lui.

"Salut Rach'. Comment tu vas ce matin?"

Elle se tourna, roulant sur son flanc gauche, et Thomas l'imita, se mettant sur son côté droit. Ils se regardèrent, leurs yeux identiques se perdant l'un dans l'autre, et elle finit par répondre, d'une voix fatiguée.

"Je dors pas."

Il soupira, et tendit sa main, venant caresser sa joue et remettre ses longues mèches brunes en place.

"Tu fais des cauchemars?"

Elle hocha la tête, lentement.

"Tu te sens comment?

-Faible."

C'était toujours pareil. Quand sa soeur allait mal -souvent-, lui aussi. Il se sentait plombé, comme s'il avait un énorme poids, une énorme pierre, dans l'estomac et dans le coeur. Une envie de pleurer le prit, et il laissa échapper une larme. Il avait toujours pleuré pour elle, elle qui n'avait même plus la force de le faire. Elle avait trop donné, pendant des mois et des mois, pour pouvoir encore s'abandonner à ça.

"Pleure pas."

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement.

"Il faut bien qu'un de nous deux le fasse…

-Pas forcément. J'irais mieux."

Mais ils savaient tout les deux que c'était faux. Elle n'irait pas mieux. Elle n'allait plus mieux depuis des semaines.

Pourquoi ça devait arriver à elle? Sa soeur, sa jumelle, une partie de lui?

"Comment je vais faire s-

-Chut, tais-toi. Je suis encore là."

Ce fut au tour de sa soeur de lui effleurer la joue, pour effacer sa larme silencieuse.

"Tu me fais un câlin?

-D'accord. Retourne toi."

Elle obéit, se mettant en chien de fusil, dos à lui, et il vint coller son torse nu à son dos. Elle portait un cardigan en laine, vert menthe, délavé, qui était à son frère. Elle flottait dedans. Elle flottait dans tout depuis quelques temps. Elle maigrissait à vue d'oeil, et Thomas s'inquiétait. Mais il ne disait rien, parce qu'elle refusait d'en parler et déviait toujours la conversation.

"Raconte moi avec qui tu sors en ce moment. Parle moi de lui."

Il ne posa pas la question de comment elle savait, parce que parfois, sa soeur devinait juste les choses. Peut-être le fameux lien entre jumeaux.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, pour l'étreindre très doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la blesser en la serrant trop fort, et posa sa tête sur son second bras replié.

"Il s'appelle Newt."

Son souffle caressait les cheveux de sa jumelle. Elle ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

"Il a 22 ans. Et je me sens comme un bébé avec lui.

-Tu es un bébé.

-Pétasse.

-Connard."

Ils sourirent, chacun de leur côté, mais d'un même sourire. Il savait qu'ils avaient le même, parce que les gens leur disaient souvent quand ils étaient plus petits "On dirait ta soeur", "Tu ris comme ton frère.".

Ils aimaient se ressembler. C'était un peu comme si chacun vivait dans l'autre, autrement que par leurs coeurs.

"Et après?

-Tu sais Sonya, la petite que je gardais?

-La blonde trop mignonne?

-Oui.

-Oui.

-C'est son frère. Son grand frère.

-Il était où ?

-En Angleterre, à Londres.

-Ils sont anglais non?

-Oui. Il était parti faire ses études là-bas. Tu sais qu'il a sa première année de Master?

-C'est un génie?

-Carrément.

-Il fait quoi?

-Une licence d'anglais. Pour être prof.

-Il est comment ?

-Blond. Il a les yeux noirs. T'as l'impression qu'il sonde ton âme quand il te regarde, mais c'est super doux. Il parle bien. Il manie les mots comme personne. Je crois qu'il a compris qui j'étais, alors que même moi je n'en suis pas très sûr.

-Tu l'aime bien?

-Ouais. Je l'aime bien.

-Bien comment ?

-Euh, bien quoi.

-Thomas…

-Mh?

-Tu l'aimes plus que bien, je me trompe?"

 _Plus que bien._ C'était comme ça? Comme ça qu'on parlait de ce qu'il ressentait?

"J'en sais rien, et c'est ça le pire.

-Comment ça?

-Je sais pas ce que je ressens. Quand il m'as parlé de moi, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me connaissait depuis des années, et qu'il savait exactement quoi dire pour me toucher. Je lui ai dis que je le trouvais canon, par sms.

-T'es naze. T'aurais pu lui dire en face, au moins.

-Non, tu comprend pas. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. J'ai jamais eu ce genre de… truc. Avec personne. Comme une sorte de connexion, comme si on était exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Et j'ai dit à un mec qu'il était canon. C'est chelou.

-C'est pas chelou, Thomas. C'est toi qui est chelou là.

-Mais…

-Quoi? Tu veux pas admettre que tu craques sur un gars?"

Il se redressa brusquement, et elle se retourna, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur, et de le fixer.

"J'aime pas les mecs!

-Pourquoi tu t'énerve? On s'en fout si t'es gay.

-Je suis pas gay, Rachel!

-Ok, t'es peut-être juste bi alors.

-Mais putain, j'aime pas les mecs! Tu comprend rien?

-Arrête de me parler comme ça! T'as un problème avec les gays ou quoi?

-N'importe quoi!

-Alors pourquoi tu gueules? T'as le droit d'avoir un crush sur un gars.

-Mais, Rachel. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Gay

-Mais je te parle pas de ça, bordel. Laisse tomber ton histoire de gay. T'as qu'à te dire que c'est une meuf. Est-ce que tu craquerais sur lui si c'était une meuf ?"

Silence. Petit silence. Long silence.

"Ouais.

-Bah voilà. Ça change rien que ce soit un mec ou une fille, Thomas. C'est pas le sexe qui importe. Je pensais que tu comprendrais ça."

Et là, d'un coup, il se sentit très con. Parce que sa soeur avait vraiment l'air … sidérée. Sidérée qu'il ne comprenne pas quelque chose aussi simple et logique. Parce que ça l'était. C'était simple. Et logique. Tout le monde pouvait comprendre ça. Mais accepter d'être de ces personnes, pour lesquels le sexe n'entre pas en compte dans le fait de tomber amoureux, ça, c'était plus difficile. Surtout quand on s'est cru hétérosexuel, fidèle amoureux des filles, toute sa -courte- vie.

Merde.

"Thomas?

-Je…

-Eh, te prend pas la tête. Désolée d'avoir insister. Te fais pas des noeuds au cerveau.. Laisse faire, et écoute ton coeur. C'est très cliché, je sais. Mais… les clichés n'ont pas toujours tort. Alors laisse couler, tu verras bien comment ça se met.

-Je suis totalement perdu, Rach'...

-Je sais TomTom. Ça va aller. Fais-moi confiance."

Elle tapota ses jambes, et Thomas s'allongea, sa tête sur les cuisses de sa soeur. Elle perdit ses mains dans ses cheveux, démêlant les noeuds et ébouriffant les petites mèches.

"Excuse-moi.

-Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. J'suis con. Pardonne moi.

-D'accord. N'en parlons plus."

Elle lui sourit, et se pencha, pour coller son front au sien.

"Tu me manques. On passe plus autant de temps ensemble.

-Je suis désolé...

-Ne le sois pas. Je ne sors pas, et tu as ta vie à vivre sans ta soeur mourante.

-Ne dis pas ça! Jamais."

Il se redressa, séparant leurs visages. Il s'assit en tailleur, face à elle, et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

"Ne dis plus jamais ça. Ma vie sans toi, c'est terne, sombre, noir. Moi sans toi, c'est moi sans une partie de moi. Tu es la moitié de mon coeur, la moitié de mon âme. Ma moitié. Personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer. Ma vie, je ne veux pas la vivre si tu n'es pas avec moi.

-Thomas, arrête. Tu le sais, que je vais mourir. N'est-ce pas? Je sais que tu le sais, maman a dû te le dire, et tu as vu mes analyses. Dans 3 ans, maximum, je ne serais plus là. Alors je ne veux pas que tu penses comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises. J'ai mal formulé, tu me manques, oui, mais je suis contente que tu sortes, que tu t'amuses, que tu te fasses des amis, que tu aimes. Que tu apprennes à vivre sans moi. Je serais la plus heureuse si je meurs en sachant que tu l'es."

Oui.

Oui il le savait.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, que sa soeur était mourante. Petit à petit, son corps se flétrissaient, comme une fleur passée de saison, elle se ratatinait, jusqu'à se détacher de l'arbre vie et s'échouer, s'écrouler sur le sol. Peut-être pas demain, ni dans 2 mois, mais bientôt.

Et ça le rendait malade. Alors il essayait de ne pas y penser, d'oublier que beaucoup trop rapidement, il devrait apprendre à vivre, ou plutôt, à survivre, sans sa jumelle. Et parfois, il rageait, parce que ça aurait dû être lui. _Ca aurait dû être lui._

Mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était sa soeur. Alors, depuis des années, il donnait son sang pour ses transfusions sanguines. Une fois par semaine, elle allait à l'hôpital pour les faire, avec les poches remplis du sang de Thomas. Ils étaient compatibles, même groupe, même rhésus.

Et ça, tout ça, avait commencé à leurs trois ans. C'était pour ça qu'il avait un an de plus que ce qu'il devrait avoir à son niveau d'études. L'année de leurs trois ans, ils les avaient passés à l'hôpital. Les médecins avaient dit que les chances de rémission pour les enfants étaient de 80%, que les traitements allaient faire leur effet, qu'elle allait aller mieux. Mais ça ne s'était pas passer comme ça, parce que depuis maintenant 16 ans, chaque année, elle allait de pire en pire. Parfois, grâce à l'immunothérapie, elle avait des semaines meilleures, ou elle arrivait à sortir se promener avec son frère, mais la plupart du temps, elle restait couchée, à étudier par correspondance. Elle se donnait du mal pour réussir à avoir un diplôme, et Thomas savait que c'était parce qu'elle refusait de mourir sans avoir rien accompli. Elle était malade, pas stupide.

"Thomas?

-Oui?

-Je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours, pour toujours. Si un jour tu es triste ou désespéré, que tu penses que le monde est contre toi, et que personne n'est là pour toi, souviens toi de ça : tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne le seras jamais. Je suis là, avec toi. Même si je suis plus là physiquement, je serais dans ton coeur, et je te soutiendrais toujours, dans toutes tes décisions, tout tes choix. Je serais prêt de toi. C'est une promesse. Je ne veux pas que tu me pleures, que tu sois triste, parce que je partirais sereine si je sais que toi, tu es en vie et heureux. Je ne veux pas que tu te rende malade, ou que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit. Passe du temps avec Newt, avec Minho, avec tes amis, vis! Vis pour moi."

Sa gorge était nouée, son coeur serré, ses mains tremblantes.

"Oui. Je vivrais pour toi.

-Et promet moi d'aimer. De t'ouvrir, et de connaître le vrai amour, celui qui nous secoue et qui nous caresse. Promet moi de ne pas te couvrir les yeux, et de laisser ton coeur parler.

-Promis."

Il se redressa, et embrassa le front pâle et froid de sa soeur, et elle ferma les yeux, comme si elle était soudainement rassurée et apaisée.

"Merci."

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, du bout des lèvres, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de mot, c'était déjà suffisant.

"Je t'aime aussi petite soeur.

-Tu n'as que 13 minutes d'avance.

-Ce qui fait quand même de moi le grand frère, soeurette.

-Je déteste ce surnom!

-Je sais!"

Un grand sourire éclairait son visage, et elle lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

"Thomas Edison, tu es un cas désespéré.

-Toi aussi, Rachel Edison."

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, et éclatèrent de rire.

Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau calmes, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit, leurs bras et leurs jambes se touchant, Rachel reprit la parole.

"Tu vas voir Newt aujourd'hui?

-Je peux rester avec toi, si tu veux.

-Non! J'étais juste curieuse. Je sais que maman n'aime pas quand je suis seule, mais j'aime bien. Je préfère ça que son regard plein de pitié. Tu es le seul à pas avoir changé avec moi… Même si je sais que tu me ménages.

-Touché."

Il leva les mains, et elle le bouscula en se levant.

"J'ai faim. Tu me prépare un truc? Ou je vais encore devoir me taper son smoothie vert ignoble qui est censé m'aider à aller mieux?

-Je crois qu'on a de quoi faire des oeufs brouillés et des crèpes! Ça te tente?

-Putain, oui."

Elle resserra les pans de "son" gilet, et Thomas glissa un bras autour de ses épaules en l'entrainant dans la cuisine. Pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le plan de travail, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide, il prépara la pâte à crèpes, et tandis que les oeufs cuisaient, il se tourna vers elle, les fesses appuyées à la table.

"Tu parle encore avec Harriet?

-Ah, pas trop."

Elle fit une petite moue triste.

"Tu sais, elle fait sa vie. Vous faites tous votre vie. Et moi, je suis bloquée ici. Je n'irais pas plus loin, je n'ai pas de perspectives d'avenir, pas de projet, pas de rêve. Je suis ennuyante à crever, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Elle venait pour te voir de toute façon. Tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil grave.

-Non mais…

-Ouais, on sait, tu préfères Newt.

-RACHEL."

Elle éclata de rire, et descendit de son perchoir pour se servir des oeufs dans la poêle.

Newt.

Il était toujours aussi perdu, mais sa soeur avait raison. Il devait arrêter de se prendre autant la tête. Laisser faire. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment bisexuel? Il frissonna. Trop bizarre. Et pourtant, ce truc avec Newt… Ce n'était pas de l'amitié "normale". Il était assez lucide pour le reconnaître…

Laisser faire.

Facile à dire.

Laisser faire.

.

* * *

.

 **Je viens de finir le chapitre 13, et j'écris toujours avec du Lana.**

 **J'ai finalement acheté le CD à la fnac, j'ai cédé. Merci bae pour ces heures d'inspiration illimitées.**

 **PS : les lecteurs qui reviews pas, JE VOUS VOIS.**


	6. Pancakes

**Les gars, je suis TELLEMENT malade. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de mourir, alors que c'est quasiment rien. J'en fais des caisses, insupportable.**

 **Tout ça pour justifier le fait que je poste maintenant au lieu de lundi - c'est devenu une sorte de routine, non ? -.**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'aime ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire! Merci à Station de Ski pour son réveil soudain, btw!**

 **Sarah, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer, ce chapitre! Je l'aime plutôt bien, moi c:**

 **( INSTANT PUB, pour ceux d'entre vous qui lisent du Erik x Charles, X-Men, tmtc, allez lire les fictions de SomeCoolName, elle est SI talentueuse! )**

 **Allez, kisskiss.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Adossé au mur de l'école, Newt attendait.

Que l'école ouvre, que Thomas arrive, et de finir sa clope. Ce bâtonnet de nicotine, qu'il détestait autant qu'il aimait. Il tira longuement dessus, et se demanda vaguement comment il en était arrivé à fumer. Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Sûrement une idée stupide d'un camarade. Ou peut-être le stress, ou l'angoisse de son départ loin de sa famille?

En tout cas, là, tout de suite, il fumait parce qu'il se sentait étrangement fébrile. Pourquoi? Bonne question.

Ah si. Thomas. Leur discussion par message l'avait quelque peu perturbé, et malgré les paroles pleines de bon sens de sa meilleure amie, il avait encore du mal à situer leur relation. Il savait qu'il devait lâcher prise et arrêter de réfléchir à tout ce que ça impliquait -et ce n'était pas grand chose-, mais c'était foutrement dur. Plus qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Il avait toujours eu une facilité déconcertante à classer les gens qui entraient et sortaient de sa vie. Les amis, les meilleurs amis, les possibles petits copains, la famille, ceux à éviter, etc. Toutes les personnes de son entourage plus ou moins proche étaients dans une case, bien rangés, bien placés. Mais pas Thomas. Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à lui trouver la catégorie idéale. Et ça lui retournait le cerveau, autant que cette question : pourquoi se sentait-il déjà si proche de lui? Comme s'ils s'étaient connus toute une vie, comme s'ils avaient passés une éternité ensemble, et qu'ils se retrouvaient après des années l'un sans l'autre. Pourquoi Thomas lui faisait l'effet d'une bouffée d'air? Il était si.. différent de ceux qu'il connaissait. C'était un autre type de personne, une autre personnalité, rêveuse et réaliste. Et ces deux traits qui se détestaient habituellement, pour cette fois, pour ce garçon, s'accordaient à merveilles.

Peut-être aussi qu'il fumait parce qu'il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, et qu'après avoir tourné dans son lit pendant une heure, il avait finalement rejoint Teresa dans un parc pour parler et regarder les étoiles. Comme toujours, elle avait été de bon conseil. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts, comme son frère, comme son ami, le meilleur des amis.

Et maintenant, maintenant il commençait à regretter son escapade nocturne, et son retour au lever du soleil, à 7 heure du matin. Sur la pointe des pieds, comme un voleur, il avait retrouvé sa chambre et s'était assit sur son lit, jusqu'à l'heure de préparer Sonya pour l'école. Alors, toujours habillé, il était descendu et avait proposé à Ana, leur mère, de s'occuper de sa soeur. Il l'avait lavé, et pendant qu'elle lui racontait son rêve de la nuit, lui tentait de ne pas sombrer dans ses idées noirs de mec pas très frais.

C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'il ne dormait pas. Il finissait par ressasser milles et unes choses pas agréables, et repensait à des souvenirs pas très.. réjouissants, pour ainsi dire. Et ce matin, pendant que sa soeur tentait de s'habiller seule, et qu'il surveillait qu'elle ne mettait pas sa jupe à l'envers, des flashs d'Aris lui revinrent en tête. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne garder que les bons moments, mais là, ce furent ses mots pleins de venins qui lui vinrent. Ses "Tu es chiant.", ses "De toute façon, personne ne t'aimeras.", ses "Connard.", toujours remplis de froideur et de fureur. Newt n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qui avait poussé ce garçon à s'énerver autant. Mais c'était Aris. Il l'avait aimé, avec ses crises et ses défauts, et il ne voulait pas le haïr. Pourtant, ses mots résonnant dans sa tête lui faisait mal. Plus qu'il ne le voulait.

Mais quand on aime, on est plus faible, et les gens profitent toujours de cette faiblesse pour vous poignarder, et dans le dos. Newt avait été faible une fois, et ça avait suffit. Il refusait de se laisser faire une seconde fois, et de laisser son ex lui pourrir ses pensées et sa journée.

Alors il s'était occupé. Par tout les moyens. Il avait déposé sa soeur à l'école, en rentrant, avait préparé de la pâte à pancakes pour le goûter, avait lu trois chapitres de son livre entamé, avait regardé une série, et finalement, il avait appelé en Skype deux de ses amis de Londres. Leur parler lui avait donner un regain d'énergie, et après avoir raccrochés avec eux, il était partit prendre une douche et se préparer pour aller chercher Sonya.

Et là, devant l'école, il fumait en attendant Thomas. Il savait qu'il devait avoir de sacrés cernes, et sûrement une ou deux veines qui avaient pétées dans les yeux, et qu'il était pâle, mais ce n'était pas sa première nuit blanche, et il tenait encore debout. Puis, il n'aurait pas réussit à dormir, même s'il avait voulu, et essayé.

"Newt?"

Le blond sursauta, et laissa tomber sa cigarette sur le sol.

"Wah, désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer!

-C'est rien."

Il se tourna vers Thomas, et il y eu quelques secondes de latence, durant lesquelles aucun d'eux deux ne savait quoi faire, ni comment se comporter. Une éternité semblait s'être écoulé en seulement 24 heures. Parce qu'après les mots de Newt la veille, et leur discussion par sms, ils s'étaient tout les deux sentis plus proches que d'habitude -et avoir des habitudes étaient déjà assez perturbant comme ça-.

Alors il suivit juste son envie, parce que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Arrêter de penser à tout ce qu'il faisait en présence de Thomas, et redevenir le garçon instinctif et naturel qu'il était. Le garçon qui ne se prenait pas la tête, et qui faisait et disait tout ce qu'il voulait, sans filtre. Newt n'avait jamais su mettre de filtre. Il parlait lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à dire, agissait lorsqu'il en ressentait l'envie, c'était tout.

Il s'approcha donc de Thomas, et embrassa sa joue, ses doigts enserrant son poignet.

Et Thomas ne fit rien, rien d'autre que se laisser faire et le regarder de ses yeux doux, une vague de surprise dans son regard.

Peut-être qu'il s'attendait à autre chose, ou qu'au contraire il n'attendait rien, mais Newt se figea et ils se fixèrent longuement. Comme si tout les deux cherchaient en l'autre le pourquoi du comment de leurs agissements. Parce que rien n'était normal, rien n'était habituel. Tout les deux expérimentaient une toute nouvelle relation, un tout nouveau sentiment, et c'était comme s'ils s'étaient perdus ensemble.

Mais Newt ne voulait pas être perdu. Parce qu'il savait qu'une partie de lui était irrésistiblement attirée par Thomas. Il ne savait pas de quelle manière il était attiré, mais il l'était irrémédiablement.

Ce fut finalement le brun qui brisa leur échange de regard, et sa voix doucement inquiète envahit l'espace vitale de Newt.

"Tu as l'air épuisé.

-Je n'ai pas dormis."

Et cette confidence paraissait presque trop intime, comme s'il lui confiait ses doutes, ses peurs, ses angoisses de la nuit.

"Pourquoi?"

Ils étaient restés étrangement proches physiquement, si bien que le souffle de Thomas caressait les cheveux de Newt à chacun de ses mots.

Le blond haussa les épaules d'un geste qu'il espérait nonchalant, et fit un pas en arrière.

"J'étais avec Teresa, on a parlé toute la nuit."

Ca ne justifiait rien du tout, mais ça suffirait. Pour cette fois, du moins.

"Je n'ai pas la force d'aller m'asseoir 3 heures sur un banc, ça te tente des pancakes chez moi? J'ai préparé de quoi en faire une centaine ce matin, pour lutter contre l'ennui et le sommeil."

L'ambiance étrange qui flottait entre eux se brisa finalement, et Thomas hocha vivement la tête, avec un air emballé.

"Grave! J'adore les pancakes!

-Je valide tes goûts.

-Bien sûr que tu valides, c'est anglais!"

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, et Thomas éclata de rire. Et puis, les portes s'ouvrirent, et ils rentrèrent dans l'école. Les atsems, ayant pris l'habitude de les voir ensemble et de les associer à Sonya, appelèrent la petite soeur du blond, et elle débarqua en courant. Elle embrassa les deux garçons, et sortit en sautillant, après avoir confié son sac au brun -pour une fois que Newt pouvait y échapper-.

Sur le chemin du retour, sa soeur courant à moitié devant, euphorique à l'idée de manger des pancakes, et Thomas marchant à ses côtés, Newt se sentit bien. Vraiment bien. Apaisé, calme, comme si son esprit avait trouvé un équilibre parfait avec ces deux personnes. C'était délicieusement agréable, et en même temps, c'était dérangeant. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle harmonie, une telle fusion. Bien sûr, il y avait une fusion avec Teresa, avec Brenda, avec Alby, mais pas comme là, pas comme maintenant. C'était différent, et ça laissait un goût de bonheur amer sur sa langue.

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi heureux avec un garçon qu'il ne connaissait presque pas? Il avait la dure impression et le violent sentiment de trahir sa meilleure amie. Mais il ne la trahissait pas, c'était stupide. C'était juste Thomas, et tout était différent avec lui. Parce que Thomas n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on peut ranger dans une case et qui va y rester gentiment. Il était plutôt le genre de garçon qui vous retourne le cerveau, sans s'en rendre compte, et qui décide lui même de la case dans laquelle il ira.

"Newt!"

Il s'extirpa de ses pensées, qui échappaient un peu trop souvent à son contrôle ces temps-ci, et tourna la tête vers le brun, qui avait réussit à glisser le sac de sa soeur sur son dos. Et c'était la chose la plus ridicule et la plus drôle qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Le sac paraissait minuscule sur ce dos large, et pour la première fois, Newt remarqua les muscles naissants de Thomas. Il avala sa salive, presque avec difficulté, parce que merde, c'était la première fois qu'il matait depuis Aris, et sans vergogne en plus.

Puis, le brun se retourna, et le sourire immensément fier qui étirait ses lèvres le fit éclater de rire. Il se sentait fier d'avoir mis un cartable de la Reine des Neiges sur son dos? C'était à mourir de rire. Ce garçon était à mourir de rire, surtout lorsqu'il décida de danser YMCA en se déhanchant, tout ça en pleine rue.

Et le reste du trajet se fit ainsi. Dans les conneries de Thomas, les rires de Newt, et le regard d'incompréhension de Sonya, qui se demandait pourquoi diable son baby-sitter de 19 ans avait son sac Frozen sur le dos, et surtout, pourquoi son frère pleurait de rire.

.

* * *

.

Ok, peut-être qu'il avait stressé.

Un peu.

Beaucoup.

Mais sa discussion avec sa soeur remontait sans cesse dans sa tête, et il l'entendait à nouveau lui demander s'il l'aimait "plus que bien", et lui dire qu'il craquait pour lui.

Pour Newt.

Et plus il y pensait, plus il psychotait. Il avait toujours été persuadé d'aimer les filles, les courbes rondes et leurs lèvres douces, alors pourquoi, doux jésus, _pourquoi_ son coeur s'était accéléré presque douloureusement lorsque le blond avait embrassé sa joue pour le saluer, au lieu de leur habituel sourire? Pourquoi avait-il eu envie de frissonner, comme une gamine en émoi, lorsqu'ils s'étaient fixés, le regard profond de Newt creusant dans le sien? Pourquoi avait-il eu l'envie soudaine de le remercier? Pour ses mots de la vieille, pour sa douceur, pour tout de qu'il avait apporté à sa vie depuis son arrivée dedans. Des sourires, de la compréhension, de l'attention, et cette petite touche de tendresse qu'il avait sentit la vieille, lorsqu'il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules, comme pour lui dire "tout va aller bien maintenant que je suis là.".

Et Thomas voulait y croire. Il voulait croire que ce truc entre eux allait perdurer, et que Newt serait toujours là, à ses côtés, à le caresser de ses beaux mots. Il voulait y croire.

Surtout lorsque voir le blond rire aux larmes à cause de ses stupidités lui faisait penser que Newt était beau. Il était beau lorsqu'il riait, parce qu'il brillait, il éclairait les alentours. Il donnait envie de rire avec lui, de partager ce moment privilégié où nous sommes simplement nous. Parce que nous ne sommes jamais autant nous même que lors d'un fou rire. Toute notre âme, nos peines, nos joies, ressortent. Il n'y a plus de filtres, les barrières sont levées. C'est pour ça que passer du rire aux larmes est si simple, et si brutal.

Ils finirent par arriver, et, le fou rire de Newt calmé, ils entrèrent dans la maison. Ils déposèrent leurs chaussures dans l'entrée, et d'un commun accord, il resta dans le salon avec Sonya le temps que le blond fasse cuire leur goûter. Pendant que la petite lui déballait ses coloriages de l'école, et qu'il écoutait d'une oreille inattentive ses explications, il regardait Newt dans la cuisine. Si on s'asseyait bien au fond du canapé, on voyait un bout de la pièce, et sans vraiment pouvoir se justifier, il regardait le londonien s'agiter autour de la poêle. C'était fascinant comme tout ce qu'il faisait semblait simple pour lui. Comme si rien ne lui demandait d'effort, comme si rien n'avait d'emprise ni autorité sur lui.

Oui, Newt était comme un oiseau. Libre. Il pouvait s'envoler, et s'échapper, parce qu'il n'avait aucune chaîne, lui. Ou alors, il les avait brisé depuis longtemps.

Depuis quand était-il poétique, en fait?

"Thomas!"

L'appel venait de la cuisine, et il n'eut qu'à lever les yeux pour croiser ceux du blond, qui avait une assiette à la main.

"Viens prendre ça!"

Il se leva, et alla récupérer le petit plat, comme dans un état second.

Il avait eu le temps de faire 10 pancakes? En si peu de temps?

Ou alors était-ce lui qui avait regardé Newt si longtemps?

"Merci! J'arrive, je nettoies ça d'abord. Prend du sopalin pour Sonya, et les confitures, elles sont sorties!"

Et l'image d'une famille avec enfant le heurta si violemment qu'il se figea, la main en l'air en direction du fameux sopalin.

Putain.

Pourquoi Newt devait-il parler comme une femme à son mari, aussi?

Une femme à son mari? La voix de sa soeur retentit dans ses oreilles. _Pourquoi un couple devrait obligatoirement être un homme et une femme?_

Bien sûr que ça ne devait pas être obligatoirement un homme et une femme. Mais… lui avait toujours pensé finir comme ça. Avec une jolie blonde à ses côtés, et potentiellement un ou deux enfants. Et voilà qu'il se sentait tout bizarre à cause d'un autre garçon.

"Thomas? Ça va?"

L'air inquiet de Newt le fit reprendre pied, et il s'excusa à voix basse. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi il était si perturbé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rejoint devant l'école? Pourquoi toutes ses pensées semblaient être liées au blond? Et pourquoi d'un coup, il commençait à remettre sa sexualité en question? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était attiré physiquement par le londonien..

Un flash de lui, dans le noir, sous sa couette, en train d'écrire "Tu es devenu canon" le frappa, comme une gifle, et il eut le souffle coupé par ce souvenir. Parce que sur le moment, avec la fatigue, les émotions, les barrières s'étaient levées, et ouais, sur le coup, il le pensait. Il le pensait comme si c'était normal pour un garçon de dire à un autre garçon qu'il était beau.

Mais oui.

Ca l'était. Normal. Parce qu'importe le sexe.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi .. étrange? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi perturbé, presque mal?

Lui, bisexuel? Ou pire, gay? Il n'avait rien contre, en fait, il avait même pris l'habitude de les défendre, mais lui? Lui qui avait toujours bavé sur les filles?

Il se sentait comme s'il se perdait lui même, comme s'il se trahissait. Et c'était horrible.

"Thomas?"

Une main douce effleura son bras toujours levé en direction du sopalin, et le brun sortit de ses pensées, définitivement cette fois.

"Tu es sûr que tout va bien?

-Euh, ouais, ouais, excuse moi."

Le blond haussa un sourcil, et fit une petite moue.

"Toi, tu es encore en train de trop cogiter!"

Comment pouvait-il lire aussi facilement en lui? Alors que même son meilleur ami n'arrivait pas à voir le détail qui prouvait qu'il réfléchissait un peu trop?

"Eh, je sens que tu es tendu! Tu m'envoie ton stress en pleine gueule! Calm down, tout va bien."

Comment pouvait-il le ressentir aussi facilement? Y'avait-il seulement une chose de lui que Newt n'avait pas compris?

Et il sortit de son cocon, brisé par l'index de Newt qui tapotait le bout de son nez.

"La Terre appelle Thomas!

-Désolé..

-A quoi tu pensais pour autant perdu dans ta petite tête?

-A toi."

C'était sortit cash, tout seul, sans filtre, sans rien. Comme ça. Comme un secret dont le point nous étouffait.

"Aaah, je suis famous!"

Un sourire doux, et un rire, ce fut tout. Tout ce que Newt lui offrit, alors que lui, il retenait un truc immense qui allait exploser en lui.

Putain.

"Allez viens, on va manger, Sonya va se demander ce qu'on est en train de faire."

Il attrapa l'assiette que Thomas avait dédaigné, et partit devant.

Et Thomas suivit.

Sa tête était vidée, rien ne semblait pouvoir faire électrochoc à ses neurones, et pourtant, il sentait milles et une choses fourmiller en lui.

C'était quoi ce bordel? Qui était ce mec qui avait prit possession de son corps, vraiment? Ce n'était pas Thomas ça..

Puis, des rires éclatèrent dans ses oreilles, et d'un oeil vague, il regarda Sonya lécher ses doigts pleins de confitures, et Newt essuyer ses joues barbouillées, tout les deux hilares.

Et merde, il en avait marre.

Marre de se prendre sa tête, marre de réfléchir, marre de penser.

Marre d'être guinder, marre de se mettre dans ses cases, marre de s'emmerder à essayer de se comprendre.

Marre de vouloir contrôler ses sentiments, ses émotions, sa vie.

Alors il lâcha prise, parce que sa soeur avait raison, parce que Newt avait raison. Parce qu'ils avaient raison. Il ne voulait plus se donner mal à la tête à trop ressasser, à trop cogiter. Il voulait réussir à se foutre de tout, il voulait être jeune et con, et se dire "tant pis, j'y vais.". Qu'importe ce que ça allait lui réserver, qu'importe les incidences de ses mots, il allait vivre cette relation, et arrêter d'intellectualiser tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Parce qu'il voulait goûter à la liberté, lui aussi.

.

* * *

.

 **Anecdote : ma mère m'a entendue chanter sur Lana (toujours et encore elle, c'est notre Queen ), et elle m'as demandé, surprise : "Tu connais toutes les paroles?", et j'ai répondu : "Je connais chaque phrase de chaque chanson". NOTRE REINE, I SWEAR.**


	7. Second Souffle

**Bonswar le peuple!**

 **Je dois vous avouer un truc, un truc qui me rend folle, c'est le ratio nombre de vues / reviews. C'est super frustrant de voir que 50 personnes me lisent, mais qu'aucune ne prend le temps de me laisser son avis, même négatif.**

 **Petit cœur (gros cœur) à ma Koda, merci pour ton soutient, hâte de me plaindre avec toi et un chocolat chaud mercredi soir.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 23h24 ]**

 _Je peux te poser une question?_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 23h26 ]**

 _J'aime pas ce genre de début de conversation._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 23h27 ]**

 _Ahw, désolé. Mais en fait, ça me tourne dans la tête depuis cette après-midi, et il faut que je sois fixé…_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 23h28 ]**

 _Vas-y_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 23h30 ]**

 _A quoi tu pensais, quand tu as dis que tu pensais à moi? Dans la cuisine, tout à l'heure._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 23h35 ]**

 _Newt…_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 23h37 ]**

 _Soit juste honnête. Tu veux qu'on s'appelle? Qu'on se voit? Je n'aime pas les sms comme ça. Je ne te vois pas, et j'ai toujours peur de louper ce que la personne essaie de faire passer._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 23h38 ]**

 _Je suis perdu ptdr_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 23h40 ]**

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu veux m'en parler ?_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 23h46 ]**

 _Oui et non. Tu vois, c'est ça le problème. J'ai envie de te parler de toute ma vie, de toutes mes peurs, de tout mes problèmes, de tout mes rêves, parce qu'une partie de moi a l'impression de te connaitre depuis des années, et qu'elle te fait une confiance aveugle, et une autre partie ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'est pas normal que je me sentes aussi... aussi confiant, si vite. Ca m'est jamais arrivé. Avant, il me fallait du temps, genre plusieurs mois avant d'avoir envie de me confier vraiment. Mais avec toi, c'est différent. Et c'est trop bizarre. J'ai l'impression que tu m'as retourné le cerveau, en même pas trois semaines, et je me reconnais plus._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 23h52 ]**

 _Mais Thomas, qui a dit que le temps faisait tout ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du coup de foudre ? Que tu y crois ou non, des gens tombent amoureux en un regard, un mot, un geste. Et réciproquement, tu peux côtoyer une personne depuis des années et ne jamais ressentir quoi que ce soit de spécial ou de fort. Le temps, ça ne fait rien, rien du tout. Exemple : je connais mon ami Alby depuis mon arrivé en France, en CM1. Et je connais Teresa depuis la seconde, donc "seulement" depuis 6 ans. Et pourtant, il lui a fallu à peine 1 mois pour devenir ma meilleure amie. Celle à qui je raconte tout, même les choses que j'ai toujours refusé de dire à Alby. Parfois t'as juste une connexion avec quelqu'un, et il faut pas chercher plus loin. Et si tu veux savoir, moi aussi je me sens comme toi. Comme si tu m'avais retourné le cerveau, je veux dire. Et en même temps, j'ai l'impression que ça a toujours été ainsi. Alors laisse juste, arrête de réfléchir. Enfin, réfléchis quand même mais pas trop!_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 23h53 ]**

 _Quand est-ce que c'est devenu comme ça? On était pas comme ça, au début._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 23h55 ]**

 _J'en sais rien, peut-être quand on a commencé à arrêter de se considérer comme des rivaux. Moi, jaloux de ta relation avec ma soeur et toi, jaloux que je "vole" ta place._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 23h57 ]**

 _C'est limite flippant, t'es médium?_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 23h58 ]**

 _Hell no! Je sais juste… comme ça._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 00h02 ]**

 _T'es un génie_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 00h05 ]**

 _Non, et dieu merci, car les génies sont des incompris!_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 00h08 ]**

 _Mais qui t'as dis que nous te comprenions?_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 00h10 ]**

 _Ahah, ok, well done._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 00h12 ]**

 _Tu vas pas dormir?_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 00h14 ]**

 _Je te retourne la question_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 00h15 ]**

 _Je n'ai pas fait de nuit blanche, MOI_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 00h18 ]**

 _En effet. Argument valide._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 00h20 ]**

 _Eheh._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 00h26 ]**

 _Oh, samedi après-midi, tu fais un truc ?_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 00h30 ]**

 _Pas aux dernières nouvelles. Pourquoi?_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 00h34 ]**

 _Maintenant si c:_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 00h35 ]**

 _?_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 00h38 ]**

 _Teresa insiste beaucoup pour te rencontrer…_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 00h40 ]**

 _Famous_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 00h41 ]**

 _Ouais. Tu viendras?_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 00h43 ]**

 _Ouais._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 00h45 ]**

 _T'as le droit de dire non si t'es pas chaud tu sais._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 00h46 ]**

 _Non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que imagine elle me trouve pas sympa_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 00h50 ]**

 _Ahah, trop chou! Stress pas, elle va t'aimer, j'en suis sûr._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 00h52 ]**

 _Mh…_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 00h55 ]**

 _Et puis, je serais là! Y'aura aussi Alby et Brenda, c'est une amie du collège. Tu vas rencontrer ma bande de pote c'est trop cool, ils vont t'adorer!_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 00h57 ]**

 _Ouais, on verra bien_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 1h01 ]**

 _Allez Thomas, va dormir, j'y vais aussi. A demain?_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 1h02 ]**

 _Comme d'habitude, oui._

"Comme d'habitude".

Oui, c'était devenu une habitude, de voir Thomas tout les jours. De l'attendre devant l'école en fumant sa clope, de parler musique avec lui, de lui envoyer des sms tard le soir et tôt le matin, de le regarder et de l'observer, et de sentir sa présence, tout simplement.

Et ça lui faisait du bien, d'avoir une nouvelle personne dans sa vie. Parce qu'après Londres, après s'être noyé dans ses études, ses boulots et une relation sans avenir, il avait besoin, inconsciemment, de se prouver qu'il était encore capable de sociabiliser, et d'entretenir une amitié. Parce que ça, c'était tout sauf simple.

Entretenir une amitié, c'est prendre du temps pour une autre personne, qui s'en ira peut-être. C'est donner de l'énergie, des sentiments, dans une relation qui ne marchera peut-être pas. C'est se poser et prendre des nouvelles, c'est arrêter de réviser pour sortir boire un verre, c'est débattre sur des films, c'est des désaccords, des engueulades, des moments durs, des moments tristes, des moments de solitudes. Des moments où on a envie de laisser l'autre partir, parce que tant pis, après tout, j'en ai d'autres des amis. Mais non, parce qu'il n'y aura jamais d'autre personne comme celle qui part. Parce que celle qui part laisse un goût amer, un sentiment de culpabilité, d'échec.

Alors on entretient. On continue de poser les mêmes questions, les mêmes "Comment ça va toi?", les mêmes "On se voit quand?", et Newt, Newt était incapable de ça.

Pendant quatres ans, ça avait été ses amis qui l'avait appelé. Parce que Newt laissait les gens partir, en oubliant de leur dire qu'il avait pensé à eux lorsqu'il pensait à eux.

Mais Teresa, Alby, Brenda, ils n'étaient pas partis. Ils étaient toujours là. P ar un miracle inespéré, ils étaient encore là, à ses côtés.

Et Newt voulait réussir à faire rester quelqu'un, par lui-même.

Il voulait réussir à garder Thomas, et il voulait continuer à avoir des habitudes, parce que même si elles tuent, elles nous rendent vivants. Car lorsqu'on les perd, le choc nous pousse à agir, à réagir.

Alors ouais, Newt les aimait ces "Comme d'habitude".

Un bâillement intempestif lui décrocha la mâchoire, et sentant que la fatigue commençait à le terrasser, il tira sa couette sur lui, et roula sur son flanc gauche. Les yeux dans le vague, il laissa dériver ses pensées nocturnes, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se closent sur l'image de Brenda, le jour où il l'avait rencontré. C'était durant la pause du midi, l'année de leur 4ème. Elle défendait un pauvre garçon qui se faisait harceler par ses camarades, et c'est au moment où elle décocha une gifle phénoménale à un 3ème que Newt su qu'ils allaient être amis. A l'époque, elle avait déjà le crâne rasé, et un caractère bien trempé. Mais derrière ses apparences de fille dure et insensible, se cachait un coeur d'or, et plus gros qu'il n'aurait imaginé. La découverte de son lesbianisme très assumé le rendit admiratif, lui qui n'osait pas afficher son homosexualité à l'époque. Et cette fille forte et adorable l'avait aidé à sortir du placard, définitivement, et sans honte. Grâce à elle, il avait réussit à comprendre que qu'importe les gens, qu'importe les autres et leurs idées préconçues, l'essentiel était qu'il se sente bien avec lui-même. Parce qu'on paraît toujours plus assuré lorsqu'on croit en nous.

Il allait s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres et des souvenirs pleins la tête, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il se redressa dans son lit, et sa soeur apparut dans son champ de vision, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Sonya?"

Un petit reniflement lui parvint, et, planté dans l'entrée de sa chambre, la petite blonde ne semblait plus oser bouger. Alarmé, Newt repoussa ses draps, et continua d'une voix douce, qu'il espérait apaisante.

"Eh, baby, what's going on?"

Un autre reniflement.

Il quitta son lit, et s'approcha d'elle. Sa tétine dans la bouche et son doudou dinosaure sous le bras, des larmes coulaient sous ses joues encore rondes.

"Oh, no, baby! What's wrong?"

Il se pencha, et l'attrapa, la soulevant dans ses bras. Aussitôt, elle s'agrippa à lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, mouillant son tee-shirt de ses pleurs silencieux. Le coeur de Newt se fendit en deux en la sentant hoqueter, et il regagna son lit, en la tenant précieusement contre lui. Il se recoucha doucement, en la serrant contre son torse, et lorsqu'ils furent sous la couette, au chaud et à l'abris, il murmura sa question, comme un secret.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Dans le noir de la chambre, éclairé par la faible lueur du croissant de lune, il la vit hocher la tête. Il se tut, quelques secondes, et lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche pour lui demandé si elle voulait raconter, elle prit la parole, d'une petite voix tremblotante.

"Thomas was in. But then, he left…"

Elle renifla, sa tétine serrée dans sa main crispée.

"T-this is because of monsters."

Elle chuchotait, à présent.

"They took him. I don't know where, but I never saw him again…

-Oh, honey… Everything okey, now. Thomas is at his home, and we'll see him tomorrow, after school.

-Est-ce qu'il va rester pour toujours avec nous?"

Le passage brutal en français déstabilisa Newt quelques secondes, et il comprit soudainement les gens qui était perturbé lorsqu'il jonglait entre les deux langues.

"Je n'en sais rien, ma puce. J'en sais rien…

-Moi je veux qu'il reste…

-Moi aussi, je veux qu'il reste. Alors on va faire en sorte qu'il reste, d'accord?"

Elle hocha vivement la tête, et lui offrit -enfin- un sourire.

"Ah, voilà, je préfère ça."

Il se pencha et embrassa doucement son front, en remettant ses quelques mèches éparses en place.

"Maintenant, il faut dormir mon coeur.

-D'accord."

Elle bailla, en profita pour glisser sa tétine dans sa bouche, et se roula en boule contre son frère. Deux minutes plus tard, elle dormait à poings fermés. Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres de Newt, et il se recoucha confortablement, en évitant de penser au cauchemar de sa soeur. Elle aussi, elle tenait à Thomas. Normal, pendant deux ans, il avait joué le rôle de grand-frère…

Il secoua la tête, en s'interdisant de cogiter. Il avait décidé que Thomas resterait, alors il allait rester. Il allait le faire rester. Prêt de Sonya, prêt de lui. Prêt d'eux.

Parce que c'était sa place.

.

* * *

.

Il était arrivé le premier.

Et c'était si rare, qu'il soit le premier. Le premier devant cette école, trop grande et trop blanche, qui lui paraissait presque étrangère sans la présence de Newt à ses côtés. Il en oubliait presque l'époque où il venait seul, et où attendre l'ouverture des portes était son moment de tranquillité, entre le lycée et Sonya. Sonya. C'était drôle comme il avait arrêté de penser à elle, ces derniers temps. C'était drôle comme il avait arrêté de penser à toute autre personne que Newt, en fait.

Son esprit était clairement emplit de ce garçon. Ca en devenait inquiétant. Parce que même en mettant de côté tout ce qu'il avait pu penser avant, il n'arrivait pas à démêler ses sentiments pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il devait cesser de penser ainsi, cesser d'essayer de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait en lui et juste suivre ses envies, mais c'était trop dur. C'était foutrement dur d'apprendre à lâcher prise lorsqu'on ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais il apprenait, doucement, petit à petit, à son rythme. Et il ne se débrouillait pas si mal, au final.

Un petit coup de coude le fit quitter ses pensées, et le visage souriant de Newt apparut dans son champ de vision. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lui aussi.

"Salut toi! Encore dans tes pensées?"

Thomas haussa les épaules, et se laissa faire lorsque le blond prit appuie sur son épaule gauche pour embrasser sa joue. Peut-être qu'il allait finir par s'habiter à ça aussi, mais pour l'instant, il sentait toujours son coeur s'agiter dans sa poitrine…

"A croire que ça ne t'arrive jamais de penser comme ça.

-Bien sûr que si, tout le temps! Alors, pourquoi es-tu là si tôt? Il n'est que 16h10, l'école ouvre dans vingt minutes!

-Je m'ennuyais chez moi, donc je me suis dis que j'allais venir m'ennuyer ici. Et toi?

-Pareil. Ca t'ennuie si je fume?

-Nan, vas-y."

Le blond alluma sa cigarette, d'un geste que Thomas aurait qualifié d'habitué et nonchalant -comme s'il n'était pas en train de fumer son cancer-, et ils se turent quelques secondes.

"Sonya a fait un cauchemar cette nuit."

Les mots et la fumée de sa clope sortirent en même temps d'entre ses lèvres, et un quelque chose en Thomas appuya sur ce… détail.

"C'- c'était quoi?

-Elle a rêver que tu partais, que des monstres t'emmenaient.

-Sérieux?

-Tu sais, elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Pendant deux ans, tu as été comme son frère, et tu l'es toujours. Elle a juste peur que tu partes, qu'elle ne te voit plus. Et… moi aussi. Tu es devenu important pour nous deux."

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, ce sentiment. Un mélange de satisfaction et de gêne.

Et en supplément, son coeur qui tambourinait contre ses côtes.

"Elle est adorable.

-Et pas moi? Je me sens rejeté.

-N-non mais…

-Je te charries, balise pas."

Le blond lui offrit un autre de ses sourires, en coin, taquin, et Thomas se demanda si c'était nouveau, cette impression de manquer de souffle, lorsque Newt souriait.

Puis, oui, il capta que ça l'était, nouveau. Depuis qu'il avait lâché prise, depuis qu'il avait décidé de s'en foutre, il ressentait milles sentiments, milles émotions, milles choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit.

Alors c'était ça? C'était ça, de laisser son corps ressentir, et d'éteindre son cerveau? C'était comme être bourré, au final. Arrêter de se censurer, juste être dans l'instant présent, et vivre, tout simplement.

"Tu l'es aussi."

Bon, c'était peut-être pas vraiment prévu, ça.

"Je veux dire, pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, même sans t'en rendre compte. Tu m'as montré que parfois, faut juste mettre en pause sa cervelle, et agir comme t'en a envie. Que parfois, lâcher prise est la meilleure des solutions. Donc.. merci. Pour m'avoir aidé à voir la vie d'un autre oeil, et pour m'avoir laisser voir ta soeur. Pour tes conseils, et pour tes mots, qui m'ont secoués. Alors, moi aussi, je veux rester avec vous. Et vous êtes importants pour moi."

Il y eu un petit silence, et Thomas se mit soudainement à rire, pendant que Newt jetait son mégot sur le sol.

"J'ai jamais aussi bien parlé, ahah! T'as dû déteindre sur moi, avec tes capacités d'orateur!

-C'était adorable. Je suis touché."

Retour de la gêne, et, honteusement, le brun sentit ses joues rougir. Bordel.

Et ça ne s'améliora pas lorsque Newt viola sans considération sans espace vital pour l'attirer dans ses bras. C'était le premier câlin -excepté ceux qu'il donnait à sa soeur- que Thomas recevait depuis.. depuis sa dernière copine en fait. Dernière copine à laquelle il n'avait jamais osé dire qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Mais là, maintenant, ça n'avait rien à voir. Rien à voir avec les étreintes trop serrées ou collantes de son ex. En fait, c'était tout doux, tout léger, comme une caresse sur la joue, comme un médicament réconfortant. Alors, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Newt, et lui rendit son calin.

Et dans sa tête, l'idée d'enlacer un autre garçon en public ne lui sembla plus si dérangeante qu'il y avait quelques jours. Surtout si ce garçon était Newt.

Ouais, en fait, il n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

Un raclement de gorge les fit se séparer, et Thomas se sentit rougir -encore- en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient restés comme ça un petit moment. Newt se décolla de lui, et lui sourit, avant de se tourner vers le monsieur qui simulait désormais une toux.

"Vous avez besoin d'eau pour faire passer ça? Seriez-vous malade? Je connais un bon médecin, si jamais vous avez besoin d'une adresse."

Le tout saupoudré d'une voix mielleuse. Thomas pouffa bêtement contre sa main lorsque l'homme s'arrêta brusquement de "tousser" et s'éloigna en les fixant comme s'ils avaient la peste.

"Doux Jésus, j'adore ça!"

Et le brun laissa éclater son hilarité.

Peut-être qu'on les avait prit pour des gays, peut-être qu'il était bi, peut-être que Newt était hétéro, peut-être qu'il venait plus pour le frère Isaac que pour la soeur.

Peut-être.

Mais là, aujourd'hui, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il se poserait des questions plus tard, il réfléchirait plus tard. Parce que pour l'instant, il était bien.

Il découvrait un monde nouveau avec Newt. Un monde où tout était possible, où rien ne blessait, où être heureux était à portée de main.

Un monde où sourire et rire étaient des actes du quotidien, un monde où, merde, son coeur battait plus fort, plus intensément que jamais.

Un monde où il respirait. Enfin.

.

* * *

.

 **Ecouter Queen et David Bowie quand j'écris, c'est du même niveau que Lana.**


	8. Rencontre, part I

**Bien le bonjour!**

 **Vous savez quoi, je vais raconter ma vie un peu, mais bientôt, je pars deux semaines en vacances, à l'exact endroit où cette fiction est née! Je vais pouvoir écrire beaucoup (j'espère!). Depuis la dernière fois où j'y ai été, 18 chapitres sont nés (oui j'ai _EXCESSIVEMENT_ d'avance).**

 **Sur ce, RAR !**

 **Lucillemdt : Même si tu n'es pas forcément à l'aise, merci d'avoir prit du temps pour écrire une review cette fois ci, c'est motivant! Et puis, il me semble que tu avais lu _Je sais qui tu es, Newton Isaac_? Ça me fait trop plaisir de retrouver des lecteurs d'une histoire à l'autre! Merci pour ta fidélité! **

**LadyElle PJO : MERCI. C'est vraiment touchant de me dire que je te fais écrire en majuscule, surtout si c'est (comme moi), pour exprimer un certain débordement de feelings! Et oui, CONTACT PHYSIQUE. Au chapitre 7, oui, j'abuses. Hâte d'avoir tes reviews pour la suite, merci encore!**

 **Soran-M : Que te dire... Ta review m'as tellement fait du bien. Parfois, à force de pas avoir trop de retour, on finit par douter de ce qu'on écrit, mais à chaque fois, tu es là pour me dire "Mais non, c'est bien!". Tu apparais toujours au parfait moment! Alors je te remercies, et vraiment, je préfères tes "reviews fleuves" plutôt que des petites par ci par là, au moins elles sont complètes ( et si belles ). A propos de Rachel, je te rassure, tu vas encore la voir! J'espère que tu m'aimeras quand même malgré sa "condition" délicate... Pour Newt et Thomas, je te remercies d'avoir si bien comprit et décrit leur relation, parce que c'est exactement ça. Ils s'apprivoisent, s'apprennent, et je ne veux rien brusquer parce que dans la vraie vie, c'est le meilleur moment! Sois niaise quand tu veux, je me congratules pour te rendre ainsi. Milles merci pour ton soutient! ( PS : on veut tous des pancakes homemade by Newt! )**

 **As always, merci à Sarah, qui me donne la force d'avancer, La Vie Est (aussi) Belle grâce à toi!**

 **Et puis, merci a lot à Bébé Neviy, pour me lire, m'encourager, me donner ses précieux conseils! Le chapitre 17 sera réussit thx to you, chaton!**

 **ALLEZ JE ME TAIS.**

 **Coeur coeur.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **De : Terrasse à Les Tocards [ 11h28 ]**

 _Aujourd'hui on rencontre le mec à Newt o/_

 **Newty :** _Qu'est-ce que t'es lourde_

 **Brendaah :** _CAN'T WAIT DE VOIR LE BABY_

 **Newty :** _C'est pas un bébé_

 **Al :** _J'essaie de réviser._

 **Terrasse :** _Mets en silencieux, rabat-joie!_

 **Al :** _J'peux pas, la conv m'intéresse..._

 **Brendaah :** _MDRRRRRR_

 **Newty :** _Brenda, déverrouille la touche majuscule._

 **Brendaah :** _Ahah, très drôle Newt_

 **Terrasse :** _Bon, sinon, on se rejoint à quelle heure ?_

 **Al :** _15h._

 **Brendaah :** _Je finis à 15h. 15h30, le temps que je rentre me changer!_

 **Newty :** _15h30 devant ?_

 **Terrasse :** _Ca me va. Tu passes me chercher ?_

 **Newty :** _Super chiante. Je dois déjà emmener Thomas._

 **Terrasse :** _Et ? Tu veux être tout seul avec ton chéri ?_

 **Newty :** _Faut bien que je le prépare psychologiquement à vous…_

 **Terrasse :** _T'es pas sympa bébs_

 **Brendaah :** _J'av', à croire on est chelous…_

 **Newty :** _…._

 **Terrasse :** _Ca ira, j'ai juste 2 ans de plus que lui moi, les vieux!_

 **Al :** _Enfant._

 **Terrasse :** _Quelqu'un a parler?_

 **Newty :** _Ca ne marche pas à l'écrit ça, Tee_

 **Terrasse :** _JE NE VOIS RIEN._

 **Newty :** _Tu iras à pied._

 **Terrasse :** _Oh, Newt, mon bébé d'amour, comme je t'aime 3_

 **Newty :** _Je passe te chercher à 15h15, soit prête princesse._

 **Terrasse :** _Trop chouuuu tu m'as appelé princesse_

 **Al :** _Sans vouloir te blesser, je pense que c'était pas vraiment le but…_

 **Terrasse :** _Merci Al, vraiment._

 **Al :** _Je t'en pris ma chère :)_

Newt secoua la tête en souriant, et laissa tomber son téléphone à côté de lui, sur le canapé. Sa petite soeur, qui jouait sur le tapis avec ses figurines Frères des Ours, se mit à chanter aussi brusquement que faux, le faisant sursauter.

"TELL EVERYBODY I'M ON MY WAY, -

-Sonya!

-Quoi?"

Sa bouille innocente le fit éclater de rire, aussi soudainement qu'imprévisiblement, et il se retrouva à se tordre de rire, sous le regard d'incompréhension de la petite blonde.

Leur mère, Ana, choisit ce moment pour descendre des escaliers, une serviette autour de la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-C'est ta fille, elle me fait rire.

-"Ma fille".. Ta soeur, Newt.

-Oui, je sais, ça va! Ah, Mum, j'ai un truc de prévu cet après-midi, je pourrais pas garder Sonya.

-No problem, elle restera avec moi. C'est déjà gentil de t'en occuper la semaine, chéri.

-Ouais. Je pars vers 15h, Thomas vient avec moi. On va voir Teresa et tout.

-Je veux venir avec toiiiiiiiiiii!"

L'intervention de sa soeur le fit tourner la tête vers elle, et leur mère s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil du salon.

"Tu veux pas rester avec maman faire de la pâte à modeler?

-Siiiiiiii!"

Elle se jeta dans les jambes de la grande femme blonde, et Newt la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Sonya était adorable, mais il lui arrivait de faire des crises lorsqu'on refusait de l'emmener quelque part où d'autres allait. Elle finit par lâcher sa mère, et partit en courant chercher "son tricératopos" dans sa chambre, pour le faire se battre dans Koda. Étonnant combat.

"So, you're hanging out with Thomas?

-Actually, it's the first time. Teresa wants to meet him, so…

-I see. He's lovely, isn't it?

-He's … kind.

-Kind?

-Ok, maybe more than kind. I truly appreciate him.

-Nice. I knew it."

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et elle rit doucement, en se levant.

"Tant mieux si vous vous entendez bien. Sonya ne supporterait pas de le voir partir de sa vie.

-Je sais."

Elle hocha la tête, et quitta le salon au moment où Sonya réapparaissait en trombe, plusieurs dinosaures entre ses petites mains. Elle tendit le T-Rex à Newt, et ordonna d'une voix exigeante :

"Toi, tu joues lui. Moi je fais les autres. Mais tu dois me laisser gagner!

-Pourquoi tu devrais gagner? Le T-Rex est super fort!

-Mais je dois gagner, parce qu'il est méchant! Je l'ai vu dans un livre à la bibliothèque…

-D'accord, alors. Mais la prochaine fois, je veux gagner aussi!"

Elle acquiesça, et Newt glissa du canapé pour atterrir sur le tapis moelleux qui ornait le parquet. Et pendant qu'elle s'amusait à écraser le jouet t-rex avec ses autres dinosaures en plastiques, Newt se retrouva à stresser à propos de leur sortie au Glade. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à ses amis, mais il avait peur qu'ils brusquent Thomas, ou qu'ils fassent des réflexions qui le mettrait mal à l'aise. Comme le genre qu'ils faisaient sur les messages. Les "Le mec à Newt", et autre bêtise.

Même si au fond de lui, il ne pouvait nier cette attirance qu'il avait pour Thomas. Ce petit pincement lorsqu'il le voyait sourire, ou ce sentiment de vouloir être encore plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais ce n'était qu'une simple attirance, pour le moment du moins.

Son portable vibra sur le canapé, et il tendit le bras pour le récupérer.

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 12h16 ]**

 _On se retrouve à quelle heure, du coup?_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 12h18 ]**

 _Viens chez moi pour 14h45! On part à 15h, on passe chercher Teresa et on rejoint les autres après._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 12h21 ]**

 _D'acc_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 12h24 ]**

 _Jsuis trop bête, je suis en train de stresser pour rien là_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 12h26 ]**

 _T'en fais pas, tout ira bien ( moi aussi en vrai, j'ai peur qu'ils soient gênants alors qu'en vrai ils sont super sweet )_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 12h30 ]**

 _On dirait trop une rencontre officielle mdrr genre beaux-parents et tout_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 12h34 ]**

 _Tellement._

Il reposa son téléphone, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient tout les deux pareils, alors. C'était tellement stupide. Un ami allait juste rencontrer ses amis. Rien de grave, rien de spécial, et surtout pas de quoi se mettre dans tout ses états.

Il secoua la tête, et se plongea dans l'histoire des dinosaures couplés à des ours que Sonya était en train de lui expliquer, avec l'air une conteuse officielle. Elle avait l'air fasciné par ce qu'elle racontait, comme si c'était la meilleure histoire qu'elle n'ai jamais inventé, et elle lança un sourire éclatant à son frère par dessus ses jouets.

Elle était tellement adorable.

Et grâce à elle, il connaissait désormais Thomas.

Ouais, il l'aimait sa soeur.

.

* * *

.

La main levée pour toquer, Thomas s'imagina deux minutes céder à son envie pressante de courir se réfugier chez lui, avant de secouer la tête. C'était stupide. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans de tels états, juste à cause d'une simple rencontre avec les amis de Newt ? Peut-être parce que, quelque part, il était touché que le blond veuille le "présenter" à ses proches. Peut-être qu'il était touché parce que Newt avait parlé de lui à sa meilleure amie. Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Et il se sentait presque coupable de n'avoir parler de lui qu'à sa soeur. Même si c'était la plus importante de son entourage.

Et en vérité, s'il n'avait pas parlé du londonien à ses amis, c'était parce qu'il ne les avait pas vus depuis les dernières épreuves du bac, trois semaines auparavant. Malgré les nombreux messages de son meilleur ami pour qu'ils sortent, il avait toujours refusé, avec pour justification "Je suis occupé", et entre parenthèses, dans sa tête, "avec Newt".

Parce qu'il refusait de louper une de leurs rencontres.

Il était devenu accro, accro à ce quotidien, qui consistait à rejoindre un garçon devant une école, et discuter pendant 2 heures dans un parc, sur un banc trop dur qui lui faisait mal aux fesses. Mais il aimait trop ces moments pour s'en plaindre ou pour en louper ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Puis, il allait voir Minho, Frypan et Winston bientôt de toute façon. Pour ne pas dire dans deux jours. Pour les résultats du bac. Et même s'il n'en parlait pas et se donnait un air confiant, il était mort de trouille. Parce qu'il en avait besoin, de ce putain de bac.

Et c'était déjà lundi, la date butoire, le jour des révélations. Il s'en faisait tout un monde, et il détestait se sentir aussi fébrile et angoissé. Mélange atomique, qui le faisait abhorrer ce diplôme, pourtant pas si important. Surtout lorsqu'il regardait Newt, qui avait une licence de validée, beaucoup de partiels derrière lui, et un Master 2 à obtenir. Il était admiratif.

Une bouffée de stress l'envahit brutalement, en s'imaginant l'année prochaine, dans un BTS et un domaine dont il ne savait rien. Et s'il foirait? Et s'il n'était pas fait pour ça? Il avait choisi ces études en s'en faisant une idée sur internet, mais si la réalité était toute autre? Il finit par frapper à la porte, histoire de ne pas partir en crise de panique devant chez les Isaac, et il n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes avant que la poignée ne se tourne et qu'Ana lui sourit amicalement.

"Bonjour Thomas! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir! Entre!"

Et pendant qu'il pénétrait dans la maison, il se fit la remarque qu'avant de connaître Newt, il pensait que l'accent de sa mère était prononcé. Mais il ne s'entendait presque pas, contrairement à celui du blond. Blond qui prononçait toujours son prénom "Thomass". Allez savoir pourquoi il trouvait ça mignon.

"NEWT! THOMAS EST ARRIVÉ."

Il sourit en entendant le "J'ARRIVE" crié depuis l'étage, sûrement depuis la chambre de Newt, et Thomas se demanda soudainement à quoi elle ressemblait, cette chambre. Intrigué, il s'imagina des posters aux murs, et quelques photos, avant de se promettre de la voir un jour.

Et c'était la première fois qu'il voulait tant voir la chambre de quelqu'un. C'était presque violent, comme un besoin prenant d'entrer dans l'intimité même du blond, pour regarder et se gorger de ses goûts, de ses passions, de ses pensées. Cette envie brutale d'intrusion le perturba, et, Dieu merci, elle fut brisée par l'arrivée de Sonya dans ses jambes. Elle les étreignit de ses petits bras, et elle leva vers lui son sourire d'enfant heureuse.

"Mon frère il se prépare! Tu veux venir avec moi jouer en attendant? Je fais de la patamodelet!

-De la pâte à modeler! Wah!"

Elle agrippa sa main et le tira vers le canapé, afin de lui montrer ses créations. Ana s'assit tranquillement en face d'eux, et sourit doucement face à l'enthousiasme bruyant de sa fille.

"Du calme ma chérie!"

Elle secoua la tête, comme résignée, et se tourna vers Thomas.

"Je voulais m'excuser pour ne pas t'avoir prévenu que mon fils revenait. En fait, j'avais prévu de t'en parler le soir, mais il est arrivé plus tôt que prévu…

-Oh, non, vous en faites pas! Grâce à lui, je peux continuer de voir Sonya, c'est l'essentiel.

-Tu es adorable! Elle est très heureuse de te voir aussi, n'est-ce pas ma puce?

-Oui! Moi je t'aime trop Thomas!"

Un air attendri étira les traits des deux adultes, et Newt choisit ce moment là pour descendre les escaliers.

"Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre! On y va? Tee va râler si on est retard!"

Thomas se leva, comme sur des ressorts, et le blond embrassa sa joue, avant d'embrasser le front de sa soeur, qui râlait parce que son "doudou" partait déjà.

"See ya!"

Et il se laissa entraîner par le raz-de-marée Newt. Raz-de-marée coloré, joyeux, qui vous laisse essoufflé et éperdu.

Raz-de-marée dans lequel on a conscience de se noyer que lorsqu'il est trop tard.

.

* * *

.

Assise à l'arrière, Teresa s'était avancé autant que pouvait lui permettre sa ceinture, et elle harcelait Thomas de questions. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre, et s'y préparer, mais il avait passé son temps à stresser, et maintenant, il se sentait totalement démuni devant l'entrain enthousiaste de la jeune femme.

"Du coup on a juste deux ans d'écarts, c'est trop bien! Ça parait beaucoup, mais en vrai ça va!"

Elle parlait plus ou moins seule depuis qu'elle était montée dans la voiture, en réalité, étant donné que Thomas ne répondait que de simples "Oui" -ou des "Je vois"- pour tenter de donner une impression de mec à l'aise. Ce qui était tout sauf le cas. Et Newt, _Newt_ , lui lançait des regards doux et des sourires encourageants, sans pour autant l'aider. Merde. Habituellement, il avait une facilité pour créer le contact, les amitiés, mais aujourd'hui, son talent pour la sociabilité semblait s'être évaporé. Pourquoi tout ce qui concernait Newt devait être si différent, si.. inhabituel?

Un énième coup d'œil du blond le fit baisser les yeux. Le décevait-il? Sûrement. Il était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient partis, à 15h. Et plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus il regrettait d'avoir accepté. Il se sentait mal, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, entre cette fille trop joyeuse et ce garçon trop attentif. Et puis, leur câlin lorsqu'elle était arrivé, et l'amour qui transpirait entre eux, ça lui faisait presque mal. Personne ne l'aimait comme ça, excepté sa sœur. Et c'était sa jumelle, rien à voir avec un ami. Et peut-être, peut-être qu'il se sentait mal parce que Teresa était belle, intelligente, gentille, et qu'elle avait milles qualités évidentes que lui n'avait pas. Comment Newt pouvait s'intéresser à lui alors qu'il avait cette fille parfaite dans sa vie ? Parce qu'elle l'était, sur tout les niveaux. Longs cheveux noirs, yeux rieurs, habillé avec goût et sobriété, elle était magnifique. Mais elle parlait bien, aussi. Comme Newt. Elle s'exprimait avec une facilité déconcertante, sur tout et n'importe quoi. Elle riait beaucoup, et sa bonne humeur semblait à toute épreuve, vu l'ambiance quasi morbide qu'il mettait en tirant la gueule. Et putain, il détestait faire ça. Il détestait quand tout le monde était heureux, et que lui, il était mal. Il se sentait comme… comme une tâche blanche sur un pull noir. Indésirable, détesté. C'était sûr que Newt était déçu. Même lui se décevait.

"On arrive!"

Le cri prêt de son oreille le fit sursauter, et Teresa éclata de rire.

"Désolée!"

Newt se gara -avec un talent certain pour les créneaux-, et ils descendirent tous de la voiture.

Et alors que Teresa passait son bras autour de la taille du blond pour lui pincer la hanche, Thomas se demanda s'il se sentait aussi décalé et mal parce qu'ils étaient plus âgés. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça avant, il n'avait jamais prit ce paramètre en compte. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se trouvait stupide de ne pas y avoir réfléchit. Ils avaient 3 ans de plus de lui, c'était tout à fait normal qu'ils soient plus matures, plus mûrs, plus… développés.

C'était la première fois que ce décalage le frappait, le heurtait. Il ne l'avait jamais ressenti lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, avec Newt. Ou plutôt, si, mais pas comme ça. Pas avec cette violence, cette brutalité. Avec Newt, c'était plutôt comme une sorte d'admiration de Thomas envers lui, envers sa façon de penser, envers sa douceur constante, envers sa vision sage et adulte du monde. Il savait que le londonien avait trois années de plus que lui, mais ça n'avait jamais été dérangeant, ou choquant. Il ne s'était jamais sentit infantilisé, ou inférieur.

Mais c'était parce que c'était Newt. C'était toujours pour cette raison.

Parce que Newt faisait tout différemment. Il vous faisait vous sentir libre tandis que d'autre vous faisait vous sentir enfermé. Il vous montrait toute la magie d'avoir encore 19 ans et le choix, même si on l'a encore à 22. Il vous faisait vous sentir écouter et apprécier. Il vous faisait vous sentir important. Qu'importe la différence d'âge, lorsque vous étiez avec Newt, elle n'existait plus. Il n'existait plus que deux âmes, qui se rencontraient avec toute la tendresse que le garçon savait offrir.

Parce que Newt n'entrait en collision avec personne. Il laissait les gens se heurter à lui, et leur caressait la tête en leur disant que tout irait bien.

Newt ne savait pas être brutal, ou violent, Thomas en était persuadé.

En fait, il était persuadé que Newt était la personne la plus douce qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

"Thomas."

Il tourna la tête vers le blond, qui marchait à côté de lui, et remarqua que Teresa avait disparu. Elle était plus loin, avec un grand noir et une petite métisse aux cheveux courts, en train de s'agiter, ses mains volants dans tout les sens.

"C'est eux tes am-

-Que ce qu'il se passe?

-Hein?

-Ne me mens pas, je vois sur ta tête que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu ne parles pas, tu es renfermé, est-ce que Teresa te met mal à l'aise ? Je peux lui parler si c'est ça."

Un élan de ce quelque chose qu'il ressentait pour Newt l'envahit brusquement, et avant que le blond ne puisse continuer, il secoua la tête, en réprimant son envie de le prendre dans ses bras -ça sortait d'où, cette idée incongrue?- .

"Tout va bien, je te jures. J'ai juste… plus l'habitude de rencontrer des nouvelles personnes. Et le fait que ce soit tes amis, ça me met la pression.

-Mais.. pourquoi?"

Il semblait vraiment ne pas comprendre, et Thomas se força à éteindre son cerveau, parce que merde, c'était bon de parler sans se retenir, sans se mettre de filtre.

"Parce que j'ai envie qu'ils m'aiment bien, et en plus, si c'est tes amis, ils sont forcément géniaux. Je me sens … pas à la hauteur, tu comprend?"

Le londonien leva les yeux au ciel, mimant le garçon agacé, mais le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres le contredisait.

"Abruti. Il n'y a pas de haut, pas de bas. Ils sont humains, tu l'es aussi, et on est tous géniaux, même toi, Thomas Edison. Arrête de te rabaisser, de te penser moins intéressant ou moins important."

Et aussi improbable que cela était, Thomas acquiesça. Parce qu'il voulait y croire. Il voulait croire que Newt avait raison. Qu'il était génial, qu'il l'étaient tous. En tout cas, Newt l'était, pour sûr.

"Allez, viens maintenant."

Le blond referma ses doigts autour de son poignet, et le tira vers ses amis, qui discutaient entre eux, tout en les regardant. Un sentiment de timidité, ancienne meilleure amie, le prit, et il lutta de toute ses forces contre elle.

"Les gars, je vous présente Thomas! Thomas, voici Alby, Brenda, et tu connais Teresa."

Il avait pointé dans l'ordre le grand noir, la petite métisse, et sa meilleure amie.

"Enchanté!

-Mais de même! On a vachement entendu parler de toi!" Ça, c'était Brenda.

"On avait hâte de te connaître. Bienvenu dans le groupe, Thomas." Alby.

"Il est trop chou!" … Teresa.

"Arrêtez, vous allez le mettre mal à l'aise. Venez, on va se trouver une table en terrasse." Son sauveur, Newt, comme toujours.

Et il se laissa entraîner dans la danse, en oubliant même de respirer.

.

* * *

.

 **Ah aussi, le chapitre 9 est full Thomas, vous comprenez pourquoi, je pense! Il n'y avait pas de pertinence à faire côté Newt pour cette rencontre! c:**

 **Bisoux les gueux, love ya.**


	9. Rencontre, part II

**Oui, je sais.**

 **Que se passe-t-il, je poste si vite.**

 **Et bien, disons que cette rapidité se doit à Soran-M, remerciez là! Entre ses adorables reviews, et ses messages à croquer, elle m'as donner une envie soudaine de vous donner la suite! Et ça tombe bien, parce que le 8 et celui-ci sont liés, donc, bon timing!**

 **Merci à Lucillemdt, merci d'être rester malgré la différence entre JSQTENI et LVEB!**

 **Sarah ma Koda d'amour, merci pour ton soutient et notre weekly routine. Ma Vie Est Belle.**

 **Sur ce! Bonne nuit (ndla : il est 00h14) et bonne lecture c:**

 **.**

* * *

.

Et s'il avait pensé que Newt était un raz-de-marée, alors Brenda, Teresa, Alby et Newt _ensemble,_ c'était un véritable ouragan. Ouragan de joie, de bonne humeur, de rires, de sourires. De pleins de choses que Thomas découvraient, en milles fois plus fortes et intenses. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de telles personnes. Des personnes aussi ouvertes, aussi soudées, aussi… aimantes? Oui. Ils s'aimaient tous, et ça se voyait, ça transpirait. C'était tellement… bon, agréable, et réconfortant d'être avec eux. C'était comme si, à l'instant même où Newt l'avait présenté, il avait été aspiré dans un autre univers. Et il se faisait l'effet d'Alice tombant dans le trou du lapin blanc, pour se retrouver dans un monde parallèle dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Ils étaient proches les uns des autres, se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts, et pourtant, trouvaient toujours une nouvelle blague ou une nouvelle anecdote à raconter. C'était presque magique, cette fusion entre eux tous. Pas de clan, pas de sous-groupe. Chacun avait quelque chose de spécial avec un autre, et c'était réciproque, dans tout les sens. Thomas était presque impressionné par cette unité entre eux. Ils se faisaient qu'un, et ce même après des années passées ensembles. C'était merveilleux.

"Thomas?"

Une main s'agita devant ses yeux, et le brun redressa la tête, croisant le regard de Brenda, qui lui souriait doucement.

"Tu bois quoi?"

Elle avait un air adorable, et lui tendait une carte du bar. Thomas hésita quelques secondes, et finit par la prendre. Il était encore dans une sorte d'état second, qui fut brisé lorsque Newt se rapprocha de lui, et qu'il envahit son espace vital pour poser son menton sur son épaule.

"Je regarde avec toi!"

Un petit rire éclata, comme une bulle de savon, et Teresa ajouta, d'une voix chantante :

"Tu ne regarde jamais la carte, tu n'en as pas besoin, on la connaît par coeur! Avoue que c'est juste pour te rapprocher de Thomas!"

Newt lui tira la langue, et ne répondit pas, ce qui fit sourire Thomas. Est-ce que le blond voulait vraiment être proche de lui? Il l'espérait, en tout cas. Très fort. Parce que lui, il voulait… Il voulait connaître le garçon blond sur le bout des doigts. Lui aussi, il voulait connaître ses habitudes, ses gestes, ses TOCs. Et il se sentait si… décalé par rapport à Teresa, qui semblait tout savoir de Newt. Et lorsqu'il regarda son regard glisser dans celui du blond, il sut qu'elle savait réellement tout de lui.

Le londonien finit par quitter son épaule, et se redresser sur sa chaise, brisant le contact entre eux. Et Thomas se sentit soudain comme... froid.

C'était très étrange, lui qui n'était pas fan de tout ce qui était tactile, les étreintes, les envahissements d'espace personnels, il se retrouvait à apprécier celles de Newt. Il se retrouvait à se demander si quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il n'en avait pas. Et ça n'avait commencé que depuis 3 jours. Trois jours. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Dans une vie, rien. Dans _sa_ vie, tout.

Dans sa vie de presque adulte, trois jours représentaient une éternité, une éternité d'heures, de minutes, de secondes. Une éternité durant laquelle il avait eu le temps de remarquer que Newt était quelqu'un qui aimait toucher les autres, les personnes qui lui tenait à coeur. Une caresse dans les cheveux de sa soeur, un baiser sur son front, un câlin à Thomas, sa main serrant son bras. Comme s'il avait besoin de vérifier que tout ça était réel, ou simplement pour prouver son amour? Il n'en savait rien, il n'était pas dans sa tête, après tout.

Et lorsqu'il vit la main du blond attraper celle de Teresa, quelques secondes, lorsqu'ils se passèrent le briquet pour allumer une cigarette, et qu'il regarda la brune la serrer en retour, il sut que Newt avait _besoin_ de ces contacts.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur son _ami_ , qui attisait sa clope entre ses lèvres, la flamme caressant le bout du bâton de nicotine, et le pincement à son coeur lui fit grincer des dents.

Puis Newt recracha la fumée, et annonça :

"Je prend un Cuba Libre.

-Tiens, tu changes?"

Alby avait levé les yeux de l'article qu'il lisait dans un journal, et regardait le blond avec un air interrogatif.

"Ouais, le changement c'est maintenant les gars."

Le noir secoua la tête, l'air blasé, et Teresa ainsi que Brenda éclatèrent de rire. Newt lança un regard complice à Thomas, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

"Tu découvre mon humour désastreux, j'en suis navré."

Le brun haussa les épaules, amusé.

"C'est bon, j'ai presque ris.

-Parfait. Tu sais ce que tu veux boire?

-Ahh, j'ai pas tout regardé!

-Tu bois de l'alcool ou sans?

-Euh, sans. Je préfère pas boire…

-Alors prend le green désintox, c'est bon!"

Teresa poussa un cri outré, et posa sa main sur la carte que Thomas tenait dans ses mains, face à lui. Elle avait prit un air effaré.

"Ne prends pas cette chose. N'écoute _jamais_ Newt lorsqu'il te conseille sur les boissons ou les plats."

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur son meilleur ami, et lâcha :

"Il a des goûts très discutables."

Puis elle baissa la voix.

"Et le fait qu'il soit anglais ne l'excuse en rien. Sa mère a du goût, _elle._ "

Et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Et doucement, la pression qui l'habitait depuis qu'ils étaient partis redescendit, glissant le long de son corps, jusqu'à disparaître. Teresa tapa dans ses mains, et s'exclama, contente.

"Yes, Thomas se déride! Hello toi. Je te conseille ça."

Elle planta son doigt sur une boisson, et continua.

"C'est sucré et doux. J'aime bien. Newt, lui, il aime que les trucs avec des légumes et des feuilles dedans. C'est dégoûtant.

-Ne dis pas ça! Ne l'écoute pas, Thomas."

Il posa sa main sur le bras nu du brun, et Thomas tourna directement la tête vers lui, comme si le contact l'avait arraché à Teresa.

"Elle dit ça parce qu'elle aime beaucoup trop la viande, et que moi j'adore les trucs healthy.

-C'est healthy le poulet!"

Le blond secoua la tête, tira la langue à sa meilleure amie, et se concentra de nouveau sur Thomas.

"Enfin bref, prend ce qui te fait envie."

Le londonien retira sa main, et quelques minutes après, bercé par l'ambiance chaleureuse, par les notations des filles sur tout les cocktails de la carte et les discussions sérieuses de Newt et Alby, qui échangeaient à propos d'une future loi en vigueur, il se décida à boire un verre alcoolisé.

C'était une sorte de première pour lui, qui prônait que "l'alcool c'est mal" et qu'il détestait ça. Mais cette fois, dans cette bulle de bonheur à laquelle il appartenait pour quelques heures, il n'avait plus envie d'être sage. Il voulait être grand, être adulte, comme ceux qui lui souriait, autour de la table. Il voulait être comme eux, à la fois détachés de tout et attachés entre eux. Comme s'ils étaient une sorte de radeau, qui traversait orages et tempêtes sans se disloquer.

"Vous avez fait votre choix?"

La serveuse, _Evi_ d'après son badge, se tenait debout devant eux, son carnet à la main. Elle leur souriait doucement, et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était mignonne. Pas comme un mannequin, non, plutôt comme une beauté naturelle, sauvage. Ses yeux verts-gris pétillaient d'une joie qu'elle semblait garder pour elle seule, comme si son secret devait être conserver. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en chignons lâches, laissant quelques mèches effleurer son menton, et Thomas fut heureux de constater qu'il pouvait encore trouver une fille belle. Parce que _merde_ , Newt lui avait vraiment retourné le cerveau. Il ne voyait que lui depuis des jours et des jours. Presque comme un ermite, il n'était resté qu'avec ce garçon durant des heures et des heures, et maintenant, il en était venu au point de douter de sa sexualité. Mais tout allait bien, puisqu'il arrivait encore à regarder les femmes et à les trouver attirantes. Tout allait bien.

"Oui! Je vais prendre un cosmopolitan!

-Un coca pour moi!

-Alby, toujours aussi sage…

-Tu seras contente quand je te déposerais en voiture.

-Nianiania…

-Un Mai Tai!

-Un Cuba Libre."

Le blond se tourna de nouveau vers lui, et son regard encourageant lui fit étrangement du bien. C'était comme si Newt veillait sur lui, quelque part.

"Un mojito..."

Sa petite voix timide l'agaça, et alors que _Evi_ quittait leur table avec un "Ça marche!" plein d'entrain, Teresa approuva son choix.

"Ils sont d'enfer ici, tu vas voir, c'est une tuerie!

-Grave! Je prenais que ça avant!

-Ouais, on s'en souvient…"

Un petit rire se dissipa entre eux, et Newt se pencha vers Thomas, sa joue dans la paume de sa main.

"Brenda ne tient pas très bien l'alcool, et une fois, elle en avait bu tellement qu'elle a vomis sur les pieds du serveur. Le pauvre…"

La brune grogna à ce rappel douloureux, et sa main se tendit pour donner un coup à l'arrière du crâne de son ami.

"Tais-toi! Quelle image il va avoir de moi maintenant?"

Et Thomas aurait sûrement répondu "L'image d'une fille qui s'amuse et qui arrive à lâcher prise." s'il avait su parler aussi bien que Newt. Mais il ne savait pas parler aussi bien que Newt, alors il se contenta de sourire.

.

* * *

.

"Du coup après ton service militaire t'as fais quoi?

-Après, j'ai été embauchée dans une boutique de vente de réplique d'arme! J'y suis depuis quelques temps maintenant! Je forme les petits nouveaux, et ma parole à un impact sur la gestion des employés et du magasin.

-Waaaah! Trop stylé!

-Ahah, c'est généralement pas ce type de réaction que je récolte. Ça fait plaisir! Passe un de ces jours, je te montrerais tout ce qu'on a!

-Mais carrément, c'est trop bien!"

Brenda lui envoya un sourire d'une blancheur à vous éblouir, et but une gorgée de son cosmopolitan.

"Ravie de te faire cet effet là. Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Ah, j'ai les résultats du bac lundi…

-Le bac? Mais tu n'as pas 19 ans?

-Si, si, mais j'ai commencé à 4 ans.

-Ahw ok! Et du coup, bac quoi?

-Oh, je veux essayer de deviner!" S'exclama soudainement Teresa. "C'est une des seules choses que Newt ne m'as pas dit sur toi!"

Une des seules choses? Alors Newt avait parler de lui à ce point là? Il se sentit rougir, tout doucement, et Brenda trouva ça "trop adorable", pendant que Newt levait les yeux au ciel, mimant un air agacé. Mais Thomas commençait à le connaître suffisamment pour savoir que c'était fein. Tout comme son sourire à lui était fein. Parce qu'à l'intérieur, il se sentait bouillir. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi flatté et touché que Newt ai tant parlé de lui à sa meilleure amie? Peut-être parce qu'il voulait tellement faire partie de sa vie qu'il aurait tout donné pour avoir cette information avant. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il voulait être proche de Newt. Sûrement ses sentiments qui le poussaient vers le garçon blond, ses émotions, qui semblaient décuplées en son contact, ou encore cette sensation grisante lorsqu'ils entraient en contact, physique ou intellectuel. Comme si tout rentrait soudainement dans l'ordre.

"Je dirais S, il a une tête de matheux!

-Nan, un L! Je suis sûre qu'il lit beaucoup de livres.

-Newt ne pourrait pas s'entendre avec un Scientifique, sauf s'il est déviant.

-Voilà, je pense comme Al'!

-Ne parlez pas de Thomas comme s'il n'était pas là!"

Newt, encore. Newt qui lui souriait, si doucement.

"Désolée Thomas!"

Teresa. Elle faisait une petite moue contrite, et le blond secoua sa tête.

"Bande de gamins.

-Je pense que tu es un mélange de tout ça, en fait."

Alby venait de reprendre la parole, de sa voix calme et apaisante. Tout les autres s'étaient tus et l'écoutait.

"Que tu ne savais pas trop où aller, et que tu as décidé d'aller en éco parce que tu avais les capacités pour."

Et Thomas se sentit impressionné. Par la façon dont il venait de se fair percer et mettre à nu, par un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Par le regard perçant et transperçant de ce garçon, qui semblait lire en lui. Il cligna des yeux, pour effacer le sentiment de malaise qui venait de le prendre aux tripes, et hocha la tête, déclenchant une vague de cris autour de la table. Brenda et Teresa se mirent à applaudir, en posant milles questions sur "comment tu as su?", et, profitant de ce chaos ambiant, Newt se rapprocha de Thomas, leurs épaules s'effleurant.

"C'est toujours impressionnant, n'est-ce pas? Alby aussi a fait une terminale ES, et maintenant, il fait sciences politiques. Il reconnaît presque d'un clin d'oeil ses "confrères".

-C'est limite flippant."

Le rire du bond éclata prêt de son oreille, et un sourire étira les lèvres de Thomas.

Et, lorsque Newt se décala pour attraper son verre, le brun se demanda comment il en était arrivé là. Accro à des contacts furtifs, attentif à des paroles subtiles. C'était comme si tout avait changé dans sa vision des choses et de la vie, comme s'il ne pouvait plus envisager la suite sans le londonien. La suite de quoi? De tout. De tout…

Il ne savait pas quand ça avait commencé, ni si ça allait se finir, mais en regardant le blond boire une gorgée de son cocktail en le regardant dans les yeux, le sondant de l'intérieur, il se fit la promesse de ne pas chercher à arrêter ce _truc_.

.

* * *

.

"Attend, tu as obtenue une licence que tu ne voulais pas et tu as changé d'orientation après?

-Oui! Je refusais d'avoir fais 3 ans d'université pour rien, dans le vide… Même si je savais que je ne ferais rien de ce diplôme, je le voulais, rien que pour avoir la satisfaction personnelle de ne pas avoir laissé tomber.

-Wah… T'es trop forte.

-T'es trop chou!

-Et du coup après la fac t'as fais quoi?

-Un PACES!

-C'est quoi déjà?

-Première Année Commune aux Études de Santé! Je l'ai validé mi-juin, et là, je passe en première année de kinésithérapie.

-Quelle sorte de génie tu es ?

-Tu me flattes là!"

Thomas sourit à la brune par dessus la table, et les yeux rieurs de Teresa lui rappela ceux de Newt. La même profondeur, la même expressivité. Et il comprit pourquoi ils étaient si proches, si… connectés. Parce que c'était une connexion, entre eux. Comme un fil d'or, qui les liait, les reliait, et qui était incassable. C'était pour toujours. Plus fort qu'une histoire d'amour, une histoire d'amitié.

Et ça le touchait, de voir autant de sentiments et d'émotions passer entre eux. C'était intense. Ils étaient intenses, tous. Tous à leur manière, tous différemment. Alby, dans sa sérénité et sa sagesse, Brenda, dans son exaltation et sa bonne humeur, Teresa, dans sa quiétude et son enthousiasme, et Newt, dans sa douceur flegmatique et son rayonnement apaisant.

Et Thomas était bien avec eux. Plus que bien, il se sentait entouré, détendu. Comme s'il pouvait se laisser aller, ne plus rien retenir, et qu'ils n'allaient rien faire d'autre qu'être eux-mêmes et rire avec lui.

Et c'était si doux, si inespéré, de trouver ce bonheur un jour. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se sentir tant en accord, tant en harmonie avec des gens qu'ils connaissaient à peine. Mais c'était les amis de Newt, ses meilleurs amis même. Alors évidemment qu'ils étaient merveilleux, comme le garçon blond après tout.

"Deuxième tournée?

-Brenda tu bois trop! Tu vas vomir."

Et un éclat de rire se répandit entre eux, les caressant d'une main tendre.

Parce que ce n'était que ça. De la tendresse. De l'amour. Des rires.

Parce que tout était beau, tout était lumineux. Rien ne semblait entacher leur joie d'être ensemble.

C'était magique.

.

* * *

.

La musique résonnait dans l'habitacle, et bien que les fenêtres soient ouvertes, l'air entraînant semblait ne toucher qu'eux. Les passants les ignorait, ou leur jetait un regard nonchalant, rien de plus. C'était la première fois qu'il avait tant l'impression d'être invisible. Souvent, en voiture avec ses amis, les gens les regardait, à cause de la caisse pourrie, ou de la chanson trop forte. Mais aujourd'hui, ce soir, c'était comme s'il se fondait parfaitement dans la masse, comme s'il n'était qu'un grain dans l'immensité sableuse de l'existence. Et c'était plaisant, de n'être qu'un grain de sable en compagnie de Newt.

Le tableau de bord affichait fièrement 19h34, et Thomas se rendit soudainement compte que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait ressentit cet après-midi, le temps ne s'était pas arrêté. Il était toujours là, il continuait de couler, de s'écouler, avec toujours cette cruauté sans borne. Le temps, il avait cette façon de le narguer, et de le provoquer, de le piquer, comme pour lui dire : tu ne pourras jamais me rattraper. Et Thomas, désespérément, tentait quand même de s'agripper à lui, de le retenir. Comme s'il pouvait empêcher les minutes, les heures de passer. C'était une des choses les plus stupides et les plus primaires de l'humanité. Tenter de stopper le temps, de le mettre en pause, juste histoire de pouvoir respirer, de pouvoir se poser et apprécier la beauté du moment.

Et Newt, Newt avait cette capacité incroyable. Pas de stopper le temps, mais de le figer. Pour quelques secondes, quelques instants, qu'il savait éphémères, il réussissait à vous donner le sentiment que rien d'autre n'existait, que rien d'autre n'avait autant d'importance ou de valeur que son sourire.

Oui, le temps prenait son temps en présence de Newton Isaac. Il le caressait, riait avec lui, comme deux vieux amis qui se connaissaient trop bien.

Peut-être que le garçon blond avait trouvé cette paix intérieure, qui calmait le tumulte ambiant de la vie et le laissait vivre sans se presser.

Peut-être qu'il avait trouvé la clé du bonheur, et qu'il réussissait à aimer et apprécier chaque seconde qui s'écoulait insidieusement dans le sablier.

Peut-être.

"Thomas? Ca va?

-Oui, oui. Excuse-moi, je repensais à cette journée.

-Alors, comment tu te sens? Tes ressentis?"

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la route, mais dans sa voix, Thomas sentait son ton concerné, et c'était tellement incroyable d'être ainsi. De se soucier des sentiments et des émotions de ses semblables, et de les faire se sentir si… importants. Parce que c'était ça, depuis le début. Newt donnait une importance capitale à chaque personne qui croisait sa route. Il tirait une leçon des blessures, se relevait avec fierté et force, se battait, et insufflait ce courage sans borne à ceux qu'il appréciait. Et pour ça, pour cette combativité qu'on sentait en lui, le respect s'imposait de lui même.

"C'était génial. Je sais même plus pourquoi je stressais. Tes amis sont super. Ils sont trop cool. Merci de me les avoir présenter, vraiment!"

Un sourire joyeux étira les lèvres du blond, et il hocha la tête.

"Tu vois, je te l'avais dis. Tu repars même avec le numéro de Tessy!"

Un rougissement envahit les joues du brun lorsqu'il repensa au moment où Teresa, sans demander son avis, avait enregistré son propre numéro dans ses contacts. Il l'entendait encore dire "T'as intérêt à m'envoyer un message pour que j'ai aussi le tien!".

"Oui… Elle est adorable! Je comprend pourquoi tu l'aime tant.

-C'est la meilleure!"

Le brun hocha la tête, et le rire de Teresa retentit dans ses oreilles. Il ne s'attendait réellement pas à s'entendre aussi bien avec la meilleure amie du londonien. Surtout vu la pointe de jalousie qui lui avait piqué le coeur lorsqu'il avait comprit à quel point ils s'aimaient, tout les deux. Jalousie? Oui, plus la peine de se voiler la face, il savait que c'était ce sentiment qui l'avait rongé lorsque Newt lui avait parler d'elle. Et c'était si stupide, parce que ça n'avait rien à voir. Entre Teresa et Newt et entre lui et Newt, c'était totalement différent. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ni comment il en était aussi sûr, mais il l'était.

"Je tourne à droite?

-Oui!"

Thomas se concentra quelques secondes sur la route. Newt avait proposé de le ramener après qu'ils aient finis leurs derniers verres, et malgré les bouderies de sa meilleure amie, il avait refusé de la déposer alors qu'elle pouvait encore rentrer en bus. Thomas aussi aurait pu, alors il n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi le blond avait insisté, mais maintenant qu'il avait vu son sourire rassuré après qu'il lui ai demandé ses ressentis, il saisissait. Newt voulait juste s'assurer qu'il avait passé un bon moment.

Et c'était tellement Newt, ça.

C'était tellement Newt de s'intéresser et d'aimer comme ça.

C'était tellement Newt d'être attentionné en silence et en douceur comme ça.

C'était Newt.

.

* * *

.

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécier cette première rencontre!**

 **Cœur sur vous, vous êtes les meilleurs.**

 **Lisez des livres et faites des gaufres.**


	10. Baccalauréat

**Salut vous.**

 **Bon, comment vous dire? C'est Soran-M, ma fidèle acolyte, qui m'as rappeler que je devais poster aujourd'hui. Loin de moi l'idée de vous oublier, juste... le temps passe trop vite. Je suis arrivée en vacances, je me vide la tête, je ris, je pense à rien, et je fais que lire, écrire et dormir. C'est plutôt pas mal, hein?**

 **Merci d'être encore là.**

 **Merci à Yodrey, à Flore et à LadyElle PJO pour leurs adorables reviews.**

 **Merci à Soran pour sa compagnie des plus agréables.**

 **Et guess what les gens. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de la fille pour laquelle j'écris cette histoire! Alors cœur sur Sarah.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Le silence qui régnait dans la maison Isaac était pesant, lourd.

Mais personne n'osait le briser, de peur de briser au passage l'image de la parfaite petite famille aimante. Cette pensée tira un sourire amer à Newt, et les paroles d'une chanson résonnèrent froidement dans sa tête.

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

C'était devenu comme ça, maintenant. Cacher la pourriture qui les rongeait, et faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si Chris Isaac ne prenait pas le plus de gardes possible pour fuir cette maison trop grande et joyeuse sans lui, pour fuir l'amour froid entre lui et sa femme, pour fuir son incapacité à être un bon père. Newt ne se souvenait même plus du jour où tout ça avait commencé. Du jour où _son géniteur_ avait commencé à déraper, à arrêter de s'intéresser à eux, à ne plus se lever la nuit pour Sonya, à rentrer bien trop tard, voir pas du tout. C'était arrivé comme ça, brutalement, et aucun d'eux n'avait cherché à vraiment comprendre. Peut-être qu'ils savaient, au fond, que ça finirait ainsi. Peut-être qu'ils étaient déjà brisés avant, et que Sonya n'avait été qu'une tentative désespérée de revenir en arrière. Et ça avait marché. Au début. 3 mois, ou 4, ou peut-être était-ce 2 semaines? Il n'en savait rien, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Ca avait été si rapide, si éphémère, cet instant de grâce où tous avaient été en harmonie et en amour de le nouveau bébé Isaac.

Mais Newt savait, il savait que malgré les efforts de sa mère, malgré ses yeux fermés sur les écarts de son mari, revenir en arrière était chose perdue, inespéré. Ils s'étaient enfoncés bien trop loin dans le mutisme et le silence, chacun de leur côté, chacun dans leur quotidien, dans leur boulot, pour ne serait-ce faire un pas l'un vers l'autre. Même ce dîner "en famille" n'était qu'un hasard, qu'un coup de pute du destin.

Il posa les assiettes en porcelaine sur la table, et ignora le regard de son père dans son dos. Depuis quand était-il aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si gênant, si dur? Alors que c'était son père, putain. Ce n'était pas normal, ce sentiment qui lui oppressait la poitrine. Il détestait ça, et en même temps, il refusait de faire un effort de plus. Parce que ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était _lui_ qui avait merdé, qui s'était barré.

Sonya, inconsciente du malaise ambiant, posa les serviettes sur la table et demanda de sa petite voix joyeuse :

"On mange bientôt, Newt?

-Oui mon cœur. Va jouer le temps que Mum finisse.

-D'accord!"

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé, où Chris était installé, et s'assit à ses pieds, sur le tapis moelleux du salon, et entama son aventure de princesse et de dragons. Et Newt sentit son cœur se fendre en voyant l'indifférence de leur père, et l'habitude que Sonya avait prise de jouer seule. Elle avait dû demander des milliers de fois, et recevoir des milliers de "Non" pour ne plus oser poser la question…

"Honey, viens m'aider s'il-te-plaît!"

Et cette phrase, ce ton, ce moment, cette situation… Elle aurait pû, non, elle aurait _dû_ s'adresser à son mari ainsi, mais ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle demande de l'aide. C'était à son fils. Son fils qui faisait tout ce que son père était incapable de faire.

"J'arrive maman."

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, le cœur dans les talons, et sa mère lui lança un regard interrogatif.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Ton mari.

-Oui?"

Elle ne le reprenait plus. Depuis longtemps.

"Je déteste cette situation.

-Je sais. Je sais…"

Elle lui tendit le poulet, et lui montra la table du menton.

"Allez, faisons tous un effort, c'est ton père, votre père."

Le blond ne répondit pas, et lorsqu'ils furent tous à table, il se força à sourire et à faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si manger ne lui donnait pas envie de vomir, à cause de cette ambiance étouffante.

"Alors, Newton, nous n'avons pas trop eu l'occasion de discuter depuis ton retour. Comment c'était Londres? Et les études?"

Cet essaie de lancement de conversation fit autant de mal que de bien à Newt. Parce que si seulement Chris avait écouter ce qu'il avait raconté un après-midi où ils étaient tous réunis, il aurait su. Mais il essayait, au moins. C'était sûrement le seul effort qu'il s'autorisait.

"C'était bien. Génial.

-Tu t'es fais des amis là-bas? Petit-ami?"

Son air concerné faillit le faire tomber dans le piège, mais au fond, même si sur le coup son père semblait s'y intéresser, il aurait oublier les informations d'ici quelques heures, voir jours, s'il était de bonne humeur.

Il haussa les épaules, et malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de noter que Chris était toujours aussi ouvert sur son homosexualité. Quoique, il n'en avait peut-être plus rien à foutre, maintenant. C'était peut-être devenu un détail.

"J'ai eu quelqu'un, pendant quelques temps. Mais ça s'est terminé. Mais je me suis fait de bons amis. Ils me manquent."

Et le silence reprit. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire, alors ce fut Sonya qui le brisa, pour raconter son histoire qu'elle avait inventé. Newt se concentra sur ça, pour ne pas penser à tout le reste, et dans un coin de sa tête, il aurait tellement voulu que Teresa soit là pour le soutenir.

Parce que ce n'est jamais facile de voir sa famille se disloquer, se séparer, sans pouvoir rien faire. On peut juste regarder, et c'est tout. C'est tout.

Il piqua un morceau de poulet, et s'obligea à l'avaler. Il n'aimait même pas ça.

Le premier sourire sincère de la soirée étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se souvint du jour où Thomas lui avait parler de sa passion pour cette viande, presque avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

En fait, il était presque sûr de se souvenir de chaque minute qu'il avait passée avec Thomas. Et ça l'effrayait un peu. Ça l'effrayait autant que son sentiment de solitude lorsqu'il avait passée les portes de l'école seul, cet après-midi. Ça avait été le dernier jour avant le lancement officiel des grandes vacances, la dernière fois qu'il venait chercher Sonya cette année-là. Et ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, se voir tout les jours ou presque, aller chercher sa sœur, se retrouver devant la primaire, c'était finit. Terminé. Révolu. L'année prochaine, Thomas serait dans son BTS, avec son alternance, il n'aurait plus le temps, et Newt non plus. Ils n'auraient plus le temps de se voir. Et ça l'angoissait. Et s'ils se perdait de vue? Et puis merde, comment pouvait-il être devenu aussi dépendant, si vite? 3 semaines, un mois, c'était tout ce qui le séparait de sa vie sans Thomas. Ça lui paraissait une éternité, et en même temps, rien du tout.

Mais Teresa avait raison. Le temps ne faisait rien.

A part passer à une vitesse folle, il ne faisait rien.

A part s'écouler, s'échapper, s'envoler, partir, il ne faisait rien.

Et Newt savait que courir après lui n'avait aucun sens, aucun intérêt. Alors il se contentait de le laisser passer, et d'en apprécier chaque instant, pour les graver dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait avec ses souvenirs concernant le brun.

Parce que merde, son cœur aimait un peu trop le sourire timide et le rire franc de Thomas Edison.

Thomas Edison qui ne l'avait toujours pas tenu au courant pour son bac. Bien sûr, Newt savait qu'il l'avait obtenu, comment un garçon aussi perspicace que Thomas pourrait rater ça? Mais il se sentait un peu vexé de n'avoir aucune nouvelle.

Alors, une fois le repas du calvaire terminé, il débarrassa les plats vite fait et monta dans sa chambre, dans l'optique d'appeler le garçon.

 ***BIP BIP BIP***

 ***Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Thomas, je ne peux pas vous répondre, je suis occupé à vivre ma vie!***

Son portable à la main, Newt se sentit soudainement très con, à l'entente du message enregistré.

Il vivait sa vie.

Il fêtait sûrement la réussite de son diplôme avec ses amis, sa famille. Il avait mieux à faire que de répondre à son téléphone.

Et c'était stupide, mais Newt sentit son coeur se serrer parce que, pour la première fois, il prenait conscience que si Thomas connaissait sa famille, sa vie, ses amis, sa maison, lui ne connaissais rien de tout ça à propos du brun. Il ne connaissait pas le prénom de sa mère, ni s'il avait des frères et sœurs. Il ne savait pas comment était son salon, ni s'il avait un chat, un poisson rouge, un hamster. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il mettait dans ses écouteurs lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, ni comment s'appelait ses amis. Et ça lui mettait un poids sur le cœur, parce qu'il n'avait jamais demandé. Il avait simplement attendu que Thomas le lui dise. Que Thomas lui parle des détails de sa vie. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Peut-être par pudeur, ou peut-être parce qu'il attendait que Newt pose les questions.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, un sentiment d'échec et d'insatisfaction sur la langue, et lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer, il voulu le laisser sonner jusqu'à être tranquille. Mais il jeta quand même un coup d'œil curieux, et quand il vit le nom de Thomas s'afficher, il décrocha.

" **Thomas?"**

Un rire inconnu lui répondit, et il paniqua deux secondes.

" **Nop. Minho."**

Minho?

" **Le meilleur pote de Thomas."**

Ah.

" **Thomas voulait absolument te rappeler en voyant l'appel en absence mais je crois que son discours aurait été incohérent.**

 **-Est-ce qu'il va bien?**

 **-Mais oui, stresse pas. On est à une fête, et le gâteau de nos potes était space, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

 **-Ah, je vois.**

 **-C'est toi Newt alors.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-D'accord."**

Un bruit se fit entendre en fond, et la voix de Thomas parvint à ses oreilles, suivie d'un :

" **Pourquoi t'as mon téléphone Min? Tu parles à qui ? - A Newt. Bon, Newt, je vais raccro- Thomas arrête! Arrête ça! -Laisse moi lui parler! -T'es pas en état! -Mais si! J'veux lui dire que j'ai mon bac! -Il a entendu! T'as entendu?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Il a entendu.**

 **-Dis lui que je le rappelle demain.**

 **-Il a dit qu'il allait venir vous voir.**

 **-D'accord. Dis lui de faire attention.**

 **-Ouais, ça marche. T'inquiète pas, je le surveille."**

Et cette affirmation était dite sur un ton si sérieux, comme si _Minho_ cherchait à le rassurer, que Newt le cru.

" **Merci."**

 ***BIP BIP BIP***

Il avait raccroché.

Newt reposa son portable.

2 minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées.

Et il sentait chamboulé. Perturbé.

Thomas avait parlé de lui à son meilleure ami.

Thomas était à une fête.

Thomas mangeait du gâteau au cannabis.

Et pendant ce temps-là, lui il s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles avant. Il savait que les résultats avaient été le matin, alors pourquoi Thomas ne lui avait-il pas dit?

Puis merde, il avait très bien le droit d'avoir oublié. Il avait dû être content, rassuré, il avait dû être embarqué dans la foule et l'euphorie.

Mais malgré ça, malgré qu'il tente par tout les moyens de relativiser, il se sentait désagréablement et définitivement vexé.

Et il détestait sentir que ça le touchait autant.

Que Thomas le touchait autant.

Merde.

.

* * *

.

"Eh, les gars, regardez, un revenant!

-Waaah, Thomas Edison nous fait l'honneur de sa présence!

-Oh, merde, j'avais presque oublié ta tête de con, Edison!"

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel, et laissa son meilleur ami lui taper dans le bras.

"Comment ça va? T'étais mort ou quoi?"

Il haussa les épaules, et Frypan lui sourit.

"Il s'est peut-être fait une petite-amie!

-Ouais, regardez sa tête!

-Mais laisser ma tête tranquille!"

Winston, alias Pak-Pak, éclata de rire.

"C'est ça les mecs!

-Mais non!

-Mais si!"

Mais c'était peine perdue, maintenant qu'ils avaient l'idée en tête, pour leur faire lâcher, c'était mort.

Le brun checka ses amis, et laissa Minho le bousculer en le charriant, avant qu'ils ne se laissent tomber sur un banc. Il s'assit sur le dossier avec l'asiatique, et Frypan ainsi que Winston se posèrent normalement. C'était leur disposition habituelle, et ce depuis des années. Il faut dire qu'ils traînaient ensemble depuis un certain temps maintenant, suffisamment pour avoir des habitudes récurrentes, du genre de celles qui sont instinctives. Aucun d'eux n'avaient besoin de réfléchir à où il allait s'asseoir, que ce soit sur un banc ou autour d'une table. Ils se posaient toujours pareil. C'était toujours Thomas à côté de Minho, toujours. Peut-être parce qu'aucun d'eux n'imaginait sa vie sans l'autre, bien qu'ils ne se le disent pas. Ils ne se disaient jamais ce genre de chose, c'était pour les filles, ça. Ou les fragiles.

C'était ce que Thomas pensait, avant. Il pensait que les mecs, les vrais mecs, ne se disaient pas leurs sentiments, leur amour. Puis, il avait rencontré Newt, et tellement de choses avaient changés. Sa vision du monde, de l'amitié, de la famille. C'était comme si le garçon blond s'était insinué dans ses veines, dans son cerveau, et avait tout chambouler pour lui montrer comme sa conception du monde entier était mauvaise. Et il avait l'impression très perturbante d'avoir eu une sorte de révélation, et de s'être ouvert, brutalement, à des milliards de détails qui lui avait semblé insignifiants. Comme les yeux de Minho, qui disparaissaient quand il riait, juste quelques secondes. Ou la main amicale de Frypan, posée sur son genou ou son épaule. Ou les jambes de Winston, qui tressautaient quand il parlait. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de tout ça, pendant des années? Ne pas remarquer comme une fusion les liait? Il avait toujours vu le groupe comme un groupe, évidemment, mais il s'était toujours dit qu'il était bien plus proche de Minho que des autres. Et il se rendait compte que c'était lui même qui s'était enfermé dans cette croyance, et en parallèle, qui s'était fermé aux autres.

Et ça le faisait chier de réaliser qu'il aurait pu faire pleins de choses s'il avait compris ça avant. Mais non, il lui avait fallu Newt, pour comprendre. Newt, qui n'avait rien fait de plus que déteindre sur lui, et presque trop.

"Thomas! On y va?

-Ouais, ouais!"

Ils se levèrent d'un bel ensemble, et pendant quelques secondes, les images du samedi avec Teresa, Brenda, Newt et Alby se superposèrent à la réalité. Pendant toute l'après-midi, il s'était dit "si seulement je connaissais cette fusion moi aussi", et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il comprenait qu'il l'avait, cette fusion. _Ils l'avaient tous._ Il avait juste été trop bête pour le voir et le ressentir avant. Il avait été trop bête pour voir qu'en 5 années d'amitié, ils avaient eu plus que le temps de créer cette unification, ce lien entre eux.

Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec Frypan, un midi, à la cantine. Tout les deux seuls à une table, ils avaient finis par discuter à propos de la bouffe ignoble du self, et c'était comme ça que Thomas avait apprit que le père de son camarade tenait un restaurant, et que Fry allait le reprendre quand il serait grand. Et aujourd'hui, il allait enfin travailler officiellement là-bas. Il avait fait un bac stmg pour apprendre la gestion, et il était à deux doigts de valider son projet.

Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec Winston. Ami de Frypan, matheux solitaire, il avait pour rêve de devenir biologiste. Il s'était bien entendu avec Minho, et bien que Thomas avait eu du mal à comprendre son charabia sur la chimie, il avait finit par l'apprécier. La timidité l'avait empêché longtemps de se faire des amis, mais au contact de l'asiatique extraverti et du brun joyeux, il s'était ouvert, comme une fleur qui éclot, et maintenant, il en était là. A le pousser pour passer avant lui, et a draguer des filles dans les bars.

Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec Minho. En fait, non, il ne s'en souvenait pas. C'était il y avait si longtemps, et en même temps, c'était hier. Maternelle, première année, petite section. Trop jeune pour avoir le moindre souvenir, et pourtant, ils étaient déjà trop âgées pour la classe. Tout les deux 4 ans, soit une année de trop. Ils étaient devenus amis vite, d'après leur parents, et 1 mois après la rentrée, ils étaient déjà inséparables. Et personne n'aurait pensé que 15 ans après, ce serait exactement la même chose. Minho n'était pas son meilleur ami, non, c'était son frère. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus et traversés ensembles, c'était plus qu'un ami. Après que Minho soit présent dans ses premiers souvenirs, et il savait que c'était réciproque, c'était bien plus qu'un simple ami. Ils avaient grandis ensemble, parfois séparés par une classe mais ils étaient restés comme les deux doigts de la main.

"Thomaaaas!"

L'asiatique lui donna un coup d'épaule.

"Dans dix minutes on saura mec. Si tout ce qu'on a fait n'était pas pour rien.

-Je flippe.

-Même moi. Si on l'a pas, on peut dire adieu à la fac, et au bts pour toi.

-Rach' va me tuer si je le loupe."

Minho éclata de rire.

"Toujours son caractère de cochon?

-Ouais, toujours. Même ma mère sera moins déçue qu'elle."

Et pendant que Minho parlait des châtiments qu'il subirait s'il ne l'avait pas, et que Winston et Frypan énuméraient les notes qu'ils pensaient avoir, Thomas voulu se gifler d'avoir un pincement au cœur en réalisant que Newt, le garçon qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux, ne connaissait pas sa mère et ne savait pas qu'il avait une sœur. A quel moment il avait merdé à ce point?

"Thomas?"

Le ton sérieux de son meilleur ami et son interruption dans son monologue le surprit, et il redressa la tête.

"Oui?

-En vrai, avec qui tu étais ces dernières semaines?"

Et là, tout de suite maintenant, il sut qu'il devait parler de Newt. C'était le moment, le moment où jamais. Un des seuls moments où Minho n'allait pas se moquer de lui, parce qu'il voulait savoir, savoir avec qui son meilleur ami avait été au lieu de sortir s'amuser avec eux.

"Newt.

-Newt."

Il avait répété le prénom, comme une fatalité. Et peut-être un peu de désarroi. Parce qu'il ne savait pas qui était Newt _._

"Ouais, _Newt_.

-C'est qui?

-Un gars.

-J'avais deviné, je crois. Mais tu le connais d'où ce mec?

-C'est le frère de Sonya.

-Elle avait un frère tout ce temps?

-Visiblement.

-Alors pourquoi t'as servi de larbin pendant deux ans?

-J'ai pas servi de larbin!

-Ouais, comme tu veux. C'était pas ça la question.

-Il était pas en France. Il était à Londres. Pour ses études.

-Mais pourquoi tu traînes avec lui?"

Il avait froncé les sourcils, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Et c'était sûrement le cas. Parce que ça n'avait aucun sens, et Thomas s'en rendait soudainement compte. Lui, qui se mettait à passer des heures entières avec un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas il y avait un mois?

"Je… je sais pas. Je l'aime bien. Et il m'aime bien aussi, je crois.

-Tu crois? Thomas, arrête les insinuations. Tu me sors que tu as passé 3 semaines avec un gars qu'on connaît même pas, comme si c'était normal! Pourquoi tu m'as pas parlé de lui?

-J'ai rencontré ses amis.

-Thomas!"

Son ton était indigné à présent.

"Quoi? Il est pas comme nous, Minho! Il est… différent. Je crois pas que vous l'aimeriez.

-Dis tout de suite que tu veux pas partager ton mec.

-Mais c'est pas mon mec, bordel!

-Mais tu craques pour lui.

-Mais n'importe quoi! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça?

-Je suis pas le seul à le dire?"

Et merde.

"...

-Thomas.

-Rachel aussi.

-Même ta sœur jumelle pense ça! Tu crois pas qu'on te connaît assez pour savoir quand tu crush sur quelqu'un?

-Ça n'a rien à voir. Pourquoi je flasherais sur un gars?

-Pourquoi pas?"

Putain.

Pourquoi pas? Mais parce qu'il n'était pas putain de gay!

"Je t'entends penser des trucs de merde d'ici, tu sais.

-Pourquoi tout le monde semble penser que y'a pas de soucis à ça? Comme si c'était normal de … crusher sur un gars alors que j'ai toujours aimé les filles!

-Parce que y'en a pas. Et parce que c'est toi.

-Quoi, moi?

-T'es le mec le moins stable émotionnellement que je connaisse. Sans vouloir te vexer. Combien de copine t'as gardé plus de 2 semaines? Aucune. Combien de fois t'as eu envie d'arrêter de sortir avec des filles? Des milliards de fois. Combien de fois tu nous a sortit qu'on était cons de fermer les yeux quand des gays s'embrassaient dans la rue? Pareil, beaucoup de fois.

-C'est pas pareil! Tu confonds tout.

-Non. Tu veux juste pas admettre que t'avais un terrain favorable à ça. La bisexualité."

Et ça le faisait chier. Parce que Minho le connaissait très -trop- bien, et que Thomas était forcé d'admettre qu'il avait peut-être un petit peu raison. Peut-être, et un tout petit peu.

"C'était les autres…"

Sa voix faiblissait, comme ses arguments, qui devenaient, il le savait, de plus en plus débiles.

"C'était pas … c'était pas _moi._

-Je vois pas ce que ça changes. Si t'accepte les autres, pourquoi tu t'accepte pas toi?"

Et c'était sûrement le truc le plus censé que Minho n'ai jamais dit.

Et ce truc censé résonna en Thomas, comme une timbale frappée trop fort.

"Promet moi d'y réfléchir, ok?"

Et qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre qu'hocher la tête? Parce que oui, il allait y réfléchir.

Il était grand temps de se pencher sur la question.

"Les gars, les panneaux sont en train d'être retournés!"

Frypan déboula dans leur champ de vision, et l'ambiance presque tendue qui s'était installée entre eux explosa, et Winston leur cria, déjà plus loin :

"VOUS VENEZ OU QUOI?

-OUAIS!"

Minho attrapa le bras de Thomas, et ils se dirigèrent tout les quatres vers les grandes affiches, où des têtes connues ou non se poussaient déjà. Ils furent séparés quelques minutes, et lorsque Thomas parvint à lire son nom sur une des feuilles, suivit du mot ADMIS et MENTION BIEN, il oublia tout le reste. Il oublia ses inquiétudes, ses questionnements, ses peurs. Il oublia les cris, les pleurs et les bousculades environnantes.

Ce n'était que le début, que le commencement, mais il avait réussis le départ, et c'était le principal. Il n'avait plus qu'à tracer jusqu'au bout, maintenant.

Et avec Newt à ses côtés, avec Minho, avec sa soeur, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

.

* * *

.

 **Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimer.**

 **A bientôt mes amours.**


	11. Discussions

**Salut vous c:**

 **Ouiiiii, je sais. Je sais, nous ne sommes pas mardi.**

 **Vous pouvez donc remercier le forçage (ET JE PÈSE MES MOTS) intensif de Soran. Mais je ne peux rien plus lui résister, visiblement. You got my heart avec tes reviews et tes mots trop doux.**

 **Merci aussi à Yodrey, tes commentaires réchauffent mon petit cœur.**

 **Merci à tout les autres, à la majorité silencieuse qui m'as fait dépasser les 1000 vues.**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Tu crois que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

-Mais non, pourquoi tu aurais fait quelque chose de mal?

-Il avait dit qu'il allait passer nous voir, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis deux jours.

-Veux-tu qu'on compte le nombre de fois où tu nous as laissé sans nouvelle pendant plus de deux jours?

-C'est différent, c'est Thomas. Peut-être qu'il m'en veut?

-Newt, arrête de baliser pour rien, tu n'as rien fais de mal!

-Alors pourquoi il répond pas à mes sms?

-Il doit être occupé.

-Il m'a toujours répondu!

-Oh, doux jésus, tu es sacrément mordu toi."

Il y eu un petit silence, puis :

"Hein?

-Je disais : tu es sacrément mordu. T'es in love total, mon pote.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'éprouves rien pour ce mec, Newty.

-Je… En fait, je sais pas. Tu vois, c'est tellement flou et .. Sonya! Ne touche pas à ça!"

Sa soeur sursauta, et fit une moue boudeuse, avant de s'éloigner de l'étagère.

Ils étaient dans la boutique d'air soft dans laquelle Brenda bossait, et, accoudés au comptoir, ils discutaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes. D'abord de leur retrouvailles, de leurs prochaines sorties, puis ils avaient déviés sur le samedi et leurs rencontres avec Thomas. Et Newt avait finit par cracher le morceau du pourquoi il avait l'air aussi bizarre. Depuis qu'il avait parlé à Minho le lundi soir, soit deux jours auparavant, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Thomas. Ni de réponse à ses messages, ni à ses appels. Pas qu'il l'ai appelé 15 fois, juste deux fois et 3 sms, mais.. mais même ça, c'était déjà trop. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il autant pour deux jours de silence? D'habitude, il était le genre de personne à se foutre de ça. Ce n'était que des messages, après tout.

Mais là, c'était Thomas. Et ses réactions et ses sentiments étaient décuplés lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Tout étaient décuplés lorsqu'il s'agissait de Thomas. Son envie de le protéger, de le faire sourire, de savoir qu'il allait bien, son besoin de le toucher. Comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel, ce garçon qui le faisait se sentir aussi… lui-même. Parce que c'était comme ça, qu'il se sentait. Comme si Thomas acceptait tout de lui, sa personnalité entière, ses défauts, ses faiblesses, ses peurs. Comme s'il aimait chaque chose de lui que Newt allait dévoiler, ses passions, ses rêves, ses rires, ses espoirs. Ces choses si intime, qu'on garde secrètement enfouis, qu'on ne confies qu'à ses plus proches amis, Newt avait envie de les dire à Thomas. Parce qu'il avait la certitude que le brun allait les chérir avec lui, les partager avec lui.

Parce qu'il y avait ce lien, entre eux. Là dès le premier jour, et qui s'était étoffé chaque fois un peu plus, jusqu'à devenir ce qu'il était. Jusqu'à ce que Newt s'inquiète parce qu'il était sans nouvelle depuis deux jours, et jusqu'à ce que Thomas lui manque.

Deux jours, bordel, deux jours.

C'était rien, c'était foutrement rien. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi … mal?

"Continues, je t'en pris."

Evidemment, Brenda voulait savoir.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était aller la voir elle plutôt que Teresa. Peut-être à cause de la complicité qu'il avait sentit se créer entre sa meilleure amie et Thomas? Peut-être qu'il était jaloux, aussi. Il était presque en train de regretter de lui avoir présenté le brun. Parce qu'au fond, il mourrait de trouille de Teresa lui vole Thomas. Et il détestait se sentir aussi faible et possessif. Thomas n'était pas lui, il n'était pas un objet mais une personne, avec ses désirs et ses envies. Et s'il jugeait Teresa plus intéressante que lui, alors Newt ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher une pointe de jalousie de lui piquer le coeur. Lui qui pensait avoir réussi à se détacher de tout ça…

Et il avait réussi, un temps. Puis Thomas était arrivé, et avait brisé tout ce qu'il avait construit. Et il se sentait totalement démunis face aux vagues de sentiments qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il était en présence du garçon. Et ce qui était le plus dur, c'était de se dire qu'il n'avait sûrement aucune chance, parce que "C'est chelou de dire _ça_ à un mec.". Thomas devait être du genre à se jamais s'être posé la moindre question sur sa sexualité, du genre à savoir que ça existe mais à ne pas se sentir concerné.

"C'est clair que j'éprouves quelque chose. Je sais juste pas quoi.

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas?

-Je ne suis pas amoureux. Pas encore.

-Pas encore?"

Son ton était un mélange d'interrogation et d'excitation.

"Pas encore. Je bride tout ça suffisamment, je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs.

-Quels faux espoirs? T'as vu comment il te regarde? Comment vous vous regarder? C'est intense.

-Teresa et moi aussi c'est intense.

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Tu craques pour lui, et très fortement. Avoue le.

-Ouais.

-C'est la première fois que je ne te vois pas heureux de cette nouvelle. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

-C'est juste que.. à chaque fois que je craquais sur quelqu'un, avant, je savais que le gars était du même bord.

-Et tu n'es pas sûr pour Thomas?

-Non, pas sûr du tout. En fait, je crois qu'il est très hétéro.

-Pas moi. Il se croit hétéro, mais quand tu regarde un autre garçon comme il le faisait, tu ne l'es pas. Crois-moi, quand vos yeux se croisaient, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui semblait exister, pour vous deux. Et quand tu le touchais, c'était comme si le reste ne comptait plus, et que la seule chose importante c'était ce que tu allais dire, ou faire. Il décrochait et son attention était focalisé sur toi. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. C'est comme si il y avait un truc entre vous, super fort et … c'en était presque perturbant.

-Ouais, il y cette sorte de … lien? Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, comme c'est comme si je le connaissais depuis des années, et en même temps, depuis hier. Comme si je savais tout de lui, comment il va réagir, quand il va rire, quand il va pleurer, mais comme si je découvrais des choses de lui chaque jour. C'est perturbant pour moi aussi.

-Alors imagine de son côté? Tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir ça. C'est une connexion entre deux âmes, entre deux êtres, tu ne peux pas être seul. Imagine toi à sa place. Tu as toujours cru aimer les filles, et d'un coup, tu te retrouves à éprouver ce genre de chose puissante et unique pour un garçon? Comment tu réagirais?"

Un ange passa, et Newt se trouva très con de ne pas avoir pensé à ça avant. Il s'était tant concentré sur ses propres sentiments qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à ce que Thomas devait ressentir.. Lui qui se targuait de penser plus aux autres qu'à lui même…

"Je prendrais de la distance pour réfléchir à ce que je ressens.

-Et que crois-tu que Thomas fait?"

Question rhétorique, évidemment. Mais elle fit mal à Newt. Mal parce qu'il se trouvait égoïste, alors qu'il avait toujours prôner sa haine de ce trait de personnalité. Quand était-il devenu si centré sur lui même?

"Allez Newt, te prend pas la tête, il finira par revenir ton chéri.

-T'es chiante.

-Bah quoi?

-Laisse tomber.

-Je sais quand quelque chose va pas, tu sais, mais je sais aussi quand quelque chose va. Et depuis samedi, je sais que t'es en train de tomber amoureux, Newt. Je sais aussi que tu essaies de faire en sorte d'étouffer ça, pour pas que ça se voit, ou peut-être parce que t'as peur du rejet, mais ça, c'est pas toi. Toi, t'es un combattant. Tu laisserais jamais tomber juste parce que le mec n'a pas une sexualité très claire. Tu ferais changer une nonne de vocation si tu le voulais. Passe au plan d'attaque chaton.

-Je s-

-Chut! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus que tu viennes pleurer dans mes jupes si tu ne fais rien pour arranger ce qui te rend mal. Sur ce, un client m'attend."

Elle contourna son comptoir, et s'éloigna vers un jeune homme, sans se retourner.

Et doux jésus, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Qu'on le secoue suffisamment fort pour lui remettre les idées en place. Pour qu'il arrête de paniquer sans aucune autre raison que ses sentiments naissants.

Parce que oui, qu'il en avait déjà. Il ne pouvait pas, ou plus, le nier.

Ils étaient là, prêts à éclater.

Ils n'attendaient que le signal de départ.

.

* * *

.

Les yeux dans le vague, Thomas réfléchissait. Un peu, beaucoup. Trop.

Il avait ignoré lâchement les sms et les appels de Newt depuis 3 jours, et putain, il se sentait tellement con de faire ça. Parce qu'il y avait 1000 raisons valables pour éviter quelqu'un, mais "se rendre compte qu'on a un énorme crush sur un gars alors qu'on se croit hétéro", ça, ce n'était pas dans sa liste de raisons valables.

En fait, c'était tout sauf une raison valable. C'était même une raison de merde.

Mais s'avouer qu'il avait un crush sur un garçon était déjà suffisant pour lui retourner le cerveau, alors toutes ses autres réflexions semblaient annihilées par celle-ci, et par celle qui suivait. Etait-il bisexuel? Ou hétéro curieux? Ou toutes ces autres choses qu'internet lui suggérait? Etait-il intolérant, ou pire, homophobe, de penser que c'était .. bizarre? Et Newt, lui? Peut-être qu'il était le seul d'eux deux à se prendre la tête, peut-être qu'il était le seul d'eux deux à trouver qu'il y avait une alchimie? Et c'était cette pensée qui le minait le plus, étrangement. La pensée qu'il était le seul à en devenir insomniaque. La pensée qu'il était le seul à se retourner pendant des heures dans son lit. Le seul à cogiter comme ça. Peut-être que Newt ne ressentait pas comme lui, et c'était très probable, mais … s'il ressentait comme lui, alors comment gérait-il ça? Comment gérer un coup de coeur aussi inattendu qu'improbable? Com-

"Thomas? Chéri?"

Les yeux doux de sa mère le tirèrent de ses réflexions agitées, et il soupira, en étendant ses jambes devant lui.

"Comment tu vas?"

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Elle portait ses ignobles crocs, et sa tenue de travail, bleu trop foncé. Ses cheveux étaient aussi tirés que ses traits, et son air épuisé lui fit mal au coeur.

"Toi comment tu vas? T'as l'air fatiguée.

-Je le suis. Mais ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Ta soeur est avec le docteur Melendez?

-Ouais.

-Ca fait longtemps?

-20 minutes, je crois.

-Il y en a encore pour un bout de temps. Je prend ma pause avec toi?

-Tu ne vas pas manquer à l'appel?

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est calme en ce moment, et ils me bipperont si jamais ils ont besoin de moi.

-D'accord, alors."

Aussitôt, elle sembla s'affaisser dans le fauteuil, et un bâillement lui échappa.

"Tu as l'air dans tes pensées, ces derniers temps. Est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse?"

Il secoua la tête, trop vite pour paraître honnête, mais elle ne dit rien.

"Tu ne sors plus avec ton ami?

-Rachel t'as parlé.

-Non, elle ne m'as rien dit, en fait. Je l'ai deviné. Tu n'avais pas la même expression sur ton visage, ni la même lueur dans tes yeux. Et Minho ne t'aurait jamais rendu aussi.. pensif.

-A vrai dire, c'est à cause de lui que je me penche sur la question.

-Quelle question?"

Et voilà, comme d'habitude, comme toujours, il en avait trop dit.

"Maman... "

Un silence s'étendit dans la salle vide.

"Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si j'étais gay?

-Quoi? Bien sur que non, mon coeur. Pourquoi je t'en voudrais?

-Je ne pourrais pas te donner de petits-enfants si c'était le cas.

-Je vous ai déjà tout les deux. Vous êtes ma plus belle réussite, tu sais.

-Dommage que Janson n'ai pas pensé comme toi."

Janson. Ce prénom qui lui écorchait la bouche et les lèvres. Son père. Non, _son géniteur_. Barré dès la naissance, laissant deux jumeaux à une mère seule, sans aide financière. L'amour parental à l'état pur.

Sur lui, le sujet était clos et fermé depuis longtemps. Sa soeur se foutait de ça, sa mère souffrait encore de l'abandon, et Thomas en voulait à cet enfoiré pour avoir fait souffrir sa mère. Ils n'en parlaient jamais, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient dit tout ce qu'il y avait eu à dire, ou sûrement parce qu'au final, personne ne l'avait vraiment jamais connu.

"Pourquoi tu me demande ça? Tu remets en question ton orientation? Tu hésites? Tu doutes?

-Mon ami, Newt. Je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour lui. Je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre quand Rachel m'en a parlé, ni quand Minho a comprit, mais… j'en sais rien, maman.

-Tu doutes. C'est normal, tout les adolescents doutent, à un moment ou un autre. De leurs choix, de leur vie, de leur orientation, de tout. Je te demande juste de ne pas, jamais -tu m'entends? -de ne jamais douter de toi. Tu es si fort et si courageux. Tu as encore tout à donner, tout à apprendre. Tout à essayer, tout à connaître. Ne te ferme pas aux possibilités que la vie t'offre, même si elles te paraissent sorties du droit chemin. Parce qu'il n'y pas de droit chemin, tu le sais ça. Il y a juste un chemin. _Le tien_. Les autres, celui des autres, tu t'en fiches. Ils tracent leur route, et fait de même. Mais n'essaie pas de les suivre, tu pourrais te perdre. Fais juste comme _toi_ tu le sens, comme _toi_ tu as envie, comme _toi_ tu le désires."

Et c'était si évident, si logique. Il n'y avait rien de plus simple à comprendre que ça. Il devait juste _lâcher prise_. Encore une fois. Rien de plus à faire que lâcher prise, que continuer sa route, que tracer son chemin.

"Tu parles un peu comme lui.

-Alors il doit être très sage, ce garçon."

Un éclat de rire lui échappa, et il secoua la tête, amusé.

"Il l'est. Il est drôle, aussi. Attentif et attentionné. Souriant et doux. Il me fait des câlins, parfois. Et je le trouve beau. Il l'est, assurément. Il pourrait se faire un harem juste en claquant des doigts. Mais il n'est pas comme ça. Il est intelligent. Il est réfléchit. Il est posé et calme. Il ne s'emporte pas, jamais. Il est passionné et passionnant. Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait me faire aimer la pêche, s'il le voulait."

Cette tirade était clairement trop emportée, trop sentimentale, mais il se sentait tellement soulagé d'en avoir parlé à sa mère…

"Je vois que tu l'apprécies beaucoup.

-Plus que ça. Je ne sais juste pas comment gérer…"

Il l'avait fait.

Il avait avoué qu'il aimait plus que bien Newt.

Putain.

"Parce qu'avant ça, tu n'avais ressentis cela que pour des filles..

-Non, même pour des filles je n'avais jamais ressentis ça. C'est comme une fusion, une alchimie. Comme s'il comprenait tout ce que je ressentais et vice-versa. C'est fort. Plus que toutes les autres relations que j'ai eu. Il sait lire en moi, c'est presque flippant. Quand il me regarde, c'est comme s'il lisait mes blessures, et qu'il enregistrait ça pour plus tard. Pour pouvoir les guérir et les panser. C'est.. intense.

-C'est beau, Thomas. Profites de cette opportunité, de cette magie. C'est si rare de trouver une personne comme ça. Presque impossible, dans une vie si courte… Une telle union entre deux âmes, c'est magnifique.

-Maman…

-C'est parce que c'est un homme que tu réfléchis autant?

-Je… Oui.

-Parfois, ça arrive de se poser des questions sur nous-même, et c'est très difficile de remettre en question une chose qu'on pensait inchangeable, une chose dont on était sûr, une chose à propos de laquelle on n'avait pas besoin de penser. Mais parfois, il faut savoir reconnaître que les choses changent. Tout le temps, tout les jours. La personne que tu es aujourd'hui ne sera pas celle que tu seras demain. Nous évoluons. Ou nous régressons. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois jamais rien prendre pour acquis, même si cela le semble. Il faut constamment se battre pour obtenir ou garder ce que l'on désire, mon chéri.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Alors ouvre ton esprit.

-Tu parles comme une psy, là.

-Ok, touché!"

Elle leva les mains, en signe d'innocence, et rit doucement.

"Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que qu'importe que ce soit une fille ou un garçon. Ce n'est pas l'important. L'important, c'est l'âme de la personne, et cette âme, dont tu me parle, elle est belle. Et elle te fait du bien. Pourquoi te priver de quelque chose qui te fais du bien?

-Je n'avais pas.. pas vu les choses comme ça.

-Toi? Voyons chéri, tu es suffisamment perspicace pour ça. Mais je comprend que les choses soient compliquées pour toi. Tu es encore jeune. Aimer un autre garçon, c'est difficile à accepter et à assumer. Mais saches que je te soutiendrais quoi que tu fasses. Et ça ne compte pas seulement pour ta vie sentimentale, mais pour tout.

-Maman…"

Elle sourit de nouveau, et posa une main douce sur son avant bras.

"Je dois y retourner. Ne fais pas de noeuds au cerveau là où il n'y en a pas l'utilité, d'accord?"

Le brun hocha la tête et le poids qui pesait sur son coeur depuis plusieurs jours quitta la pièce avec sa mère.

Ce poids trop lourd. Le poids de la réflexion.

Mais c'était finit.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à penser.

Il y avait juste à vivre.

.

* * *

.

 **En fait, je dois vous avouez un truc, mais comme je stresse de pas pouvoir poster à cause du fait que je n'ai pas d'avance, bah j'ai pris TROP d'avance. Genre j'ai le double de ce que je postes. Donc je viens de finir le 20.**

 **Oui, je forces.**

 **(Allez suivre Soran-M, elle vas poster un truc que j'ai eu le privilège de lire et qui est très bien.)**

 **(SALUT BB, toi même tu sais. Klin d'oeil.)**

 **(Je ris.)**

 **La vie est belle guyyyyyyyys.**


	12. Retrouvailles

**Salut vous.**

 **Devinez qui rentre dimanche de ses vacances et qui déprime?**

 **Cela dit, je suis contente, j'ai terminé deux chapitres ces derniers jours, donc c'est cool!**

 **Comme d'habitude, cœur sur Sarah et Yodrey!**

 **Soran, merci pour tout, tu es si cool et amicale que j'ai du mal à m'en remettre.**

 **Neviy, Val, vous êtes mes queens forever.**

.

* * *

.

Vendredi.

Toujours aucune nouvelle de Thomas.

Peut-être qu'il avait réellement fait quelque chose de mal? Peut-être que Thomas s'était rendu compte que leur semblant d'amitié ne menait nul part?

Il secoua la tête, et le coup d'épaule de Teresa, assise à ses côtés, lui fit quitter ses pensées.

"Come on, baby! Boude pas parce que je gagne tout le temps!

-Je boude pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais ta moue boudeuse?

-Je la fais pas.

-En fait, si.

-Voilà, même Al' le dit!"

Le blond haussa les sourcils, et détourna ses yeux de sa meilleure amie pour regarder la télévision, qui affichait sa terrible défaite à Mario Kart. Il avait la tête ailleurs. Pour perdre comme ça, alors qu'il les battait habituellement à plate couture, ouais, il avait la tête ailleurs.

Son ami tapota sa jambe de sa grande main, et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

"Tu sais que tu peux nous parler, hein?

-Mais oui, je sais. Tout va bien, ok?

-J'ai du mal à te croire, là. Tu n'es pas obligé de nous raconter, mais avoue au moins que quelque chose te préoccupe.

-Y'a rien! Vous me souler, je rentre."

Son éclat de voix et de colère surprirent Teresa, et elle le regarda d'un air presque choqué.

"Mais Newt…

-C'est bon, j'ai dis. Je rentre."

Il attrapa sa veste, et ni Alby ni la brune ne tentèrent de le rattraper lorsqu'il quitta la chambre. Pas lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Pas lorsqu'il avait attendu toute l'heure qui venait de s'écouler pour trouver une excuse et se barrer.

Il savait que ça avait été une mauvaise idée d'accepter cette après midi entre potes. De un, Brenda n'était pas là, et elle aurait pu détourner le sujet étant donné qu'elle savait. De deux, il n'avait pas eu envie de venir, mais Teresa avait tellement insisté qu'il avait céder pour être tranquille. Sauf qu'il n'était pas tranquille, parce qu'il commençait à se demander si quelque chose était arrivé à Thomas. Et il refusait d'en parler à ses amis, parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait droit aux "Tu t'inquiète pour rien", aux "Ouuuuh, il est amoureux.". Il aurait pu en parler à Teresa, elle savait mettre de côté l'humour et la taquinerie, mais les regards et les rires qu'elle avait échangé avec Thomas l'agaçait encore. Et c'était sûrement grâce à ce sentiment qu'il savait qu'il commençait à s'attacher vraiment au brun.

C'était trop réel, ces émotions, ces sensations. C'était trop. Pourquoi tout devait-être si brutal? Il se sentait comme violenté par les vagues de sentiments qui roulaient en lui. Pas de nouvelles depuis 5 jours et il paniquait en imaginant Thomas sur un lit d'hôpital? Ce n'était pas lui, ça. Pas lui, _avant._ Avant Thomas, les gens pouvaient disparaitre 10 jours sans qu'il ne se pose la moindre question. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait?

Question rhétorique. Parce qu'il savait.

Quoi qu'il en dise, il commençait à tomber amoureux.

Sans préalable, sans rien voir arriver, son coeur le trahissait ainsi.

"Fais chier."

Ouais. Ca craignait.

Lui qui avait prit l'habitude de laisser les choses se faire, se passer, et qui s'était persuadé que la prochaine fois qu'il aimerait, ça serait facile, il s'était bien trompé. Aimer n'était jamais facile. Tout le reste? Il suffit de prendre de la distance, de s'éloigner. Mais l'amour? L'amour, c'est un besoin, pas seulement un désir égoïste. Et on ne peut pas prendre de la distance quand il s'agit de quelque chose d'aussi important.

Il démarra sa voiture après 3 minutes passées à chercher son cable auxiliaire pour mettre de la musique, et la voix de Phil Collins résonna dans l'habitacle.

 _Tell everybody I'm on my way_

 _New friends and new places to see_

Et actuellement, il aurait aimé être sur son chemin. Sur un autre que celui qui menait chez lui, avec ce silence pesant lorsque son père rentrait, et ce bruit énervant lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Il adorait sa soeur, mais ces derniers jours, la voir lui rappelait Thomas. En fait, tout lui rappelait Thomas. Le moindre détail, un pancake, un rire lointain, des grains de beautés. C'était _trop_.

Mais tout ce qui concernait Thomas semblait le plonger dans l'excès.

Parce que pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne maîtrisait plus ses sentiments, ni son coeur. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien, en fait. Et il avait beau maintenir sa façade calme et tranquille, nonchalante et flegmatique, au fond, ne pas voir Thomas le mettait dans tout ses états. Il perdait presque pieds dans cette avalanche d'émotions qu'il avait perdues de vue depuis longtemps. Avait-il même déjà ressenti ça?

Il sursauta en se faisant klaxonner, et fixa le feu vert en face de lui. Merde. Etait-il si distrait? Il continua sa route en se concentrant sur la musique qui défilait, et lorsqu'il se gara devant chez lui, il n'avait qu'une envie, se mettre en pyjama et se rouler en boule dans son lit avec un livre de J.K Rowling . Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Il jeta ses fringues sur le sol -trop contrarié pour ranger-, enfila son bas de pyjama, un espèce de legging trop grand avec un pull Serpentard qui faisait deux fois sa taille, et s'affala sur le ventre, avec un Harry Potter dans les mains. Il avait beau les avoir lu 15 fois chacun, il ne s'en lassait pas. L'univers, la plume de l'auteur, les personnages, l'intrigue, tout était si prenant et si intense. Chaque roman le laissait en haleine, malgré qu'il les connaisse par coeur.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était heureux d'être anglais, car sa nationalité lui permettait de lire ces chefs d'oeuvre dans la langue originale. Et rien n'était meilleur que ça. Que se dire qu'il lisait les mots que JK avait passé des heures à remanier, jusqu'à trouver le parfait, celui qui collait le mieux. C'était beau, et encore une fois, Newt aima un peu plus chaque phrase. Elles résonnaient en lui, l'apaisaient, le calmait, et son esprit devenait plus serein. Comme s'il s'éteignait, ou du moins, partait de la réalité pour s'enfuir à Poudlard.

Jusqu'à ce que sa mère frappe à sa porte.

Il glissa doucement son marque page là où il s'était arrêté, et il sourit en constatant qu'il venait de passer 3 heures plongé dans son livre. Rien n'était plus thérapeutique que la lecture. S'évader avec les mots de quelqu'un d'autre avait quelque chose de très satisfaisant, même s'il y avait un côté presque flippant. De se dire qu'une personne inconnue pouvait vous faire ressentir plus que la plupart de vos amis. Parce qu'un bon livre vous fait frissonner, pleurer, rire. Pas en même temps, ou peut-être que si, mais il le fait. Il vous fait oublier la réalité, le monde, les gens, vos peurs, vos craintes, tout. Vous n'existez plus pendant une fraction d'éternité.

"Thomas is here, honey."

Sa fraction d'éternité se brise, et c'est toujours la même chose.

Revenir dans le monde réel, avec tout ce qui nous enchaîne et nous étouffe.

Sempiternelle déception.

Mais pas cette fois, non, pas cette fois. Parce que cette fois, Newt quitte le monde d'Harry Potter pour celui de Thomas Edison.

Et c'est 10 000 fois mieux.

"Tell him to come."

L'air étonné de sa mère le fit sourire, et elle finit par hocher la tête, avant de redescendre.

Le son de ses pas dans les escaliers, sa voix, celle de Thomas, lointaine, Sonya qui rit. puis, de nouveau des pas dans les escaliers. Pas ceux de sa mère, il n'entendait pas les talons. Des plus légers, plus… timides.

Puis, un toquement discret à sa porte.

"Entre!"

Il poussa son livre d'une main presque impatiente, et se redressa, assis en tailleurs sur son lit presque trop grand pour lui seul.

Peut-être qu'il aurait pu s'habiller mieux, ou se rhabiller, ou ne pas être en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille, avec ses lunettes de lectures. Mais en fait, il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant. Pas envie de faire comme s'il était toujours parfait. Pas envie de se préparer pour voir le garçon qui lui plaisait. Juste envie d'être lui, et de laisser Thomas le voir comme il était.

"Salut Tommy."

Et en fait, le surnom glisse tout seul. Comme s'il avait toujours là, sous-jacent, à attendre le bon moment pour sortir.

Aujourd'hui était le bon moment. Parce qu'ils étaient fatigués, et parce qu'ils étaient exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Chacun de leur côté, ils retenaient un soupir de soulagement, comme si rien que le fait de se voir, rien que le fait que leurs regards se croisent et s'accrochent leurs suffisaient pour aller mieux, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Et c'était sûrement exagéré, abusé, peut-être qu'ils en faisaient trop, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'ils exagéraient ensemble.

"Tommy?"

Newt haussa les épaules, et l'ambiance se détendit finalement lorsque Thomas laissa échapper un petit rire, suivit d'un :

"D'accord."

C'était tout. Rien de plus, juste un d'accord, et une acceptation silencieuse.

Alors Newt se leva, et doucement, s'approcha du brun. Et Thomas lui tendit sa joue, comme ça.

Comme ça.

Et là, juste là à cet instant, Newt le vit.

Il vit que Thomas avait lâché prise. Qu'il avait arrêter de se battre contre ce qui le retenait, ce qui l'effrayait. Dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes, dans son sourire. C'était comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

Et il se sentit petit, pour la première fois en sa présence.

Parce que dans les yeux whisky du brun, il voyait une lueur qu'il ne voyait pas avant.

Une lueur qui lui donnait de l'espoir.

.

* * *

.

C'était comme le premier jour.

Comme il y avait un mois. Ou était-ce 3 semaines? Ou… hier? Il n'en savait rien. Il lui semblait que le temps avait à la fois cessé de s'écouler et à la fois qu'il passait bien trop vite depuis qu'il avait rencontré Newt pour la première fois.

C'était comme le premier jour.

Lui, devant la porte, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait trouver derrière. Et si Newt lui en voulait pour ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelle, ni répondu aux messages? C'était un risque, un gros risque. Et si ça arrivait, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

C'était comme le premier jour.

Sauf que ce n'est pas Newt ouvrit la porte, mais sa mère. Mais, comme le premier jour, Sonya se précipita dans ses jambes, et réclama un câlin.

Et, comme le premier jour, il accepta.

Mais la premier jour, il n'était pas monté dans la chambre de Newt. Il n'avait pas non plus sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort en le voyant assis sur son lit, dans un pull trop grand, avec des lunettes sur le nez. Il n'avait pas pensé "Il est beau", et il n'avait pas apprécié se sentir en harmonie avec lui même. Plus de bataille, plus de lutte. Il était attiré par Newt. C'était un fait. Il l'avouait.

Tout comme il avouait que le "Tommy", il l'aima un peu trop.

Alors il tendit sa joue, et lorsque les lèvres du blond l'effleura, l'idée de tourner la tête pour embrasser un autre garçon ne le rebuta pas.

Et pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le lit, le surnom "Tommy" repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Tommy. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça avant? Ou peut-être que si, mais que ça ne l'avait pas marqué.

"Comment tu vas?"

C'était une question posée doucement, presque avec inquiétude, et Thomas réalisa soudainement que Newt avait pu se faire du soucis.

"Je vais bien. Je veux m'excuser, pour ce silence, pour cette absence. Je sais que j'avais dis que j'allais passer, et je ne vais pas me chercher des excuses, mais je voulais que tu saches que j'ai rentabiliser ce temps. J'ai bien réfléchis, à plein de trucs, et je me rend compte que grâce à toi, j'ai … grandis."

Il se sentait tellement mûrit, tellement différent.. d'avant, de ses amis, de tout. Comme si un fossé était en train de se creuser, mais que, par dessus ce fossé, Newt tissait un pont.

"Thomas, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Parfois, on a juste besoin de temps à nous, pour nous. Je me suis juste inquiété, pour être honnête, parce que ça commençait à être long. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de me répondre et tout ça."

Puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, ses doigts dépassant à peine de sa manche de pull, et le mot _adorable_ s'insinua dans le crâne de Thomas. Perturbant.

Tout comme c'était perturbant de voir Newt comme ça. Pas dans ses fringues habituels, juste… comme il était. Ca lui donnait un air plus jeune, un air d'étudiant fatigué. C'était une facette de lui que le brun n'avait pas rencontré, et il se sentit touché que Newt le laisse la voir. Parce que se laisser voir lorsque nous sommes dans l'endroit et la tenue la plus réconfortante qu'on a, c'est laisser une possibilité aux autres de nous blesser. Ou de nous aimer un peu plus.

Et Thomas prit la seconde option.

"J'ai eu mon bac.

-Je sais. Minho me l'as dis."

Et bien qu'il se sentait encore honteux de ce coup de téléphone, il ne s'excusa pas, parce qu'il savait, il _sentait_ , que Newt ne voulait pas qu'il s'excuse.

"Il a l'air plutôt sympa, d'ailleurs.

-Il l'est! C'est mon meilleur ami depuis 15 ans, tu sais?

-Vraiment? C'est énorme…"

L'air impressionné de Newt fit sourire Thomas, et il se dit que vraiment, dans cette chambre couverte de posters, de post-it et de photos polaroids, Newt était différent. Plus enfantin, peut-être? Comme s'il n'avait plus de conduite à tenir.

Puis il réalisa que c'était une des premières fois qu'ils étaient réellement seuls ensemble, et ce pour une durée indéterminée. Avant, ils savaient que c'était 10 minutes jusqu'à l'ouverture de l'école, ou 1h jusqu'au retour de Sonya des jeux, ou 20 minutes, dans une voiture. Jamais comme ça, comme.. comme avec ses amis, sa famille, sa soeur. C'était étrange de se dire qu'ils se connaissaient si bien juste en se voyant en petites parcelles de temps.

Et il failli paniquer en prenant conscience de ça. Puis, lorsque Newt lui demanda de lui parler de Minho, il se rendit compte que c'était stupide. C'était tellement stupide, de se prendre la tête pour ça.

Il n'avait qu'à être lui-même.

Parce que " _Je t'aime bien, Thomas Edison_."

.

-x-

.

"Alors, tes retrouvailles avec ton chéri?

-C'est pas des retrouvailles si on s'est jamais perdus, Rachel."

Et alors qu'il rejoignait sa chambre, il entendit sa soeur crier :

"TU NE ME REPREND PAS SUR LE TERME "CHERIIIIIII!""

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et se laissa tomber en étoile sur son lit. Il aurait pu aller avec elle, discuter, lui parler de toutes ces nouvelles émotions qui l'emplissait, mais il ne voulait pas. Il voulait les garder pour lui, encore un peu, le temps de les apprivoiser, de les caresser, de s'émerveiller devant l'éveil de ces sentiments naissants. Il se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu rejeter ça, et surtout, ne pas comprendre avant. La seule explication plausible était qu'il n'avait clairement jamais connu ça avant. Cette sorte de connexion, de lien, de fusion entre son âme et celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide pour rejeter cette chose incroyable juste parce que Newt était un garçon?

Sa mère avait été la troisième et le coup fatal du trio qui avait fait volé en éclat son déni. Rachel, Minho, elle.

Il se passait quelque chose entre Newt et lui.

Quelque chose de magique.

Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait plus nier après cette après-midi. Parce que bien qu'ils n'aient rien fait d'autre que rester affalés sur le lit du blond, à parler, à écouter de la musique, à rire, à se raconter des anecdotes, ou simplement à rester allongés sans se parler, il avait ressenti cette chose entre eux. Comme une sorte d'électricité, ni agressive ni irrésistible, mais plutôt harmonieuse et patiente. Comme si elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'à attendre pour se mettre à briller et à éclater en étincelles lumineuses.

Oui, maintenant, il arrêtait de réfléchir en ce qui concernait Newt. Il allait se contenter de vivre, de ressentir. Peu importe vers quoi ça le menait, il ne reculerait plus.

Il n'avait plus peur.

Il roula sur son lit pour allumer sa chaîne hi-fi, antique relique du passé qu'il continuait d'adorer, tout comme il continuait de venerer et d'acheter des CDs. C'était sa façon de respecter les artistes qu'il aimait.

La voix cristalline et douce de Lana Del Rey envahit soudainement sa chambre, le silence et ses sens, et il se rallongea en étoile.

Et, les yeux fermés, il se laissa emporter. C'était brutal, mais si tendre en même temps. Comme si sa tête et son monde tournait sans s'arrêter, mais comme une caresse amoureuse sur sa joue. C'était comme ça, Lana. Ca avait toujours été comme ça, lui et la musique. Comme une sorte de relation fusionnelle, dans laquelle chacun donnait à l'autre. Elle, elle lui donnait la force, le courage, l'oublie. Et lui, il lui donnait son âme, ses peurs, ses craintes. Elle prenait tout, emportait tout. Loin de lui.

Rien de plus n'existait. Juste cette femme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui lui murmurait des mots qui le faisait rire, pleurer, sourire. Des mots qui le heurtait, le brutalisait, l'aidait à se relever ou le poussait à s'enfoncer plus encore.

C'était planant. Plus de pensées, plus de douleurs, plus rien. Juste cette magie, ces paroles, ce son envoûtant.

Oui, c'était ça, il planait.

Il volait, il touchait le ciel.

Son corps ne touchait plus la terre, et il savait que la musique était une drogue assez puissante pour le faire se sentir comme s'il avait fumé un joint.

Elle était aussi addictive que l'héroïne. Elle nous déconnectait de la réalité avec la même facilité qu'une injection.

Et ce sentiment de ne plus appartenir à cet univers, à cette humanité, de se dissoudre dans cette éternité, la musique n'était plus seule à le lui procurer. Ils étaient deux à le faire se sentir ainsi, maintenant.

La musique, et Newton Isaac.

Newton Isaac le faisait se sentir comme Lana Del Rey le faisait. Il le touchait, lui parlait, savait quels mots utiliser et lesquels bannir. Il le faisait oublier la réalité, le temps qui passait, ses inquiétudes. Il lui faisait tourner la tête, battre son coeur, planer.

Newton Isaac était aussi planant que Lana Del Rey et ses chansons enivrantes.

Oui, il l'était.

.

* * *

.

 **Eh, je crois que ça se sent dans cette fiction, ou alors, ça va se sentir, mais je suis fan de Queen. Par conséquent, j'ai été voir Bohemian Rhapsody, et il est juste mythique, comme Freddie l'as été et le sera toujours. Allez le voir.**

 **Ah aussi, faut vraiment aller lire A Maze Of Words, de Soran-M.**

 **Kisskiss**


	13. La vie est be- cruelle

**BONSOIR PARIIIIIIIIIIIS YEAAAAH.**

 **Je sais, ça fait plus d'une semaine, et dans mon planning, j'avais marqué chapitre 13 pour mardi (14). Mais au final, mardi j'ai été voir Les Crimes de Grindelwald au cinéma, et j'ai été déstabilisée pour le reste de la journée. Vous l'avez vu ? Dites moi vos impressions dessus, que je saches si je suis la seule à me sentir si déçue d'être déçue.**

 **A part ça, je lance le premier warning de cette fiction. Parce que la vie a beau être belle, elle ne peut pas l'être toujours.**

 **Donc : /!\ WARNING. On va parle de maladie, de mort, de deuil. Ceux qui sont trop sensibles pour lire ça, ou qui ne veulent pas, sauter juste le passage Thomas. Je ferais un résumé en bas de chapitre de ce qu'il s'y passe, pour ne pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de lire pour la suite. /!\**

 **Gros cœur sur mes bébés, Soran, Koda, Val et Yodrey. Vous êtes les best.**

 **Bisoux bisoux.**

.

* * *

.

"Alors, explique moi. C'était quoi ton pétage de plomb de vendredi?

-Je suis désolé pour ça.

-Je sais que tu l'es. Je veux juste comprendre. Tu as l'air mieux, plus calme.

-Tu vas trouver ça stupide…

-Je te promets que non.

-Je peux fumer?

-Depuis quand tu demandes?

-J'en sais rien."

Si, il savait. Depuis l'air réprobateur de Thomas à chaque fois qu'il s'allumait une cigarette.

"Allume ta clope et parle, nom de dieu!"

Il coinça le bâtonnet de nicotine entre ses lèvres, approcha le briquet et tira une longue latte.

"Thomas.

-C'est toujours ça, ces derniers temps, hein?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Je n'avais plus de nouvelles ni de réponses depuis 5 jours.

-5 jours? Newt, tu t'es mis dans cet état pour cinq jours de silences? T'es sérieux?

-Je savais que t'allais dire ça.

-Mais parce que c'est pas toi! Ca te ressemble pas du tout! Toi, tu laisses les gens faire leurs vies sans toi! Toi, tu disparais 2 mois sans donner signe de vie! Toi, tu es libre et personne ne peux t'attacher! Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles…

-Ouais, aux dernières nouvelles…"

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Teresa s'adossa au banc sur lequel ils étaient posés.

"Tu le vois quand?

-Demain."

Elle hocha la tête, et ses yeux dérivèrent sur son meilleur ami.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?

-Je sais toujours pas s'il est hétéro, tu sais.

-Pourquoi tu te tourmentes autant?"

Il y eut un silence, et Newt essaya vraiment de retenir les mots acerbes qui tentaient de lui échapper. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas le droit, il n'en avait pa-

"Tu lui as donné ton numéro de téléphone."

Et ça sonnait tellement sec, tellement amer.

"Mais, Newt. Tu es partis t'imaginer quoi, là? C'était en pure amitié! Je l'aime bien moi, ton Thomas. Juste _bien_! Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais ça!"

Bien sûr qu'il savait.

Parce que Teresa avait toute sa confiance. Il lui confierait son coeur, son âme, sa vie. Mais ses sentiments, ses émotions envers Thomas, ils étaient déraisonnables, insensés, ils le poussaient à penser à des choses qui n'auraient, _et il le savait_ , jamais lieu. C'était plus fort que lui, cette sensation de jalousie mordante, de possessivité inappropriée.

"C'est du grand n'importe quoi, tout ça.

-De quoi?

-Tout!"

Il avait élevé la voix, parce que _merde_ , il se sentait agacé, non, énervé, exaspéré par son incapacité à contrôler ses sentiments.

"Tout ça! Ma jalousie, mon inquiétude constante, ma tendresse à son égard, mes doutes, ma colère, ma joie, ma culpabilité, ma dépendance, tout ça, putain, ça n'as aucun sens, c'est n'importe quoi! Quand est-ce que j'en suis arrivé là? Quand, comment? J'en arrive à te détester parce que tu lui as donné ton numéro, et j'en arrive à lui en vouloir parce qu'il accepte! Je perds les pédales! Je perds les pédales…"

Une larme lui échappa, la traîtresse, et pour la première fois, la toute et unique première fois, il comprit pourquoi l'amour faisait mal.

Il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux.

Il l'était déjà.

Et il était tombé si profondément que le bord lui semblait ne jamais avoir existé.

"Bébé, tout ira bien, je te le promet. L'amour ne doit pas faire pleurer! Viens là."

Il lâcha sa clope, qui s'éteignit sur le sol, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, pendant qu'elle passait un bras autour de lui.

"C'est normal, ce débordement. Tu sais, avant de tomber amoureuse de Brenda, je n'avais aucune idée que je pouvais aimer des femmes. Quand j'ai commencé à ressentir tout ça, tout ce que tu ressens, je me demandais comment gérer ça, comment le mettre de côté, comment faire, j'étais perdue. Et je découvrais à la fois ce que c'était de tomber amoureuse, et à la fois que je n'aimais pas uniquement les garçons. C'était tellement perturbant. Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai appelé en larmes parce que j'étais totalement perdue?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Et tu te rapelle ce que tu m'as dis? Tu m'as dis : Tu peux le faire. Tu n'as pas besoin de gérer ça, ni de restreindre ou de contrôler ce que tu ressens. Voilà ce que tu m'as dis, Newt. Et je t'ai écouté. Parce que tu avais raison. Il n'y a aucune, mais vraiment aucune raison pour que tu te mettes dans cet état. Qu'importe tes peurs ou tes craintes, tu peux, non, _tu vas_ les battre. Alors arrêtes de t'inquiéter, de te ronger les sangs comme ça. Juste, _vis._ Vis ces sentiments, respire les, ressent les, et tu vas voir, c'est juste beau. Rien de plus, rien de moins."

Oui, ça l'était. Beau. Mais aussi flippant.

Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant plusieures minutes, ils restèrent juste enlacés sur un banc, à écouter les oiseaux chanter, à subir le soleil chaud, à _vivre_.

Et Newt percuta. Il percuta que même si c'était le bordel en lui, même s'il n'arriverait jamais à tout démêler, peu importe. Parce qu'il y aurait Teresa à ses côtés, parce qu'il était fort, parce que ce n'était _que_ de l'amour. Il allait continuer de respirer, son coeur continuer de battre, parfois plus fort, parfois moins, mais au final, ce n'était rien.

Rien de plus que la vie.

Et elle avait beau être cruelle, elle était définitivement belle.

.

-x-

.

Un mot pour décrire son après-midi? Riche. En émotions, en sentiments, en fous rire, et surtout, en amitié. Retrouver Teresa lui faisait un bien fou, même plus que ça. Avec elle, pas de combat sur ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de dire, ou de faire. Avec elle, pas de barrières, pas de gênes, pas de hontes. Elle connaissait déjà les pires instants de son début de vie, et elle savait quoi faire et quoi dire lorsqu'il était mal, et ça, c'était foutrement rassurant.

Après son craquage sur le banc, ils étaient partis manger des gaufres, et avaient passés le reste de l'après-midi affalés sur des chaises en terrasse, à jouer au Jeu, avec un grand J.

C'était un jeu qu'ils avaient inventés quelques jours après leurs rencontres, lorsqu'ils s'étaient découverts la même passion pour critiquer les tenues vestimentaires des gens. Le Jeu consistait en deux parties : trouver LE vêtement ou L'accessoire qui rendait la tenue moche, et trouver par quoi le remplacer pour rendre l'ensemble plus harmonieux à leurs yeux. Ils avaient conscience que c'était le pire jeu qu'ils auraient pu inventer, mais même les plus grands ont parfois besoin de critiquer et de faire leurs langues de putes, après tout. Même si c'était terriblement superficiel et objectif, ils avaient les mêmes goûts et ça les faisait rire alors, pourquoi s'en priver? Et plus, c'était lui qui avait gagné.

En même temps, quelle idée de mettre des baskets avec une salopette, alors qu'on peut mettre des Doc Martens et donner un côté rock et rebelle? Et quelle idée de porter des ballerines? Rien que penser à cette _chose_ lui faisait fondre le cerveau. C'était clairement une des raisons de son homosexualité, parce qu'uniquement s'imaginer sortir avec une fille en _ballerines_ lui donnait la gerbe.

Les ballerines. Ces choses ignobles, digne des pires inventions humaines. Dans sa liste? Ballerines, Fiat Multipla, "chaussures" -chaussons- UGG, crocs, téléphones Windows -Windaube-, bananes, et association claquettes chaussettes. Bien qu'il espérait que personne au monde ne faisait ça, il était quasi sûr que rien que le fait d'y avoir pensé faisait que si, certaines personnes -bien évidemment non respectables- faisaient de cette abomination une réalité.

Il rit bêtement, et se retourna, pour faire face à une Teresa endormie. Un sourire doux étira ses lèvres, et il ferma les yeux, calant sa respiration sur la sienne. Ca avait toujours marché pour l'endormir.

… Mais pas ce soir, visiblement.

Il soupira et roula sur son dos, en gardant les paupières fermées. Des milliers de pensées fusaient dans son esprit en même temps, et malgré sa fatigue bien présente, lorsque son cerveau tournait comme ça, il pouvait dire bonjour à son insomnie.

C'était son ombre, sa seconde meilleure amie depuis quelques années maintenant. Alors il s'était gentiment habitué à elle, sans pour autant réussir à la dompter. Elle était bien trop sauvage pour ça. Assez sauvage pour l'empêcher de dormir pendant plus de 48 heures lorsqu'il était contrarié, et ce, même s'il était épuisé. Pas moyen de fermer l'oeil ne serait-ce qu'une minute ou deux. A croire qu'elle était partie en guerre contre son sommeil.

En plus, il pensait toujours des choses débiles lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Comme ça, comme si son insomnie était une personne. En même temps, elle lui gâchait la vie comme si elle était réelle, et qu'elle s'amusait à le secouer lorsqu'il commençait à se reposer. Vraiment pénible.

Teresa remua à ses côtés, il tourna la tête vers elle et elle ouvrit ses yeux incroyablement bleus, qu'elle plongea dans les siens.

"Tu ne dors pas ?"

Il secoua la tête, blasé, et elle s'approcha de lui, l'air endormi.

"Retourne toi."

Il obéit silencieusement, et une fois dos à elle, il la sentit bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe un bras autour de lui, et qu'elle cale sa tête entre ses omoplates. Ses cheveux bruns lui chatouillèrent le cou, quelques secondes, puis son souffle apaisant caressa son nuque, et un soupire lui échappa.

"Dors, maintenant."

Et elle replongea dans son sommeil.

Et Newt la suivit, parce que, comme d'habitude, comme toujours, elle savait quoi faire pour le calmer.

.

* * *

.

Planté devant le portail des Isaac, les yeux fixés sur le saule pleureur, Thomas semblait ailleurs. Peut-être parce qu'il l'était.

Il était encore à l'hôpital, avec sa sœur, en train de donner son sang pour qu'on lui transfuse immédiatement. Il était encore dans le bureau du Docteur Paige, à l'écouter parler de l'espérance de vie de Rachel, qui réduisait de jours en jours. Il était encore dans la chambre de sa sœur, à la regarder sourire vaillamment, comme si elle ne venais pas d'apprendre qu'elle allait mourir bientôt.

Bientot.

1 an, tout au plus, d'après les médecins.

1 an. Qu'est-ce que c'était, 1 an? Rien. Rien du tout. Que dalle. C'était un claquement de doigts, une rentrée scolaire, un Noël, un été, et déjà, c'était écoulé.

 _Time's Up._

Il entendait encore raisonner la voix du Docteur Paige, son ennemie depuis des années, leur annoncer d'un ton désolé que les organes de sa sœur étaient en train de mourir. Ils ne fonctionnaient plus normalement, et cela entraînait un détraquement général de tout le reste.

En gros, son corps était en train de lâcher de l'intérieur, et rien ni personne ne pouvait y faire quelque chose. Il était déjà trop tard pour envisager une greffe -elle était trop faible pour se faire opérer et anesthésier-, et trop tard pour tout autre traitement expérimental.

Ils étaient donc réduit à l'attente. L'insupportable attente. Lourde, lente, horrible.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que la personne qui semblait vivre cette attente le mieux, c'était la concernée. Sa sœur. Elle continuait de sourire dans la voiture, pendant que Thomas était en état de choc et que sa mère énumérait toutes les solutions qu'on pouvait tenter.

"Thomas?"

Teresa s'arrêta à sa hauteur, et ses yeux bleus le scrutèrent, comme si elle essayait de lire en lui.

"Est-ce que tout va bien..?"

Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi elle était là, ni comment, ni d'où, en fait, c'était comme si sa tête était vidée de toute pensée cohérente.

Puis, d'un coup, il réalisa. Avant, ce n'était que des mots, rien de plus que des mots. Mais là, en regardant Teresa et son inquiet, il réalisa.

Sa sœur jumelle allait mourir.

Peut-être qu'elle était en train de mourir, là, maintenant?

Il voulait faire demi-tour, retourner chez lui, vérifier qu'elle respirait toujours.

Il voulait encore rire avec elle, il voulait qu'elle soit là à son mariage.

Il voulait voir ses enfants l'appeler "Tata", il voulait l'entendre chanter faux sur du Ed Sheeran.

Il voulait encore s'embrouiller avec elle, encore l'entendre lui crier dessus qu'il était con.

Il voulait encore manger avec elle et l'entendre critiquer ses œufs trop cuits.

Il voulait sortir avec elle, l'emmener voir les pays qu'elle rêvait de visiter.

Il voulait voir ses yeux briller et son sourire resplendir.

Il voulait.. il voulait qu'elle vive, qu'elle rie, qu'elle respire, qu'elle s'amuse, qu'elle grandisse, qu'elle aime.

Mais elle allait mourir.

Elle allait tout simplement cesser d'exister.

Et le monde allait continuer de tourner, les gens de respirer, son cœur de battre. Avec une moitié en moins. Il allait être amputé, salement, au couteau de cuisine, et la plaie ne serait pas recousue.

"Thomas, tu pleures? Newt! NEWT!"

Il n'entendait plus rien, il ne voyait plus rien, il ne sentait plus rien. Le monde tournait, tournait. Il allait vomir. Il allait s'évanouir. Il le voulait. Il ne voulait plus se réveiller, ou alors, se réveiller et sortir de ce cauchemar. Ses hoquets l'étouffait. Il étouffait. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, plus parler, plus bouger. Il était pétrifié. Il tremblait. Il se noyait dans ses larmes et dans son océan de désespoir.

Une main se posa sur son bras, et il était à l'intérieur. Depuis quand? Où était-il? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec sa sœur?

"J-je dois… je dois aller… je dois ..

-Thomas, je t'en pris, calme toi.

-Non, je - je dois..

-Tu fais une crise d'angoisse, fais moi confiance."

La voix de Newt?

"Thomas. Ecoute ma voix, seulement ça.

-Elle .. elle…

-Tommy."

Une chaleur sur sa joue. "Tommy." Newt.

"Concentre toi sur moi, tu peux le faire. Prend une grande inspiration. Ca va aller."

Et son esprit avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose de réel, quelque chose de tangible, quelque chose de fort. Alors il s'accrocha à Newt. Ses mains s'aggrippèrent à celles de Newt, aussi. Tout son corps semblait vouloir se fondre en Newt, en cette voix apaisante, en cette chaleur réconfortante.

Parce que là, maintenant, c'était plus qu'un besoin, c'était une nécessité.

Oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques instants éphémères, sa douleur déchirante.

.

-x-

.

La chaleur, encore. La douceur. Le confort.

Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait rester encore dans cet état, cet état de somnolence, où on a pas encore repris conscience de la réalité. La réalité? Quelle réalité?

Il papillona, et ses paupières semblaient collées entre elles, par.. des larmes qui avaient séchées? Il voulu se tourner, parce que merde, où était-il? Il ne reconnaissait pas ce tapis. Ah moins que… si, il lui disait bien quelque chose… Les Isaac? Comment avait-il atterri ici? Son front tapa contre un estomac recouvert d'un tee shirt gris chiné, il leva les yeux, et tomba dans le regard de Newt. Newt?

"Salut toi. Comment tu te sens? Mieux?

-Je.."

C'était lui ou sa voix était enrouée?

"Thomas"

Une main tendre se posa sur son front, et il capta brusquement qu'il était allongé sur le canapé des Isaac, avec sa tête sur les genoux de Newt. Il voulu se redresser, et se confondre en excuses, mais les doigts chauds du blond le maintenait sur le canapé, et il ne tenta plus rien lorsque le londonien se pencha sur lui, leurs nez s'effleurant presque.

"Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour te mettre dans cet état…"

Sa voix était basse, et ses pupilles étaient clairement inquiètes. Mais… Que s'était-il passé?

"Je.. je ne sais même plus comment je su-"

Et d'un coup, tout lui revint. En pleine face. Avec la violence d'un tractopelle, il se sentit écrasé par la brutalité des mots qui résonnaient et tournaient dans sa tête. "Rachel va mourir." "Ses organes la lâchent." "Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps." "Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire.".

Il se sentit suffoquer, et repoussa durement Newt, cognant presque son front au sien, pour s'asseoir. Son souffle lui manquait, putain, pourquoi sa cage thoracique était si petite? Son cœur allait imploser.

"Thomas! Ne te laisse pas envahir à nouveau! Regarde-moi! Regarde-moi!"

Les mains du blonds volèrent et s'accrochèrent au visage du brun, comme pour le faire revenir à lui. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ça fonctionna. Le contact de Newt contre sa peau le fit redescendre, et il renifla.

"Newt…"

Ses doigts vinrent agripper ceux de Newt, sur ses joues, et il sentit une unique larme forcer le passage de son œil gauche.

La goutte salé s'échoua sur leurs mains.

"Elle va mourir."

Le silence s'éternisa. L'un comme l'autre attendait. Newt, que Thomas soit prêt, et Thomas, que les mots veuillent sortir. Et même si seulement 3 venaient de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, il se sentait un tout petit peu soulagé.

Il l'avait dit.

Et même si ça rendait encore plus réel la chose, ça faisait du bien. Il n'était plus seul. Plus seul à savoir, plus seul à comprendre.

"Elle va juste...cesser d'exister. Son cœur ne battra plus, son sourire ne s'illuminera plus. Elle ne dormira plus dans mon lit. Elle ne respirera plus. Elle ne regardera plus les dessins animés débiles avec moi. Elle ne critiquera plus mes pâtes. Elle ne jouera plus avec mes cheveux. Elle ne me prendra plus dans ses bras. Elle ne… elle ne fera plus tout ça. Plus jamais. Plus jamais, Newt. Ma vie sera sans elle. Elle… elle va juste disparaître.

-Elle sera dans ton cœur, Tommy…

-Non. Mon cœur, elle va l'emporter avec elle.

-Tommy…

-Tu ne comprend pas, n'est-ce pas?

-Je n-

-Ma sœur. Je te parles de ma sœur. Ma sœur jumelle. La moitié de mon âme, de mon cœur, de ma vie. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. C'est comme perdre la moitié de soi, de son corps.

-Tu apprendras à marcher sans elle.

-Je ne peux pas…"

Ses mains tombèrent sur ses cuisses, et celles de Newt suivirent. Leurs doigts étaient toujours agrippés les uns aux autres, et ceux de Thomas serraient ceux du blond de toute ses forces. Comme si c'était son ancrage pour ne pas couler.

"Bien sûr que si, tu peux. Je serais à tes côtés.

-Personne ne pourras la remplacer.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, et tu le sais. Je t'aiderais. Je ferais tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir. Crois-moi, je ne te laisserais jamais. Je suis un homme fidèle."

Un sourire passa furtivement sur leurs lèvres, et Thomas finit par hocher la tête. C'était un hochement résigné, blessé et blasé, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il allait être amputé. Qui serait-il pour refuser un chirurgien, même inexpérimenté, pour recoudre son coeur?

"Tu ne m'en veux pas?"

La question était posée du bout des lèvres, comme s'il savait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là. Parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là, dans son désespoir et sa peine. Mais quelque part, cette peine ne serait que plus grande si Newt répondait "oui".

"Pourquoi je t'en voudrais?"

Il avait réellement l'air surpris.

"Pour ne pas t'avoir parler d'elle. De Rachel.

-Il y a des choses qu'on préfères garder prêt de son cœur, jusqu'au jour où nous sommes prêt à les partager.

-Merci…"

Un soupir soulagé lui échappa, et c'était sûrement la seule chose positive de sa journée. Avec leurs doigts entrelacés.

Son cœur aurait sûrement battu beaucoup plus fort s'il n'était pas occupé à saigner autant.

Mais aujourd'hui, son cœur était à sa sœur, et à personne d'autre.

.

* * *

.

 **Pour ceux ou celles qui auraient sauter le passage, résumé en deux trois mots : Thomas arrive chez Newt, après avoir apprit que sa sœur, Rachel, n'allait pas réussir à battre sa maladie. Newt l'aide à calmer sa crise d'angoisse.**

 **On dirait pas trop le résumé d'une fiction à elle seule mdrrrr ?**

 **Je vous quitte sur une auto-citation, dont Soran peut attester (hastag les vocaux à 2h du matin) : "La fin du chapitre 22, bha c'est le début du 23."**


	14. LAL

**Salut vous.**

 **Je suis toujours stupidement heureuse de poster un nouveau chapitre, de tracer un nouveau trait sur l'échelle de cette fiction. On avance, lentement mais sûrement.**

 **Bientôt, un nouveau projet va arriver (j'allais dire "sur cette chaîne", je regarde trop les youtubeurs...), et en collab! J'ai trop hâte de vous faire lire c:**

 **Immenses remerciements à Val, Nev, Yodrey, LadyElle PJO.**

 **Soran, je tente de poster ce chapitre tandis que tu dors encore, afin que tu aies le mail au réveil, je sais que t'aime bien (et c'est si adorable.) Merci de m'avoir envoyer UN MESSAGE PAR HEURE pour me rappeler de poster, t'es gold. (Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer la semaine dernière.)**

 **Je pense que tout ce chapitre est à sauter si vous ne voulez pas entendre parler de la maladie de Rachel. Récap en fin de chapitre pour ceux qui le saute!**

 **.**

* * *

.

Rachel.

C'était donc ça, que lui cachait Thomas.

Rachel.

Sa soeur, et jumelle qui plus est.

Rachel.

Il se demandait comment elle était. Est-ce qu'elle ressemblait à son frère, ou était-ce son frère qui lui ressemblait? Avaient-ils le même sourire, la même façon de rire? Les mêmes yeux, le même regard? Avaient-ils eu les mêmes ambitions, les mêmes rêves? Était-elle aussi optimiste que son frère, était-elle aussi rêveuse? Toutes ces questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais il refusait de les poser. Peur de brusquer Thomas, peur de raviver des douleurs… Il souffrait déjà suffisamment comme ça.

Un pincement lui piqua le coeur, lorsqu'il repensa à la veille. Thomas avait débarquer, plus tôt que prévu, et Teresa était sur le départ. Elle s'était dépêchée de partir tout en le taquinant avec ses "Ouuh, tes parents et ta soeur ne sont pas là, c'est chauuuuud.", et il l'avait presque foutue à la porte. Puis, il l'avait entendu crier son prénom depuis le jardin, et il était sortit en courant lorsqu'il avait vu que Thomas pleurait. Parce que ce n'était pas des petites larmes douces, c'était des larmes désespérées. Celles qui s'associaient aux crises d'angoisses, histoire de bien tout détruire sur leur passage.

Un pincement lui piqua le coeur. Rachel. Il s'était cru proche de Thomas, il s'était cru son confident, son ami, même .. plus? Il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais il s'était cru plus proche que ça. Alors que tout ce temps, il ignorait que quelque part, il existait une fille qui connaissait Thomas mieux que personne. Une personne qui savait ce qu'il aimait manger, tout les jours. Une personne qui connaissait ses goûts, qui connaissait les musiques qui le faisait sourire. Une fille qui avait pleuré à ses côtés, qui avait rit à ses côtés, plus de fois qu'il ne pourrait le faire en une vie. Une personne tellement proche, si proche de son coeur qu'elle en possédait un bout, une moitié.

Et pendant tout ce temps où il pensait être particulier pour Thomas, il ne l'avait pas été. Parce qu'il ignorait cette énorme partie de lui. Et il se détestait de se sentir aussi déçu, aussi blessé. Parce qu'il n'avait pas à l'être. Thomas ne lui devait rien. Rien du tout.

Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, en grognant. C'était tellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir faire ne serait-ce que la moindre chose pour apaiser le coeur du brun. Ils étaient bloqués dans cette phase d'insupportable attente. Il repoussa son livre, impossible de se concentrer, pas aujourd'hui. Il vira la couverture. Il avait la bougeotte, mais l'envie de voir personne. Puis, son portable vibra, et il se jeta presque dessus.

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 10h29 ]**

 _Je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit._

Ce message voulait tout dire. Il parlait de sa douleur, de son inquiétude, de son amour pour sa soeur, de sa détresse, de son désespoir, de ses larmes sûrement silencieuses, de sa peur.

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 10h32 ]**

 _As-tu besoin de quoique ce soit? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 10h41 ]**

 _J'en sais rien. Je sais même pas ce que je suis censé faire. Arrêter de vivre pour rester près d'elle, ou continuer en la laissant mourir seule? Ca sonne horrible, mais je crois qu'elle voudrait que je continue ma vie, que je ne m'arrête pour rien au monde. Et j'ai l'impression que si je m'arrête, même 5 secondes, je vais m'effondrer. Je suis déjà en train de me noyer, si tu savais, j'ai passé la nuit à pleurer, en retenant pour pas qu'elle m'entende. Je n'arrivais juste pas à aller la voir dans sa chambre. Mes jambes étaient bloquées. Je ne peux pas .. je ne peux pas accepter le fait que bientôt, dans quelques semaines, dans une poignée de jours, sa chambre sera vide. Il n'y aura plus ses posters, plus ses photos, plus ses livres. Je n'aurais jamais la force de faire face à ça, Newt._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 10h43 ]**

 _Tu veux qu'on se voit?_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 10h44 ]**

 _Je n'ai pas envie de pourrir ta journée._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 10h46 ]**

 _Ma journée sera pourrie si je te sais triste et loin de moi._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 10h48 ]**

 _Puis-je abuser de ton hospitalité alors?_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 10h50 ]**

 _Oui._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 10h56 ]**

 _Je ne veux pas rester ici, dans cet appartement. Je ne peux pas. Ma mère ne fait que raviver nos espoirs en parlant des traitements qu'on pourrait tenter, et Rach n'a rien dit depuis hier. Elle fait comme si tout allait bien, comme si elle s'en foutait. Et moi, moi j'étouffe. J'ai besoin de respirer, de pleurer sans avoir peur qu'on m'entende, de rire même. J'ai besoin de remettre ma vie sur Play, sinon mon coeur va lâcher. J'ai besoin de.. j'ai besoin de toi._

Son coeur se tordit, et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ce message, c'était l'agonie silencieuse d'un garçon au bord de la rupture. Ce message, c'était l'appel à l'aide le plus cru et le plus désespéré qu'il ne lui ai jamais été adressé.

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 10h57 ]**

 _Alors viens. Viens près de moi._

Bien sûr que ça sonnait bizarrement, bien sûr que ça avait une connotation, mais.. qui s'en préoccupait? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, là, maintenant, il n'y avait rien derrière. Juste une âme sur le point de craquer, sur le point de se dissoudre dans une immensité de chagrin, sur le point de disparaître, de se fondre dans tout ça.

Alors même s'il devait servir de bouée de sauvetage, qu'importe. Qu'importe, tant que Thomas ne se laissait pas emporter, qu'importe tant qu'il touchait encore la rive, même du bout des doigts. Newt ne laisserait pas le courant le prendre et l'emmener.

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 10h59 ]**

 _Oui…_

Oui.

.

-x-

.

Un toquement discret et léger heurta la porte, et Newt poussa à moitié sa soeur pour aller ouvrir. Depuis le dernier message de Thomas, 1 heure et demi plus tôt, il s'était levé, lavé, habillé, il avait préparé une pâte à pancakes -ça réconforte toujours les pancakes-, et il avait passé le reste à attendre sur le canapé, en faisant semblant d'écouter Sonya et sa mère lui raconter leur journée d'hier, à l'aquarium.

Même pas un seul de leurs traîtres mots n'avait atteint son cerveau en effervescence.

Comment allait-il retrouver Thomas? Dans quel état? Il ouvrit la porte, et l'air hésitant, épuisé et las du brun lui fit mal.

"Thomas…"

Un éclair furtif passa dans les yeux du garçon, et il bégaya, comme s'il devait justifier sa présence :

"Tu comprend, je.. je ne pouvais aller voir personne d'autre. Personne ne.. ne m'aurait compris. Personne n'aurait compris ma fuite. Ils m'auraient traité de lâche. Ils la connaissent. Mes amis. Minho, Frypan, Winston. Ils connaissent Rach'. Je ne sais pas comment.. je n'ai aucune idée de comment leur dire, de comment leur annoncer. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encore prononcer ces mots. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir la force. Mais avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin d'être fort. Parce que tu t'en fiche. Parce qu'avec toi, un homme peut pleurer, peut se montrer faible.

-Alors viens près de moi quand tu ne te sens pas d'affronter le monde. Je le maintiendrais loin de toi, juste le temps que tu ailles mieux, juste le temps que tu te remette d'aplomb."

Il y eut un silence, où leurs regards s'accrochèrent et se répondirent. C'était un pacte silencieux, entre eux, et eux seuls. Parce que c'était bien plus que juste de l'amitié, bien plus que juste deux garçons qui s'étaient rencontrés par hasard.

Le destin avait un sacré sens de l'humour, pour faire s'aimer deux personnes un peu plus fort grâce à la mort.

"D'accord?"

Et Thomas répondit :

"D'accord."

Puis Newt s'avança, pieds nus sur le perron, et ses bras enlacèrent la taille du brun.

Et les bras de Thomas enlacèrent les épaules du blond.

Leurs cheveux se mélangèrent, leurs coeurs aussi, et pendant quelques secondes, hors du temps, quelque chose passa entre eux. Quelque chose qui les dépassait, quelque chose de plus grand qu'eux.

Quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas comprendre, parce que c'était trop intense pour être compris.

Alors ils ne dirent rien, et ils ne bougèrent que lorsque Sonya se jeta dans leurs jambes, pour "faire câlin" à Thomas. Le brun la prit dans ses bras, lâchant Newt, et s'amusa à embrasser les joues et le front de la blonde en riant doucement face au flot de parole qui sortait de sa petite bouche.

Mais l'éclair de tristesse qui traversa ses yeux, Newt ne le loupa pas. À quoi pensait-il ? Au fait que bientôt, il n'aurait plus de sœur ? Si c'était ça, alors il voulait bien partager la sienne, juste pour combler un bout du gouffre qui allait s'ouvrir dans le cœur du brun.

Puis, Thomas reposa Sonya, et ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Sa mère l'embrassa, et Newt l'entraîna dans sa chambre, sans laisser le temps à quiconque de se l'accaparer. Une partie de lui sentait qu'il ne supporterait pas une conversation bateau.

Une fois qu'ils furent enfermés dans la chambre, face à face assis sur le grand lit du blond, leurs genoux se touchant, l'air faussement joyeux du brun se décomposa, et Newt sentit son coeur se pincer, encore une fois.

"Comment tu te sens?

-Mal…"

Il renifla, et aussitôt, la main du blond s'envola pour se poser sur sa joue. Ils échangèrent un regard, plein de sens et de sous-entendu, et soudain, ce fut comme si Thomas lâchait tout, qu'il laissait Newt prendre une partie de sa douleur, de sa souffrance. Comme s'il était trop épuisé pour tenir encore ce fardeau et cette peine tout seul. Et Newt l'accepta, en silence. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Rien de plus à faire.

Juste à être là, et à endurer avec lui.

Endurer le déchirement d'un deuil futur.

.

* * *

.

La chaleur de Newt aurait sûrement annihiler toutes ses capacités intellectuelles dans une autre vie.

Dans une vie où sa soeur ne serait pas mourante, tentant tant bien que mal de s'accrocher à l'arbre vie. Dans une vie où il ne serait pas triste à en crever. Dans une vie où il pourrait penser à autre chose qu'à ça.

La main du blond quitta sa joue, lentement, comme si elle ne le voulait pas vraiment, et il prononça d'une voix douce :

"Tommy, je suis désolé."

Cette phrase, bon dieu, il l'avait trop entendue. Les médecins, sa soeur, les parents proches mis au courant. Mais entre les lèvres de Newt, elle paraissait sincère, vraiment sincère. Peut-être même plus qu'entre celles de leur marraine, qui pourtant connaissait Rachel.

Newt ne connaissait pas Rachel.

Et réaliser ça, c'était aussi douloureux que nécessaire. Il refusait qu'ils ne se connaissent pas, jamais. Il voulait que sa soeur sache avec qui il passait autant de temps, près de qui il allait se réfugier. Il voulait que Newt saches pourquoi il était si désespéré, qu'il comprenne à quel point sa soeur était géniale. Et quelque part, c'était tellement égoïste de vouloir qu'ils se rencontrent. Parce qu'une partie de lui, bien trop conséquente, voulait que Newt l'aime, et qu'il souffre avec lui de sa perte. Il voulait que lui aussi ressente le déchirement, la peine, la douleur, l'angoisse, l'insoutenable attente.

"Tu devrais la rencontrer, avant que.. enfin, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..

-Oui, bien sûr, si tu veux, et si elle est d'accord."

Thomas hocha la tête, et il sentit stupidement rassuré d'avoir résolu ce "problème" qui n'en était pas un. Mais peut-être qu'il avait simplement besoin de se raccrocher à des détails comme ceux là pour ne pas s'effondrer.

"Thomas, est-ce que tu as envie d'en parler? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, c'est même tout sauf ça, mais parfois, parler des choses douloureuses aide à se délester d'un poids. J'aimerais faire ça pour toi. Puis, c'est .. c'est difficile pour moi de te regarder avoir mal sans pouvoir faire la moindre chose."

Bien sûr, bien sûr que Newt devait avoir mal de le voir dans cet état. Il n'y avait juste jamais pensé, trop enfermer dans son monde, dans son univers funeste. Mais comment parler de ça? Comment lâcher, au détour d'une conversation, "au fait, ma soeur a un cancer"? Il n'en parlait même pas avec elle. Alors dire ces mots, aussi brutaux, ainsi?

Le silence s'éternisa, un peu trop longtemps, et Thomas comprit que Newt attendait une réponse, même un "Non". Et il n'avait pas envie de dire non. Il avait envie de partager ces mots, même violents, même brusques, avec lui. Il avait envie qu'il comprenne qu'entendre ces mots toutes son enfance, toute son adolescence, l'avait brisé, avait fait de lui ce qu'il était devenu. Alors il se tut encore un peu, appréciant ces derniers instants, les derniers instants où il tenait le poids de ses secrets, de ses souffrances, à lui seul. Il calma son coeur, affolé de parler enfin, calma sa respiration, et une fois que son esprit fut clair, ses pensées limpides, il parla.

"Elle a une L.A.L. On trouvait ça drôle, au début. Ca faisait comme un nom de code. Puis, Leucémie Aiguë Lymphoblastique, c'était trop difficile à dire pour des enfants. Ca sonne dur, tu trouve pas?"

Il ne laissa pas le temps au blond de répondre, maintenant qu'il était lancé, les mots semblaient vouloir sortir au plus vite, comme si rester quelques instants de plus allait les brûler.

"J'ai un an de plus dans ma scolarité parce qu'à nos trois ans, au lieu de rentrer à l'école, on est rentré à l'hôpital. Sa maladie, son .. son _cancer_ s'est déclaré cette année là. Elle a eu droit à la chimio, et aux transfusions sanguines, t'imagine? Sur un si petit corps.. Ils ont pris mon sang, on est compatibles tu sais. Les médecins nous avait dit que les leucémies infantiles se guérissaient bien, mieux que chez les adultes, alors ils nous ont laissés partir avec l'espoir que Rachel soit des 80% qui s'en sortent sans séquelles. Elle n'a pas eu de séquelles. Parce qu'elle n'était pas en rémission. Il a juste toujours été là, latent, à attendre le bon moment pour se repointer. Et il a attendu l'été de nos 15 ans pour le faire. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, en un claquement de doigt il était de nouveau là. Et depuis, on a tout essayé. Chimiothérapie, immunothérapie, traitements expérimentaux. Ils ont envisagés une greffe de cellules souches, mais je.. je n'étais pas compatibles, notre mère non plus, et elle n'était pas en haut de la liste d'attente. Alors on a attendu, espérer, continuer les traitements. Son état s'améliorait, parfois. Mais dès qu'on commençait à espérer, elle rechutait. Puis, l'année dernière, ça a empirer. Avant, on pouvait sortir, quand elle avait des hauts. Mais depuis un an, il n'y plus de hauts. Juste de bas pas trop bas. Elle a laissé tomber le lycée. Elle n'avait plus la force ni le courage d'y aller. Elle a prit des cours par correspondance. Elle fait beaucoup de cauchemars, elle ne dort presque plus, alors qu'elle est épuisée. Elle est mince aussi, trop mince. Elle est très pâle. Elle marque super vite, il suffit d'une bousculade et elle a un bleu gigantesque. Si elle attrape froid, ça attaque ses poumons, et elle se retrouve avec des bronchites qui s'éternisent 2 mois. Mais.. même si on savait que son corps n'allait pas tenir éternellement ainsi, on ne pensait pas à .. à tout ça. On prenait soin d'elle, on faisait notre possible, on l'emmenait à l'hôpital, on la protégeait. On espérait."

Pour ça, oui, ils avaient espéré. Même trop, au point où aucun d'eux ne voulait admettre qu'elle partirait avant ce qu'ils avaient prévus. Parce que ça avait toujours été question de ça, au final. De l'espoir déraisonné qu'ils avaient placé dans sa rémission, sa guérison. S'ils étaient tombés ainsi de haut, ça avait été à cause de ça. Elle, elle le savait déjà. Elle l'avait toujours su. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait l'air de s'en foutre. Mais non, bien sur que non elle ne s'en fichait pas. Elle avait juste eu plus de temps pour s'habituer à l'idée qu'elle allait finir par disparaître.

"Hier, c'était la visite hebdomadaire. Hier, ils nous on dit que d'après ses derniers examens, il n'y avait.. plus rien à faire. _Plus rien à faire_. L'accumulation des cellules cancéreuses dans ses organes les affectes, et ils n'arrivent plus à fonctionner correctement. Elle meurt de l'intérieur. Elle est trop faible pour la greffe, l'anesthésie la tuerait. La chimio ne fait plus rien. L'immuno pareil. Tout ce qu'on a fait ces quatres dernières semaines n'as servi à rien. Ni les transfusions, ni les médicaments, ni les visites chez le docteur Paige. C'est la cancérologue de l'hôpital. Si tu savais comme je la déteste. Je la déteste pour tout ces termes médicaux que je ne voulais pas savoir mais qui sont gravés en moi. Je la déteste pour toutes ses mauvaises nouvelles, pour tout ses faux airs désolés. Je la déteste, mais ce n'est même pas légitime.

-Tommy, pendant toutes ces années, c'est elle qui a représenté tout ce mal, toutes ces douleurs. C'est elle l'image de la maladie de ta soeur. Comme une représentation physique. Elle est associée à toutes ces choses négatives, et.. ça doit être une femme très forte pour supporter tout ça, tu ne pense pas?"

Mais encore une fois, comment aurait-il pû penser à ça?

"Comment tu fais pour… voir le bien partout? Le bon côté de tout?

-J'ai simplement commencé à chercher."

Il lui sourit, légèrement, presque avec tendresse, et cette tendresse inattendue fit serrer son coeur. Et une larme lui échappa. Il était définitivement trop sensible ces derniers temps. Il voulu l'essuyer, la cacher, faire comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas, tout ce que Newt était, tout ce qu'il avait, mais le blond repoussa sa main, et lui fit signe de s'allonger, et de poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

Et il le fit, parce qu'il n'était plus temps de faire des manières, parce qu'il n'y avait rien, rien qu'une affection et qu'une bienveillance infinie.

Et la douceur avec laquelle Newt passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pas coiffés le bouleversa avec une force étourdissante.

Assez étourdissante pour lui faire oublier tout le reste, pour que sa peine se renferme au fond de lui, ne prenant que la place qui lui était dû et non tout son être.

Et pendant ce court laps de temps durant lequel il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Newt, il se prit à rêver que ce garçon blond et son verre à moitié plein pourrait le relever. Pas maintenant, pas dans une semaine, pas dans un mois. Mais lorsqu'il serait prêt, lorsqu'il serait prêt à tout lui céder. Son âme, son coeur, son corps.

Et seulement à ce moment là, alors Newt pourrait panser chacune de ses blessures, avec sa douceur nonchalante rassurante.

Oui, Thomas le laisserait faire.

C'était une promesse.

.

* * *

.

 **Pour ceux qui ont sautés : Thomas se réfugie chez Newt, le lendemain du chapitre précédent. Il lui parle de la maladie de sa soeur. Et ils mangent des pancakes aussi. C'est bon les pancakes.**


	15. Vacances ?

**J'offre un teaser de la suite au premier qui trouve et qui review la référence à Valmorel, mon auteur préf de ce site.**

 **Bien, cela dit, bonjour, bonsoir, mes chers lecteurs.**

 **As always, je remercie les meilleurs, LadyElle PJO, Yodrey et Soran, qui m'ont bien rappelé de poster. (non pas que j'ai oublié, mais j'avais pris du retard et j'ai paniqué, puis j'ai été à une convention très très cool sur les lectures LGBT donc ..** _ANYWAY_ **)**

 **Remerciements à Neviy, mon amour cette fille, mon humain préféré sur cette Terre, qui relie mes chapitres avec son œil si précieux. Tu lis si bien entre mes lignes, merci merci merci.**

 **Remerciements à Soran, qui supporte mes insupportables vocaux matinaux ( rpz les 19 ), mes doutes, et me pousse à écrire! You keeping me right. Ah aussi, tu es cool amicale (on ne s'en lasse jamais). Allez lire ses écrits, ça vaut le détour, vraiment.**

 **Sur ce, on se voit en bas.**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Enjoy your meal!"

L'estomac serré, Newt ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa mère. Il n'avait ni faim, ni envie de manger. Son après-midi, non, sa journée avec Thomas l'avait un peu chamboulé. Il n'avait pas cessé de sourire, d'être attentionné et doux, comme à son habitude, mais.. Mais il y avait un mais. Parce qu'il avait peur à son tour. Et si son père disparaissait demain, dans deux jours, dans 3 semaines? Si la situation restait comme elle était, tendue et sans effort, il avait peur de le regretter. C'était maintenant, maintenant ou jamais. Maintenant qu'il fallait tenter de recoller les morceaux. Même si c'était cassé, brisé, au moins, ils étaient tous encore là. Et c'était largement suffisant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait avant.

"Papa?"

Ce mot, rien que ce mot sembla arrêter le temps. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas prononcé? Depuis combien de temps disait-il "ton mari' à sa mère, ou "ton père" à Sonya? Même le concerné parut surpris.

"Oui mon fils?"

Son coeur fit une petite embardée. Alors il suffisait seulement de dire les bons mots? Bien sûr que oui. Il suffisait juste de remettre les choses en place, de reprendre son souffle et d'aller un peu contre sa volonté pour tout arranger.

"Will you come with us? At the Summer House?"

La Maison d'Été. C'était comme ça qu'ils l'avaient appelés, des années auparavant, lorsqu'ils l'avaient achetés. Ils avaient prit l'habitude d'y aller tout les ans, tout les étés, avant son départ. Et il savait par sa mère qu'après qu'il soit partis, ils n'y avaient jamais été. Mais là, c'était le moment. Le moment de retisser des liens.

Il était de retour.

Il y eu un petit silence, durant lequel des regards furent échangés. D'abord, lui et sa mère, interrogative. Puis, ses parents ensemble. Et finalement, son père et lui.

Puis :

"Yeah, of course."

 _Of course._ Bien sûr.

Alors, il viendrait.

"Dites moi juste les dates que je puisses poser ça demain."

On revenait dans le domaine où tous étaient un peu plus à l'aise, l'organisation. Organiser, c'est plus facile que demander aux personnes avec qui nous sommes en froid de venir.

"D'ici 10 jours, fin Juillet. On y restera deux semaines, comme d'habitude."

Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond, parce que ce "comme d'habitude" le caressait doucement. Tout n'était pas perdu, tout était encore jouable. Parce qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour réconcilier des personnes qui s'aiment. Même moins fort, même avec moins d'intensité, il savait que ses parents s'aimaient. Le temps et les clivages les avaient justes éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Et cette bataille, qu'il pensait ne jamais mener, il venait d'en gagner une partie. Une infime partie, mais une partie quand même. Thomas lui avait ouvert les yeux. Aimer ses proches, les voir s'aimer, ne rien regretter. Ne jamais rien regretter.

Il planta sa fourchette dans un haricot vert.

"Tu devrais inviter Thomas, Newt."

Par pitié, que sa mère se taise.

Il croqua dans son légume pour se donner contenance.

Il prit le temps de mâcher, un peu trop longuement, et lorsqu'il se résigna à demander pourquoi, Sonya se mit à crier.

"OUI, MOI JE VEUX QUE THOMAS VIENNE AVEC NOUS A LA MAISON D'ÉTÉ!"

Le rire léger de leur mère résonna, s'envolant au dessus de la table et du rôti, faisant sourire leur père. C'était presque étrange cette soirée, hors du temps. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'emprise sur eux, comme si plus rien ne les retenait, comme s'ils pouvaient tout oser, ce soir.

"Pourquoi je devrais l'inviter?

-J'ai vu que tu t'entendais bien avec lui, et Sonya sera très heureuse s'il vient.

-Tu m'as jamais proposé d'invité Tessy!

-Teresa n'est pas une amie comme Thomas. Don't make me say what I'm thinking."

Il voulut protester, argumenter, mais sa soeur et ses cris l'en empêcha, et quelque part, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il était vaguement conscient qu'il n'aurait fait que s'enfoncer un peu plus. Parce que comment justifier son câlin, et ses heures passés dans sa chambre avec Thomas? Comment justifier qu'il lui ai fait des pancakes, qu'il lui ai monté sur un plateau? Comment justifier ses mains sur ses bras, ses joues, ses cheveux? Comment justifier ses lèvres, un peu trop prêt de sa bouche lorsqu'il lui avait dit au revoir? Même lui n'était pas très sûr de ce qui lui avait prit, de l'embrasser ici. Prêt, mais pas trop, mais quand même très proche, _et merde_ , pourquoi se prenait-il la tête pour quelques centimètres? Peut-être parce qu'il n'en voulait plus, de ces centimètres? Peut-être parce qu'il les trouvait en trop… Putain, bien sûr qu'ils étaient en trop, il était _putain d'amoureux_ de ce garçon.

Et visiblement, sa mère avait remarqué. Bordel. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, à ça. Les mamans, ça devine toujours quand on tombe amoureux.

"D'accord, je lui demanderais." Résigné. "But..!" Rajouta-t-il devant son air victorieux. "I'm not sure he's gonna accept.

-I'm pretty sure he can't say no to you, honey."

Et aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, Newt rougit.

"Je lui demanderais."

Il baissa la tête, et les carottes paraissaient soudain intéressantes au possible. Sa soeur tira sa manche, un sourire dévoilant ses dents du bonheur.

"On va partir en vacances avec Thomas, Newt!"

Et elle paraissait si heureuse, si pleine de vie, que Newt se fit la promesse d'essayer de convaincre le brun. Même si c'était égoïste, il devait se l'avouer : lui aussi voulait qu'il vienne. Il voulait lui montrer les feux d'artifice, les repas sur la terrasse, les lanternes lancées à la nuit tombée. Il voulait lui faire sentir l'odeur de la mer, la douceur du vent chaud, la texture des draps en soie. Il voulait lui faire écouter le chant des criquets, les cris des enfants dans les vagues, les miaulements du chat. Il voulait lui faire goûter la cuisine épicée de sa mère, et la sienne, plus douce. Il voulait.. il voulait Thomas, avec lui, pendant deux semaines. Il voulait ses rires, ses pleurs, ses moments de liesse et ses moments d'abattements. Il voulait voir ses nostalgies, ses lassitudes, ses ivresses, ses exaltations. Il voulait tout voir, tout ressentir. Il voulait du temps, encore plus de temps. Il voulait ne penser qu'à lui, et kidnapper ce garçon pour ne l'avoir que pour lui. Il voulait se laisser engloutir par ses sentiments, et ne jamais cesser de ressentir son coeur s'affoler et s'apaiser selon les humeurs du brun.

Il voulait tomber encore plus amoureux qu'il ne l'était déjà, tant pis si ça faisait mal, tant pis s'il souffrait avec lui, tant pis tout le reste. Il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à ça.

Et même s'il était en deuil, s'ils étaient en deuil, il allait lui montrer que la mort n'est pas la fin, pas _sa_ fin. Il allait lui prouver que le karma allait finir par faire son travail, que le destin pernicieux finirait par retourner sa veste.

Oui, il allait lui montrer tout ça, il allait tourner sa tête pour lui montrer les couchers de soleil, les animaux, les enfants. Il allait lui montrer la vie. Il allait lui montrer la légèreté des sentiments, leurs caresses, leurs douceurs.

Quoiqu'il lui en coûte, il le ferait.

Lui montrer que la vie est belle.

.

* * *

.

Retour chez lui, retour en enfer. Il aurait sûrement rigolé si sa soeur n'était pas mourante. Depuis quand fuyait-il le foyer familial, qu'il chérissait encore quelques jours plus tôt ? Depuis quand fuyait-il sa soeur, sa mère ? Il se sentait lâche, faible, couard. Et c'était ce qu'il était, en ce moment. Pas la force ni le courage d'affronter la vérité et l'implacable destin. Alors il se cachait, se mettait des oeillères.

Quand il poussa la porte d'entrée, ses clés autour de son index, une odeur de pâtes carbonaras envahit ses narines, et il se sentit dégoûter. Leur plat préféré, sérieusement? En quelle honneur, la mort imminente de Rachel? Un haut-le-coeur le prit, et il courut jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir. Et là, à genoux, en train de cracher sa haine, son horreur de la situation, sa peur, les larmes se mêlèrent à ses sentiments abjects.

C'était tellement pathétique de se rendre malade comme ça, à cause d'un mélange de dénis et de compréhension.

"TomTom, tout va bien?"

La voix inquiète de sa soeur retourna son estomac, et il se pencha pour vomir de la bile. Son oesophage brûlait, ses yeux aussi, ses mains tremblaient.

"Oui, ça va. Laisse moi, ça va passer."

Il entendit un bruit étouffé, comme une sorte de sanglot, et aussi fragile qu'il était, le lien qui le reliait à sa jumelle se tendit, comme sur le point de se rompre, et il sentit qu'elle aussi, elle était mal.

Puis ses pas s'éloignèrent, et il fut de nouveau seul, avec ses paupières gonflées et son amertume.

Lorsqu'il finit par sortir, il ne passa pas par la cuisine, même s'il entendait les bruits d'un repas. Il ne pouvait pas affronter les deux femmes, pas maintenant. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à … à tout ça. C'était trop brutal. Alors il rejoignit sa chambre, après s'être lavé les dents dans le salle de bain, jeta ses vêtements par terre, et enfila son pyjama en pilou, qu'il détestait parce qu'il était encore trop doux malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il lui rappelait lui. Comment pouvait-il encore sourire après tout ça? Après avoir été brisé, et re-brisé? C'était impossible, il devait être inhumain.

Il repensa aux paroles de Newt, dans l'après-midi, à ses mots si réconfortants. " _Tu as le droit de ressentir tout ça, tu peux te l'autoriser, mais ne t'auto flagelle pas parce que tu n'arrives pas à être comme les autres l'attendes de toi."._ Bien sûr qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'on attendait de lui. Mais qu'est-ce que la société, les gens, les médecins, les proches, attendaient en cas de mort imminente? Ne plus vivre, rester avec la personne toute la journée, attendre dans une ambiance morbide? Il ne pouvait pas…

Il se recroquevilla dans son lit, enroulé dans sa couverture et un plaid en mohair bleu clair. Il n'avait même pas envie de manger, malgré qu'il vienne de rendre tout ce qu'il avait avalé dans la journée. Il avait la gorge trop nouée, tout comme son ventre et son estomac.

Il projetait de rester dans cette position jusqu'à s'endormir -ou du moins, jusqu'à tomber de fatigue-, lorsque son téléphone vibra contre sa joue, de dessous son oreiller. Il ne se demanda pas comment il avait atterri là, et glissa sa main contre les draps pour le récupérer. A cette heure là, ce jour là, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Newt.

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 20h06 ]**

 _Tommy?_

Son coeur rejoignit ses autres organes se serrer.

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 20h08 ]**

 _Newt?_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 20h10 ]**

 _Mes parents ont parlés des vacances tout à l'heure, et ils ont suggérés ta présence._

Oubliant sa soudaine lassitude, Thomas se redressa dans son lit, et cala son dos au mur.

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 20h11 ]**

 _Tes parents veulent que je viennes en vacances avec vous?_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 20h15 ]**

 _Mh, oui, c'est à peu prêt ça, oui._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 20h16 ]**

 _Wah, c'est super gentil. Mais… Je peux pas, Newt._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 20h19 ]**

 _Tu ne sais même pas encore les dates._

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 20h24 ]**

 _Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, et tu le sais. Je peux pas partir en vacances et laisser Rachel._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 20h26 ]**

 _Tu n'en as même pas parlé avec elle. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 20h27 ]**

 _Je…_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 20h30 ]**

 _Tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé?_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 20h31 ]**

 _Si, quand je vomissais dans les toilettes et qu'elle est venue me demander si ça allait._

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 20h32 ]**

 _Ne sois pas con, Thomas Edison. Tu sais de quoi je parles. (Pourquoi as-tu vomis?)_

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 20h35 ]**

 _Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé, Newt. Je peux pas. (Ma mère avait fait notre plat préféré.)_

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 20h39 ]**

 _Tommy, faut que tu ailles vers elle, tu peux pas continuer comme ça. Elle doit se sentir abandonnée… Tu as été son soutien pendant des années, et maintenant, au moment le plus important, tu la laisses seule. Je sais que tu as mal, mais si tu ne te force pas, tu risques, non, tu vas, le regretter. Alors bouge tes fesses, et vas la voir. Parle lui de ce que tu ressens, de ce dont tu as peur. Parle lui des vacances dans la Maison d'Été des Isaac, et demande lui si elle a envie de te voir rester avec elle. La discussion, Tommy. C'est toujours la meilleure solution._

Et comme d'habitude, Newt avait raison. Il avait beau se cacher, fuir, ça ne changeait rien. Sa soeur allait mourir, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il fasse. Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge, et il faillit éclater, mais Thomas le retint, et se leva prestement, quittant la chaleur réconfortante de son lit. Il était temps d'affronter ses peurs, maintenant. Il était temps d'être fort, courageux. Pour sa soeur, pour sa mère, pour Newt. Il voulait qu'ils soient fiers de lui, même inconsciemment. Alors il quitta sa chambre, pour rejoindre celle de sa jumelle. Il ne toqua pas, se contentant de se glisser à l'intérieur, comme il le faisait toujours.

Elle était couchée dans le noir, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Des traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues étaient visibles grâce à la lumière blafarde de la lune. Ses fenêtres étaient ouvertes, ses rideaux aussi, et un vent d'été, frais et doux, planait sur la pièce. Thomas s'approcha lentement, comme s'il ne savait pas trop comment faire, ni quoi dire, et ce fut finalement elle qui prit la parole en premier.

"Je suis désolée."

L'incompréhension le heurta de plein fouet, et il s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et un faible sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Je suis désolée. On s'était toujours dit qu'on serait ensemble pour la vie. Mais je vais t'abandonner. Et... savoir que tu vas continuer de vivre, de grandir, sans que je ne puisses assister à tout ça, ça me fait mal. Je ne pourrais pas être là quand tu te marieras -parce que je sais que tu y tiens, à ton mariage-, ni quand tu fêteras tes 30 ans. Ni même tes 20 ans, si ça se trouve. Je serais pas là pour ta vie, pour .. pour tout. Et c'est égoïste, mais j'aimerais que tu meurs avec moi, des fois. Parce que tu vas continuer d'avancer sans moi. D'autres vont prendre ma place, tu te confieras à d'autres coeurs, tu t'épancheras sur d'autres épaules. Et moi, je veux pas… Je voudrais te garder prêt de moi, pour toujours, ne jamais briser ce lien entre nous. Et je me déteste, parce que je ne ressentirais plus rien, bientôt. J'oublierais tout ça. Pas toi. Ca me tue, Thomas.

-Chut, tais-toi, tais-toi."

Il se glissa sous la couette, et ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, face à face, leurs jambes emmêlées. Comme le jour de leur naissance, leurs corps ne faisant presque qu'un.

"Depuis notre naissance, nous sommes là, ensemble. C'était le monde contre nous, pas vrai? Je ne me souviens pas avoir vécu un seul jour de solitude. Parce que tu étais là. Quand j'étais triste, quand j'étais malade, quand j'étais heureux. Tu as toujours été là, à mes côtés. Tu as été mon ombre, mon coeur, une partie de moi. Et maintenant, on va devoir se dire au revoir. Et ça me brise. Je ne pouvais juste plus te regarder, parce que je ne pensais qu'à ça. Que bientôt, tu ne serais plus à mes côtés. Que bientôt, je devrais affronter le monde seul, sans toi. Et ça me terrifie, Rachel. Mais ce qui me terrifie encore plus, c'est de t'abandonner. Je ne veux pas te laisser vivre ça seule. je ne veux pas… Et c'est si dur en même temps. Alors pardonne moi, de t'avoir laisser seule.

-Thomas, bien sûr que je te pardonnes. On a juste peur.."

Ils se turent, leurs mains s'agrippant entre elles. Tout les deux pensaient à la même chose, sans le formuler. Pour quoi faire, ils savaient déjà qu'ils pensaient pareil.

Peut-être que c'était leur dernier soir. Peut-être que c'était leur dernière fois.

Peut-être que la ligne d'arrivée était plus prêt qu'ils ne le pensaient.

"Pourquoi tu étais venu me voir, à la base?"

Sa voix semblait plus calme, comme si le fait d'avoir tout balancé l'avait soulagée d'un poids. Il haussa les épaules, avant de s'en rappeler. Est-ce que c'était le moment de parler de vacances? Non. Est-ce qu'il allait le faire? Oui.

"Newt m'a parlé d'un truc. Je voulais refuser mais je voulais d'abord en parler avec toi."

Elle se redressa sur un coude, ses cheveux envahissant le visage de Thomas. Il râla, et elle éclata de rire.

"Désolée, désolée!"

Il sourit, et se redressa aussi, s'asseyant en tailleur. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'air hilare de sa soeur, et une douce chaleur caressa son coeur. Ca faisait du bien, de la voir comme ça. Ca l'avait toujours réconforter, de l'entendre rire.

"Alors, parle moi de Newt."

Il se tut, quelques secondes, parce qu'elle ne parlait pas du truc que le blond lui avait proposé, mais de tout le reste.

"Tu avais raison, tu sais. Je l'aime vraiment bien."

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de la brune, et elle repoussa une mèche de devant ses yeux.

"J'ai rencontré ses amis. Ses meilleurs amis. C'était génial. Il me fait des câlins, aussi. Il m'embrasse sur la joue. Et.. je sais pas, je crois que je commence à lâcher prise. Je veux dire, je pensais l'avoir fait, mais là, c'est différent. Comme si j'enlevais toutes les barrières que j'avais mis autour de moi-même, et que je le laissais entrer. Pire, que je l'invitais à entrer. Mais avec .. avec ce qui nous arrive, à toi et moi, je crois que je n'ai juste plus la force de lutter contre ça. Je crois que je n'ai plus la force de lutter contre cette chute.

-Ce n'est pas une chute, Thomas…"

Sa voix était tellement douce qu'il avait envie d'y croire.

"Alors pourquoi ça s'appelle _tomber amoureux_ ? Même en anglais, tu tombes.

-Parce que tu peux tomber sans te blesser, sans avoir mal. Tu peux aussi souffrir, mais.. c'est un risque à prendre, non? Je pense que le jeu en vaut la chandelle, si tu sais jauger la personne.

-Les bonnes paroles, hein?

-J'ai envie de dire tout ce que je pense avant de te quitter, parce que… parce que je veux que tu réussisses à être heureux. Parce que le bonheur, ce n'est pas moi qui te l'aurait donné, pas entièrement. Je veux que tu le connaisses, et si je peux t'aider à l'atteindre, alors tout va bien, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, tout va bien…"

Ce n'était plus qu'un murmure, qu'une promesse silencieuse, planant entre eux. Parce qu'elle avait plus que tout besoin d'être rassurée.

"Alors, ce truc dont il t'a parlé?

-Oh, et bien, euh, des vacances. Il m'a proposé des vacances. Avec lui, sa mère, son père, Sonya. Enfin, tout le monde quoi.

-Mais c'est génial! C'est quand que tu pars?"

Elle avait l'air surexcitée, comme si c'était elle qui partait. Elle s'était redressé, assise à son tour en tailleur, leurs genoux se touchant, comme d'habitude, comme toujours.

"J'en sais rien, je voulais pas accepter, je veux pas te laisser seule…

-Tu es fou! Vas-y! Profite, tu n'auras peut-être jamais d'autre occasion comme celle-ci! Passer des jours entiers avec Newt, ça va te permettre de le connaître encore mieux! Pourquoi tu voudrais t'enfermer ici alors que tu peux passer du temps avec lui?

-Rach', je peux pas partir en vacances alors que tu es ..

-Mourante? Je suis mourante depuis des semaines, les médecins l'ont juste confirmé, Thomas. Je t'en pris, accepte. Je t'en voudrais si tu restais là, avec moi, à regarder ça. Commence à faire ta vie, commence à penser à ton bonheur, et tu me raconteras tout quand tu reviendras."

 _Tu me raconteras tout quand tu reviendras._ Latent, entre eux, l'idée qu'elle ne serait plus là quand il reviendrait flottait.

"Je te raconterais, promis.

-Alors tu y vas?

-Rach, tu viens de me menacer de faire ma gueule si je reste. Même si l'idée de te voir essayer de bouder est tentante, je crois que je préfère accepter.

-Oh, yes! Thomas, vraiment, je ne veux pas que tu regrette ce choix, parce que je veux surtout que tu penses à ton avenir, à ton futur, pas à moi. En plus, y'a rien à faire ici en été. On se fait chier comme des rats morts, sans mauvais jeu de mot."

Il lui donna un coup de coude, retenant un rire, et elle lui tira la langue.

Et ils se sourirent, doucement.

"Je t'aime, Thomas Edison.

-Et je t'aime encore plus, Rachel Edison."

.

-x-

.

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 00h38 ]**

 _On part quand?_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **Et vous, vous partez en vacances pour les fêtes? Vous allez où ?**


	16. Rachel

**Oui.**

 **Oui, j'ai messed up.**

 **Oui, je vous ai abandonné longtemps.**

 **Je suis sincèrement désolée, pour ceux qui attendait, et pour ceux qui ont cru que je laissais tomber. Non! Je ne laisse pas tomber. Il est vrai que j'ai eu une période creuse, durant laquelle l'inspiration ne venait _pas du tout_ , mais j'espère bien qu'elle est passée. **

**Je vous remercies d'être rester -à ceux qui sont restés-.**

 **Je remercies les nouveaux venus : SenseiAerlinne et OneStoryOneLife, ainsi que mes éternels amours, Soran, Nev (pour la relecture, et pour tout.) Koda et Yodrey.**

 **Mention spéciale à Soran, la plus forte et la plus courageuse femme de l'univers entier.**

 **Koda, ce chapitre est truffé de références à nous et à la famille 2.0.**

 **Allez, sur ce : TCHUSS.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Préparation émotionnelle.

C'était ce à quoi il s'employait depuis maintenant 48 heures, soit deux jours entiers.

Il allait rencontrer Rachel. La jumelle de Thomas. La sœur de ce garçon qui faisait battre son cœur. Pourquoi se sentait-il stressé? Ah, peut-être parce qu'après il allait aussi voir les amis du brun? Mais heureusement, il avait réussis à négocier une rencontre groupée, et de ce fait, Teresa et Brenda seraient là. Alby étant en vacances, il n'aurait pas son soutient presque paternel et réconfortant, alors il se contenterait de sa meilleure amie. Elle semblait avoir comprit l'importance du moment qui allait se dérouler ce samedi, et Newt avait presque eu envie d'embrasser ses pieds lorsqu'elle avait promis de bien se tenir.

Il soupira, essayant de calmer son stress. C'était débile de se mettre dans des états comme ça, juste pour ça… Mais il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Thomas avait eu un coup d'angoisse le jour où il avait rencontré ses amis à lui. Ce n'était en rien solennel, ni rien d'autre, mais une partie de lui hurlait que maintenant, après cette après-midi, ils ne pourraient plus faire marche arrière. Après cette après-midi, ils seraient trop enfoncés dans la vie de l'autre, trop impliqués, trop présents pour merder. Et malgré le côté rassurant de cette constatation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un petit côté angoissant.

Parce que pour la première fois, son cercle restreint, son monde, son univers, allait entrer en collision avec un autre, dans le but de fusionner. C'était tellement perturbant de se dire que des personnes proches de lui allaient entrer dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, et que des personnes proches de ce quelqu'un allaient entrer dans sa vie. Mais c'était plaisant. Parce que c'était Thomas. Avec Thomas, il n'avait pas peur de changer sa vision des choses, ni de modifier son trajet. Même si son chemin ne prenait pas la direction attendue, ce n'était rien, parce qu'il y avait Thomas à ses côtés. Sur son propre chemin, il y veillait bien, mais pas loin, juste assez pour qu'en tendant la main, il puisse l'atteindre, et l'étreindre.

Il remonta dans un geste sec les manches de son cardigan, et mordilla sa lèvre. Peut-être devrait-il s'habiller autrement? Il grogna, et enfila ses rangers, en se vidant la tête. Il n'allait pas rencontrer sa belle-famille non plus. Quoiqu- Non, non. Même si les choses avaient pris un tournant agréable avec Thomas, il ne devait pas s'emballer. Même s'il l'embrassait trop prêt des lèvres, même s'il leurs genoux et leurs pieds se touchaient lorsqu'ils étaient assit, même si sa main s'enfuyait souvent sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux désordonnées, il ne devait pas s'emballer. Et bon dieu, c'était dur. De ne pas savoir ce que pensait Thomas. Est-ce qu'il ne le repoussait pas juste parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, ou parce qu'il n'osait pas? Est-ce qu'il le laissait faire parce qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, ou parce qu'il appréciait cette douce chaleur entre eux? Mais peut-être qu'il était le seul à la ressentir…

Il s'agaçait tout seul avec ses suppositions. Il prit les clés de sa voiture dans le fourre-tout de l'entrée, et adressa un signe de main à sa petite soeur, assise sur les genoux de leur mère, en train de faire de la pâte à sel.

"See you later, sweetheart. Goodbye Mum!"

Elles répondirent d'une même sourire, et il laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Un air lourd l'accueillit, et il grimaça. Même si le bar où Thomas et ses amis avaient prévus de les emmener plus tard possédait un intérieur, il préférait les terrasses et leurs permissions de fumer. L'été de cette année -ou peut-être était-ce tout les étés français?- était réellement étrange. Il alternait entre fortes chaleurs, températures printanières, et temps orageux. C'était assez déstabilisant, surtout pour s'habiller.

Il s'installa au volant de sa Mazda, et brancha son portable, avant de lancer sa playlist de Queen. Il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres à l'entente du début de Princes of the Universe et démarra, plus calme. Il se dirigea vers le quartier dans lequel Thomas habitait, et alors qu'il roulait tranquillement, un homme conduisant une Audi grilla sa priorité. Il pila, et ouvrit sa fenêtre, criant avec colère -et une pointe de peur- :

"PRIORITÉ À DROITE, ASSHOLE!"

Evidemment, personne ne l'entendit, excepté un gamin roux sur le bas-côté. Il s'excusa d'un signe de main, et remonta sa vitre, ses mains tremblant légèrement. Merde, moins de réflexe et il avait un accident. Il souffla, et débraya, avant de reprendre la route. Il arriva 2 minutes plus tard, et se gara comme il pu, en bas du bâtiment voisin de celui des Edison. Il sortit son portable, comme pour se rassurer, et envoya un message à Teresa.

 **De : Newt à Tee [ 15h08 ]**

 _Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi je flippes svp_

 **De : Tee à Newt [ 15h09 ]**

 _Non, personne déso, allez portes tes couilles babe, tout ira bien. On se voit après de toute façon._

 **De : Newt à Tee [ 15h10 ]**

 _Merci, tu es très rassurante, je viens de me souvenir pourquoi je t'aimais autant, thx to ce message froid COMME TON COEUR._

 **De : Tee à Newt [ 15h12 ]**

 _Drama Queen…_

Un sourire effleura de nouveau ses lèvres, et il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche, avant de sortir de sa voiture. Il caressa l'idée de fumer une clope avant de sonner à l'interphone, mais le visage de Thomas, assis sur les marches, l'attendant, modifia ses plans. Le brun se leva en l'apercevant, et lui lança un sourire presque trop grand.

"Newt!"

Définitivement trop heureux… Pourquoi devait-il être le seul à flipper?

"Salut Tommy."

Il lui rendit son sourire, et embrassa sa joue -presque le coin de sa bouche, en fait-, sa main appuyée sur son épaule. Thomas embrassa aussi la sienne, comme dans une sorte de rituel qui avait commencé lorsqu'aucun d'eux ne s'y attendait.

"Tu es tendu."

Depuis quand Thomas Edison savait lorsqu'il était tendu?

"Je-

-Et nerveux."

C'était quoi ce soudain talent pour deviner ses sentiments?

"Tu n'as pas à l'être!"

Il rit doucement, tout en plaquant son badge à l'interphone. La porte émit un bruit métallique, et il la tira, en se décalant pour laisser Newt entrer en premier.

"Quel gentleman.

-Bien sûr!"

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, et pendant quelques secondes, le blond ne ressentit rien d'autre que son ventre s'échauffer.

Ils montèrent 3 étages à pieds, et Newt eu honte de son rythme cardiaque déplorable une fois arrivé au palier. Thomas lui donna un coup de coude, en même temps qu'il triturait la serrure.

"Tu vois, c'est le karma ça. Ok, tu fumes, mais pas sans conséquences."

Newt lui tira la langue, et le brun se remit à rire. Puis, il poussa la porte, et une odeur de chocolat chaud envahit ses narines. Ca sentait bon, et l'ambiance douce qui s'instaurait dès l'entrée lui plut instantanément. Des photos d'un Thomas en modèle réduit, toujours accompagné de son portrait craché en fille, ornaient le mur de gauche, et il s'arrêta 30 secondes pour graver ses instants de bonheurs dans ses rétines.

"T'as vu, il était adorable quand on était petits."

La voix féminine le fit sursauter, et il tourna la tête vers la brune, qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit, et ce _putain de sourire_ ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à celui de son frère. Fascinant. Elle détourna les yeux la première, et planta son doigt sur un cliché, juste en face d'eux. Newt tourna le regard, mais il eu le temps de répertorier 2 choses : Rachel était plus petite que son frère, mais elle avait le même sourire et les mêmes yeux, et Rachel était très mince, très cernée, mais elle dégageait quelque chose d'incroyablement fort. Comme une aura d'amour et de tendresse.

"C'était l'hiver de nos 8 ans. On était sorti faire de la luge, avec notre marraine Lisbeth. Tom n'as pas réussi à freiner, et il s'est ouvert le menton sur la clôture d'un voisin. Il a une cicatrice, maintenant."

Son doigt glissa lentement sur la photo suivante.

"Celle là, elle date de notre rentrée au collège. On était effrayés d'être séparés. Maman nous a prit en photo juste avant de partir, regarde, Tom avait une dent en moins, il l'avait perdu trois jours avant, et il avait gagné une pièce de deux euros."

La suivante.

"Notre majorité. On avait eu le droit de boire, mais Thomas est le seul a avoir été torché. Il tient pas vraiment l'alcool..."

La suivante.

"Notre naissance. Les infirmières s'étaient trompées, et elles avaient mis la couveuse bleue sur moi et la rose sur Tom."

Silence religieux.

La suivante.

"Notre première nuit à l'hôpital, quand j'ai rechuté. Il voulait toujours dormir avec moi, même s'il était crevé pour aller en cours après."

La suivante. La voix de Rachel avait prit une intonation désespérée.

"Notre premier échange de cadeau. Première année où on avait de l'argent pour s'offrir des vraies choses. Thomas m'avait prit un porte-clé Harry Potter, et je lui avais prit un CD de Lana Del Rey."

Sa voix se bloqua après la dernière syllabe, et Newt réagit avant Thomas. Il attrapa sa main, qui pointait une autre photo, et l'emprisonna dans les siennes. Elle ne dit rien, et il la fit tourner face à lui.

"Promis."

Ce n'était plus qu'un chuchotement.

"Promis, je prendrais soin de lui, et je veillerais sur lui. Promis, je ferais plein de photos, de chaque anniversaire, de chaque étape, de chaque réussite. Promis, je ne laisserais personne te remplacer. Je te le promet."

Il y eut un silence, et la brune renifla. Ce son lui brisa le coeur, tout autant que celui de son sanglot contenu. Elle finit par hocher la tête.

"D'accord. Merci, Newt."

Il ne répondit pas, et là, tout de suite, Thomas n'existait plus. La seule chose qu'il percevait était le souffle agité de Rachel, sa main, entre ses doigts, ses yeux, emplit de larmes, et puis, la promesse silencieuse qui passa entre eux.

 _Je te promet de l'aimer comme il le mérite, et de lui faire oublier la souffrance de ton absence._

Même un peu, même juste l'atténuer.

Pour lui permettre de vivre et non de survivre.

* * *

"Minho, Minho Park?

-Oh, merde, Teresa Agnes?

-Ouiiii!"

Et Thomas regarda son meilleur ami tomber dans les bras de la meilleure amie de Newt, devant l'air médusé de toute l'assistance. _Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bordel?_

"Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de m'expliquer?"

Visiblement, le blond n'en savait pas plus que lui. Teresa s'extirpa de l'étreinte, et leur lança un sourire étincelant.

"Déjà on va s'asseoir, nan ? "

Personne ne la contredit, et ils choisirent une longue table en terrasse, malgré le temps qui semblait vouloir exploser en pluie torrentielle. Thomas s'assit automatiquement à côté de Newt, et en face de Minho, pendant que les autres prenaient place dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Le serveur leur apporta des cartes, et une fois qu'il fut partit, Minho prit la parole.

"Alors c'est toi Newt."

Il arborait un sourire en coin, que le blond lui rendit.

"Visiblement."

Son ton ironique mais amusé fit rire le coréen.

"Bon, sinon, moi c'est Frypan, mais Fry, par pitié.

-Et je suis l'incroyable Winston."

Chacun leur tour, ils adressèrent un signe de main amical au blond, qui semblait beaucoup plus serein que quelques heures avant. Il avait conservé son sourire, et les salua de son nonchalante douceur.

Après le fiasco de sa rencontre avec Rachel, Thomas avait clairement eu peur qu'il s'en aille, qu'il ne veuille plus les voir, mais il semblerait que Newt soit une personne de confiance, et fidèle. Il décrocha quelques instants, se concentrant sur le fond sonore agréable, créer par tout le monde qui parlait en même temps, et surtout, par la voix calme de Newt, qui s'adressait à Fry avec un ton concerné. Bien sûr. Il avait presque oublié que Newt était comme ça. Intéressé par chaque personnalité, chaque âme qu'il rencontrait.

Lorsqu'un minimum de calme fut revenu, et que chaque personne connaissait le prénom de chaque autre, Thomas donna un coup de pied à Minho sous la table, et exigea des explications. Teresa rit, et Newt lui donna une pichenette sur l'épaule, pendant que Winston souriait en les regardant. Brenda mima une moue, et réclama l'histoire, soutenue par Frypan.

Et merde, c'était comme s'ils avaient été tous ensemble toute leur vie. Il n'y avait pas de gêne, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé. Il n'y avait qu'un groupe d'ami, où chacun parlait à chacun, sans se différencier.

Leurs deux mondes venaient de fusionner avec la facilité et la rapidité avec laquelle ils étaient devenus proches.

Ce fut finalement Teresa qui prit la parole, avec le ton joyeux d'une personne contente de raconter une anecdote à laquelle personne ne s'attendait.

"On jouait ensemble quand on était gamins, pendant genre, 2 ou 3 ans, on se voyait le mercredi, nos parents participaient à la même assoc!"

Un sourire étirait ses lèvres, et Minho poursuivit.

"'J'étais amoureux d'elle, true story."

Ils échangèrent un regard, et partagèrent un éclat de rire. Leur bonne humeur se propagea, comme une traînée de poudre, et lorsque le serveur revint, il les trouva hilares.

"Avez-vous fait votre choix, messieurs dames?"

Une vague de oui s'abattit sur lui, et le jeune homme sortit son carnet pour l'affronter.

"Un Cuba Libre!

-Un Mojito!

-Deux!

-Trois!

-Un Cosmo'!

-Une Margarita!

-Et une Pina Colada!"

Le garçon hocha la tête, et s'éloigna après un "C'est noté". Thomas sourit, vraiment, malgré le lancement un peu foiré de l'après-midi, elle se déroulait de façon plus plaisante, désormais. Newt se tourna légèrement vers lui, une cigarette entre ses lèvres, et le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

"Quoi, ça t'as pas refroidi la montée des trois étages?"

Le blond haussa les épaules, comme blasé, mais l'éclat amusé de ses yeux ne lui échappa pas.

"Une addiction est une addiction, Tommy."

Il approcha son briquet, et râla lorsqu'aucune flamme n'en sortit. Il se pencha par dessus la table, et interpella Brenda, qui discutait avec Fry.

"Passe ton briquet, chou."

Elle se tortilla sur elle même pour l'extraire de sa poche, et le tendit vers lui, avant de l'enclencher. Le blond approcha son bâtonnet de la flamme, et tira dessus, les paupières closes. Et la vision de Newt, penché ainsi vers son amie, qui allumait sa cigarette avec l'habitude que seul les proches pouvaient connaître, lui vrilla le coeur. Comme le "chou" qu'il lui avait adressé. Il tenta de calmer la morsure de sa jalousie, qui n'avait clairement rien à faire là, mais en vain, elle persistait, accroché à lui comme une sangsue. Puis, Newt se rassit, et bascula son visage vers le ciel pour cracher un nuage de fumée grisâtre. Pourquoi trouvait-il ça aussi fascinant, de le regarder fumer, d'abord? Il détestait les cigarettes, et leurs cancers latents, mais sur Newt, c'était comme si tout les mauvais côtés disparaissaient, pour ne laisser que ses lèvres, enserrant le petit cylindre, ou son regard, comme apaisé par sa dose de nicotine.

"Thomas!"

Un pied sous la table, celui de Minho, écrasa le sien, et il grogna.

"Arrête de le mater, t'es tout sauf discret ma poule."

Le brun lui lança un regard d'avertissement, et l'asiatique haussa les épaules. Newt, désormais en plein débat avec Winston sur une quelconque théorie, ne les entendait plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse, et que, subtilement, il se rapproche de lui. Leurs bras s'effleurant doucement, et leurs genoux s'entrechoquant un peu trop souvent lui réchauffa le coeur et le corps, et il arrêta de se poser des questions pour vivre le moment.

"Hey, on devrait se faire une sortie la semaine prochaine!"

Le déferlement de plussoiements à la proposition de Teresa le fit rire.

"Je vote pour le centre aquatique!

-C'est clair!

-Oh ouais, grave!

-Lourd!

-Je valiiiiide!"

On demanda l'avis de tous, et Thomas échangea un regard avec Newt, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était partant, lui aussi, avant de confirmer sa présence. Un sourire, et il accepta. Newt fit de même juste après, et ils convinrent du mercredi après-midi.

"Ca ne dérange personne si j'emmène ma soeur?"

La question du blond resta suspendu en l'air quelques secondes, et Fry fut le premier à répondre.

"Plus on est de fous, plus on rit!"

Il adressa un regard chaleureux, comme il savait si bien les faire, à Newt, et ils acquiescèrent tous, dans une acceptation silencieuse. Puis, les conversations reprirent, et alors que Winston essayait d'expliquer son amour des maths à Brenda, et que Teresa et Minho racontait des souvenirs à Frypan, Thomas se tourna vers Newt. C'était comme un réflexe, comme un automatisme.

"Je m'attendais pas à ça."

Le blond avait parlé en premier, et Thomas rit doucement.

"J'allais dire exactement pareil.

-On est connectés, Tommy."

Ils se sourirent, et une vague de douceur emplit son ventre. C'était toujours comme ça, avec Newt. Comme une mer, parfois calme et caressante, parfois agitée et tumultueuse. Et il se laissait bercer avec plaisir.

Les premières gouttes de pluie les firent se décider à partir, et chacun rentra payer sa consommation. Thomas, prit d'un élan de courage -et principalement grâce au sourire réconfortant de Newt- attrapa l'avant bras de son meilleur ami, et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Il regarda le blond lui faire signe qu'il l'attendait à sa voiture, et pendant quelques secondes, ils ne dirent rien, occupés à observer leurs amis désormais communs, se faire la bise avant de se séparer.

Il finit par se racler la gorge, mal à l'aise.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Thomas?"

Finalement, peut-être que Minho était plus observateur que prévu.

"C'est.."

Sa voix se coupa, mais il reprit, déterminé à ignorer ses tripes qui s'agitaient dangereusement.

"C'est Rachel."

Un ange passa, et il avala difficilement sa salive.

"Elle va pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Elle…"

Le coréen le coupa, et son visage sérieux lui serra le coeur autant que la bombe qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher.

"C'est bon, Tom. Ne te force pas à le dire."

Ils échangèrent un regard, fort, intense, et il baissa les yeux, pour retenir ses larmes. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et la pressa.

"Je vais pas te dire que ça ira, parce que ça n'ira pas. Pas les premiers temps. Mais ça s'arrangera. Même si ça te parait désespéré, ou pire que tout, ça s'arrangera."

Et il le crut, malgré la bile qui remontait dans sa trachée. Il le crut, parce que Minho ne mentait pas, il était bien trop cash pour ça.

"Thomas, tu sais que tu suis naze pour remonter le moral, alors je laisse ce taff à Newt, il a l'air de te comprendre mieux que je le ferais jamais. Et... je suis désolé, pour Rachel."

Il hocha la tête, incapable de parler tant sa gorge était serrée, et leva la tête pour regarder Minho courir sous la pluie. Il resta planté là, sous le auvent, de longues minutes, et lorsqu'il sentit ses sanglots s'éloigner, il rejoignit Newt. Son pas était automatique, comme si son âme avait désertée son corps et l'avait laissé prendre le contrôle, pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre.

Leur conversation avait duré quoi, 3 minutes? Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Minho, il connaissait sa soeur depuis presque autant de temps que lui la connaissait. Le choc, malgré qu'ils s'y étaient tous attendus, était rude. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à son meilleur ami de ne pas réussir à le soutenir, pas alors qu'ils partageaient la même peine.

Il s'arrêta devant la voiture de Newt, et laissa la pluie le noyer, incapable de faire un peu de plus. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit la portière s'ouvrir, et le blond apparut devant lui, mouillé lui aussi.

"Tu vas attraper la crève, rentre!"

Il ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire? Il se foutait de tomber malade.

"Thomas.."

Sa voix était plus douce, et il s'approcha lentement.

"Tommy..."

Qu'il arrête, avec son ton compréhensif, tendre… Qu'il arrête, par pitié…

"Tommy…"

Un sanglot -de ceux qu'il pensait avoir refoulé- lui échappa, et aussitôt, les bras de Newt furent autour de lui. Il se laissa couler dans l'étreinte, et laissa ses larmes s'échouer sur le cardigan déjà trempé du blond. C'était pathétique, pleurer sous la pluie. Tellement cliché. Pourtant, il n'était pas dans un film.

Et cette constatation lui fit encore plus mal que tout le reste.

Plus mal que la fausse indifférence de Minho, plus mal que son déni sur ses sentiments pour Newt, plus mal que la fois où il s'était ouvert la main.

Parce que cette fois, c'était son âme qui était touchée

Ils n'étaient pas dans un livre, ni dans une fiction. Ils étaient dans la réalité.

Et sa soeur allait mourir.

.

* * *

.

 **Oui, il y a 50 milliards d'émotions dans ce chapitre, mais n'est-ce pas ça la vie, au final?**

 **Promis, on se revoit vite.**


	17. Swimming pool

**Salut vous!**

 **Oui, je vous encore laissé quelque temps, mais je reviens avec un de mes chapitres préférés! Donc j'exige que vous me pardonniez.**

 **J'adore ce chapitre, c'est le chapitre du début, du déclic, à partir de là, ça va s'enchaîner! Alors j'espère vraiment que vous aller l'aimer. Autant que je vous aime vous!**

 **Soran, Yodrey, vous êtes désormais des bouts de cette fiction, merci pour votre soutient indéfectible.**

 **Nev, ça se passe de mot. Val, si tu passes par là un jour, salut à toi ma chère compatriote!**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui lisent, qui fav, qui follow, même si vous commentez pas, merci d'être là.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Assis dans le petit bain, Newt se prélassait, bercé par les légers remous créés par la douce agitations des enfants. Derrière ses paupières fermées, il revoyait ses amis l'abandonner avec Sonya dans les vestiaires, pour aller se jeter dans l'eau en criant de joie. Il se revoyait sourire et finir de gonfler les brassards de sa soeur, avant de se déshabiller à son tour. Il se revoyait les regarder courir partout, avec des bouées, pour aller faire les toboggans, et il se revoyait rejoindre directement le bassin enfant.

Patauger dans un quart de sa taille ne le gênait pas, il préférait rester ici, calme, à s'enivrer de l'odeur de chlore et des rires qui résonnaient, heurtant tendrement les murs du centre aquatique.

Parfois, Teresa ou Brenda venait le voir, s'inquiétant de son ennui, mais il secouait la tête en souriant, et elles repartaient en sautillant.

"Newt!"

Il se redressa paresseusement sur ses coudes, ses paupière se décollant difficilement, et sa soeur vint s'échouer sur son torse, le piétinant à moitié. Il rit doucement, et la laissa essayer de grimper sur lui.

"What are you trying to do?"

Elle ne répondit pas, trop concentrée sur sa tâche, et il repensa à l'éclat de ses yeux lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient à la piscine. En 5 ans, elle n'y avait presque jamais été. Manque de temps ou de motivation de leurs parents? Sûrement un mélange des deux.

En tout cas, elle avait attendu impatiemment le fameux jour, et il avait eu bien du mal à la faire tenir en place toute la matinée. Elle avait absolument tenu à mettre son maillot de bain sous sa robe, et Newt l'avait imité, pour un gain de temps considérable. Pourtant, il avait quand même mis presque un quart d'heure à la changer, tant elle était agitée et surexcitée.

Elle s'échoua finalement dans l'eau, à ses côtés, et se redressa immédiatement. Elle avait tellement d'énergie à revendre, qu'elle reparti directement à l'assaut. Il s'amusa à pousser sa main avec son nez, pour la faire tomber, et elle le gronda d'un air si sérieux qu'il éclata de rire à son tour.

Frypan débarqua à ce moment là, et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Newt s'était pris d'amitié pour ce garçon d'une bonne humeur à toute épreuve, et d'une simplicité agréable. Il comprenait pourquoi Thomas l'appréciait autant.

"Tu veux pas qu'on s'occupe un peu de Sonya, pour que tu ailles t'amuser?"

La tête de Teresa envahit son espace vital, et il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je vous l'ai dit 5 fois! Je suis bien ici, allez-y!"

Il regarda Fry échanger un regard avec sa meilleure amie, et elle haussa les épaules.

"Il est têtu, je te l'avais dis. Viens, Minho nous attend pour faire les bouées."

Elle attrapa son bras, et ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la grosse horloge, qui trônait au dessus du pédiluve, et nota que cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils s'étaient tous rejoint à l'entrée, à 14h, et pendant les 20 minutes d'achats de tickets et de vestiaires, il avait eu l'impression d'être le père de 6 enfants incontrôlables. Tous déchaînés et survoltés, ils avaient balancés leurs fringues dans leurs casiers en deux temps trois mouvements, et personne n'avait daigné l'attendre.

Et depuis, il n'avait plus vu Thomas. Ils s'étaient juste dit bonjour, lui, embrassant sa joue, et Thomas, lui rendant timidement, et rien de plus. Et il devait avouer qu'il se sentait légèrement frustré. Parce qu'une partie de lui -dont il aurait aimé avoir honte- voulait voir Thomas s'amuser, trempé, les yeux brillants. Mais il n'arrivait pas à avoir honte. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était avouer vaincu, et qu'il laissait ses sentiments prendre les rênes? C'était tellement plus facile de se dire "J'ai le droit de penser ça, je suis amoureux de lui".

Amoureux. Il se sentait encore frapper par la puissance et l'intensité que ce mot contenait. Amoureux. Qu'importe le sexe, la religion, la croyance, la classe sociale, personne n'utilisait ce mot à la légère. Parce que c'était un mot fort de sens, presque lourd à porter.

Mais il le portait. ll le portait, sans honte, sans gêne, parce qu'au final, après s'être tant torturer la tête et l'esprit, il savait nommer ce sentiment qui écrasait sa poitrine. L'amour. Vaguement cliché, et pourtant.. pourtant, rien n'était aussi écrasant et léger que ce sentiment. Parfois, il volait, parfois, il coulait, mais jamais il ne voulait s'en défaire. C'était peut-être stupide, de s'accrocher à lui aussi ardemment, sans preuve de réciprocité, mais il ne pouvait empêcher une étincelle d'espoir de luire en lui. Étincelle allumée inconsciemment par Thomas, par ses mots, ses regards, ses gestes, ses sourires.

Peut-être avait-il commencé à espérer lorsque le brun avait commencé à se réfugier chez lui, ou alors lorsqu'il était venu chez lui, après 5 jours de silence? Ou alors, lorsqu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras, lui rendant son étreinte? Ou était-ce depuis qu'il lui tendait sa joue lorsqu'ils se voyaient? Il n'en savait rien, et peut-être, peut-être que ça n'avait aucune importance.

Peut-être que la seule chose qui devait compter, c'était maintenant.

Il se redressa, et serra sa soeur dans ses bras, prit d'un élan d'amour. Elle se laissa docilement faire, et lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle posa sa petite main sur sa joue, et d'une voix assurée, elle déclara :

"You are beautiful."

Pendant quelques secondes, il resta figé par cette affirmation balancée sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la négociation, et lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, il se sentit si touché qu'il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

"Oh, honey.

-Mes copines à l'école elles ont des grands frères aussi, mais toi tu es mieux qu'eux!"

Un petit rire lui échappa, et il trouva écho immédiatement. Thomas s'assit à ses côtés, en tailleur, et lui lança un regard .. doux?

"Elle n'a pas tord!"

Et peut-être que le destin lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent ce qu'il avait tant voulu voir. Peut-être que le karma avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Parce que Thomas, tout de suite maintenant, dans 40 centimètres d'eau, avait l'air tellement détendu, tellement innocent, tellement.. insouciant. Ses cheveux étaient à moitié secs, et lui collaient au crâne, il avait une blessure au coude -sûrement le fond de la piscine à vague-, mais ses yeux étincelaient, et il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Là, dans le bassin enfant de la piscine, Thomas Edison était foutrement beau.

Et peut-être que si Newt avait fait une analyse des milliards de sensations et de sentiments qui le parcoururent à l'instant où la beauté du garçon le frappa, il aurait citer la gorge nouée, le ventre qui se tordait, son coeur qui s'accélérait. Il aurait aussi pu citer une vague de tendresse, d'amour, et un besoin pressant de l'avoir contre lui.

Mais Newt ne fit pas une analyse de ce qu'il ressentit. Il ressentit, simplement. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà ressenti ça, et que _bordel_ , c'était bon, c'était chaud, c'était fort. C'était réconfortant aussi. Tellement réconfortant de se dire qu'il existait une personne sur Terre capable de lui faire ressentir ça. Capable de le regarder avec ces yeux là, capable de lui sourire avec cette douceur là, capable de … capable de le faire tomber amoureux un peu plus à chaque fois, juste en étant elle-même.

 _-And I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Me I fall in love with you every single day-_

La voix de sa soeur, désormais assise sur les genoux du brun, le sortit de ses pensées, et il mordit sa lèvre, gêné de s'être laissé aller ainsi.

"Je me suis fait un copain, aussi! Je vais aller jouer avec lui!"

Elle se détacha de lui, et s'éloigna d'à peine 2 mètres, pour rejoindre un petit garçon métisse, qui lançait une balle à son père. Ils restèrent à la regarder jouer quelques minutes, puis Newt brisa finalement le silence.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, tu sais."

Thomas tourna la tête, et leurs pupilles s'accrochèrent.

"Serais-tu en train d'essayer de te débarrasser de moi?"

Un sourire mutin ornait ses lèvres. Le blond secoua la tête, tentant de retenir une petite moue amusé.

"Mais non, ne te prives pas de t'amuser pour moi, c'est tout.

-Abruti, je peux aussi m'amuser avec toi, non?

-Dans 1 mètre 30 d'eau?

-Quoi, y'a 1m30 là-bas? Pourquoi on reste dans cette flaque alors?"

L'air presque outré qu'il arborait le fit rire, et il se leva prestement.

"J'avais peur de me noyer, mais si tu me promet de me sauver si jamais je coule, alors tout va bien!"

Thomas rit à son tour, et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait. Côte à côte, ils avancèrent vers la partie plus profonde, après avoir récupérer Sonya. Newt la força à se glisser dans une bouée en forme de canard, et à peine l'eau eut-elle atteint la moitié de son torse qu'il sentit une jambe balayer les siennes. Il s'écrasa dans l'eau dans un cri désespéré, et lorsqu'il remonta, il tomba sur les visages hilares de Thomas et sa soeur.

"Toi!"

Il planta son doigt sur le torse du brun, qui eu la décence de paraître désolé, et, du plat de ses mains, le poussa brutalement. Il ricana, fier de sa vengeance, pendant à peine 30 secondes. Son rire se coupa lorsqu'il sentit une main agripper sa cheville, et il bascula une deuxième fois en arrière, silencieusement. Il troua la surface beaucoup plus vite, cette fois-ci, et une véritable bataille s'engagea entre les deux garçons. Sonya devait trouver ça très drôle de voir son frère se faire couler car elle riait aux éclats.

Lorsqu'il en eut marre de prendre l'eau, sans réussir à rendre la pareil au brun -qui aurait cru que Thomas était si musclé?-, il opta pour la technique Koala. Technique brevetée par toute personne s'étant fait couler plus de 3 fois en une minute, qui consistait à s'agripper bras et jambes à son agresseur. Et c'est comme ça que Newt se retrouva coller à Thomas, les jambes enroulés autour de sa taille, et les bras, autour de son cou.

"Tu coules, je coules Tommy.

-Ah ouais? Alors coulons ensemble, _Newty_."

Réalisant l'ampleur de son erreur, il voulu se désarrimer du corps du brun.

"T-t-t-t, où tu crois aller?"

Un sourire de requin sur les lèvres, Thomas ancra son bras autour de ses hanches, le resserrant contre lui, et il se laissa couler. Newt tenta de se détacher de lui, en vain, et lorsqu'ils remontèrent, il lui lança un regard noir.

"Tu as ruiné mon idée."

Le brun leva un sourcil, et haussa les épaules, un air bravache peint sur ses traits.

"Ca aurait marché si j'en avais rien à foutre de t'avoir dans mes bras, ça. Je t'aurais jeté, et aucun de nous n'aurait coulé. Tu as joué la mauvaise carte, _Newty_."

Et la seule chose que son cerveau accepta de répondre fut :

"Pas Newty, par pitié."

Parce que le reste, le reste avait fait disjoncté ses neurones.

Parce que le reste, le reste avait fait de son étincelle d'espoir un incendie, capable de ravager son corps, son esprit, et bien plus.

* * *

Ce qu'il lui avait prit? Il n'en savait foutrement rien. Peut-être que le corps de Newt, pressé contre le sien, avait fait sauter sa retenue, ses barrières. La digue avait cédé, tout simplement, et la vague de tout ce qu'elle avait retenue jusqu'à présent s'était écrasé sur lui avec la violence d'un tsunami. Le déferlement de sentiments, de sensations, l'avait anéantit, lui et ses capacités intellectuelles, et en l'espace de 5 minutes, dévoiler au blond qu'il aimait l'avoir dans ses bras avait semblé une bonne idée. Ou du moins, pas la pire idée du siècle.

Sauf que là, maintenant que Newt le regardait avec ce regard, avec cette lueur dans les yeux, il n'était plus très sûr. Et à la fois, il était très sûr. Parce que ce regard, il le brûlait, par son intensité. Intense, comme si Newt lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, ou de ce qu'il était censé faire.

Et au final, cette infinité éphémère se brisa lorsque le blond prit la parole, d'une voix un peu bizarre, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

"Pas Newty, par pitié."

Il hocha la tête, en silence, et il prit soudainement conscience que ce moment, c'était lui qui l'avait créer. Parce qu'ils en avait déjà vécus, des comme ça. Les bisous, les "Tommy", les calins, les gestes tendres. A chaque fois, ça avait été le même sentiment, à quelques détails près. Mais ils avaient tous été initiés par Newt. Tous.

Sauf là, sauf celui-ci, maintenant.

Aujourd'hui, c'était Thomas qui avait fait un pas vers Newt.

Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui lui avait tendu la main, et qui l'avait incité à la prendre.

Et être à la place de celui qui fait un pas de plus avait un côté étrangement satisfaisant, bien que la face cachée soit une énorme boule de peur. Peur du rejet, principalement.

Rejet? Putain, il venait de flirter. Il venait de flirter avec Newt. Il venait vraiment de le faire. Et, se rendre compte de ça ouvrait des milliers de portes en lui. Ca voulait dire que tout ce temps, Newt flirtait avec lui? En partant du principe qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, alors oui.

Oui, Newt avait flirter avec lui. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu avant? Parce que ça avait été discret, furtif, doux, léger. Tout avait toujours été sous-entendu, sous-jacent avec Newt. Parce que Newt n'était pas du genre à foncer dans le tas, non, pas comme lui. Newt prenait son temps, se contentait d'un sourire par ci, d'un sourire par là.

Newt se contentait d'un regard, d'une parole, d'un effleurement, d'une caresse sur la joue, d'un baiser innocent.

Newt se contentait de ça, pour vous faire tomber amoureux.

Et Thomas avait été foutu dès le début. Il le réalisait maintenant. Dès le premier jour, ça avait été fini, terminé.

Il s'était fait avoir, il était devenu accro à chaque bribe d'amour, de tendresse, que Newt lui avait accordé.

Il était tombé amoureux petit à petit, inexorablement attiré par chaque parcelle qui faisait de Newt, Newton Isaac.

Et il était bien tombé, bordel. Si profondément qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir apercevoir le bord. Mais de toute façon, est-ce qu'il voulait le voir, ce bord? Est-ce qu'il voulait même remonter? Ne serait-ce qu'essayer?

Non. Non, il ne le voulait pas.

Pas si, en échange de sa chute monumentale, il avait ce genre de sourire en coin, ce genre de regard, et cette chaleur, émanant de son coeur et réchauffant chaque infime recoin de son corps.

Putain, il était amoureux. Il n'était plus en train de tomber. En fait, il venait tout juste de terminer sa chute.

Là, aujourd'hui, dans 1m30 d'eau chloré, avec Newt accroché à lui, il venait de terminer sa chute.

Et Sonya dû sentir l'intensité du moment, car elle se tut, et lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, revenant à lui -parce que quelque part, il était parti-, Newt lui sourit. C'était sûrement le plus beau sourire du monde, mais il se fana brusquement lorsqu'un des maîtres nageurs les interpella, sur le bord du bassin.

"Messieurs? Pas d'effusion publique, s'il-vous-plait, il y a des enfants autour."

Thomas fronça les sourcils, ses yeux se fixant sur un couple en train de s'embrasser, à peine plus loin.

"Pardon?"

Il sentit les jambes de Newt se desserrer, pour se glisser hors de l'étreinte. Il ne chercha pas vraiment à le retenir. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'on leur reprochait.

"Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi nous faire la remarque alors que -"

La main douce de Newt se posa sur son bras, et le blond ajouta, d'une voix basse et apaisante.

"Laisse tomber Tommy. On s'en va.

-Non, on s'en va pas! On fait rien de mal!"

Le maître nageur haussa un sourcil, et les désigna, d'un doigt méprisant. Thomas pencha la tête, et soudain, il comprit.

"C'est parce qu'on est deux mecs."

Il se tourna vers Newt, pour avoir son soutien, et croisa son regard. Il paraissait.. désolé. Sa prise se renforça sur son bras, et il le tira hors du bassin.

"On se casse."

Sonya les suivit, se remorquant avec le rebord. Le trajet jusqu'aux vestiaires, le passage aux douches, le rhabillage, se firent tous en silence.

Thomas bouillonnait.

Il n'explosa qu'une fois dehors.

"Putain, Newt, pourquoi t'as rien dit? C'est un connard! Je v-

-Thomas."

Son ton lassé le fit taire instantanément.

"Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Je regrette que tu aies été confronté à .. ce genre d'individu. Mais on ne gagne pas ces combats. Pas à si petite échelle. Tu n'aurais fait qu'aggraver la situation. Parfois, il faut juste les laisser croire à leur suprématie, tu sais.

-Newt…

-On peut en parler autre part?"

Une vague de culpabilité s'abattit sur lui, et il regretta. Il regretta d'avoir fait subir ça à Newt, qui avait l'air de ceux qui avait déjà trop vécu ce type de situation. Il hocha piteusement la tête, et une main se faufila vers lui, remettant ses mèches brunes en place.

"Ne t'en formalises pas, d'accord?"

Il acquiesça, en silence, et se contenta d'écouter chanter les Fall Out Boys sur le chemin du retour.

 _-I love the world but I just don't love the way it makes me feel-_

Parce que putain, c'était pas humain de faire se sentir quelqu'un coupable d'être amoureux.

.

* * *

.

 **Le prochain chapitre sera la suite directe, avec une discussion pas très agréable, comme vous vous en douter.**

 **Je ne suis pas une grosse défenseure de notre communauté, mais certaines choses me désoleront à vie, et si je peux en parler ici alors here we go.**

 **Des bisoux sur vous.**


	18. Je ne comprend pas

**Le concept est de poster à 23h, aka l'heure où personne ne traîne sur ff, pour la seule raison que Mademoiselle Yodrey l'a exigé. Ce que lecteur veut, lecteur l'obtient, n'est-ce pas, ma chère ?**

 **Habituelle mention pour mes habitués, Yodrey -encore-, Soran -la plus cool amicale-, Val -même si tu lis en diagonale- et Nev -mon éternel amour, puis le meilleur pour la fin-.**

 **Remerciements particuliers à Flooser, Lolokids et Marwa130 pour vos petites reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur.**

 **Bonne nuit mes petits amours.**

 **.**

* * *

.

La porte de la chambre se referma derrière eux dans un claquement brutal, et Thomas se traita mentalement d'abruti. Claquer la porte parce qu'il était mécontent, sérieusement? Était-il encore un gamin, qui faisait passer sa colère sur des objets, ou un garçon mature, capable de comprendre ce que Newt tentait de lui dire?

Actuellement, il se posait la question. Actuellement, il se posait beaucoup de questions. Et la principale restait : pourquoi Newt n'avait-il pas réagi face à la remarque clairement homophobe du maître nageur? Il avait beau lui avoir expliqué devant la piscine, la vague de colère qui roulait en lui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Contre qui il était en colère, il ne saurait le dire. Contre le monde entier, sûrement.

Parce que ça, c'était Thomas. Il avait le sang chaud, et ses émotions étaient toujours au taquet, prêtes à surgir et à le terrasser. Et si l'instant d'avant il regrettait d'avoir fait subir ça à Newt, il regrettait maintenant de l'avoir écouté et suivi.

"Je comprend pas! Je comprend pas!"

Le blond soupira, comme agacé, et s'appuya contre son bureau, face à lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas, Thomas?"

L'utilisation de son prénom lui fit plus mal qu'il ne s'y attendait, surtout avec ce ton fatigué. Il n'allait pas à Newt, ce ton. Ni cette expression, irritée. C'était lui, qui l'irritait? Il souffla, contrarié.

"Tout, toi, lui!

-Exprime toi plus clairement, s'il-te-plait?

-Bordel, je vois pas ce que tu comprend pas!

-Et je vois pas ce que TOI tu ne comprend pas!"

Le volume de leurs voix avait augmenté d'un coup, qui avait commencé à parler plus fort? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Sûrement lui. Newt ne criait pas, lui.

"Pourquoi tu nous as pas défendu?

-Que voulais-tu que je dises, hein? On ne faisait rien, Thomas. C'était juste un connard de plus!

-C'est maintenant qu'il faut t'énerver, tiens! Tu choisis bien tes moments!"

Si seulement sa hargne ne l'aveuglait pas, il s'en serait voulu immédiatement pour ça. Pour avoir dit ça. C'était méchant, mesquin. Mais en même temps, il l'avait cherché!

"Ne me parle pas comme ça, Thomas! Tu ne sais rien! Rien!

-Alors dis-moi!

-Quoi? QUOI THOMAS? Tu veux savoir quoi?"

Ça y est, il criait, lui aussi.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter? Tu es encore jeune, tu vois encore la beauté du monde, tu crois encore en lui, grand bien t'en fasse, mais ne viens pas me faire la leçon! Je refuse ça. Tu n'as pas vécu que ce j'ai vécu, ni subis ce que j'ai subis! Tu veux te heurter à eux? Alors vas-y, vas-y, essaie de leur montrer que nous, les pédés, on peut aimer pareil qu'eux!"

Il n'avait jamais vu Newt comme ça. En colère. Non. Furieux. Ses mains s'agitaient, son souffle était plus court, et il rougissait. Ses yeux brillaient, mais pas de cette jolie manière habituelle. Il avala sa salive, il s'en voulait un peu de le mettre dans cet état.

Il grimaça, perdu et tiraillé entre deux sentiments. Il restait indigné, mais … il regrettait, aussi.

"Quoi, t'as plus rien à dire? Allez, come on, explique moi pourquoi on devrait partir en guerre contre eux! Putain, vous comprenez rien, hein? Vous, vous n'avez jamais rien eu à subir, rien eu à cacher! Vous, vous pouvez sortir avec la personne que vous aimez, et vous embrassez dans la rue! Personne ne passe à côté de vous en vous bousculant, parce que vous le gêner. Vous, vous pouvez aimer sans qu'on vous juge, qu'on vous regarde, qu'on vous épie. Et tu crois découvrir quelque chose, tu crois pouvoir te battre contre eux? Mais vas-y, sweety, tu vas voir comme le monde vas te rire au nez. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu croyais quoi? Moi aussi j'ai voulu, moi aussi j'ai voulu arrêter ça, moi aussi j'ai voulu leur parler, leur expliquer, leur montrer, pour qu'ils changent d'avis. On y a tous cru! Tous. Mais regarde, est-ce qu'y croire a fait changer les choses? Non. Non, rien n'a changé, à part que certains ferment leurs foutues gueules et se contentent de regard méprisants. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est nous blesser, nous mettre à l'écart et nous faire sentir différents. Leur répondre, c'est leur donner le moyen et l'occasion de te faire du mal.. Tu sais comment on change les gens? On se comporte comme si tout était normal - et God knows, it is-. On se tient la main dans la rue, on les ignore. Si jamais tu as les couilles et le courage, tu vas faire cette putain de gay pride, tu milites, et si t'es comme moi, tu te contentes d'ignorer ces connards."

Il se tut, essouffler, et pendant 2 minutes, il n'entendit rien d'autre que ça. Le souffle de Newt, et ses mots, qui cognaient dans sa tête. Non, non, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Ce n'était pas comme ça que le monde était.. si? Il n'était pas si cruel, pas si ignorant… Le monde dans lequel il croyait ne laissait pas faire ça. Le monde dans lequel il vivait… Putain, il avait toujours vécus du mauvais côté. Il avait toujours vécu et vu le monde de son regard d'hétéro. Il avait toujours cru que les minorités s'en sortaient. Et c'était ce qu'elles faisaient. S'en sortir. Mais bordel, s'en sortir, ce n'était pas assez, pas suffisant. Comment il avait pu considérer que laisser les autres s'en sortir était acceptable? Comment avait-il pu considérer que tant qu'on entend pas parler d'eux, c'est que tout va bien? Mais rien n'allait bien. Tout allait mal.

Tout allait mal dans ce monde.

Et il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'un homme pour s'en apercevoir.

Ce monde, qu'il avait adoré, il se mit à le détester. Parce que ce monde laissait des gens se faire écraser, se faire marcher dessus, se faire rabaisser. Et que, pire que tout, il étouffait le bruit que ces gens tentaient de faire. Parce que ce monde mettait les forts au pouvoir, et les laissait dicter au peuple ce qu'ils devaient faire, penser, manger. Parce que ce monde se foutait des minorités, et qu'il les laissait crever sous les ponts, sans remords. Il n'avait qu'à dire qu'il ne savait pas, si on lui demandait pourquoi un trans était mort tabassé, ou pourquoi un noir s'était pendu. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à faire, après tout?

Un hoquet lui échappa, et pendant deux secondes, il crut qu'il allait éclater en sanglots.

"Oh, Tommy… Je suis navré, pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas.. excuse-moi…"

Il s'était rapproché, et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Thomas renifla, et prit une longue et lente inspiration.

"Ça va, c'est moi, je suis désolé. Je pensais pas à…

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. Je me suis emballé, je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais juste… je voulais juste t'éviter ce moment, où tu aurais compris que rien n'y fait, les gens restent comme ils sont. On peut toujours essayer, on peut militer, on peut s'aimer, on peut s'indigner, on peut se tenir la main, on peut gueuler, on peut se montrer. Mais pas sans conséquences. Et j'aimerais tellement te dire que ça va s'arranger, que les mentalités vont s'ouvrir mais.. mais je ne peux pas. Parce que j'ai beau vouloir y croire, je n'y crois pas. Je pense qu'ils nous ont laisser gagner le mariage, juste pour .. pour quoi? Pour se faire bien voir? J'en sais rien, j'en sais foutrement rien."

Un silence pesant pesa sur eux, longtemps, et Newt finit par prendre sa main, tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il la retire.

"Je peux te raconter une histoire?"

Dans son regard, dans son sourire un peu triste, Thomas su que c'était important. Que c'était important, pour comprendre pourquoi Newt s'était mis dans cet état. Alors il acquiesça, et ils s'assirent sur le lit. Face à face, et Newt garda sa main dans la sienne.

"Je pense que tu as compris, mais je suis gay. Pas bi, pas hétéro qui se cherche. En fait, je ne me suis jamais cherché. Principalement parce que je ne me suis jamais perdu. J'ai juste … toujours su. Quelque part, je suis content que ça aie été comme ça. Découvrir plus tard, c'est trop dur. Moi, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire, à cette idée. Dès que j'ai compris, que j'ai su, je l'ai dis à mes parents. En fait, il ne me venait pas à l'idée qu'ils puissent me rejeter à propos de ça.. J'avais 9 ans, et je leur ai dis ça comme l'enfant que j'étais : maman, papa, je suis amoureux des garçons. Ils ne m'ont pas grondés, ils ne m'ont fait la leçon. Je pense qu'ils ne m'ont pas pris au sérieux. J'ai grandis, et pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que rien n'allait changer, pour moi. Je suis arrivé au collège, je me suis fait des amis. Avant, j'avais toujours été avec Alby, et Alby s'en fichait pas mal, que j'aime les garçons. Mais ceux de ma classe, ils ne s'en fichaient pas. En fait, ils se moquaient de moi, ils me poussaient dans les couloirs, ils me donnaient des surnoms humiliants. Alby me défendait, quand il assistait à ça. Mais on était pas dans la même classe, et rapidement, je suis devenue "la pédale de la 6ème3". En 5ème, ça s'est calmé. En 4ème, j'ai commencé à me cacher. Si avant j'avais trouvé ça normal, maintenant je me sentais obligé de mentir quand on me demandait si j'avais une amoureuse. Puis, j'ai rencontré Brenda. Elle se foutait des gens, de leur avis, et de leur regard. Elle m'a apprit à m'accepter, comme avant, quand je n'avais pas conscience d'être différent. Avant qu'on me fasse me sentir différent, je me sentais normal, tu sais. Comme nous tous."

Il fit une pause dans son récit, et Thomas lui sourit, ses doigts resserrant les siens.

"Puis, je suis parti à Londres. L'année de mes 18 ans, tu sais. J'avais tout prévu depuis mes 16 ans, de A à Z, quand j'allais partir, comment, j'avais bossé, mis de côté. Personne ne s'attendait à la naissance de Sonya. Elle était un peu comme.. un miracle inespéré. Mes parents avaient essayés pendant des années de me faire un frère ou une soeur, et seulement quelques mois avant mon départ, elle naissait. Ma mère voyait ça comme un signe pour que je reste, moi, comme un coup de chance. Alors je suis parti. Elle m'en a longtemps voulu. Elle se sentait abandonné, entre moi qui partait et mon père qui la délaissait de plus en plus, elle se retrouvait seule avec un bébé sur les bras. Mais elle s'est débrouillée, elle m'as pardonné, et elle t'as trouvé."

Il lui sourit, tout doucement, et Thomas se sentit étrangement ému.

"Quand je suis arrivé à Londres, je me suis fait des amis, je sortais, je m'amusais, je vivais. Puis j'ai rencontré Aris. On s'est plus directement, alors on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Au début, c'était pas sérieux, puis au fils du temps, ça l'est devenu. Après 1 an, on s'est dit que ça serait bien d'emménager ensemble. On était pas très riches, on s'aimait, alors on s'est dit que ça irait, que ça serait plus facile. C'était ce que je me disais. Le jour où on devait visiter l'appartement, on s'est disputés pour la première fois. Je voulais pas cacher qu'on était un couple, et lui voulait dire qu'on était amis. Il m'as traité d'égoïste, il m'as dit qu'on aurait jamais l'appartement sinon. J'ai cédé. Et à partir de là, tout à dégénérer. On s'aimait, je crois, mais vivre ensemble, ça n'a pas marcher. Ni pour moi, ni pour lui. On était très différents, et on s'accordait pas vraiment. Il criait souvent, il faisait la gueule, et moi j'étais totalement perdu. Parfois, quand ça allait bien, on sortait, on allait boire un café, un thé. Je lui prenais la main, et il me regardait comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal. Il me disait que je jouais à attiser la haine des gens. Il disait que je provoquais. Et moi, j'avais appris à m'accepter, à ne pas baisser les yeux. Brenda m'avait apprit. Alors j'essayais de lui prouver qu'il avait tord, que rien n'allait arriver parce qu'on se tenait la main. Il me regardait avec ce regard colérique, et dans ces moments là, je me demandais s'il m'aimait vraiment. Aris n'a jamais réussit à s'assumer totalement. On a été ensemble 2 ans et demi, et je n'ai jamais vu ni ses parents ni ses sœurs."

Et quelque part, entendre Newt parler de son ex lui faisait mal au coeur. Réaliser qu'il avait touché, embrassé, aimé ce garçon lui filait un coup au creux du ventre. Mais il se tut. Parce que le blond avait l'air tellement … soulagé d'en parler. C'était comme si il n'avait jamais dit ça à personne, et qu'il délivrait ce secret pour la première fois. Et puis, il se sentait touché qu'il lui raconte son passé. Il croisa son regard, et ils se fixèrent longtemps, dans le silence. Newt finit par reprendre son récit, toujours ses yeux dans les siens.

"Un soir, on était sorti boire un verre avec des amis. Il était de bonne humeur, moi aussi. On est partit plus tôt, et dans la rue, on s'embrassait. Il était tard, il faisait nuit, mais des mecs nous ont vus. Ils nous on suivit quelques temps, en nous insultant, et plus ça allait, plus ils se rapprochaient. J'étais terrifié. On s'est fait rattrapés, et passés à tabac. Je m'en suis sortit avec un cocard, la lèvre fendue, et une épaule luxée. Aris, je me souviens juste qu'il a eu assez de force pour se barrer en courant dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion. Je l'ai quitté 2 jours après, avec la certitude que quelque part, c'était vrai, je l'avais cherché. Et tu vois, le problème dans cette société, c'est que personne ne viendra te dire "c'était pas ta faute". Ils trouveront toujours un moyen de te remettre en cause. Toujours. Comme pour les viols. Comme pour toutes ces immondes choses qui se produisent et dont personne ne parle. Nous, nous ne sommes que le début de cette chaîne."

Il avait envie de pleurer. De pleurer, de pleurer pour l'innocence de Newt, pour son insouciance. De pleurer pour la sienne aussi. Mais il avait envie, plus que tout, de retrouver ces mecs et de leur faire mal, aussi mal qu'ils avaient fait à Newt. Parce que les douleurs physiques n'avaient été que le déclencheur de tout le reste.

"Est-ce que tu comprend, maintenant, ce que j'essayais de te dire?"

Il hocha la tête, silencieusement. Parce que oui, oui, il avait comprit. Il avait comprit. Tout ce temps, Newt avait juste voulu le protéger, afin qu'il ne voit pas de ses propres yeux tout ce que ce monde était capable de faire, et surtout, comment ce monde était capable de rendre les gens.

"Je .. je suis désolé de m'être emporté, et de t'avoir reprocher ça. Tu as… tellement plus d'expérience et de maturité que moi. Je vivais dans ma bulle, dans mon monde de bisounours. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux."

Le sourire triste de Newt lui fendit le coeur, presque autant que son regard, plein de culpabilité.

"J'aurais aimé que tu ne saches jamais. J'aurais aimé que tu vois encore toutes les belles choses, tout en ignorant les mauvaises.

-Et moi je suis heureux de les connaître! Maintenant, les belles choses paraîtront encore plus belle, n'est-ce pas?"

Le blond eu l'air presque surpris, mais ses yeux changèrent, et son sourire se fit plus doux.

"You are truly incredible, Thomas Edison."

Et malgré ses notes plus que moyennes en anglais, il se mit à rêver d'un monde où Newt ne lui parlait qu'en anglais. Avec cette aisance, et cette tendresse palpable. Avec cet accent adorable, et avec ces yeux pétillants. Et toujours, toujours avec sa main dans la sienne, sa peau chaude contre celle, plus froide, du blond. Mais à eux deux, ils atteignaient la parfaite température, le milieu idéal. Alors il s'en fichait des conséquences, du monde, des regards, des gens. Il se fichait de tout le reste, tant qu'il pouvait garder ces doigts entre les siens, tant qu'il pouvait entendre ces mots si justes, tant qu'il pouvait écouter ce rire si joyeux, tant qu'il pouvait ressentir son coeur s'emballer.

Peut-être qu'il était gay, finalement. Mais là, tout de suite, pour la première fois, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Parce que si être gay lui permettait de tomber amoureux de Newton Isaac, alors il acceptait cette partie de lui les bras ouverts.

* * *

Ce soir là, Thomas rentra à pieds chez lui. Prendre l'air, respirer l'odeur de l'été, écouter chanter les grillons, et se vider la tête, un peu. Mais pas trop.

Son sac remplit de son maillot de bain trempé et de sa serviette humide battait dans son dos, et un air d'insouciance l'emplissait. Alors même que cette journée avait été riche en émotions, là, sous la clarté de la lune encore un peu endormie, il se sentait insouciant. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il avait comprit deux choses. Il était amoureux, follement, de Newt. Et, quoiqu'il arrive, il allait protéger l'éclat du regard de ce garçon si précieux. Il allait affronter le monde avec lui, et même si ce monde était brutal, dangereux, alors tant pis, parce qu'il allait se heurter à sa détermination. Rien n'allait l'arrêter, il était lancé, et à pleine vitesse. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient devenir, où ils allaient? Il n'en savait rien, mais il savait que cette journée les avait rapprocher encore un peu plus, et qu'il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Depuis le début, il n'avait fait que retarder l'inévitable. Parce que ça l'était, inévitable. Comment ne pas donner son cœur à Newt? C'était impossible de résister à la force d'attraction de ce garçon. De toute façon, qui aurait voulu y résister?

* * *

Ce soir là, Thomas eut du mal à s'endormir. Après avoir mangé et discuté avec sa sœur, après lui avoir raconté toute sa journée, et après l'avoir regardé sauter de joie qu'il lâche enfin le morceau et avoue qu'il était amoureux, il partit se coucher. Et s'il avait crut qu'il allait tomber vite dans le sommeil, il avait eu tort. En fait, il passa plus d'une heure à tourner et à se retourner dans son lit. Des pensées parasitaient sans cesse son cerveau, et il finit par se redresser, dans l'optique d'envoyer un message à Newt.

 **De : Thomas à Newt [ 2h18 ]**

 _J'arrive pas à dormir, je pense trop, comme d'habitude. Peut-être que tu dors pas non plus? En tout cas, merci pour tout. Et cette fois, je n'espère pas que tu oublies ce message. Vraiment, merci pour tout. Pour m'avoir parlé si gentiment, depuis le début, pour m'avoir sourit, pour m'avoir écouté, pour m'avoir comprit, et pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Tu es incroyable aussi, Newton Isaac, n'en doute jamais._

Il cliqua sur envoyer sans même se relire, parce qu'il avait passé ce stade là, avec Newt. Il n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir avant de parler. Parce que Newt s'en fichait.

 **De : Newt à Thomas [ 2h25 ]**

 _Was sleeping, actually. Mais réveille moi quand tu veux si c'est pour me dire ça. Bonne nuit Tommy._

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et puis, il se sentit apaisé. Peut-être que tout ce temps, il lui avait juste manqué un Newt dans sa vie, en fin de compte.

Peut-être que tout ce temps perdu, gâché, à essayer de se cacher à lui-même qui il était, Newt venait de le rattraper.

Peut-être.. peut-être…

Cette nuit là, Thomas dormit mieux qu'il n'avait jamais dormit. Parce que son coeur, son âme, son esprit, son corps, étaient enfin en paix, accordés entre eux.

Et peut-être que la douleur le rattraperait, peut-être que demain, il pleurerait.

Peut-être.

Mais alors il se battrait pour continuer d'avancer, coûte que coûte.

Parce qu'au final, c'était ça. C'était ça, la vie.

Passer par dessus nos douleurs, les dompter, et avancer, en ne les oubliant jamais.

Juste pour pouvoir regarder avec encore plus d'intensité le monde.

.

* * *

.

 **XOXO, Richard, leader des 4 Fantastiques.**

 **Private joke, laissez.**

 **Laissez une review aussi.**

 **Mon forçage sur 13 ? Je vous laisse évaluer.**


	19. A l'aide, Teresa !

**Bonjour.**

 **Me revoilà, je pop encore de manière aléatoire.**

 **J'ai eu une idée, pour partager avec vous mes inspirations ! De vous mettre un artiste que j'écoute, en bas de page, à chaque fois** **! Vous me direz si vous le connaissez, et si vous l'aimez. Partagez avec moi vous goûts musicaux, ça m'intéresse !**

 **Cœur sur mes fidèles acolytes, Soran, Yodrey, Nev (qu'on ne présente plus), et OneStoryOneLife, qui me laisse toujours des reviews qui me réchauffent le cœur.**

 **Merci de suivre cette folle aventure.**

 **PS : On entre désormais dans le vif du sujet, et je déclare l'ouverture de l'utilisation non-honteuse du** _pairing M_ **! Mesdames, messieurs, si vous souhaitez rester chastes, merci de passer la première partie, jusqu'au -x-. Les autres, profitez bien, le smut mettra du temps à revenir c:**

 **.**

* * *

.

L'eau était trop chaude.

Les mains appuyées contre le carrelage, la tête baissée, il la laissait couler sur lui. Elle était vraiment trop chaude, mais le trop froid n'avait pas marché, alors il avait abandonné l'idée de faire tomber son érection. D'habitude, ça marchait.

Mais d'habitude, il ne faisait pas de rêves aussi chauds. En fait, il n'avait pas fait de rêves chauds depuis la fin de sa relation avec Aris. Peut-être que ça l'avait vacciné, ou alors il n'avait juste pas trouvé de garçons qui le faisait fantasmer. Et plus il pensait à cette hypothèse, plus elle lui paraissait logique. Entre Aris et Thomas, il n'avait désiré personne. Et maintenant, depuis cette putain de sortie au centre aquatique, depuis qu'il avait été serré si étroitement contre le corps chaud et musclé du brun, ses érections matinales étaient plus que fréquentes, et assez… tenaces.

Et s'il avait refusé de se toucher depuis que ça avait commencer, ce matin était la fois de trop. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son cerveau était encore embourbé dans les bribes de son rêve, il entendait encore les gémissements de Thomas, il sentait encore sa bouche, ses mains..

Il mordit sa lèvre, et malgré sa certitude quant à son futur regret, ses doigts glissèrent le long de son torse. Presque trop lentement, et c'était frustrant, mais les images de son fantasme se superposait à la réalité, et il suivait le Thomas imaginaire, qui parcourait doucement ses fins abdos de sa langue. Il frissonna, et mordit sa lèvre, encore, pour ne pas gémir. C'était trop, mais pas assez, comme toujours. Il était devenu si exigeant. Quand avait-ce commencer, cette envie dévorante de ce garçon ? Il voulait tellement le toucher, l'avoir prêt de lui, encore plus prêt, et lui montrer à quel point c'était bon, tout ça.

Bordel, il voulait tellement pervertir Thomas, ça en devenait malsain.

Sa main descendit encore, encore, encore, et elle finit par agripper, désespérément, son érection. Un soupir brûlant lui échappa, et il aurait pu pleurer de soulagement, autant que d'insatisfaction. Parce que, quoi qu'il en dirait dans 10 minutes, il voulait que ce soit d'autres doigts que les siens. Ses pensées s'agitèrent, et sa main se mit en mouvement, presque malgré lui. Il ne pouvait plus tenir, ni résister.

Et ça avait un côté pathétique, d'être là, sous la douche, à tenter de calmer cette chaleur qui l'étouffait. Mais c'était trop tard, il était trop loin, trop profond par stopper ça.

Un râle lui échappa, et bien qu'il soit bas, il se fustigea intérieurement.

Putain, c'était plus fort que lui, son fantasme prenait possession de sa tête, de ses membres, et il tenta, en vain, d'avaler sa salive. Sa gorge était nouée, et son souffle bien trop court pour une simple masturbation.

Sauf quand ça n'a pas été fait depuis si longtemps.

La vapeur de l'eau brûlante l'enveloppait, et pendant quelques minutes, il se sentit ailleurs. Puis, sa main contre le mur glissa, et il posa son avant bras contre le carrelage. Le froid lui fit presque mal, et il gémit d'inconfort. Gémissement qui se transforma, et il laissa tomber sa tête contre son bras. Tout son corps tremblait, sa respiration était si haletante qu'il crut qu'il allait suffoquer, et sa cervelle s'était fait la malle.

Mais il se fit l'honneur de ne pas prononcer le prénom du brun lorsqu'il atteignit le sommet. Il se contenta de fermer fort ses yeux, jusqu'à en voir des points noirs, et de mordre sa lèvre. Fort aussi.

Et lorsque tout son corps se relâcha, il se permit un long soupir. Son cœur tambourinait sous ses côtes, et il se laissa aller, s'asseyant dans le fond mousseux de la baignoire. Et il attendit que ses neurones se reconnectent, en regardant l'eau couler sur lui.

On en revenait au même point.

L'eau était trop chaude.

-x-

"Newt!

-Oui ma puce?

-Est-ce qu'on va voir Thomas aujourd'hui?

-Non, il doit préparer ses affaires mon cœur.

-On part bientôt?

-Dans 3 jours chérie."

L'air satisfaite de la réponse, sa sœur repartit dans sa chambre.

Depuis la semaine dernière et le centre aquatique, tout les jours elle venait lui poser les mêmes questions. Mais tout les jours, c'était la même chose. Non, on ne verra pas Thomas avant de départ, oui, il vient bien avec nous, et oui, on part bientôt. Elle semblait s'inquiéter de la présence du brun, et quelque part, Newt aussi. Parce qu'il refusait que Thomas annule. Pas alors qu'il était si prêt de passer deux semaines à ses côtés, avec personne d'autre que sa famille. Il rêvait déjà de leurs soirées en bord de mer, de leurs baignades, de leurs nuits à potentiellement discuter. Il se faisait des plans, il s'inventait des vies, et putain, c'était bon de retrouver ce sentiment. Ce sentiment de s'envoler à la simple évocation de Thomas. S'avouer être amoureux, c'était tellement libérateur, surtout avec la promesse d'un espoir aussi vivace que celui que lui donnait le brun. Ce n'était pas des mots, qui lui donnait l'envie d'y croire, c'était des gestes, des regards, des messages -et Dieu sait qu'il détestait les messages-, mais là, il se foutait de ce qu'il aimait, ou de ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Thomas lui faisait aimer ça.

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, les yeux dans le vague. 5 jours qu'il n'avait pas vu le brun, et ça lui paraissait une éternité. Mais il comprenait, il avait comprit lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait profiter de ces quelques jours avant le départ pour rester avec sa sœur. Après tout, ça serait la première fois qu'ils seraient séparés aussi longtemps. Même lorsque Rachel avait dû faire de longs séjours à l'hôpital, il s'était toujours débrouiller pour aller la voir chaque jour. Et dans son regard, lorsqu'il lui avait dit cela, le blond avait vu sa peur de la laisser. Et peut-être une pointe de culpabilité.

Et parfois, souvent même, il regrettait d'avoir proposé ces vacances à Thomas. Il avait été égoïste, de le vouloir prêt de lui, alors que Rachel était aussi mal. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il commençait à se dire qu'il devrait annuler, le sourire de la jumelle brune lui revenait en tête, et il laissait tomber. Parce que ce jour-là, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait été persuadé qu'elle était dans un sentiment de résignation mélancolique, et qu'elle refusait que les autres s'arrête de vivre pour elle. Comme si elle préférait s'éteindre seule, en écoutant les autres rire au loin.

Il soupira, et se redressa. Il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait depuis des jours. Quand était-il devenu si accro à la présence de Thomas? C'était affolant de s'en rendre compte comme ça, et surtout, affolant de se rendre compte à quel point il s'emmerdait tout seul. Il aurait pu lire, mais il ne savait pas quel livre. Il aurait pu écouter de la musique, mais il n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur un seul album. Il aurait pu descendre jouer avec sa sœur, mais il ne sentait pas d'humeur. En fait, il n'était d'humeur à rien, aujourd'hui. A voir personne, à parler avec personne.

Il détestait ces jours-là, où l'envie de rien lui prenait les tripes, et où il avait beau avoir pléthore de choses à faire, il restait comme un con sur son lit, à attendre que les heures passent. Dans ces moments là, il sentait une vague de morosité s'abattre sur lui, et le reste du monde lui paraissait fade et sans intérêt.

En fait, après avoir passé des années à Londres, dans une ville bruyante et vibrante, revenir en France lui faisait un choc. Parce qu'ici, le silence n'était que brisé par les oiseaux, ou les enfants qui jouaient dans la rue. Puis, à Londres, il sortait, il travaillait, il étudiait, jamais il n'avait une minute où il se demandait "Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?". Sauf que depuis son retour, des moments de vides, il n'avait eu que ça. Il en avait eu tellement qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir épuisé toutes sources potentielles de divertissement. Même sortir dans un parc avec Teresa ne lui faisait pas spécialement envie.

Ses études lui manquaient.

Il avait beau se plaindre des dissertations inintéressantes à rendre, les cours, les bancs des amphithéâtres, les gens, ça lui manquait. Il avait hâte de retourner potasser les bouquins de la BU, surtout que désormais, il allait suivre son master à la Sorbonne. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas fan de Paris, de ses habitants et de ses transports, il devait avouer que depuis sa visite de l'université, il se sentait pressé d'aller chaque jour là-bas. Fouler les parterres d'herbe, de pierres et de dalles lui avait donné l'impression d'être dans un autre monde.

La Sorbonne-Panthéon était un véritable autre univers, avec ses statues, ses tables en bois véritables, ses escaliers en marbres et son incroyable structure. C'était comme revenir dans un temps ancien, juste quelques heures, et c'était magique.

Il allait adorer étudier dans cet endroit, c'était certain.

Un regain d'énergie le prit, des images de la fac sous les paupières, et il se leva. Il faisait traîner l'idée de faire sa valise depuis des jours, mais là, il se sentait soudainement motivé. Et il devait être le seul à se sentir ainsi juste en pensant à sa rentrée.

Mais il devait aussi être le seul, à 22 ans, à savoir exactement où il allait, comment, et pourquoi.

* * *

Thomas poussa un bout de son steak vers le bord de son assiette, et aussitôt, un lourd soupir se répercuta sur les murs de la cuisine silencieuse.

"Putain, sérieux, qu'est-ce que t'as depuis 3 jours là? Hein? Tu râles, tu parles peu, tu traînes autour de moi, tu manges pas, vas-y, crache le morceau, parce que là, ça me gonfle!"

Le regard du brun quitta sa purée, étalée artistiquement autour des morceaux de viande, et haussa les épaules.

"T'es pas convainquant, mon gars. Allez, parle moi!

-Rach'...

-Quoi "Rach"? Tu veux pas me parler? Alors dis-le directement au lieu de bouder comme un gamin!"

Il laissa un petit silence, puis, le cœur au bord des lèvres, se décida à lâcher :.

"Y'a eu un truc, l'autre fois.

-Mais encore?

-Un gars homophobe.

-Avec Newt?

-Ouais.

-Bah développe, je sais pas!

-Mais rien, on jouait dans la piscine, et puis il était euh.. dans mes bras.. et le mec nous a fait comprendre que fallait qu'on arrête.

-Ehhhh, rapprochement physique!"

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, d'un petit sourire en coin. Oui, il était un peu dans le même état d'excitation à propos de ça. Il n'arrêterait jamais de penser à ce moment magique, où sa peau était contre celle du blond. Et puis, sa soeur avait toujours eu ce talent, pour dévier les conversations douloureuses qui ne veulent pas être échangées.

"Je vois ton sourire, tu sais?

-Mh, je sais.

-Trop mignon. D'ailleurs, lui aussi est trop mignon! Dommage qu'il soit gay, hein?

-Pas vraiment, non."

Elle éclata de rire, et son pied poussa le sien, sous la table. Leur complicité allait lui manquer, pendant deux semaines. Ca allait être long, sans elle. Il tendit sa main, et elle tendit la sienne, comme si elle venait juste de penser à exactement la même chose, à l'exacte même seconde. Leurs doigts s'aggrippèrent, et leurs yeux se fixèrent.

"Profite bien de tes vacances, promis?

-Promis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, promis?

-Promis.

-Vis ta vie, et surtout…

-Oui?

-PÉCHO MOI CE BG! Une honte qu'il ne se soit encore rien passé."

Il rit, et leurs mains se séparèrent.

Il recommença à manger, et termina son assiette, sous le regard joyeux de sa sœur jumelle.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rejoignit sa chambre, pendant que Rachel se reposait dans la sienne, qu'il repensa à Newt, et à leur discussion un peu houleuse de la dernière fois. En fait, depuis ce jour là, ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Prenant l'excuse de vouloir rester avec sa sœur, Thomas avait plus ou moins fuit leur prochaine rencontre. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il voulait se faire croire, un pincement au cœur le faisait souffrir, à chaque fois qu'il repensait à Aris. Il ne connaissait même pas ce garçon, mais se dire qu'il avait eu la chance de tenir Newt prêt de lui, et qu'il l'avait juste blessé, ça lui faisait mal, et ça le mettait en colère.

Mais tout ça, toutes ces émotions, c'était juste de la broderie, pour cacher le véritable problème.

Il crevait de jalousie. Que quelqu'un ai touché Newt, que quelqu'un ai eu accès à tout ce bonheur qu'il soupçonnait. Il savait, il en était sûr, Newt lui avait tout donné, tout céder, à ce garçon. Et ça le rendait fou.

Puis d'abord, il était sûr que Aris était moche. C'était obligé, vu ce qu'il avait fait au blond.

Et c'est comme ça que Thomas se retrouva à taper "Newton Isaac" dans sa barre de recherche Facebook. Il s'étonna lui-même de ne pas avoir céder à cette tentation avant. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser, aussi. Peut-être qu'avant aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas ressentit le besoin de fouiller dans la vie de Newt pour en apprendre plus. Parce que Newt lui avait dit ce qu'il avait ou aurait voulu savoir. Et il s'était contenter de chaque phrase, de chaque mot, que le londonien lui avait accordé, comme un assoiffé devant une fontaine.

Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il connaissait l'existence d'Aris, maintenant qu'il tiltait bêtement que oui, le blond avait eu une vie sans lui dedans, il voulait tout savoir. Chaque minuscule instant de sa vie, il voulait le disséquer, et s'immiscer dedans. C'était malsain, c'était abusé, c'était trop, mais il s'en foutait.

Thomas Edison ne savait qu'être démesuré lorsqu'il s'agissait de Newton Isaac.

Il soupira, et cliqua sur le premier résultat, avant de retourner en arrière en voyant le visage blasé d'un cinquantenaire apparaître sur son ordinateur. Il continua de chercher, et après une dizaine de personnes, il finit par tomber sur son Newton Isaac.

Sa photo de profil retint son regard longtemps : les cheveux blonds soulevés par le vent, un tee-shirt de Kiss et un sourire immense, devant le Big Ben, sous le soleil d'un mois printanier. Puis, il descendit, trouvant la plupart du temps des textes en anglais, séparés par quelques clichés de Londres. Un parc enneigé, une plage, une patinoire, et entre ceux-là, se trouvait les selfies. Newt avec une fille métisse, qui avait commenté en anglais (You are so adorable, love ya xo), Newt avec Teresa, Newt avec Brenda, Newt avec .. c'était qui ça? Il arrêta de faire glisser son curseur, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur la photo. Elle avait été prise par une personne extérieure, dans un cadre plus large. Un port, peut-être, illuminé par des lampadaires, qui diffusaient une douce lumière orangée. Et là, entouré, encadré par cette ambiance presque intime et caressante, Newt était agrippé au bras d'un garçon. Le garçon, un châtain, le tenait par la taille, et ils se souriaient, sans même se regarder.

Puis, Thomas ferma les yeux, et descendit encore.

Il ignora son coeur douloureux, et lorsqu'il se permit de regarder de nouveau, ce fut sur une autre photo avec le même garçon. Cette fois-ci, elle était prise par le brun, et elle immortalisait un baiser de Newt, sur sa joue. Ils portaient des bonnets, et Thomas n'eut que le temps de lire le nom (Aris Tote) avant de refermer brutalement son ordinateur.

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi en colère? Aussi… blessé? Il grogna, agacé par cette jalousie qui lui vrillait l'estomac. Alors c'était lui, Aris?

Il rouvrit son pc, et se força à regarder la photo. Aris semblait .. heureux dessus. Un grand sourire, des yeux pétillants. Il ne put s'empêcher de lire, encore une fois, les commentaires.

 _Teresa Agnes : Vous êtes si choux._

 _Brenda Despain : AAAAAAAH. Je vous ship._

 _Aris Tote : Love you baby._

D'autres personnes, inconnues du bataillon, avaient laissés des messages enthousiastes, et Thomas fut impressionné par le nombre d'amis anglais que Newt possédait. En fait, son facebook n'était emplit que par eux. Même les publications de ces dernières semaines étaient avec eux. Des souvenirs partagés, des identifications… Ils étaient partout.

Un pincement au cœur lui fit regretter de s'être aventuré ainsi. Il ne se faisait que du mal. C'était juste que… Londres semblait manquer beaucoup plus à Newt qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Et s'il décidait de repartir? Il ne supporterait pas ce départ. Pas maintenant qu'il admettait enfin qu'il était amoureux du londonien.

Il soupira, et hésita longuement à lui envoyer une invitation, avant de se rétracter. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il tenta de s'en convaincre, mais une partie de lui voulait désespérément entrer dans chaque parcelle de vie de Newt, de s'y infiltrer, afin de faire en sorte que jamais il ne reparte. Pas sans lui.

Mais ce n'était pas raisonnable, ni respectable.

Alors il se contenta d'envoyer un sms à Teresa.

 **De : Thomas à Teresa [14h39]**

 _Salut!_

 **De : Teresa à Thomas [14h40]**

 _Tom! Comment tu vas?_

Il sourit à la réponse si rapide, et pendant qu'il tapait la sienne, il se prit à penser à leur relation. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était dit, il avait finit par céder, et à textoter la brune, afin qu'elle ai aussi son numéro. Et depuis, ils avaient pas mal parlés. De tout, de rien, de Newt, d'elle, de lui. Leurs discussions s'étaient avérées vraiment intéressantes, et une amitié avait naquit, doucement, dans leurs deux cœurs.

Et surtout, il avait commencé à parler à Teresa de ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait, il ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et lui parler sans qu'elle ne parle à Newt juste derrière. Teresa était une amie fidèle, et ça le rassurait. De plus, parler avec elle de ses sentiments pour Newt l'avait déjà aidé plusieurs fois à démêlé tout ce qu'il ressentait. Elle était d'une sagesse sans borne, d'un humour fin, et de conseils pointilleux.

Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient revus seuls à seuls. Peut-être qu'ils auraient l'impression de trahir Newt? Pourtant, lorsqu'il lui demanda s'ils pouvaient, aujourd'hui, discuter dehors, elle accepta directement.

Peut-être qu'au final, elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas?

Il enfila un jean, laissant son jogging à l'abandon, et quitta l'appartement après avoir embrasser sa soeur sur le front. Elle avait finit par s'endormir, et comme il ne voulait pas la réveiller, il laissa un mot sur sa table de nuit, lui indiquant juste qu'il serait rentré pour manger. Il rejoignit ensuite le centre ville à pied, et lorsqu'il arriva au parc où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, il remarqua Teresa, assise à une table de pique-nique, en train de parler avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Sa voix portait, et il se rapprocha, avant de se figer en entendant le prénom de Newt.

"Non, il ne veut pas le faire."

Petit silence.

"Ouais, apparemment il préfère attendre. ATTENDRE. Brenda, je vais mourir si ça continue."

Petit rire.

"Ah mais clairement. Faut le forcer, là. Bon, je te laisse chou, Thomas doit bientôt arriver."

Petit sourire.

"Bisou, je t'aime aussi."

Elle raccrocha, et, planté à quelques mètres de là, Thomas se demanda de quoi elles parlaient. Qu'est-ce que Newt refusait de faire, au point qu'elles s'appellent pour en discuter? Finalement, la brune se tourna, et le vit, alors il s'approcha, et embrassa la joue qu'elle lui tendit, avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Ils se fixèrent un peu trop longtemps, et elle fronça les sourcils.

"Tu as la gueule de quelqu'un qui as trop cogité, toi. Dis-moi?"

Et puis merde, il n'avait pas la force de filtrer ses mots.

"Je suis amoureux de Newt.

-Vraiment?

-Euh, oui.

-Et bha, c'était pas trop tôt!"

Elle ricana devant son air ébahi.

"Ferme la bouche. De quoi tu voulais parler? Parce que ça, je savais déjà mon poulet."

Il sourit, et laissa tomber sa joue dans la paume de sa main, son regard se perdant dans les arbres autour d'eux. Elle avait vraiment une façon singulière de désamorcer les situations critiques. Une façon réconfortante, comme.. comme une maman.

"Teresa, est-ce que t'as déjà vécu un truc homophobe?"

Il demandait sans trop s'attendre à une réponse positive, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait ou non dire. Pas la force de filtrer ses questions.

"Oui, bien sûr. C'est ce à quoi toute personne ayant une sexualité autre que hétéro s'expose."

Il se redressa, ses yeux se figeant sur elle. Teresa, pas hétéro? Elle rit, haussa les épaules.

"Tu sais, c'est assez difficile de faire un coming-out quand les gens supposent dès le début que tu aimes les hommes. En plus, je trouve ça naze, les coming-out. On te croit jamais sur parole. Alors que quand tu es _comme tout le monde_ personne ne remet ta sexualité en question."

Il était presque choquée d'apprendre ça. Et bien sûr, c'était complètement stupide. Les gens s'étonnent toujours lorsqu'ils découvrent qu'un proche n'est pas comme il s'en faisait l'idée.

"Tom?

-Oui, désolé, je m'attendais pas à ça, en fait.

-Oui, je sais. Je crois que Newt est le seul qui n'as pas été surpris.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment."

Ils se turent quelques minutes, laissant à Thomas le temps de digérer l'information. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot, de réagir ainsi, et une partie de lui se mit à comprendre les gens qui se disaient choqués d'apprendre que leur fils était gay. Ce n'était sûrement pas un moment facile, quoi qu'on en dise, de découvrir une facette aussi cachée et pourtant, aussi importante, de son enfant. Il bénit sa mère pour sa réaction si tendre, et se sentit touché par le souvenir de leur discussion, dans une salle d'attente vide d'hôpital. Il voulait garder ce moment à jamais, dans sa mémoire.

"Ce n'est pas facile, n'est-ce pas? De découvrir que tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un du même sexe que toi."

Il hocha lentement la tête, et elle continua.

"J'ai eu l'impression de me trahir. Comme si je m'étais fourvoyé moi-même. J'avais peur, j'étais effrayée. Je trouvais toujours les garçons beaux, mais elle, c'était autre chose. C'était plus fort que moi, elle m'attirait, je ne pouvais simplement pas détacher mes yeux d'elle. Mais une partie de moi rejetait ces sentiments, que je trouvais inappropriés. Malgré le fait que j'aimais Newt, et que je militais pour les LGBT, je n'arrivais pas à me dire 'j'en suis'. C'est dur d'accepter que tu n'es pas comme tu pensais être. Presque plus dur pour toi que pour les autres. La sensation de se décevoir soi-même, c'est douloureux. Mais j'imagine que tu sais, non?

-Oui…"

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, refusant de laisser l'émotion le gagner. Il s'était senti si seul, lorsqu'il était perdu, lorsqu'il se détestait, lorsqu'il ne trouvait plus sa lumière et son chemin. Et là, savoir que Teresa avait ressenti exactement pareil, ça lui faisait du bien.

"De l'extérieur, je donnais l'impression d'assumer, de m'en foutre, mais à l'intérieur j'étais.. terrifiée, mortifiée. Ça peut paraître si simple, et pourtant.. pourtant, c'est bien plus dur pour certain d'entre nous. Pour Newt, ça a été facile, il savait depuis toujours. Mais nous, nous il nous a fallut tomber amoureux pour la découvrir, cette facette de nous. Alors crois-moi, je sais comment tu t'es sentis. Peut-être que tu te sens encore comme ça?"

Il secoua la tête, et finit par prendre la parole.

"Je croyais bêtement que j'étais seul, tu sais.

-Je sais."

Elle attrapa sa main.

"Je savais que Newt ne t'avais rien dit. Il respecte trop ma vie privée, cet enfant."

Et à travers son ton plein de faux reproches, il releva une pointe de tendresse.

"S'il te l'avait dit, j'aurais pu t'aider.

-Je pense que.. je pense que c'est bien. Que j'ai fais ce trajet seul. Le trajet de l'acceptation, on est les seuls à pouvoir le faire pour nous."

Elle rit doucement, pressant ses doigts contre les siens.

"Tu parles comme lui."

Il haussa les épaules, et ils échangèrent un regard. Désormais, il savait. Et elle savait. Ils savaient tout les deux que ce chemin, ce chemin avait beau avoir été dur à traverser, ils l'avaient fait. Ils n'avaient pas fait demi-tour, ils n'avaient pas laissés tomber. Et ils étaient là.

"Donc, pour répondre à ta question de base, oui, j'ai déjà vécu des trucs homophobes. Quand je sortais avec Brenda on a ét-

-TU SORTAIS AVEC BRENDA?

-OUI THOMAS."

Petit silence, et ils éclatèrent de rire. Le fou rire les laissa rouges, des larmes sur les joues, et ils se lâchèrent pour s'essuyer les yeux.

"Oh putain, j'ai mal au bide.

-Moi aussi…"

Le souffle court, Thomas se redressa et secoua la tête.

"Je peux pas y croire. Raconte moi!

-C'était mon premier amour. Avant, je n'avais eu que des flirts, ou des copains vite fait. Rien de très transcendant. Jusqu'à elle. Tu sais, j'ai connu Newt en seconde, et donc Brenda et Al' en même temps. Au début, elle a eu du mal, parce qu'elle avait l'impression que je lui volais son meilleur ami. Mais.. c'était comme ça, on contrôlait rien. Newt et moi, ça a été un coup de foudre, mais sans tomber amoureux. On est juste tomber amis. Au fils du temps, on a apprit à se connaître, et puis, après le départ de Newt, on était triste alors on s'est vues, plusieurs fois. Et ça a été comme.. l'évidence. On est restées ensemble un peu plus de 2 ans, mais le premier amour… il ne dure jamais. Il est trop fort, trop intense, il est … il est destructeur.

-Newt est mon premier amour.

-Mais tu n'es pas le sien, Tom. Ça ne marche que si c'est mutuel. On s'aime un peu trop fort, un peu trop mal, on ne sait pas comment gérer ça, ni comment avancer à deux. On essaie de s'adapter, mais aucun de nous ne peut ni ne sait donner le rythme. Newt .. Newt saura trouver votre fréquence, et vous guider correctement. Il a déjà subi les dégâts d'un amour destructeur, alors tu peux fermer les yeux et le laisser faire.

-Tu dis ça comme si on était en couple.

-Bientôt, j'espère!"

Et de toute façon, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il se contenta de rougir.

Rougir, parce qu'elle paraissait très sûre d'elle.

Rougir parce qu'elle semblait en savoir bien plus que lui.

Rougir parce qu'elle parlait en sachant tout de Newt.

Rougir parce qu'il avait envie de la croire.

Envie d'y croire, à ce futur à deux, à côté de Newt.

Lui, à l'aimer un peu n'importe comment, et Newt, à lui tenir la main pour lui montrer comment aimer correctement.

.

* * *

.

 **Les deux artistes (inhérents) avec lesquels j'ai relu, corrigé et posté ce chapitre : Stevie Nicks / Fleetwood Mac.**

 **Vous écoutez ? Si oui, vous rentrez dans mon top 10 de personnes préférées.**

 **Bonne journée, et n'oubliez pas : _la vie est belle_ ! **


	20. Départ

**Bonjour.**

 **Tout d'abord, sachez que je suis bientôt arrivée à la fin de l'écriture de cette fiction. Il ne me reste que deux chapitres et l'épilogue à rédiger, et j'aurais terminé. Et ça me bloques un peu, parce que je n'arrive pas à me dire que je n'écrirais plus pour cette histoire, cet univers, ces personnages. Bien sûr, il y aura d'autres projets, des OS, des drabbles, et peut-être une mini-fiction, mais je ne posterais plus de chose aussi longue. Parce que maintenant, j'ai envie de donner tout ces jolis mots à un papier, et d'écrire un livre. Je sais, c'est un défi fou, mais qui ne tente rien...**

 **Breeef, enough blabla.**

 **Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, en toute honnêteté. En général, les chapitres "ponts" sont assez chiants. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. Le plus beau est à venir, mes deux chapitres préférés sont bientôt là !**

 **Merci pour votre patience, et votre fidélité.**

 **Merci à mon réveil ambulant, qui m'as envoyé environ 8 fois "POSTER LVEB" hier soir (désolée, j'ai été dissipée.) : _Soran._**

 **Merci à Yodrey, pour supporter ma concentration proche de 0, et pour son enthousiasme à chaque chapitre et chaque étape (désolée hier soir j'étais avec Harry).**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci à Nev, et à Koda (avance sur LDS.)(je force même ici). Je vous aime.**

 **Une référence à Monsieur Severus Snape est cachée dans le chapitre, une petite citation qui m'as toujours fait rire, le premier qui la trouve gagne le numéro du chapitre où ils s'embrassent (ENFIN).**

 **On se voit en bas de page.**

.

* * *

.

C'était aujourd'hui.

Jour J.

La maison était en agitation constante depuis la veille, et entre sa mère qui courait partout pour tenter de boucler les valises, et sa soeur qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tout défaire derrière elle, l'ambiance était électrique.

Son père avait prit une garde de nuit à l'hôpital, et il venait juste de rentrer lorsqu'Ana commença à crier.

"SONYA YOU'D BETTER STOP THAT, AND RIGHT NOW!"

Il y eut un silence, et Newt, qui était dans la cuisine, en train de trier les aliments qu'il faudrait emmener afin de ne pas les jeter, sortit sa tête de sa pièce. Il aperçut son père, planter dans l'entrée, l'air un peu hébété. En même temps, pour que sa femme crie, il en allait beaucoup. Elle avait, en général, une patience digne d'un moine.

"Newt? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?"

La bouche du blond se tordit dans une moue contrariée, et il désigna du doigt le salon, dans un état de bordel innommable.

"C'était rangé, puis Sonya a débarqué.

-Etat des lieux?"

La question, posée sur un ton calme, avec un sourire complice, détendit Newt. Son père semblait de bonne humeur, malgré sa nuit pas forcément facile.

"Mes bagages sont bouclés, ceux de maman avec les tiens aussi, Sonya a rouvert son sac de voyage, donc on va devoir replier ses affaires, et là on essaie de tout ranger.

-Combien de temps?

-2 heures avant le départ, et Thomas arrive dans 1 heure et demie.

-Je m'occupe de Sonya."

Newt hocha la tête, content de le voir ainsi.

Chris Isaac reprenait les rênes de cette famille, enfin.

La demande de son fils quant à sa venue dans la Maison d'Été avait dû lui donner un coup de boost, car depuis ce jour-là, il avait fait l'effort d'être là à chaque dîner, et de participer plus activement.

Oui, le blond était fier d'avoir proposé. Si cela leur permettait de se reconstruire, doucement mais sûrement, alors c'était bienvenu.

Il retourna dans la cuisine, et termina sa tâche rapidement, avant de rejoindre sa mère dans le salon. Il s'arrêta une seconde, en entendant le rire de sa sœur s'échapper de sa chambre, où elle se trouvait avec leur père, et il sourit.

"Honey?"

Il s'arracha à ce doux son de famille, et pencha la tête.

"Oui maman?

-Is everything ok?

-Yes, sorry.

-Tu avais l'air dans tes pensées.

-Désolé, je me disais juste que.. non, rien.

-Que voir ton père ici, impliqué, était étrange mais agréable?"

Il sentit ses yeux sourirent pour lui, et il hocha la tête. Elle continua :

"Moi aussi. C'est.. inhabituel. Mais je crois qu'on pourrait s'en accommoder, isn't it?"

Cette fois-ci, il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire franc.

"Je crois aussi."

Ils échangèrent un regard, lourd de sens. Si son père revenait, alors ils avaient bien fait de garder les morceaux. Les morceaux de cette famille, qui avait paru s'effondrer sur elle-même. Il se revit, quelques semaines en arrière, à ce dîner catastrophique entre eux, où il avait pensé que réparer les choses étaient inespérées. Mais rien ne l'était, si on se donnait la force et le courage d'y croire et d'agir. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'ils se brisent ainsi, aucun d'eux ne l'avaient voulu, mais personne n'avait tenté de solidifier la base non plus. Alors ils avaient dû toucher le fond, pour se rendre compte de la chance qu'ils avaient. Ils étaient tous là, en vie, ensemble.

Et Newt réalisa que sans Thomas, il n'aurait jamais penser ça. Il n'aurait jamais penser que pardonner était si important, surtout dans une famille. Pas tout, pas tout le temps, pas tout le monde, mais pardonner les gens qui comptaient, les réunir, c'était important.

Il plia une couverture et la tassa dans un sac, chamboulé. Thomas avait déteint sur lui. Tout comme lui l'avait fait sur le brun. Ils étaient en train d'influer l'un sur l'autre. Sans le vouloir, sans le chercher, sans même s'en rendre compte, Newt prenait de Thomas, et Thomas prenait de Newt. Et s'il se permettait d'y penser vraiment, d'y réfléchir, il savait que c'était tout à fait normal et humain, de prendre les traits d'une personne avec laquelle on passait beaucoup de temps. L'exemple typique était l'éducation silencieuse, des parents à leurs enfants. Mais là, même si c'était logique, il n'arrivait pas à se dire "J'ai pris un peu de lui" sans se sentir trop heureux. Il admirait tant le côté humain et amoureux de la vie de Thomas, qu'il ne pouvait qu'être heureux de prendre de lui. Même un peu, même un tout petit peu.

Et s'il voulait plus, il savait que c'était parce que son corps entier, son âme et son cœur ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : se fondre intégralement en Thomas. Des pieds à la tête, il ne désirait que ça, du matin au soir. Son envie de possession le prenait aux tripes, presque autant que son amour pour le brun.

Avait-il déjà aimer comme ça? Peu probable. Mais il s'en fichait, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être bouleversé ainsi. Parce qu'à travers les gestes, les regards, les mots de Thomas, il voyait le même cataclysme émotionnel que le sien. C'est si facile de reconnaître un trouble, lorsqu'on a le même.

Alors ce n'était plus l'espoir qui le maintenait à présent. C'était l'attente. L'attente d'un moment, d'un sentiment, d'une faille, d'un regard. D'un regard qui lui dirait "Viens.". Et là, seulement, il viendrait. Il devait juste attendre que Thomas laisse ses yeux transmettre ce que voulait son cœur. Il devait juste attendre que Thomas soit prêt, prêt à aimer et à se foutre du monde.

Il devait juste attendre que Thomas lâche tout, tout le reste, tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

Puis, sa mère passa une main dans ses cheveux, et lui demanda d'une voix douce si il était sûr que tout allait bien, et il répondit oui. Parce que c'était le cas. Tout allait bien.

Ils passèrent l'heure qui suivit à remettre le salon en ordre, et à mettre dans des sacs ce qu'ils devaient prendre. Couettes, coussins, plaids. Et pendant ce temps, les rires de Sonya, entrecoupés par ceux de leur père, les berçaient.

Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent tous dans l'entrée, entourés de tout un attirail de bagages, sa sœur était de nouveau habillée correctement, et ses affaires étaient bien pliées et rangées dans son sac de voyage Robin des Bois. Sa mère remercia son mari d'un baiser discret, mais il prenait tant de sens aux yeux de Newt qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu ses parents échanger un contact amoureux? Trop longtemps pour ne pas prendre conscience de l'importance que ce genre de moment avait. C'était comme un pardon silencieux, comme une excuse et une acceptation. Surtout lorsque Chris Isaac embrassa tendrement le front d'Ana Isaac en retour.

C'était beau, c'était doux, et il se promit de préserver ce moment, tout prêt de son cœur. Même si l'image de Thomas et lui à la place de ses parents lui piqua le cœur. Il voulait ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'une histoire de 3 semaines, pas qu'une histoire bête et stupide. Il voulait des mois, des années. Il voulait une vie avec Thomas. Il voulait vieillir, grandir encore, le rendre fier et être fier de lui, il voulait lui tenir la main dans toutes les épreuves, il voulait l'aimer, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et ça, l'intensité, la force, la profondeur de ses sentiments, ça c'était nouveau. Ça, il était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir ressenti. Jamais il n'avait tant voulu apprendre quelqu'un. Jamais il n'avait souhaité voir quelqu'un chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Oui.

C'était ce qu'il voulait.

Thomas, jusqu'à la fin.

Et un putain de mariage. Avec des fleurs, et des costumes blancs immaculés.

Qu'importe si c'était trop, qu'importe qu'on lui dise qu'il était trop jeune pour s'enfermer déjà.

Qu'importe qu'il s'emballe, que son cœur le supporte à peine. Qu'importe si ses mains en tremblaient.

Bordel, qui pouvait se targuer d'avoir déjà aimer si fort?

Et puis, d'un coup il était là. Thomas. En face de lui, à lui sourire si tendrement.

"Salut Newt."

Et puis, comme Newt ne bougeait pas, il passa un bras autour de sa taille, et embrassa sa joue.

Comme ça. Comme si c'était facile.

Et puis, peut-être que ça l'était, au final.

Alors le blond se redressa, et lui sourit en retour. Avec sûrement la même tendresse dans le regard.

"Salut Tommy."

Ils se regardèrent, et leur bulle -dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusque là- se brisa lorsque Sonya se jeta dans les jambes du brun.

"Thomas! Hug me!"

Et Thomas se pencha, s'éloignant doucement de lui, et la prit dans ses bras avec un grand sourire, faisant se détacher leurs yeux.

"Thomas!"

Ana s'approcha, et lui fit la bise, et pendant ce temps là, Newt les regarda. Et il aurait pu être jaloux de la façon si naturelle qu'avait Thomas d'interagir avec eux, mais il ne le fut pas. En fait, il était juste heureux de voir une telle harmonie. C'était sa famille.

Sa famille.

Et il les aimait tous incommensurablement.

Tous.

* * *

Queen dans son oreille gauche.

Défilement de paysages.

Épaule de Newt contre la sienne.

Vent chaud, soleil brillant, rires éclatants.

Odeur de départ en vacances, odeur de vacances.

Sentiment de pouvoir tout faire, tout combattre, tout écraser.

Sensation de liberté infinie, et de bonheur insouciant.

Oui, le goût de vacances imprégnait sa bouche et sa langue.

"Tu veux écouter autre chose?"

Newt, assis entre lui et sa sœur, lui tendait son Ipod. Il secoua doucement la tête, faisant sourire le blond. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été un immense fan de Queen, les écouter maintenant, en partageant ses écouteurs et la musique de Newt, avait quelque chose de plaisant. Surtout lorsqu'il perdait ses yeux dans les arbres et les champs qu'ils longeaient à toute allure, depuis maintenant 4 heures. Il se sentait comme dans un film, comme si le fait d'entendre du rock et de voir un temps aussi magnifique lui conférait une soudaine capacité à oublier tout ce qui ne faisait pas parti de ce moment. Sa sœur, son BTS, sa mère, ses amis, tout le reste ne comptait plus. Pourtant, il aurait eu beaucoup à penser. Sa sœur et sa mère qu'il laissait seules pour la première fois, son BTS qui le faisait flipper et ses amis qui ne semblait plus avoir autant d'importance depuis que Newt avait débarquer dans sa vie. Mais là, tout de suite maintenant, peu importait. Parce qu'il savait qu'elles allaient aller bien, qu'il y arriverait, et qu'il les aimait toujours. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu s'en vouloir, de les délaisser, de délaisser Minho, mais.. Il n'arrivait pas à culpabiliser. Même en essayant de toutes ses forces, il n'arrivait pas. Parce qu'une partie de lui lui rappelait toutes les fois où son meilleur ami avait arrêter de sortir avec eux lorsqu'il avait une copine.

Penser ainsi lui piqua délicieusement le cœur et le ventre. Comparer sa situation à celle de Minho en couple ? C'était présomptueux, mais en même temps... Il y croyait. Il le voulait. Et il savait que cette tension entre eux n'était pas innocente. Quand avait-il grandit ainsi ? Quand avait-il commencé à ressentir ainsi ce que les autres renvoyaient ? Encore une capacité acquise en fréquentant Newton Isaac.

Un sourire lui échappa, pendant qu'il regardait le blond agiter la tête et les lèvres sur Fat Bottomed Girls. L'incongru de la situation le fit rire, en même temps qu'il trouvait Newt adorable, dans son amour infini pour ce groupe mythique. Il allait peut-être réussir à lui faire aimer le rock, s'il continuait comme ça. Il n'en avait jamais autant écouté que depuis qu'il côtoyait le blond. Red Hot, Guns N Roses, Aerosmith, Linkin Park, Rolling Stones, Pink Floyd, oui, il en avait entendu ces derniers temps. Et il se surprenait même à en écouter lorsqu'il était seul, et à rajouter quelques titres à sa playlist. Et c'était agréable, de voir l'influence que Newt avait sur lui. Il lui ouvrait les yeux, étirait sa culture musicale, l'aidait en anglais, et le rendait plus doux, plus attentif. Et il voulait l'être, pour lui.

Il se revit arriver chez les Isaac, plus tôt dans la journée, et à moitié enlacer le londonien, pour lui embrasser la joue, et il se revit le faire avec une telle facilité qu'il s'était effrayé lui-même. Mais la tête de Newt, à ce moment là, valait toutes les peines du monde. Il avait eu l'air tellement étonné, surpris, tout en le regardant avec une intensité qui l'avait retourné.

Bordel, oui, il se surprenait ces derniers temps. Il n'était plus le gamin qu'il avait été encore 1 mois auparavant. Il n'était plus timide, ni peureux, non. Il avait grandi, au contact du blond, il avait mûri, prit confiance. Et ça avait été si inattendu qu'il avait du mal à se reconnaître. Ce n'était pas lui, ça.. Il ne faisait pas les premiers pas, comme ça, naturellement. Lui, il se prenait la tête, il réfléchissait, trop, il pensait, trop aussi. Et pourtant, si. Pourtant, c'était lui. Maintenant, c'était lui. Le nouveau Thomas prenait des décisions, avançait, prenait des initiatives, et n'avait pas peur de se dire qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon.

Et quoiqu'il arrive dans les prochaines semaines, il voulait garder ça. Cette force que Newt lui avait appris à faire pousser, silencieusement, avec son regard déstabilisant et ses mots doux. Ce courage, cette combativité, cette nonchalante indolence que le blond et Teresa lui avait montré. Parce qu'être comme eux était une chance à saisir et à ne jamais lâcher.

Alors peut-être qu'il aurait des moments de doutes, de angoisses trop grandes pour être affronter de face, mais… Il voulait essayer. Il voulait essayer de garder ce lâcher prise agréable, cette sensation de ne plus rien maîtriser mais d'être en paix avec lui-même.

Oui, ce dernier mois, il avait changé. Beaucoup. Et il adorait ça. Il adorait ce sentiment de certitude qu'il avait quant à lui, son amour, son cœur, son futur. Il savait qui il était. Il s'était trouvé, dans ce putain de labyrinthe dans lequel il s'était perdu depuis longtemps. Newt avait été son fil d'Ariane, et il avait enfin atteint la sortie.

Le changement de musique lui fit tourner la tête, et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Lana pénétrer son oreille.

"Oh, oui."

Le blond sourit, ses yeux se plissant d'amusement, et il lui fourra son Ipod entre les mains.

"Je vais peut-être m'endormir, je te laisse gérer la playlist."

Et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Thomas, en fermant les yeux. Le brun sourit, et résista à l'envie subite de passer sa main dans les cheveux blonds qui lui taquinait le cou. Il tourna son regard vers l'extérieur, et remarqua qu'ils avaient quittés l'autoroute. Depuis combien de temps? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'était jamais aller aussi loin de Paris, et il s'amusa à lire les panneaux. Il ne connaissait aucune ville, la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils allaient à "Talmont-Saint-Hilaire", en Vendée. Newt l'avait prévenu que le trajet serait long, entre 4h30 et 5h, sans compter la pause déjeuner qu'ils avaient fait, mais il refusait de s'endormir, même s'il se sentait un peu somnolant de rester assis sans bouger aussi longtemps. ll voulait regarder tout le trajet, il voulait se sentir quitter la région parisienne, il voulait s'émerveiller devant le ciel plus bleu, les champs emplis de vaches, l'air plus pur qui fouettait son visage, et l'odeur dénuée de pollution. Il passa sa main par sa fenêtre ouverte, et tendit ses doigts vers l'horizon, le vent frais passant entre eux.

Une bulle de rire éclata en lui, et il se laissa envahir par ce sentiment d'allégresse qui le prenait aux tripes. Et peut-être avait-il l'air d'un fou, mais il s'en foutait.

Il s'en foutait, parce qu'il était heureux. Il était jeune. Il était libre.

Et rien d'autre ne devrait compter, rien d'autre que vivre, sans jamais s'arrêter.

-x-

"On arrive dans 10 minutes les enfants !"

Un sursaut contre son épaule le fit sursauter, et il rit contre sa main, en voyant l'air endormi de Newt. Le blond bailla, et sourit à sa mère, qui leur avait annoncé la nouvelle d'un air joyeux.

Elle avait conduit tout le trajet, refusant que son mari prenne le volant après une nuit de garde, et préférant que son fils se repose.

Un coup d'œil à son téléphone apprit au brun qu'il était à peine 16h, ce qui allait leur laisser un bout d'après-midi. Et ça, il s'en réjouissait.

Newt avait refusé de lui parler de leur Maison d'Été avant d'être arrivé, lui laissant la surprise totale quant à l'endroit dans lequel il allait passer les deux prochaines semaines. Il aurait pu s'inquiéter, mais connaissant les Isaac, il savait déjà que la maison serait grande et belle. Il avait imaginé un peu toute sorte de logement, mais ses spéculations allaient plus vers une sorte de grande villa aux murs blancs immaculés, avec une piscine intérieure entourée de végétation luxuriante. Même si une partie de lui se doutait qu'il avait tort. Cette famille était pleine de surprise, et il était sûr qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il allait voir.

Une tête s'appuya contre la sienne, et l'odeur de cannelle de Newt envahit ses poumons.

"Tu essaies d'imaginer la maison?"

Il haussa les épaules, et le blond se redressa, amusé.

"Tu vas voir, elle est trop belle. C'est un vrai coin de paradis!

-Je n'en doute pas!"

Ils échangèrent encore un sourire, un énième, et son cœur se réchauffa. C'était fou comme ce garçon lui faisait ressentir des choses folles à chaque fois. Il en perdait ses mots.

"Regarde le château! Mum, faudra qu'on emmène Thomas faire la visite!"

Elle hocha la tête. Ses yeux pétillaient, dans le rétroviseur.

"Vous irez tout les deux, ta sœur est encore trop petite!

-JE VEUX Y ALLER AVEC THOMAS MOI!"

Un éclat de rire échappa à Ana, qu'elle transmit à son fils.

"C'est maintenant que tu te réveilles toi?"

Le blond taquina sa sœur, lui piquant sa peluche, et elle chouina.

"I wanna go with you!

-Mum said no, honey!"

Elle tourna vivement la tête, en boudant, et Thomas sourit, amusé.

"On aura qu'à y aller ensemble quand tu seras grande, d'accord?"

Aussitôt, elle se retourna, son air boudeur disparut.

"Oui! Même qu'on se mariera dans le château, Thomas et moi!"

Et, pour ponctuer son ultime provocation, elle tira la langue à son frère, qui lui rendit la pareille.

"Même pas vrai, c'est moi qui va me marier avec Thomas!

-MAMAN NEWT ME VOLE MON AMOUREUX!"

Cette fois, ce fut Chris qui se permit un rire, plus discret, mais bien là. Il échangea un regard avec sa femme, et Thomas, pendant ce temps, était occupé à rougir. Il savait que Newt avait dit ça pour embêter sa sœur, mais quelque part, il se sentait touché, et bordel, encore plus amoureux. C'était possible, ça? Il pensait déjà avoir atteint le sommet-ou peut-être était-ce le fond ?-.

"Boude pas bébé, Thomas est trop vieux pour toi.

-Et toi, tu es trop vieux pour lui!"

Le fou rire qui secoua Newt et qui lui fit verser des larmes d'hilarité tordit le ventre de Thomas. C'était pas possible d'être aussi beau, hein? D'être aussi rayonnant, aussi lumineux.

Mais si, parce que c'était Newt. Et Newt avait été bercé par le soleil lui-même.

"On arrive!"

Les rires qui envahissaient l'habitacle se calmèrent tous, presque instantanément, et tout les regards se fixèrent sur le portail en bois en face de la voiture. Chris leva le bras, la télécommande dans la main, et les portes se séparèrent, lentement, comme si elles voulaient préserver le secret, encore un peu, un tout petit peu.

Quand elles furent ouvertes, Thomas aperçu un petit chemin, menant à une cabane version XXL, et lorsqu'Ana avança, les pneus de la voiture crissèrent sur le gravier. Il se sentait surexcité, et Sonya semblait dans le même état que lui. Seul Newt et ses parents étaient calmes, mais eux, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient. Et bien qu'elle ai vu des photos, ce n'était pas le cas de la petite blonde. Elle aussi découvrait l'endroit.

Il se sentait moins impressionné, en sachant qu'ils étaient deux.

Et puis, ils arrivèrent au bout du petit chemin.

Il ne retint pas son exclamation de stupeur. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Et c'était encore plus beau que dans son imagination. Une grande maison toute en bois vernis prenait place à côté de la cabane, qui devait faire office de garage. Une grande terrasse baignée par la soleil de l'après-midi s'étendait devant elle, reliée à une piscine par un ponton, toujours en bois.

Tout semblait taillé dans le bois, et c'était d'une beauté sans nom.

Tout était entouré de verdure, d'arbres, de buissons, et c'était magnifique.

Sa mâchoire se décrochait bêtement, et ce fut seulement lorsque le rire de Newt caressa ses oreilles qu'il s'arracha à la contemplation de ce petit coin de paradis. Oui, comme toujours, Newt avait eu raison. C'était vraiment le paradis.

"Ça te plaît ?

-Mais trop ! C'est trop beau, j'aime trop !"

La sur-utilisation du mot "trop" sembla amusé le londonien, qui lui donna un coup d'épaule.

"Attend de voir l'intérieur !

-Aaaah, je veux voir !"

Son rire vint de nouveau caresser ses oreilles, comme un vieil ami heureux d'en retrouver un autre, et Thomas râla.

"C'est une vraie torture !"

Newt s'étira en hochant la tête, et ce fut à ce moment là que le brun reprit doucement pied dans la réalité. Il entendit Sonya déblatérer sur la piscine, et lorsque la voiture s'arrêta sur le côté de la maison, il ouvrit la porte, pressé de visiter et de détendre ses jambes.

Une envie de courir, de rire, de sauter, de nager, de crier le prit à la gorge, et il se contenta d'attraper la main de Newt, en prétextant le tirer hors de la voiture. Il reçu un merveilleux sourire en retour, et des doigts serrant les siens.

Ils regardèrent la maison, pendant qu'Ana détachait Sonya, et que Chris cherchait les clés dans le sac de sa femme. Puis, ils rejoignirent le terrasse, et Thomas se tourna face au soleil, dans un soupire de bonheur. Il aurait pu rester là des heures, sous la chaleur douce et moins étouffante qu'à Paris, la main de Newt toujours dans la sienne.

Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment trouver l'intérêt de les séparer. Alors ils restaient comme ça.

Chris ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et Sonya s'engouffra comme une furie dans la maison, en criant de joie. Tout semblait la ravir, et Newt laissa sa mère passer devant eux, avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Ils se lâchèrent finalement en franchissant le seuil, lorsque la petite blonde accapara le brun, pour lui montrer comment le canapé était confortable. Il se laissa entraîner, un sourire aux lèvres, et pendant qu'elle le poussait à s'asseoir avec elle, il se permit un premier tour d'horizon. La porte s'ouvrait sur une grande table, encadré de bancs, et derrière elle, le salon. Il s'assit doucement, et sourit en se sentant s'enfoncer légèrement dans les gros coussins empilés, dans un style un peu indien. Des couvertures pliées trainaient ici et là, et soudain, un chat apparut de sous un meuble. Newt, qui les avait rejoint, se pencha pour l'attraper, et le serra contre son cœur, en embrassant son front couleur caramel. Le chat se mit aussitôt à ronronner, et le blond sourit.

"Salut Snickers!"

Thomas haussa un sourcil, retenant un rire.

"Sérieusement, Snickers?

-J'avais 14 ans.

-Quand j'avais 14 ans, j'ai appelé mon poisson rouge Peter.

-Peter, Thomas.

-Pour Peter Parker! Ma sœur avait dit non pour Spider-Man…

-Je suis de son côté, désolé!"

Il leva les mains en l'air -laissant Snickers s'échapper- un faux air désolé sur le visage, et Thomas leva les yeux au ciel.

"Vous vous liez contre moi.

-De toute évidence... Allez venez, je vous montre le reste. Sweetheart?"

Il tendit la main vers sa sœur, qui se leva, comme sur des ressorts, en tendant les bras.

"Porte moi!"

Il céda, et Thomas se releva à son tour. Newt les dirigea vers la table, et leur désigna la cuisine aménagée, qui s'étendait sur la gauche de l'entrée.

"La cuisine, et là, dans le coin, les toilettes. Derrière, y'a le cellier, et une autre porte."

Ils acquiescèrent en silence, soudain attentifs aux explications. Ils revinrent sur leur pas, et le blond leva le menton, vers au dessus du salon et de la télé.

"La mezzanine fait un peu office de salle de jeu / bibliothèque, on a mis un billard, et des étagères de bouquins. Sonya, interdit de monter, si tu veux des livres, je te descendrais ça."

Elle bouda, déçue, mais ne tenta pas de négocier. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir, sur la droite de l'entrée. Newt ouvrit la première porte, sur la gauche.

"Chambre des parents, ils ont leur salle de bain, nous on a la notre, dans le fond. Sonya, tu dors ici."

Il ouvrit la porte en face de la chambre d'Ana et Chris, et elle se tortilla pour descendre. Il la posa, et la regarda se jeter sur le lit princesse avec un énième cri de joie. Il échangea un regard avec Thomas, et sourit.

"Je pense qu'on peut la laisser là, elle risque pas de s'enfuir!"

Le brun rigola, et hocha la tête.

"Okey, montre moi le reste!

-Tu es pire qu'elle, mon dieu.

-J'assume!"

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, mais ses imitations d'agacements ne bernaient plus Thomas depuis très longtemps. Ils continuèrent le long du couloir, et, arrivés devant les deux dernières portes, le blond lui laissa le choix. Il ouvrit celle de gauche, dévoilant une grande salle de bain, avec toilettes et bain qui faisait jacuzzi, en plus de la douche italienne. Evidemment. Il secoua la tête, en se promettant d'essayer ça, et pointa la dernière porte.

"J'imagine que c'est ta chambre, du coup.

- _Notre_ chambre."

La correction le rendit un peu trop heureux, et il hocha la tête, en essayant de maîtriser son sourire et son cœur, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Un grand lit, sûrement king size, trônait au milieu de la pièce, la tête collée contre le mur de droite. Une penderie, avec des étagères ouvertes, en face des pieds du lit. Dans un coin, un lavabo, un petit meuble de salle de bain, et en face d'eux, une grande double fenêtre. Il se rapprocha d'elle, suivit par le londonien, et l'ouvrit, faisant entrer le soleil et le vent léger.

Et il se sentit soudainement bouleversé par la vue. De l'herbe verte, parsemée de petites pâquerettes, une petite mare, emplie de nénuphars et de roseaux, un portique d'enfants, et un toboggan.

"C'est magnifique…"

Sa voix pleine d'émotion les surpris tout les deux, et il se retourna, laissant Newt plonger dans ses yeux.

"C'est super. Merci de m'avoir emmener. Vraiment."

Un sourire d'une tendresse infinie lui répondit, et une main effleura sa joue.

"Merci d'être venu, Tommy."

Ils furent interrompus dans ce moment d'une rare et incompréhensible intensité par Sonya, qui débarqua en lui criant de venir voir la piscine. Les doigts de Newt quittèrent sa joue, mais il ne se sentit pas froid. Parce qu'il savait qu'ils finiraient par revenir. Ils revenaient toujours. Et ils les attendaient.

Ils se laissèrent entraîner par la furie blonde jusqu'à l'extérieur, et pendant qu'ils la regardaient s'approcher prudemment, sans trop s'éloigner d'eux, Newt se tourna vers lui.

"Ça ne te dérange pas de dormir dans le même lit que moi, hein?"

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, ni une affirmation. Il voulait juste être rassuré. Il voulait juste que Thomas lui confirme ce qu'il avait supposé.

"Bien sûr que non.

-D'accord."

Ils étaient d'accord.

Parce que ça ne le dérangeait pas. En fait, il était même sûr de le vouloir, et un peu trop fort.

Ils se tournèrent vers Sonya, dans un mouvement si synchronisé qu'ils en auraient rit s'ils l'avait remarqué. Puis, Thomas regarda la piscine, avec une envie non dissimulé. Il n'avait pas vraiment chaud, malgré les 26 degrés, mais l'eau était si claire, et paraissait si pure, si bonne, qu'il se voyait bien sauter dedans, là, maintenant. Et après s'étendre sur la balancelle, doucement bercée par le vent.

Et regarder Sonya s'amuser dans l'eau.

Et regarder Newt la surveiller.

Et écouter leurs rires.

Et mourir comme ça.

Ensevelit sous ce bonheur.

Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour l'attraper.

Et il allait le faire.

Il le faisait déjà.

Parce que Newt était là, à ses côtés.

Parce que Newt était ce bonheur, parce que Newt portait ce bonheur.

Alors oui, il allait le prendre.

Oui.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Treat people with kindness.**_

 **Oui, ceux qui me connaissent savent, et OUI, je force, et I don't even care.**


	21. Et nos rires s

**Hello guys!**

 **Oui, je sais, j'ai abusé, j'ai mis encore 10 jours à poster la suite... Pardon. Promis, à partir de maintenant, je postes tout les samedis (ou tout les dimanches? Vous préférez quoi, dites moi!).**

 **Comme toujours, merci à mes indéfectibles soutiens :**

 **\- Soran (top 1), qui a récemment été promue bêta, pour cette histoire et toutes les autres, je l'espère. Comment faisais-je sans toi?**

 **\- Neviy, J-13 avant la réunion de nos cœurs amoureux.**

 **\- Yodrey.**

 **\- Koda-Chan.**

 **Merci d'être là, de me pousser à continuer.**

 **Merci à Lolokids, pour ses apparitions furtives qui me donnent le sourire.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Chaque fois lui faisait l'effet de la première fois.

Chaque fois était aussi forte et aussi intense que la première.

Un sentiment de bonheur, de mélancolie, de grandeur et de petitesse, le tout mêlé à son coeur battant la chamade.

Il avait beau la voir souvent, il ne s'en lassait pas.

Elle était toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi majestueuse. Et la regarder se déchainer, la regarder reprendre ses droits le bouleversait autant que la voir caresser son rivage avec autant de douceur et de tendresse qu'elle le faisait actuellement.

La mer. L'océan.

Il se sentait oppressé, mais si vivant.

Il se sentait bien, mais si ébranlé.

Comme si elle s'amusait à le secouer un peu trop fort.

Il n'avait jamais su contrôler ses émotions face à elle, de toute façon.

Son odeur de sel, son bruit hypnotisant, ses vagues brutales mais chantantes.

Oui, elle chantait, cette mer. Et Newt n'aimait rien plus que rester des heures à la regarder. Il pouvait passer des jours entiers sur la plage, sans se baigner, juste à laisser le soleil dorer sa peau, endormi et bercé par les remous joyeux de l'océan.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa soeur, qui était agrippée à Thomas, les pieds dans l'eau. Il sourit, la mélodie de son coeur s'accordant à celle de leurs rires.

Le soleil se couchait, donnant des éclats rouges, roses et oranges au ciel et aux nuages. Il était sûr de mourir en paix, depuis qu'il avait découvert la beauté de cet endroit, lorsque le crépuscule prenait place.

"Newt, vient voir!"

L'appel de Thomas le tira de ses pensées, et il les rejoignit, laissant ses chaussures trainer dans le sable. A cette heure là, sur les coups de 20h, la plage était déserte. Et puis, le coin où ils étaient n'était connu que des résidents annuels, ou des connaisseurs. Ils faisaient partis de la deuxième catégorie. Ils avaient découvert cette grève un peu par hasard, et depuis, ils venaient toujours ici. Ils étaient plus tranquille, éloignés des parisiens bruyants et des sudistes râleurs. Il ne faisait jamais assez chaud pour eux.

Il s'arrêta à côté de sa soeur, qui tenait la jambe de Thomas entre ses bras. Elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et ses cheveux s'étaient emmêlés, bousculés par le vent.

"Tu as vu, l'eau elle est chaude!

-Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu seras entièrement dedans, demain."

Il rit lorsqu'elle nia, et l'épaule de Thomas frola la sienne.

"Dommage qu'on puisse pas se baigner ce soir.

-Oui…"

Il souffla sa réponse, presque du bout des lèvres, les yeux fixés vers l'horizon. Son ventre se tordit devant la magnificence du paysage.

Le ciel et la mer se mêlaient, dans une harmonie affolante.

Faire la différence était d'une difficulté enivrante.

L'envie de s'allonger sur la sable et de regarder la nuit prendre possession de l'atmosphère et les plonger dans le noir l'obsédait. Même si ici, nous n'étions jamais dans le noir. Les étoiles illuminaient toujours la voûte céleste, donnant de leur éclat, généreusement, sans chercher à le reprendre plus tard.

Elles se donnaient, se perdaient dans la nuit, et tant pis pour le reste.

Newt aurait tout jeter, tout oublier, pour elles. Il se sentait si petit, et elles étaient si délicates, si merveilleuses.

Il aurait versé ses larmes, pour elles.

Parce qu'elles étaient mortes, et qu'elles restaient si libres, accompagnées de leur beauté sans égale.

Il se tourna vers Thomas, s'arrachant à sa contemplation, et tomba dans ses yeux. Et ce qu'il lu dedans le retourna, parce que leurs regards contenaient et partagaient le même émerveillement.

Et pendant plusieures minutes, éternelles, éphémères, ils restèrent comme ça. A se regarder. A se transmettre tout ce qui les étouffait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tende la main, et la referme sur celle du brun. Sonya, entre eux deux, jouait avec du sable, et une mouette cria, au loin.

Le soleil termina sa lente course, et ils rentrèrent.

Leurs chaussures à la main, leurs mains dans leurs mains, leurs sourires aux lèvres, ils firent le trajet inverse.

Sonya continua de parler, mais il n'entendait plus. Il se sentait étourdi, assourdi par ce bonheur violent qui l'étreignait.

Et peut-être que c'était ça, au final. Ce qu'il avait cherché, ce qui lui avait manqué.

Peut-être que c'était ça.

Peut-être que c'était aussi simple que ça. Aussi simple que des doigts, entrelacés aux siens, qu'un sourire doux, qu'une odeur de sel et d'amour.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre?

-x-

Le trajet pour revenir à la Maison d'Été durait 13 minutes, à pied, en longeant la mer. Newt avait chronométré, lorsqu'il était venu, le dernier été avant de partir.

Mais ce trajet là, il lui sembla qu'il durait longtemps, longtemps, longtemps. Comme si le temps s'étendait, se distendait, afin de leur laisser plus de minutes. Les secondes s'égrènaient avec une lenteur nonchalante, le poussant à apprécier chaque instant. Et il le fit.

Il apprécia la douceur du sable, sous ses pieds nus. Il apprécia la chaleur de Thomas, dans sa main. Il apprécia les rires de Sonya, devant eux. Il apprécia le bruit des vagues, plus bas sur la plage. Il apprécia la lueur de la lune, les éclairant.

Il ressentit chaque détail, même insignifiant. Et il les aima tous.

Mais ils finirent par arriver, par rejoindre la maison. Et d'un commun accord, silencieux, ils se lâchèrent la main. Parce que ça ne voulait rien dire, et en même temps, ça voulait déjà en dire trop.

"Ah, vous voilà! Je commençais à m'inquiéter!"

Sa mère était dans l'encadrement de la porte, laissée grande ouverte par ce temps, des assiettes à la main. Il sa rapprocha d'elle, et lui sourit en récupérant son fardeau.

"Mais non, on a juste traîner un peu!

-La mer est bonne?"

Il commença à mettre le couvert, sur la table extérieure, laissant Thomas et sa soeur se battre pour répondre.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur les petites loupiottes accrochées au mur de la maison, et tendues d'un bout à l'autre de la terrasse, l'éclairant doucement.

C'était magnifique, comme toujours. L'ambiance lui avait toujours plu, intimiste et chaleureuse.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il ne sursauta pas, pour une fois. Il se tourna, et fit face à son père.

"Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir incité à venir.

-Je n'ai rien fait.

-Tu as demandé.

-Je voulais .. essayer."

De reconstruire, de recoller.

"Et tu as réussis. J'ai encore des efforts à faire, des choses à me faire pardonner, à toi, ta soeur, et surtout à ta mère. Mais j'ai réalisé l'ampleur que ça avait prit. Parfois, les parents ont besoin des enfants, pour les secouer un peu."

Ils échangèrent un sourire timide, et Newt hocha la tête, acceptant les excuses silencieuses. Il était venu, et pour lui, c'était déjà un grand pas en avant. Et vu les yeux de sa mère, lorsqu'elle les regarda, elle pensait pareil. Elle était contente, il l'était aussi. Le pire était derrière.

Ou peut-être était-il à venir. Aucun d'eux ne le savait. Mais ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que quoi qu'il se soit passé, et que quoi qu'il arrive, ils en étaient et en seraient plus fort. Il était temps d'avouer ses fautes, et d'avancer. Il était temps de rétablir l'ordre, et de reconstituer leur famille.

Et au final, ils n'en seraient que plus soudés. Parce qu'ils sauraient ce que ça fait de se désunir.

"Newt, on mange quoi?"

Il se pencha pour attraper sa soeur, la calant sur sa hanche.

"Tu sais que tu deviens lourde, toi? Je pourrais plus te porter bientôt!

-Mais si!"

Elle cala sa tête dans son cou, et étouffa un bâillement. Il caressa doucement son dos, et tenta d'ignorer son coeur, qui lui faisait mal. Elle lui demandait toujours à lui, elle voulait toujours que ce soit lui qui la porte -en dehors de Thomas-, comme si elle n'osait plus demander à leur père… Alors qu'il était juste en face d'eux.

"Tu es fatiguée ma puce?

-Oui…

-On va manger. Tu veux t'asseoir où?"

Aussitôt, elle redevint vivace.

"A côté de Thomas!

-Mhh, Dad vas se mettre là." Il désigna la place à la gauche du bout de table. "Je me mettrais à côté de lui, Thomas en face de moi, et toi en face de Dad? Comme ça, tu seras à côté de Mum aussi."

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite du placement, et il s'approcha du banc pour la poser. Il avait déjà prévu des coussins, pour la rehausser, et elle lui sourit.

"I got the best seat!"

Il lui rendit son sourire, puis un bras s'enroula autour sa taille, comme pour prendre appui, et un immense saladier passa dans son champ de vision, pour se faire déposer sur un dessous de plat.

"Pâtes au pesto!"

Sa mère le lâcha, et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Elle était d'une bonne humeur aussi soudaine qu'inhabituelle, mais quelque part, elle venait de retrouver son mari, alors Newt en était heureux.

C'était le lancement du meilleur été de leur vie.

Ils s'assirent tous à table, et son père décida de servir tout le monde. Ce n'était rien, rien pour une autre famille. Mais pour eux, pour lui? C'était beaucoup.

C'était beaucoup.

C'était un bon début, et c'était largement suffisant.

C'était un pas vers eux.

Et sa mère répondit à son pas en posant sa main sur son avant-bras, avec un sourire éclatant.

Oui, deux semaines, c'était exactement ce qu'il leur fallait. Ce qu'il allait leur falloir pour tous marcher les uns vers les autres, afin de se rejoindre.

* * *

Il avait eu un peu prêt le temps d'imaginer toutes les situations potentiellement gênantes qu'il aurait à affronter en dormant dans le même lit que Newt.

Il avait eu le temps de prévoir et d'imaginer quoi faire dans chacune de ces situations.

Il avait aussi prévu des phrases à dire.

Mais aucune ne convenait à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et il remercia le ciel, l'éventuel dieu qui l'habitait, et ses anges gardiens de maintenir Newt endormit.

Il se retourna -comment il s'était retrouvé face au blond, presque collé à lui?- et s'extirpa des draps, en souriant, malgré la situation plutôt incommodante. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Newt était le genre de personne à prendre toute la couettes, et toute la place, et à parler en dormant. Il avait un sommeil plutôt agité, en fait. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, il aurait penser qu'il était plutôt du genre à rester dans son coin, sagement. Mais visiblement, il s'était encore trompé.

Une fois qu'il eut rejoint la porte, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, un rire amusé menaçant de lui échapper. En fait, ce n'était pas lui qui s'était rapproché de Newt, mais Newt qui s'était rapproché de lui. Il prenait littéralement les trois quarts du lit, ses jambes en diagonale -ce qui expliquait la chaleur qu'il avait sentit près des siennes- , et ses bras écartés. Sa tête était entre son coussin et le sien, et ses cheveux tombaient en bordel sur ses joues et ses yeux.

Un élan d'amour le prit, remontant des ses pieds à sa tête, et il trouva cela tellement facile, de ressentir au lieu de réfléchir, qu'il se laissa sourire -bêtement-. Puis, l'élancement de son entre-jambe le fit redescendre, et il mordit sa joue. Qu'était-il censé faire dans ce genre de situation? Elle n'était pas dans ses plans. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envisager ça? C'était tellement logique, que ça allait arriver.

Comment ça n'aurait pas pu arriver, alors qu'il dormait à 20 centimètre, tout au plus, du mec duquel il était amoureux?

Comment ça n'aurait pas pu arriver, alors que la veille, au lieu de dormir, ils avaient passer 3 heures à parler, à écouter de la musique, et à rire?

Comment ça n'aurait pas pu arriver, alors que Newt dégageaient une telle chaleur, autant dans ses sourires que dans son sommeil? Il faisait au moins 40 degrés dans ce lit. Et puis, son visage endormit… L'air si détendu, si calme. Ses paupières closes sur ses beaux yeux, et cachées par des mèches blondes à l'odeur de cannelle.

Il secoua la tête, et la voix de Minho résonna dans sa tête. _Ah ouais, deux semaines avec ton amoureux, chauuuuuud._ Ouais, clairement, ça allait être chaud. De pas se faire griller en érection, presque collé à lui. De pas se faire choper en train de le regarder, pendant qu'il dormait.

Mais… au final, est-ce que c'était si grave que ça, qu'il se fasse griller ? Il avait envie de croire que non, en repensant au regard de Newt, la veille, lorsqu'ils s'étaient dit bonne nuit, en se fixant, une tension électrique crépitant entre eux. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ai été le seul à la ressentir.

Il ne pouvait pas être le seul, à lutter en permanence contre son aimant naturel, qui l'attirait contre le blond.

Un grognement le fit sursauter, et il imagina Newt se réveiller et le regarder, en érection devant la porte, en train de le mater. Horrible. Il profita donc de son agitation, et pendant que le blond tentait de se mettre sur le ventre tout en étant empêtrer dans la couette, Thomas quitta la chambre, le plus discrètement possible.

Il traversa le couloir -ce qui consistait en 2 pas- et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Voilà. Maintenant il était seul avec un problème de toute évidence assez persistant.

Il osa finalement baisser les yeux vers son caleçon, et grimaça. Ouais, heureusement que Newt dormait. Quelle idée de dormir avec seulement un haut, aussi… L'image du blond en pyjama short-tee-shirt à l'effigie de Poudlard lui tranperça le coeur, et il se souvint l'avoir trouvé adorable lorsqu'il s'était laisser tomber sur le lit, habillé comme ça.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la salle de bain, et s'étonna de voir déjà 9h. Il ne se rendormirait pas, de toute façon.. Alors autant se laver. Il se déshabilla, tentant d'ignorer son érection qui devenait lancinante, et alluma l'eau. Il hésita longtemps sur la température, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il reconnaisse qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'attendre qu'elle passe, ni de la glacer pour la calmer. Il soupira, et se glissa dans la douche italienne, laissant l'eau couler sur lui, le nettoyant de ses dernières réticences. Il mordit à nouveau sa lèvre, lorsque sa main descendit aggripper son sexe.

Aussitôt, une obsession se fraya un chemin dans son cerveau, et pendant que ses doigts bougeaient sur lui, il se demanda si Newt l'avait déjà fait. De penser à lui ainsi. Sous la douche. Dans son lit.

L'idée que le blond se soit déjà caresser en s'imaginant avec lui le rendit un peu plus fébrile encore, et il laissa un scénario impliquant un londonien entreprenant se dérouler sous ses paupières closes.

Il bloqua un gémissement intempestif dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se sentit venir, et se contenta de soupirer un peu trop fort, les jambes tremblantes.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, quelques secondes, la respiration sifflante et le coeur tambourinant contre son thorax. Bordel, est-ce que pouvait être aussi bon, juste à cause de l'image de Newt imprimée dans sa rétine? Oui, ça pouvait.

Il soupira, encore perturbé par la vitesse et l'intensité de son craquage, et termina sa douche rapidement, se frottant avec le savon à l'odeur de fleur d'oranger. Cette odeur lui rappelait celle des crêpes de sa mère. Elle mettait toujours une goutte de fleur d'oranger pour les parfumer, et cela leur donnait un goût du tonnerre. Il se prit à penser qu'il devrait inviter Newt et Sonya à venir manger des crêpes chez lui, un jour. Newt les adorerait, il en était sûr.

Il sourit pendant qu'il s'essuyait, un éclat de rire purement Sonya résonnant dans la maison.

Il s'enroula dans sa serviette, se traitant intérieurement de con de ne rien avoir prit pour s'habiller, et traversa de nouveau le couloir, se glissant dans la chambre.

"Mh, t'étais où?"

Il manqua de lâcher la dernier rempart de sa nudité lorsqu'il tomba dans le regard encore brumeux de Newt. Il s'était redressé, tirant la couette sur lui, et ses cheveux était dans un bordel monstre.

"Euh, prendre ma douche…

-Il est quelle heure?" S'enquit-il en se laissant tomber en arrière dans un soupir.

"9h30.

-Déjà?"

Il roula sur le ventre, entraînant les draps avec lui, et Thomas se laissa attendrir quelques secondes, avant de se rappeler qu'il était encore presque nu. Il piocha un caleçon dans la moitié de la penderie qui avait été définie comme la sienne, et l'enfila maladroitement, en tentant de maintenir la serviette en place en même temps.

Après 2 bonnes minutes de galère, il réussit la manoeuvre, et profita que Newt soit sur le ventre pour finir de s'habiller. Vacances égal plage, égal chaleur, il passa donc un simple short et un tee shirt, et laissa sa serviette en boule sur la chaise qui tenait leurs vestes.

Il allait récupérer son portable sur sa table de nuit lorsque Newt daigna parler à nouveau.

"T'as bien dormis?

-Mouais. Si seulement tu n'étais pas un radiateur réglé à 50 degrés, et que tu prenais pas TOUTE la couette."

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et mima une moue agacée, pendant que le blond se redressait à nouveau, se mettant en tailleur.

"Bah quoi? Tu n'avais pas besoin de couette, je te tenais déjà chaud!"

Le rire qui lui échappa fut aussi bref qu'inattendu, et il leva les yeux au ciel.

"T'es pas possible!"

Ils se sourirent, et Newt reprit.

"Non, sérieusement, on m'a déjà fait la remarque, donc n'hésites pas à tirer dessus quand j'abuse!

-J'ai essayé! Tu la bloques sous toi.

-Réveille moi.

-Je vais pas te réveiller pour ça!

-Si ça t'empêche de dormir, si."

Thomas secoua la tête, et le blond râla.

"Tommy!"

Son ton se voulait grondeur, mais il n'eut aucun effet.

"T'es chiant.

-Sommes-nous en train de nous disputer au sujet d'une couette? Newt, c'est … cocasse.

-Mh. Oui."

Il s'autorisa un sourire, puis Newt bailla et s'étira, avant de se rallonger, la tête sur les jambes de Thomas.

Et Thomas passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"C'est un vrai nid d'oiseaux ton truc."

Une moue lui répondit, entre amusée et blasée, et ils restèrent comme ça longtemps. Peut-être était-ce 20 minutes, ou 2? Ou 1h, ou 45 minutes?

En fait, il avait perdu la notion du temps.

Mais peu importe, puisque ses doigts étaient enfouis dans les bouclettes matinales de Newt, puisque que ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens, et puisque que leurs rires s'élèvaient dans la chambre.

Et ils s'accordaient vraiment bien, leurs rires.

Oui, si c'était ça la routine matinale -et se réveiller prêt de Newt était déjà assez incroyable-, il en voulait tout les jours.

De toute la semaine.

De tout les mois.

De tout les ans.

Encore, et encore, et encore. Toujours plus de Newt.

Jamais assez de Newt.

.

* * *

.

 **C'est officiel, cette fiction fera 31 chapitres + l'épilogue.**

 **J'espère que vous serez encore là à la fin, même les fantômes.**

 **All the love.**

 **-Aki**


	22. Galilée

**Oui, poster à deux heures du matin me parait adéquat.**

 **Insomnie VS moi et Newt : un point pour Insomnie.**

 **Cela dit, je ne perds pas le nord, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **Habituels remerciements à Yodrey, Lolokids et 0neStory0neLife. Vous êtes mes petites lumières. Merci pour votre fidélité, merci de rester, merci de vous accrocher.**

 **Soran, merci de me pousser toujours plus loin, de me motiver, de me faire rire et sourire. Merci de me bêta, et surtout, surtout, de m'envoyer des cadeaux Hello Kitty et des goodies LVEB, t'es la meilleure du monde.**

 **Dédicace à Agathe, qui vient de rejoindre l'aventure. Merci de me donner de ton temps de vie, et de me le donner en lisant mes mots, plus banals, mais que, j'espère, tu continueras de trouver beaux.**

 **Sarah, comme toujours, tu sais que cette histoire est pour toi.**

 **Nev, J-7 mon petit amour.**

 **Bonne nuit.**

 **.**

* * *

.

5 jours.

5 jours, c'était ce qu'il lui avait fallu pour en arriver là.

En arriver à trembler de ne pas pouvoir toucher Thomas, de ne pas pouvoir poser ses lèvres un peu partout sur lui, de ne pas pouvoir dormir contre lui.

La frustration le bouffait, et semblait mener une lutte acharnée contre son amour respectueux, qui voulait à tout prix attendre. _Attendre._ Attendre quoi, au juste? Un signe de désir commun, un signe d'accord, un signe d'acceptation.

Et c'était dur.

Aussi dur que se retenir de tendre la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts, sans aucune raison.

Ca avait toujours été comme ça, entre eux. Des instants plus intenses, suivis d'autres, plus timides. Et ils ne pouvaient pas s'en plaindre, car c'était ces moments, où tout était calme, qui rendaient les suivants un peu plus forts.

Là, c'était un instant banal. Comme ils en avaient des millions, et pourtant, l'amour qui s'épanouissait en lui les aimaient tous séparément.

"T'as pris la liste?

-La confiance règne dis donc.

-Newt!

-Tommy!"

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, et Newt enfonça son coude dans son ventre.

"Bien sûr que j'ai la liste, si on oublie un seul truc, on va se faire noyer dans la piscine.

-Je n'avais jamais suspecté ta mère d'être aussi flippante.

-Eh bien, apparemment, tu as franchis le seuil du socialement acceptable, et elle est avec toi comme elle est avec nous. Tu sais, elle est encore toute mignonne avec Teresa. Tu peux te vanter d'avoir l'exclusivité des coeurs des Isaac. On ne peut rien te résister."

Et c'était le cas. Bien plus qu'il ne laissait entendre. Sa mère adorait Thomas. Sonya l'aimait. Et lui, lui il était définitivement amoureux de lui.

Thomas lui répondit d'un simple sourire, et dans son regard, Newt décela une lueur de bonheur.

"Je suis heureux que tu sois ici. Avec nous."

Il laissa un petit temps, un petit silence, pour se demander s'il voulait vraiment dire ça.

"Avec moi."

Oui, il le voulait. Il voulait continuer d'avancer vers ce garçon, même s'ils étaient déjà si proches.

"Moi aussi…"

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, qu'un souffle, tout comme ses doigts qui vinrent caresser sa joue, avec une douceur émouvante. La même qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

La main du brun resta à peine quelques secondes, et elle retourna vite près de son corps. Bien trop vite…

Et ça, ça, cet instant, il n'entrait plus dans le banal.

Puis, il se brisa. Ils se brisent toujours. Si seulement il pouvait conserver la magie de chaque intensité partagée…

"Newton!"

Il tourna vivement la tête, perturbé. Une seule personne l'appelait par son prénom entier, en dehors de son père…

"Galilée!"

Un blond vénitien s'élança dans son champ de vision, à l'instant même où Thomas en sortait.

"Oh putain, j'en reviens pas, Newton Isaac ici! Meeeeec!"

Il bouscula affectueusement son ami, et ils échangèrent une étreinte gorgée de souvenirs.

Gally sentait toujours autant la mer, le soleil, le sel et l'été.

Gally avait toujours senti ça. Une odeur de vacances, de bonne humeur.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés le premier été qu'ils avaient passés à la Maison d'Été. Sur la plage, le Newt de 14 ans avait sympathisé avec le Gally de 13 ans, grâce à leurs prénoms atypiques. Ils les avaient toujours détestés, chacun de leur côté, les avaient rejetés, et l'été suivant, ils avaient fait un pacte. Newt se laissait appeler Newton, si Gally acceptait Galilée. Et depuis, ils étaient à peu de choses prêt les seuls à utiliser leurs vrais prénoms.

"T'aurais pu me dire que tu venais cet été! Je savais que tu revenais cette année mais j'étais pas sûr de te voir!

-Je voulais te faire la surprise, genre débarquer chez toi un soir!

-T'aurais trouvé seulement mes parents, je suis partis depuis deux ans!

-Sérieux? Attend, faut que je te présente Thomas! Thomas!"

Il se décala, et le brun apparu de derrière l'ombre immense de Gally.

"T'as trop grandis, tu fais quoi, 1m90?

-Ouaip! Mon père enrage, t'imagine même pas."

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et celui de Newt fut coupé par le regard étrangement froid de Thomas. Il fronça les sourcils, et attrapa son bras, l'attirant plus près d'eux.

"Galilée, Thomas! Thomas, Galilée!

-Gally, s'il-te-plaît.

-Ok, salut Gally."

Le ton sec du brun sembla dégager l'ambiance amicale qui s'était posée sur eux, et le blanc qui suivit fut sûrement le pire de son existence.

"Est-ce que t'as quelque chose contre moi?"

La voix de Gally semblait transmettre qu'il venait de perdre toute potentielle sympathie à l'égard de Thomas. Newt eu du mal à avaler sa salive. Non, non, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Gally était un de ses amis les plus proches, il était déjà venu pleins de fois chez lui, pendant parfois 3 semaines, donc non, il devait s'entendre avec Thomas.

Ils devaient s'entendre.

"Non, toi, est-ce que t'as un soucis?

-C'est une blague? Tu me regarde mal depuis 10 minutes et maintenant tu m'agresses?

-Moi je t'agresses?" La voix de Thomas tremblait, de colère, ou peut-être d'agacement?

"Oh puis, vas te faire foutre, sale tâche.

-PARDON?

-Ok, je crois qu'on va y aller. Thomas."

Il agrippa son avant bras, et le serra, fort. Les tremblements du brun remontèrent dans sa main, et il le tira plus loin.

"Galilée, on s'appelle plus tard!

-Ouais, on s'appelle. Et met lui une laissa la prochaine fois, ça l'évitera de mordre!

-Putain, ferme la!"

Ils échangèrent néanmoins un sourire, parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux que -pour une fois-, ce n'était en rien la faute de Gally. C'est vrai qu'il avait le sang chaud, et s'énervait vite -c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient et s'accordaient aussi bien, Newt l'apaisait, avec son calme et sa nonchalance- mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, Thomas était le seul fautif. On a pas idée d'être autant sur la défensive, presque hautain, avec une personne qu'on vient de rencontrer.

"On va faire les courses, mais je veux des explications à la maison.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère, je te dois pas d'explications.

-Ah bon? Donc je dois te laisser être un gros con avec mes amis?

-C'était lui le gros con.

-Non mais Thomas, ça va pas ou quoi? N'insultes pas les gens que j'aime, où ça va mal se mettre.

-Tu vas faire quoi? Me renvoyer chez moi dans un train?

-Tiens, bonne idée ça!

-Bah voyons, parfait, comme ça tu vas pouvoir aller fricoter avec _Galilée_ tranquille! C'est toi le gros con, Newt."

Et il partit. Comme ça. En emmenant sa jalousie mal placée, et sa colère injustifiée.

Sa jalousie. Puisqu'il s'agissait de ça. Bien sûr qu'il s'agissait de ça.

Mais, jaloux de Gally? Pour quelle obscure raison? Pour… un câlin? Leur complicité? Il était pire avec Teresa… Non?

Il grogna, et se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était n'importe quoi. Et puis, c'était quoi cette engueulade digne d'un couple? Il soupira, agacé. Et inquiet. Et si Thomas prenait ses paroles au sérieux? Alors qu'il était juste énervé? Et s'il partait vraiment, et s'il rentrait chez lui?

Une vague de panique le prit, et il sortit son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message.

 **De : Newt à Tommy [ 11h08 ]**

 _Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis. Ne pars pas. S'il-te-plaît._

Les minutes qui suivirent furent angoissantes, et il resta sur place, au milieu d'une foule de passants et d'un marché extérieur, à attendre une réponse.

 **De : Tommy à Newt [ 11h12 ]**

 _Je vais pas partir. C'est moi le gros con. Pardonne-moi._

Son coeur se remit à battre, envahi de soulagement. Il allait répondre lorsqu'un second message arriva.

 **De : Tommy à Newt [ 11h13 ]**

 _En plus je sais pas rentrer tout seul…_

Un petit rire lui échappa, et il sut que tout irait bien. Même s'ils devaient clairement discuter.

 **De : Newt à Tommy [ 11h15 ]**

 _Attend moi, j'achètes les trucs pour ma mère et j'arrive._

 **De : Tommy à Newt [ 11h16 ]**

 _Je prépare mes excuses et mes explications, maman._

 **De : Newt à Tommy [ 11h17 ]**

 _La ferme, abruti._

Pourtant, il souriait en cliquant sur "Envoyer."

* * *

Assis sur un muret, à côté des vélos avec lesquels ils avaient pédalés jusqu'ici, Thomas attendait Newt.

Ses pensées débordaient, mais il était très calme. Parce que malgré son pétage de plomb, malgré sa colère et son agacement, il savait. Il savait que justement, à cause de ce pétage de plomb, il allait devoir se dévoiler. Arrêter de jouer, de tourner autour du pot. Il était temps, et grand temps, bon Dieu, d'être honnête. D'être honnête, et de dire à Newt que ouais. Ouais, il avait été jaloux. Et qu'il le serait encore. Peut-être même toujours.

De lui dire que voir un autre garçon le prendre dans ses bras, ça lui déchirait le coeur.

De lui dire que regarder ses yeux briller pour quelqu'un d'autre, ça le rendait possessif.

Et que même s'il devait refouler ça, il s'avouait vaincu. Vaincu par lui. Par ses sourires, par ses rires, par ses attentions, par ses gestes, par ses mains, par ses mots.

Il s'avouait vaincu par lui. Par Newton Isaac.

Plus le temps de lutter, plus la force non plus. Juste se laisser aller, et s'évader dans cet amour. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Arrêter de se retenir de le prendre contre lui la nuit. Arrêter de se retenir de poser sa bouche sur la sienne -et d'ailleurs, quand ce désir était-il devenu si ardent?-. Arrêter de se retenir de lui dire tout ça. Toutes ces phrases qui résonnaient dans sa tête, il ne voulait plus les penser. Il voulait les dire, lui dire. Il voulait lui offrir. Lui dire que ce monde était beau grâce à lui, grâce à sa vision, grâce à son coeur. Lui dire que s'il se sentait prêt à tout affronter, c'était parce qu'il lui en donnait la force.

Et Newt lui donnait tellement de sa force, tellement de lui, sans se perdre. Il restait là, droit, debout, à lui transmettre, à lui apprendre, à l'armer pour la vie, sans se départir de sa douceur flegmatique. Comme s'il lui-même ne se rendait pas compte de tout ce qu'il avait à donner, à partager.

Comme si ce n'était rien. Mais ce n'était pas rien. C'était énorme, gigantesque, presque effrayant.

Il avait envie de fumer. De partager une cigarette avec Newt, de poser ses lèvres là où celles du blond s'étaient tenues.

Il avait envie de crier. De partager un instant d'éternité, de voix, de musique, avec Newt.

Il avait envie de danser. De partager une transe, un moment hypnotique avec Newt.

Il voulait chaque minuscule bout d'infinité. Pour en donner la moitié à Newt, garder l'autre, et les réunir après. Pour en faire un bout d'eux.

"Tommy?"

Il releva ses yeux de la fleur qu'il tenait dans sa main depuis 10 minutes, une petite pensée violette.

"Newt!"

Il sauta de son muret, et tendit la pensée au blond.

"Elle est jolie, non?

-Oui…"

C'était un souffle. Ils ne faisaient que ça, définitivement.

De se faire perdre les mots. De s'étonner, encore et encore. De se découvrir. De s'ouvrir.

"J'ai toujours aimé les fleurs. Elles sont la représentation même du temps qui passe.

-C'est beau comme façon de voir les choses."

Ils se sourirent, doucement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, puis Thomas laissa sa langue se délier.

"J'ai été un véritable connard, avec Gally. Et avec toi. Je ne te demanderais pas de m'excuser, parce que ce n'est pas pardonnable. Même avec tous mes sentiments, même avec tout mon coeur, je sais qu'être jaloux, c'est nul. Surtout avec toi. Tu aimes tellement de gens que je serais stupide de vouloir éliminer cette concurrence qui n'en est pas une."

Voilà. Il l'avait dit. Et ça n'avait même pas paru difficile. Peut-être parce que ça ne devait pas l'être. Dévoiler ses sentiments, même sans dire "Je t'aime", ça ne devrait pas être difficile.

Surtout pas face à Newt.

"Tommy…"

Une envie folle d'embrasser le blond le fit déglutir bruyamment, et il tenta de fixer autre chose que ses lèvres un peu trop tentantes.

"Tu n'as rien à ... craindre… de Gally. Ni de qui que ce soit d'autre. Tu n'as pas d'égal ni de rivaux. Tu es le seul à trôner à cette place dans mon coeur."

Est-ce que ça tournait niais? Oui.

Est-ce que ça le dérangeait? Non.

Est-ce que ça le faisait tomber un million de fois amoureux, en juste quelques phrases? Oui.

Est-ce qu'il regrettait de s'être montré jaloux? Non, non, non. Pas si c'était pour avoir droit à ça. A la confirmation que tous ces gestes, toutes ces caresses innocentes, tous ces regards, tout, tout, tout, que tout ça, ce n'était rien de plus que de l'amour.

Rien de plus que ce qu'il ressentait. Que ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ensemble.

Un élan de courage, une dose d'électricité, et il attrapa le visage du blond entre ses mains. Ses pouces câlinèrent sa mâchoire, puis il se pencha, juste un peu, et appuya tendrement ses lèvres sur son front.

Et c'était comme si leurs rôles venaient d'être échangés. Il prenait le dessus, écrasait Newt de sa présence, de sa confiance, de son amour. Et Newt n'était qu'un peu de jelly dans ses bras, à s'accrocher à lui un peu trop fort.

"Tommy…"

Il n'aurait eu qu'un pas de plus à faire, qu'à se pencher, qu'à céder, pour le faire. Pour les contenter, les libérer de ce désir trop longtemps enfoui en eux. Mais ce n'était pas le lieu, ni le moment, ni rien du tout.

"Newt."

Ils se lâchèrent, et le blond s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

"Ok, on a tout ce que ma mère veut, rentrons."

Thomas hocha la tête, doucement, et ils remontèrent sur leurs vélos, un peu ivres de cet instant.

Aucun d'eux ne voulaient vraiment partir, quitter cet endroit qui abritait désormais le commencement de tout ce qui allait suivre. Parce qu'ils savaient tout les deux que oui, ils venaient de se lancer dans une course, à toute vitesse, et qu'il n'était plus question de s'arrêter. Ils allaient y arriver, à la fin de leur 100 mètres qui s'éternisait. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir souffler, et arrêter de courir l'un vers l'autre sans jamais se rejoindre.

Peut-être que ça ne serait pas maintenant, ni demain, mais c'était là. Latent.

C'était au premier qui allait trouver le bon moment, et qui allait les faire céder.

Et ensuite, aucune barrière ne pourrait endiguer la vague qui allait les écraser.

-x-

"KEM'S!

-Mais non, pas encore! Vous trichez!"

Ana attrapa les cartes de son fils, vérifiant les dires de Thomas, et soupira en dévoilant les quatres Reines.

"Comment vous faites, c'est pas possible!"

Chris avait l'air intrigué, et Thomas regarda Newt hausser les épaules.

"On est forts, c'est tout! Ragez pas!"

Le blond rit doucement, et mélangea de nouveau les cartes, avant d'en distribuer 4 à chacun.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'ils jouaient, autour de la table de la salle à manger, et le score ne cessait de monter pour le duo qu'il formait avec Newt. 12-2. Et malgré que les parents du blond soient mariés depuis 20 ans, ils n'arrivaient pas à les surpasser.

Et si Newt et lui avaient été honnêtes, ils leur auraient dit qu'ils n'avaient pas de signe. Ils savaient juste. Sûrement le regard de l'autre, et le sentiment pressant de devoir crier "Kem's".

La nouvelle partie se lança, et il repéra les Deux disparaître sous les doigts de Newt, alors il lui céda le sien. Puis, ils se sourirent, le blond hocha légèrement la tête, et un instant plus tard, ils passaient de 12 à 13.

Ana s'avoua vaincue, et un bâillement lui échappa. Chris lui prit la main.

"Allons nous coucher, on essayera de les battre demain.

-Exactement. Vous gagnez ce soir, mais ne croyez pas que cela se reproduira éternellement!"

Newt éclata de rire, et rangea les cartes, pendant que Thomas se levait pour s'étirer. Une vague de bonne nuit les secoua tous, et une fois qu'ils furent seuls, le blond lui lança un regard complice.

"On va à la plage ?

-A 23h30?

-A 23h30.

-Carrément."

Ils échangèrent un petit rire, puis partirent récupérer leurs maillots de bain et leurs serviettes dans la chambre, avant de se glisser hors de la maison, un double des clés dans la poche du short de Newt.

C'était encore une énième idée de merde, encore une énième connerie, mais Thomas était presque persuadé que c'était parce que Newt voulait qu'ils soient juste eux deux. Eux deux face à l'immensité de l'océan, eux deux sur cette marée de sable. Et quelque part, il voulait vraiment que ce soit ça.

Combien de moment juste à eux avaient-ils eu depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ? Si peu. Trop peu. Entre Sonya, Ana, Chris, les sorties, les visites, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de souffler, et d'être juste seuls.

Et c'était infiniment plaisant de se dire que peut-être, _peut-être,_ Newt pensait pareil.

Leurs pieds nus dans le sable rendu froid par la disparition du soleil leur parut la meilleur sensation au monde, et Thomas regarda Newt éclater de rire, le visage vers la lune, les cheveux ébouriffés, et les yeux pétillants.

Newt riait beaucoup. Il avait cette capacité à être heureux, à attendrir le bonheur pour qu'il reste près de lui, que Thomas lui enviait.

Mais peut-être que s'il restait prêt de lui, prêt de Newt, il pourrait apprendre à voir la beauté là où personne d'autre ne la voyait? Peut-être qu'il pourrait apprivoiser la félicité, pour qu'elle vienne à lui plus souvent, pour qu'elle lui montre que la vie est belle?

Ou alors ce bonheur, ce bonheur qui émanait de Newt, de son aura, de son âme, il venait de lui. Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien apprivoiser du tout. Peut-être que c'était lui le bonheur qu'il désirait tant.

Et lorsque le blond se tourna vers lui, et que tout son être semblait lui crier de le garder avec lui pour l'éternité, il sut. Il sut que c'était ça, le secret.

Le secret, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de secret.

Le secret, c'était que le bonheur, on le trouvait lorsqu'on ne s'y attendait pas, et surtout, surtout, lorsqu'on ne le cherchait pas.

 _Dès qu'un homme cherche le bonheur, il est condamné à ne pas le trouver.(1)_

Est-ce qu'il s'était attendu à trouver le bonheur, en acceptant de garder une petite fille, il y avait de cela 2 ans? Non.

Et pourtant, pourtant, il l'avait obtenu, ce foutu bonheur dont le monde vantait tant les mérites.

Bonheur.

Bonheur.

Bonheur.

Tellement, trop.

Pas assez.

.

* * *

.

 ** _(1)_ : Citation de Alain, j'adore ce philosophe, j'ai des textes de lui affichés dans ma chambre. **

**Sinon, j'ai vu End Game ce soir, no spoil évidemment, mais si certains d'entre vous l'ont vus, je serais curieuse d'avoir vos avis. N'hésitez pas.**

 **Ah aussi, est-ce que certain voudrait mon twitter, genre, dessus je dis beaucoup de merde, mais parfois je parle de ma fic, genre quand je compte poster, où j'en suis, et parfois mes futurs projets. Bref, si vous voulez, bah dites le moi, on pourra parler dessus et tout.**

 **ALLEZ BONNE NUIT.**


	23. Silence étourdissant

**Bonjour.**

 **J'aimerais trouver une manière convenable de m'excuser pour mon absence bien trop longue, mais le fait est que je n'ai aucune véritable explication pour avoir disparut trois mois.**

 **Je suis vraiment navrée.**

 **Mais je reviens enfin, et je vous promets un chapitre par semaine, à partir de maintenant. Ils sont écrit, excepté l'épilogue mais je m'y mets bientôt.**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivit cette fiction pendant mon absence.**

 **Merci à Yodrey, à Lolokids, à Agathe mon petit ange, à Oraison, à Hanarria, et à Laura-067.**

 **Merci à Neviy, mon usuel amour.**

 **Merci à Soran, ma fidèle compagne dans cette aventure. Merci pour ta bêta lecture avisée, pour tes conseils, et pour tout le reste. Je t'aime fort.**

 **Merci.**

.

* * *

.

Du temps.

Il n'en aurait jamais assez. Ils n'en auraient jamais assez.

Il n'y aurait jamais suffisamment de minutes sur Terre pour le laisser contempler la beauté de ce garçon, sous la clarté de la lune, en train de jeter ses fringues sur le sable froid.

Pouvait-on être éblouit par quelqu'un ? Parce qu'à cette question, Newt répondait oui.

Oui, on pouvait l'être. Sinon, comment expliquer cette irrésistible attraction, qui le poussait vers Thomas? Il se sentait comme un papillon devant la chaleur du feu. Et dieu qu'il voulait y aller, dans ce feu.

"Newt?"

La main du brun se posa quelques instants sur son bras, et ce contact sembla le réveiller.

"Tommy?

-Tu vas pas te baigner habiller quand même!

-Chercherais-tu un moyen de me déshabiller plus vite?"

Peut-être que, dans une autre circonstance, il aurait eu honte de ses mots audacieux. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas là.

Et il se déshabilla, le regard accroché à celui du brun. Oui, il se sentait audacieux ce soir. Les mots de Thomas, ce matin, l'avait fait vibrer tout la journée, et il se sentait comme… fébrile. Il avait attendu ce pas vers lui si longtemps, et maintenant, le glas avait sonné, et il résonnait en lui.

Une fois en caleçon, il détacha leurs yeux, et, dans un coup de folie, dans un éclat de joie soudaine, il se mit à courir vers la mer. Le rire de Thomas le suivit, et il se jetta dans l'eau dès qu'il eu assez de profondeur pour ne pas s'écraser dans le sable. L'insouciance lui tordait les tripes, presque autant que le sourire merveilleux que le brun lui adressa lorsqu'il transperça la surface. Leurs cheveux étaient aplati sur leurs crânes, et le sel leur piquait les lèvres, mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils s'en foutaient.

Le cri nocturne d'une mouette le fit sursauter, et Thomas se moqua gentiment de lui, avec cette douceur au fond des pupilles, cette douceur que Newt aimait tant. Il aimait tout chez ce garçon.

Son sourire, ses yeux, son rire.

Ses pleurs, ses tendresses, ses mélancolies.

Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était ce qu'il faisait naître en lui. De l'amour inconsidéré, de la jalousie stupide. Une envie de vivre et d'abattre des montagnes pour lui. Une envie de le toucher, de lui montrer à quel point ça pouvait être beau.

Une boule dans la gorge, et les mains tremblantes, il se força à se calmer. Se mettre dans des états pareils, c'était n'importe quoi.

Mais peut-on vraiment maîtriser nos amours ?

Une main effleura sa joue, et il leva brusquement la tête, son cœur manquant un battement.

"Je n'ai jamais compris les gens qui sont si tactiles."

La voix du brun était basse. Et son corps, trop proche du sien. Quand l'ambiance avait-elle changé ainsi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il comme si quelque chose d'important était en train d'arriver ?

"Pas que ça me dérange, mais je n'ai jamais été comme ça. A vouloir toucher et être toucher."

Il n'entendait que son cœur. Et Thomas.

"Puis tu as débarqué. Toi, Newton Isaac. Avec tes sourires, tes joies, tes mots. Tu as bouleversé toute ma vie, toutes mes convictions."

Il voulait l'embrasser.

Ça ne faisait que 10 minutes qu'ils étaient là.

"Tu m'as montré qu'on peut aimer juste pour nous-même. Qu'on peut se foutre des gens, tout en les aimant inconditionnellement. Qu'on peut être juste… nous. Merci de m'avoir montré qui tu étais, et de m'avoir aidé à trouver qui je suis, moi."

Sa main contre sa joue, son regard, c'était trop. Trop. Trop…

"Tommy.. "

Sa voix était tremblante. Comme ses mains. Comme son cœur. Comme son corps. Tout son être semblait trembler.

Il voulait tellement l'embrasser que ça lui faisait mal.

"Newt, je suis très sérieux."

Bon dieu, oui. Il l'était.

"Je n'ai jamais été du genre à parler autant, à dévoiler mes sentiments. Mais, tu es là. On est dans une putain de mer, à 23h. Je suis fatigué, j'ai froid, et je n'ai plus la force. De résister. De mentir. Et cette putain de lune, elle me tente trop. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me lance un défi. "

Trop insolente, cette lune. Elle était pleine en plus.

"C'est quoi le défi..?"

Sa voix à lui était si faible qu'il la reconnaissait à peine.

"Newt."

 _Arrête de dire mon prénom._

"Newton Isaac."

 _Ne dis pas mon nom…_

"Je t'aime tellement."

Seul le bruissement des vagues brisait le silence assourdissant.

Peut-on être assourdi par le silence ?

"Je t'aime vraiment."

Sa gorge.. Sa gorge était trop serrée.

Depuis quand Thomas avait-il cette présence écrasante, cette force ? N'était-ce pas lui qui prenait les devants ? N'était-ce pas lui qui avait fait tout les pas, jusqu'ici ? Si. Et maintenant, il était là.

Dans un océan, à regarder ce garçon qui le rendait si amoureux, chaque jour.

Et puis, qu'importe que cela fasse 15 minutes. Qu'importe que des gens puissent passer. Qu'importe le monde. Il pouvait aller se faire foutre, ce soir.

Les deux mains du brun se glissèrent contre ses joues, ses pouces effleurant ses lèvres.

Tout était trop. Il avait toujours su qu'il aimait être dans l'excès.

"Tommy."

Son ton était plus sûr de lui, d'un coup. Peut-être parce qu'il refusait un retour en arrière.

Non, pas de retour en arrière. Plus maintenant. Ils étaient trop loin, trop profond.

"Newt ?

-Je t'aime vraiment aussi."

Et Thomas se figea. Comme s'il s'attendait à tout sauf ça.

Leurs yeux étaient accrochés, comme habituellement, comme toujours. Et puis soudain, Newt en eu marre.

Marre d'attendre, marre de tout le reste. Qu'étaient ils censés attendre de plus, maintenant ?

Alors il agrippa les avant bras de Thomas, et s'avança vers lui. Une lueur de peur traversa les pupilles du bruns, et d'un coup, Newt reprit son rôle. Son rôle d'aîné, de guide.

"Tommy. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Oui."

La réponse, bien que soufflée du bout des lèvres, était sûre, nette. Claire. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de doutes. Plus le temps de douter, de toute façon.

"Alors tout va bien."

Et, juste comme ça, ils s'embrassèrent.

Juste comme ça, dans la mer, avec la lune pour seule dépositaire de cet amour trop grand pour eux.

Avec les mouettes au loin, sur la plage.

Avec la lueur des lampadaires de la ville.

Avec la tendresse qui émanait d'eux.

Avec l'amour qui s'échappait d'eux.

Parce que ce n'était que ça. De l'amour. Rien d'autre. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Rien d'autre que leurs souffles saccadés, que leurs lèvres se rencontrant aussi doucement que sauvagement.

Non, rien n'était sauvage. Peut-être un peu brusque, un peu brutal, un peu pressé. Mais pouvaient-ils s'en plaindre, alors qu'ils avaient attendus ce moment si longtemps ? Ils en avaient rêvés, ils l'avaient imaginé, fantasmé. Et la vérité était tellement tellement au delà de leurs espérances. Tellement plus belle, tellement plus intense.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il s'agissait de Thomas.

Les mains du brun lâchèrent ses joues, et glissèrent le long de son dos, jusqu'à l'enlacer. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et celles de Newt s'écrasèrent contre la joue de Thomas, pendant que ses bras se nouaient autour de ses épaules.

Ils se serrèrent longtemps, et fort. Comme pour se remettre de cet instant hors du temps, où tout avait semblé soudainement plus pur, plus étincelant.

Était-ce normal de se mettre dans de tels états pour un simple baiser ?

Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être qu'il ne saurait jamais. Parce que bordel, c'était Thomas. Comme d'habitude. Comme toujours. Rien n'était normal, rien n'était basique lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.

Et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Et il aurait voulu être éternellement ici, dans cette bulle, dans cette éternité éphémère. Tout était ainsi avec Thomas. Le temps ne fonctionnait plus. Le temps s'arrêtait.

Ce soir, ils avaient du temps.

Ce soir, ils avaient l'infinité devant eux.

"On devrait rentrer, on va attraper la mort."

Et même s'il savait qu'il raison, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit qui avait abrité la fin de leur résistance.

Thomas hocha lentement la tête, et, à contre cœur, ils se séparèrent. Newt lui glissa un dernier baiser, au coin de sa bouche, et le brun sourit.

Un sourire si doux, si tendre, si amoureux, qu'il le bouleversa. Bordel, avait-il déjà été _si heureux ?_ Non.

Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été, face à ce regard ? Si pétillant, comme si toutes les étoiles du ciel s'était logées dans ces pupilles. C'était cliché, c'était trop, mais il s'en foutait. Il voulait être cliché, il voulait être dans l'excès.

Ils rejoignirent la plage sans se toucher, comme s'ils craignaient un dérapage.

Ils se sèchèrent, se rhabillèrent, et alors que Newt venait de passer son tee-shirt, une paire de lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

"Désolé je.."

Un rire échappa au blond, un rire qui hurlait le bonheur, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds puis embrasser Thomas tout doucement en retour.

"Ne t'excuse pas."

Il ne savait pas trop où ils allaient, maintenant. Mais où qu'ils aillent, il ne voulait jamais, jamais, jamais lâcher cette main.

Cette main qui attrapa la sienne, et ces doigts qui entrelacèrent les siens.

Il voulait les garder pour lui toute sa vie.

Et sur le chemin du retour, du retour à la réalité, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Peut-être que leurs sentiments étaient si forts qu'ils avaient besoin de sortir. Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient juste stupidement heureux.

Ou un mélange des deux.

Ce soir, l'air avait une odeur tiède de félicité.

* * *

Il tremblait un peu. Et en même temps, il était très calme.

C'était comme s'il venait de trouver la place qu'il devait occuper. Comme s'il était à l'exact endroit où le destin et sa vie -pour une fois d'accord-, voulaient qu'il soit. Juste ici, sur une plage, sous la douceur de la lune, dans le vent nocturne d'un été ensoleillé. Juste ici, à tenir dans sa main celle d'un autre garçon, et à écouter la mélodie d'un coeur amoureux.

C'était nouveau, c'était frais, c'était libérateur.

Et ce baiser l'avait été bien plus encore. Ce baiser. Ce premier baiser.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà embrassé des filles, il les avait enlacées, voir touchées, quelques fois. Mais même au plus loin où il avait été -ce qui n'était pas si loin au final- il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Cette sensation de puissance, de bonheur, de joie. Il avait le sentiment qu'il aurait pu pleurer face à l'intensité de ce moment.

Peut-être qu'il était gay. Peut-être que toutes ces fois, avec ces filles, n'avaient été que des coups d'essais, des tentatives de se soustraire à cette part de lui. Ou alors c'était parce que c'était Newt, et que rien ne semblait être aussi fort qu'avec lui.

Ou peut-être qu'on s'en fiche, en fait. Peut-être que, au délà de la sexualité, des questionnements, des remises en questions, il y avait la liberté. La liberté d'aimer sans contrainte, la liberté de ne pas se ranger dans une case. La liberté de vivre sans devoir à tout prix se mettre une étiquette. La liberté de se considérer comme un être entier, vivant, et non comme un objet, à placer dans le tiroir qui correspond.

Peut-être que c'était exactement pour ça que le destin avait mit Newt sur son chemin. Pour qu'il lui prenne la main, pour qu'il le guide, pour qu'il le rassure. Pour qu'il lui dise "Eh, regarde, la vie est cool même si tu sors des sentiers battus.". Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il lui avait sourit, il lui avait parlé, et maintenant, maintenant il était amoureux. Amoureux

Amoureux.

Un seul mot, pour parler de ces milliers de sentiments, d'émotions, de rêves, de désirs. Un seul mot pour ce fourmillement constant qui l'agitait, l'animait.

C'était si peu, mais il voulait tant dire, ce mot.

Il parlait de ses yeux, qui cherchaient constamment Newt.

Il parlait de son sourire, omniprésent lorsqu'il était dans les parages.

Il parlait de son ventre, en ébullition à chaque geste tendre.

Il parlait de son coeur, qui n'en pouvait plus.

Il parlait de ses mains, tremblantes et désireuses d'être sur lui. Sur ses joues, ou n'importe où ailleurs.

Il parlait de son cerveau, qui était emplis de lui.

Il parlait de ses oreilles, attentives à chaque mot, chaque phrase.

Il parlait de tout ce qu'il éprouvait, indépendamment de son corps. Son amour de son accent adorable. Son amour de ses manies parfois stupides. Son amour de tout le reste.

Il aimait Newt. Il l'aimait, et il aimait terriblement ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

Et il aurait pu penser à ça mille ans, parce que c'était tellement incroyable de tomber amoureux pour la première fois. Mais il arrêta de penser, parce que Newt l'embrassais de nouveau. Sur la pointe des pieds, devant lui, ses mains croisées dans sa nuque.

Et chaque minute, chaque seconde était mieux que la précédente.

Si c'était ça, être gay, alors il disait oui tout de suite.

Il referma ses bras autour de la taille du blond, et leurs lèvres ne se lâchèrent plus pendant longtemps. Suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils aient besoin de se séparer pour prendre de l'air. Comme des gamins insolents, qui se fichent de leurs besoins respiratoires, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent immédiatement.

Et il ne pouvait plus penser à rien lorsque la langue de Newt effleura la sienne.

Blackout de cerveau.

Puis ils se lâchèrent, un peu essoufflés. Le silence qui les recouvrait était apaisant, bien que plein de cette électricité qui passait si facilement entre eux. Et ils éclatèrent de rire

Parce que cette bulle de bonheur leur bloquait tellement la gorge qu'ils devaient bien s'en débarrasser.

"Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

-Est-ce que c'est censé justifier?

-Bien sûr que non, j'espère bien ne jamais avoir à me justifier pour ça, désormais!"

Et l'avantage d'être plus grand que Newt prit tout son sens lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, pour l'attirer contre lui et plaquer sa bouche sur son front.

"Jamais."

Il se sentait tellement, _tellement bien_ à cet instant.

"On devait rentrer de base." Remarqua le blond en s'accrochant à sa taille.

Ouais, c'était le projet. Mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient se détacher de l'autre et avancer. Comme si quitter la plage allait briser cette folie salvatrice.

"Newt?"

Le londonien releva la tête, et ses cheveux vinrent chatouiller le menton le brun.

"Mh?"

C'était une question débile, il le savait. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. De savoir où ils allaient, maintenant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on est, nous deux?

-Comment ça?

-Je sais pas, je.."

Un sentiment de timidité, -encore-, lui oppressa la poitrine, et il se tut, laissant sa phrase en suspent.

"Tommy?

-Non, laisse."

Il le relâcha, et la moue qu'il eu en réponse le heurta.

"Tu sais que tu n'as pas à avoir honte de poser des questions, hein? Je ne dirais jamais que c'est bête.

-Mais ça l'est.

-Comment tu le sais si tu ne la poses pas?

-Parce que…

-C'est à propos de ... ça?"

Il se désigna, puis désigna Thomas. Qui hocha la tête, gêné.

"Que veux-tu que nous soyions?

-Je suis obligé de répondre?

-Si tu veux que nous soyions quelque chose, alors il faut apprendre à me parler, Tommy. Tu le faisais avant, continue juste.

-Je veux.."

Il bloqua, sa voix s'éteignant, mais le regard attentif de Newt le rassura. Parce que c'était ça, qui l'avait poussé aussi loin. Le regard de Newt. Depuis le début, depuis le premier jour, il avait été captivé par ce que renvoyait ses yeux. Toute la douceur et la compréhension du monde.

Et il sut, que qu'importe la réponse, il pourrait toujours tout raconter à ce garçon. Parce que Newt était comme ça. Il vous écoutait, toujours. Il vous conseillait, vous épaulait. C'était le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver. Et, quoi qu'on en dise, on est toujours ami avec son amour.

"Je te veux toi. Je nous veux, nous. Je veux que ce nous reste, et pas qu'il s'évapore après cette nuit. Après cet été. Je nous veux nous, dans un an, dans deux, dans cinq. Je veux tellement, et en même temps, ça me semble être … comme si rien n'était plus juste que ça. Que nous. Rien n'est plus évident.

-Tu es mon évidence aussi.

La lune brillait-elle autant que le soleil? Ou était-ce juste lui?

"Tommy, est-ce que tu veux rester avec moi pour toujours ?

-Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. Et toi?

-Il est trop tard pour me rétracter, non?

-Je pense que oui! Désolé!"

Et ils rirent. Encore. Encore. Encore.

Et peut-être que le karma leur ferait payer ce bonheur, mais ce soir, ils étaient heureux.

Ce soir, ils touchaient du bout des doigts ce putain de 7ème ciel.

Ce soir, rien ne comptait, à part les 46 minutes qu'ils mirent à parcourir le retour, ponctué de baisers joyeux, d'étreintes fugaces, et de mots doux.

Le premier jour du reste de leur vie.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, il était plus d'une heure du matin.

Ils parcoururent la maison jusqu'à leur chambre sur la pointe des pieds, et lorsqu'il atteignirent enfin ce qui était devenu leur cocon, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit.

"J'ai tellement la flemme de me mettre en pyjama.

-Moi aussi."

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, puis Newt prit son courage à deux mains, attrapa de quoi se changer et se releva.

"J'vais dans la salle de bain, j'aimerais bien me rincer quand même, l'eau de mer ça gratte.

-J'irais après toi.

-Okey."

La porte se referma silencieusement derrière lui, et Thomas réalisa.

Il était en couple.

Avec Newt.

Newton Isaac.

Bordel de merde.

L'envie de le hurler à la planète entière lui vrilla le coeur.

Il se contenta d'un message à sa soeur. Il voulait qu'elle soit la première à savoir. A savoir qu'il était dans un putain de rêve.

 **De : Thomas à Jumelle d'Amour [ 1h24 ]**

 _Rach, j'suis en couple omg_

 **De : Jumelle d'Amour à Thomas [ 1h25 ]**

 _Pire. Façon. De. L'annoncer. (chui euphorique je veux tout savoir)_

 **De : Thomas à Jumelle d'Amour [ 1h26 ]**

 _Je suis le mec le plus heureux du monde, je vais exploser._

 **De : Jumelle d'Amour à Thomas [ 1h27 ]**

 _RACONTE_

 **De : Thomas à Jumelle d'Amour [ 1h31 ]**

 _Je lui ai plus ou moins avouer que je l'aimais ce matin, au marché (pire endroit je sais), et là on est parti à la plage après que tout le monde se soit couché, et on s'est embrassé dans la mer (atroce comment ça sonne niais quand je l'écris alors qu'en vrai c'était genre 1 milliard de fois mieux que tout les autres trucs que j'ai jamais vécu). Et après on a parlé, et comme j'ai commencé à paniquer dans ma tête, il m'as dit qu'il voulait rester avec moi pour toujours, et j'ai fondu de l'intérieur. Franchement, je pensais pas tomber amoureux d'un mec, ni réussir à en trouver un aussi ADORABLE mais c'est le cas, et c'est un peu étrange de me dire que j'ai jamais trouver une fille aussi ADORABLE que lui. Sérieux, j'crois que je suis amoureux comme personne l'a jamais été. Et je suis encore niais. Je l'aime trop Rach._

 **De : Jumelle d'Amour à Thomas [ 1h32 ]**

 _Je sais que t'as envie de chialer, mais le fait pas ça craint. Je suis heureuse pour toi, t'imagine même pas. J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras ! Qui d'autre sait ?_

 **De : Thomas à Jumelle d'Amour [ 1h33 ]**

 _Tellement, mais t'inquiète je gère mes glandes lacrymales. Je t'aime fort fort et tu me manques. Je veux aussi te faire un calin. Personne sait, mais je savais que tu l'aurais senti, tu devine toujours tout!_

 **De : Jumelle d'Amour à Thomas [ 1h35 ]**

 _Yeeeeeeees, j'ai l'exclu. Bon je te laisse, je tombe de fatigue, faut que je dormes. Je vais rêver de vous hihi._

Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, il lui répondit par une armée de coeurs violets, leurs coeurs depuis toujours, et à l'instant où il verrouillait son téléphone, Newt rentra dans la chambre.

"Tu peux y aller!"

Thomas roula sur le dos, et laissa son regard vagabonder sur _son petit copain._ Il devait sûrement avoir l'air niais, mais il s'en foutait.

Le blond plia négligemment ses vêtements de la journée, les balança sur la chaise qui leur servait de porte manteau, et s'assit sur le lit, en tailleur. Ses cheveux encore humides étaient ébouriffés, et quelques mèches s'étaient collés sur ses tempes et son front, lui donnant un air de gamin espiègle.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"

Le brun haussa les épaules, et se redressa, le tee shirt qui lui servait de pyjama dans les bras.

"J'y vais alors.

-Tommyyyyyyyyyy.

-Quoi?

-Tu vas pas me dire?

-Non!"

Il secoua la tête, et Newt, les lèvres ornées d'un sourire en coin, se laissa tomber sur le dos.

Et cette sensation grisante de vouloir s'allonger près de lui et d'en avoir le droit lui plu.

Il quitta la chambre, prit une douche rapide, juste histoire de rincer l'eau de mer, et à peine dix minutes plus tard, il était de nouveau dans la chambre. L'air amusé de Newt lui apprit qu'il n'était pas dupe face à son manège, mais il s'en foutait.

Il se glissa sous les couvertures, dans lesquelles le blond se trouvait déjà, et éteignit la lumière.

Bruit de protestation.

"Mais préviens quand t'éteins!

-Bah quoi?

-J'ai été surpris.

-J'allais pas faire une annonce!

-Mais non, mais dis le quoi!

-J'éteins!

-Tommy…."

Le voile de la nuit s'était abattu sur eux, et Thomas sursauta lorsqu'il sentit Newt se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

"Tu empiètes sur mon espace dodo.

-Ah, vraiment?

-Oui."

Un petit rire lui répondit, et un corps chaud se blottit contre le sien.

"C'était fait exprès, chaton."

 _Chaton._

Au pire, si son coeur s'arrêtait, il mourrait avec Newt dans ses bras.

.

* * *

.

 **Sinon, je vais bientôt dropper un OS, stay tunned !**

 **(Ce sera du Larry Stylinson, désolée mais je ne serais plus trop sur ce fandom après ça :x)**


	24. Instants de bonheur

**Ptdr oups**

 **Je devais poster de façon régulière, puis j'ai enchaîner 58 mental breakdown, but ANYWAY I'M HERE**

 **Cette fiction a plus d'un an, je viens de m'en rendre compte. C'est incroyable.**

 **Je vous drop un de mes chapitres préférés, j'avais adoré l'écrire, il est juste tout doux.**

 **Merci de me suivre encore.** **Merci à Yodrey, à Soran -qui me pousse au quotidien-, à Laura-067, et à Nev, mon rayon de soleil parmi tout ces nuages. Je vous aimes.**

 **PS : A écouter avec du Lindsey Stirling, ça rend très bien.**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Gally porte moi!"

Un éclat de rire s'envola sur la plage, et Sonya se retrouva juché sur les épaules d'un grand blond au sourire joyeux. Plus loin, Newt, allongé sur sa serviette, un livre dans les mains, leur jeta un coup d'œil, vérifiant que tout allait bien. L'air heureux de sa sœur, et ses cris d'allégresse le rassurèrent, et il replongea les yeux dans les mots d'Oscar Wilde.

Et puis, il y avait Thomas. Thomas, qui brisa la quiétude de l'instant en s'affalant à côté de lui, faisant voler du sable partout.

"Tommy!

-Mh?"

Il prépara une tirade assassine dans sa tête, qui fut anéantie à l'instant même où il posa ses yeux sur son copain. _Son copain._ C'était un peu perturbant de penser ainsi à Thomas, comme s'il le réduisait à l'état de petit ami, alors que dans son cœur, il était tellement plus que ça. Il trônait si haut, régnant et régentant ses émotions, qu'il ne pouvait pas être juste _son copain._

La seule chose qu'il était juste, c'était magnifique. Là, tout de suite, le soleil faisant briller sa peau légèrement mate -il avait bronzé depuis le début des vacances-, et ses cheveux, déjà séchés par la chaleur presque étouffante, sentaient le sel. Les effluves de la mer venaient effleurer le blond, et il eut soudainement envie de prendre Thomas dans ses bras. Puis, il se rappela qu'il en avait le droit. Le droit de se blottir contre lui, et de s'oublier, l'espace d'un court moment. Il abandonna son discours moralisateur sur le respect des livres à la plage, et se redressa, pour se pencher et poser ses lèvres, juste quelques secondes, contre celles du brun.

Il récolta un sourire ravi, et des yeux pétillants. Pourrait-il un jour se lasser de la façon dont Thomas le regardait ? Non, jamais. Et encore moins après un baiser, même aussi simple et léger. C'était tout simplement impossible, maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, de se lasser de l'amour de Thomas Edison.

Parce qu'il l'aimait comme ça, sans concessions -même s'il savait qu'il devrait finir par en faire- et sans limite. Quand était-ce, la dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi pur et d'aussi beau? Il lui semblait que son cœur n'avait jamais autant battu pour quelqu'un. Et peut-être que c'était le cas, finalement.

"Viens te baigner!

-Thomas, je lis.

-Tu lisais!

-Oui, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes faire du bruit.

-Alleeeeeez! Viens dans l'eau avec moi!

-Qui gardera les affaires?

-Pourquoi tu veux pas?

-Je préfères lire, Tommy.

-Tu préfères lire que passer du temps avec moi?

-C'est quoi ce chantage affectif?"

Son ton outré fit rire le brun, et il se releva, tendant sa main devant lui.

"Amuses toi. Ris, laisse tomber tes histoires, joues avec ta sœur, profites de Gally, de la mer!

-Depuis quand je suis censé profiter de Gally?"

Thomas haussa les épaules. Il s'était tellement détendu depuis leur très cliché premier baiser et leur mise en couple. Il semblait enfin s'autoriser à vivre entièrement, à rire sans barrière. Il avait enfin éclos, et Newt était fasciné par cette nouvelle facette adorable de lui. C'était comme découvrir que tout ce temps, derrière ses timidités, il y avait ce garçon sûr de lui, qui n'attendait qu'une promesse d'avenir pour se montrer et le faire plier. Parce qu'il le faisait plier. Avec des yeux amoureux, un sourire doux, et des mots parfaits. Et Newt ne pouvait que céder, parce qu'il savait que c'était sincère, et que c'était tout simplement sa façon d'aimer.

Avec une douceur inestimable, et un éclat étincelant.

Alors il ferma son livre, et attrapa la main tendue du brun.

Parce que c'était comme ça que ça devait être. Eux deux, mains dans la main, en train de courir vers la mer.

Gally rit en voyant Thomas trébucher et tomber dans l'eau, et Thomas rit avec lui. Et Sonya rit aussi, et bientôt, ils riaient tous, et puis c'était ça.

Ils étaient heureux, tout simplement. Bêtement, simplement heureux.

* * *

Après le fiasco de la première rencontre de Thomas avec Gally, Newt ne se serait jamais attendu à une telle cohésion entre eux, à peine quelques jours plus tard. Mais c'était arrivé, et il était persuadé que le brun s'était apaisé parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Ensemble. C'était un beau mot, pour parler de leur situation.

Toujours était-il que, malgré cette tension au début, et malgré le caractère rancunier de Gally, ils s'étaient vite entendus. Et c'était assez satisfaisant de voir que Gally commençait à rire aux blagues de Thomas, et que Thomas avait trouvé comment réussir cet exploit.

"Newt, je veux une glace !

-Pardon?

-Je pourrais avoir une glace, s'il-te-plait?"

La voix presque timide et son regard suppliant de la petite blonde le fit craquer, et il la souleva en feignant l'agacement.

"Tu sais y faire, toi!"

Elle arbora son air innocent, et il la reposa, la laissant courir victorieusement vers le marchand de glaces qui déambulait sur le remblais.

Gally et Thomas marchaient un peu devant, parfois silencieusement, parfois en se lançant des piques amicales, et Newt se réjouit de cette proximité qui naissait entre eux, grâce à lui. Il ne s'attribuait pas le mérite de leur "réconciliation", mais il aimait se dire qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés pour lui. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils devaient se dire, pour justifier cette fraternisation commune.

Il paya les deux boules chocolat fraise de sa sœur, et la regarda croquer joyeusement dedans. Il eut un frisson à cette vue, et se contenta d'une crêpe au Nutella. Ils rejoignirent les deux garçons, et le brun lui lança un merveilleux sourire, ceux dont il ne se lasserait jamais. C'était comme s'il était heureux de le retrouver, alors qu'il s'était éloigné à peine 10 minutes.

Newt lui piqua un baiser sur les lèvres, et Thomas attrapa son poignet pour mordre dans sa crêpe.

"Vous êtes écœurants."

Le commentaire de Gally, et le froncement de nez de Sonya les fit sourire. Ils n'avaient rien dit, ni rien eu besoin de dire. Parce que c'était évident, parce que ça se voyait.

Sa sœur avait simplement lâcher d'un air défaitiste que du coup, elle ne marierait pas avec Thomas, en les surprenant en train de s'embrasser sur la balancelle de la piscine, et ses parents, d'un air entendu, s'étaient tus. Evidemment, sa mère avait attendu le bon moment pour lâcher un "Je l'avais dis", sur un ton confidentiel pas si confidentiel. Quant à Gally, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il était simplement heureux que Newt le soit, sans en faire des tonnes.

"J'ai rien dit quand tu léchais les amygdales de Ginny y'a 5 ans."

Les joues rougies du blond vénitien eurent l'effet escompté, et Thomas passa un bras autour de ses larges épaules.

"Bah alors, _Galilée,_ ça va pas? T'as perdu ta langue?"

Newt, le début d'un fou rire pointant son nez, ajouta, taquin :

"Mais non, on sait où elle est! Dans la bouche de Ginny!

-Cassez-vous, bande de dégénérés!"

Gally, dans son éclat de colère, les poussa brutalement et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, descendant sur le plage par un petit escalier en pierre. Les larmes aux yeux, le rire aux lèvres, Newt s'agrippa au bras de Thomas, qui semblait s'en vouloir un peu.

"T'en fais pas, il va revenir. Il boude toujours quand on parle d'elle, parce que c'est la première fille à avoir oser le larguer. Elle avait un sacré caractère. Je l'aimais plutôt bien, dommage.

-Tu es sûr?

-Mais oui chaton, t'inquiète. Gally a toujours eu des éclats, comme ça. Il sait rien faire calmement."

Le brun hocha lentement la tête, et Newt lui céda le reste de sa crêpe -qu'il n'avait même pas goûté, au final-.

Pendant qu'ils continuaient d'avancer sur le remblais, Sonya marchant sur le rebord, la main dans la sienne, et Thomas de l'autre côté, leurs épaules s'effleurant, il repensa à ce surnom - _chaton_ -, qu'il avait officiellement délivré au brun. La première fois qu'il était sorti, tout seul, sans demander son avis, Thomas avait paru si surpris qu'il avait cru qu'il n'aimait pas. Puis, il lui avait échappé une seconde fois, et lorsqu'il s'était excusé, le brun avait secoué la tête, et avait avoué qu'il lui plaisait. Alors il était resté, ancré dans sa tête, s'associant au Tommy.

Parce que Newt était ce genre de personne, à ne jamais appeler les gens par leurs prénoms. C'était des diminutifs, des surnoms, des noms affectueux. C'était des Tessy, des Chou, des Al'. C'était ça, Newt. Peut-être parce que lui refusait le Newton, ou juste parce qu'il aimait trop ses amis pour se contenter de dire _juste_ Teresa, Brenda, ou Alby. Seul Gally y avait réchapper, mais c'était donnant-donnant, alors il laissait faire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent acheter des cartes postales et des bracelets tressés, qu'ils attachèrent tous sur le poignet de Sonya, et Gally les rejoignit finalement, l'air calmé.

Et, en même temps que le vent se levait, ils se promirent de se retrouver le lendemain, pour manger ensemble à la Maison d'Été.

Pour partager encore un de ces instants où le temps semblait les ignorer, pour leur laisser un court moment d'éternité.

* * *

"On y va, les enfants! Sonya dort, essayez de la réveiller pas trop tard si vous voulez pas qu'elle soit au taquet à 22h!

-Oui maman!

-Ne faites pas brûlez pas la cuisine!

-Non maman!

-Et n'oubliez pas d'éteindre la piscine avant d'aller vous coucher, on risque de rentrer tard!

-Maman! On a plus 15 ans, tu peux y aller, on gère.

Elle soupira, mi-amusée mi-inquiète.

-Je sais bien mon cœur."

Elle embrassa sa tempe, et remit son châle en place. Et, dans l'éclat de ses yeux, Newt comprit soudainement que les harceler de recommandations l'aidait à se détendre. Parce que c'était la première fois, la première fois depuis des années que ses parents sortaient ensemble, en amoureux. Il sourit et l'embrassa à son tour, lui soufflant que tout irait bien. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, et elle hocha doucement la tête.

"Thomas, je te confies mon fils, je sais que tu en prendra soin."

Et ces mots, ces paroles, bien qu'innocentes, semblèrent prendre une ampleur toute autre que celle qu'avait voulu leur donner sa mère. C'était comme si, soudainement, elle donnait sa bénédiction à Thomas, et qu'elle l'acceptait officiellement. Ils eurent tous un minuscule moment de latence, où ils se demandaient s'ils avaient tous captés la même chose, puis Thomas hocha la tête.

"Bien sûr, vous pouvez me faire confiance."

Et l'incident -si tant soit peu qu'on puisse qualifier cela d'un incident-, fut clos. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Thomas avait dit oui. Il avait accepté. C'était l'essentiel.

"Dans ce cas, je pars l'esprit tranquille! Amusez-vous bien, tu embrasseras Gally de ma part mon chéri?

-Oui maman."

Elle rit une dernière fois, et lorsqu'elle quitta la maison, au bras de son mari, les effluves de son parfum floral restèrent quelques instants dans l'air.

"Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tranquilles, peut-être devrions nous commencer la préparation de ces lasagnes?

-Oui!"

L'air motivé de Thomas le fit sourire, et ils se séparèrent le temps de sortir les ingrédients, les plats, les ustensiles.

"Pas besoin de recette?" S'enquit le brun.

"Non, je connais suffisamment maintenant. J'en ai fais tellement souvent, avec Aris on devait en manger une fois par semaine! C'est mon péché mignon!

-Oh, je vois."

Un léger coup d'épaule et un baiser sur sa mâchoire rendirent son sourire à Thomas.

"Boude pas Tommy, c'est juste que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, alors évidemment, j'en parle. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, tu le sais?

-Oui, je sais, t'en fais pas, c'est juste que.. les choses habituelles, j'imagine? J'aime pas savoir qu'il t'as tenu contre lui et qu'il t'as blessé.

-Et nous avons eu des bons moments. C'est ceux-là que je veux garder, précieusement. Le reste est toujours là, mais il n'est pas essentiel à mon coeur. Sors la viande, on va commencer par la sauce bolognaise!"

Le sujet était clos. Et le brun sembla le comprendre -peut-être que lui non plus ne souhaitait pas en parler-, et se tut.

Ils œuvrèrent pendant un petit moment dans un silence seulement entrecoupés des directives de Newt, avec les Red Hot en fond sonore, jusqu'à ce que Thomas ne parle de nouveau.

"Je peux te poser une question?

-Toujours. Que veux-tu savoir?

-Tu sais, j'aime me dire que tu répondras toujours à mes questions, même si elles sont stupides.

-Evidemment que je le ferai!

-Tu as toujours su me parler. Dès le début, quand tu m'as parlé de mes chaînes, au parc. Tu t'en souviens?

-Oui.. J'avais vu Teresa après, j'ai paniqué, je pensais que je t'avais fais peur. J'avais trop parlé, trop dit, alors que .. j'en sais rien, j'avais l'impression que tu avais besoin de ces mots.

-J'en avais besoin. Quand je suis rentré ce soir là, j'étais.. bouleversé. Que toi, un peu un inconnu, tu me décrypte si vite.. Mais d'un côté, c'était tellement rassurant de me dire que tu existais. Qu'une personne sur Terre savait exactement comment marchait mon cœur, et comment le panser. C'était comme un rêve."

Le cœur de Newt gonfla si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. C'était un peu bête, un peu stupide, mais là, tout de suite, après des heures à se demander comment Thomas avait vécu ce moment, il avait la réponse.

"C'est ce jour là que j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de toi, j'en suis sûr."

Une larme se forma dans son œil, et il papillonna pour la chasser. Elle n'avait rien à faire là, la traîtresse, mais elle était persistante, et elle finit par glisser sur l'arrondi de sa joue.

"Tommy…"

Thomas n'était pas comme lui, il n'était pas de ces gens qui parlent, qui extériorisent. Il était de ceux qui gardait leurs sentiments pour eux, qui n'osaient pas être trop expansifs. Il préférait les penser, voir les écrire, mais pas les jeter hors de son corps. C'était pour ça que ces phrases, ces mots, Newt les chériraient très longtemps.

"Tu m'as sauvé. Mes peurs, je veux les affronter. Mes joies, je veux les partager. Mes larmes, je veux te les donner. Quant à mon cœur, tu le possède déjà. Je parle peu, et ça sera rare que je te le dises, parce que je vais oublier, parce que je penserais que tu le sauras, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement plus que j'ai aimé."

Il aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter, d'arrêter de le rendre si heureux, jusqu'à avoir la sensation d'être sur le point de voler en éclats, mais ses lèvres étaient résolument fermées.

C'était bien plus que des promesses, bien plus que des paroles. C'était la perspective d'un avenir. Pas étincelant, ni rayonnant, simplement d'une beauté et d'une sincérité pure. Et c'était tellement, _tellement_ suffisant.

Alors peut-être qu'ils avaient les mains dans de la pâte à lasagnes, peut-être que Dark Necessities n'était pas la chanson qui collait à cet instant, peut-être que Thomas n'avait pas poser sa question, au final, mais il s'en foutait. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que cet instant, que cette situation, que ces yeux.

Qu'aurait-il pu souhaiter de plus, alors qu'il avait Thomas Edison à ses côtés ?

* * *

Debout sur la terrasse, une lanterne dans la main, Newt laissa le bruit de la mer, au loin, la caresse du chat contre ses jambes, le rire de Sonya et les sourires de Thomas l'envelopper. Une douce quiétude, sereine et apaisante, flottait dans l'air, et il sut que ce bonheur, attrapé au vol, resterait ancré en lui avec plus de force qu'un tatouage. Comme une marque au fer rouge, il ne pourrait jamais l'effacer de son âme. Elle serait là, sempiternelle, l'aidant dans ses futures douleurs, lui tendant calmement la main, comme une vieille amie rassurante. Tel un mantra, un "Tout ira bien" répété fermement mais avec amour, elle le pousserait à faire mieux, à faire bien.

Si seulement il avait eu une pensine, ce souvenir de début de soirée, de coucher de soleil, de lancer de lanterne, de famille, de tendresse, aurait été celui qu'il aurait conserver avec le plus de délicatesse et de minutie.

Sa mère sortit finalement de la maison, et son père la suivit, sa sœur sur ses épaules.

"Ready for it?"

Il regarda Thomas hocher la tête, et il se sentit ému par son regard. En deux semaines, il s'était tant habitué à eux, et ils s'étaient tant habitués à lui qu'ils avaient commencé à parler anglais avec lui dans les parages, lui apprenant des mots, des expressions, et le brun, malgré un début laborieux, s'y était fait avec une certaine aisance.

Et là, dans ses yeux, Newt voyait la compréhension de leur accent trop britannique, de leurs anglicismes, et de leurs blagues. Il voyait le garçon qu'il aimait s'intégrer parfaitement dans sa famille. Et c'était peut-être des détails insignifiants -le fait qu'il sache ce que _Enjoy your meal_ signifie, et qu'il ait capté que les _Blymey_ que le blond lâchait n'était pas très polis-, mais il les aimait, ces détails.

"Lâchons ces lanternes!"

L'air enjoué de sa mère lui réchauffa un peu plus le cœur, et il la regarda lancer celle qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Son ascension fut suivie par leurs yeux brillants, par la nuit qui tombait et par les cris des cigales.

C'était une sorte de tradition, entre eux, depuis toujours. Chaque année, ils achetaient des lanternes, les gonflaient, les allumaient, et les lâchaient dans l'air tiède, lorsque le soleil finissait de se coucher.

Ils observèrent silencieusement le vent accueillir le lampion luminescent entre ses bras, le bercer, l'agiter un peu, et lorsqu'il disparut entre les arbres, sa sœur et son père lancèrent les leurs.

Puis, ce fut à eux. Newt leva le bras, et Thomas l'imita, et, dans le même souffle, ils les laissèrent s'envoler, côte à côte, comme si elles ne voulaient pas se séparer. La douce lumière qu'elles diffusaient, en se balançant l'une contre l'autre, lui fit penser à eux. Poétiquement, il se demanda s'ils étaient ainsi. Deux petites lumières, ballottées, mais ne voulant pas se séparer, de peur de s'éteindre sans l'autre.

"C'est magnifique…"

Le murmure de Thomas semblait si bas, comme s'il avait peur de briser la beauté de l'instant. Newt s'en sentit touché. Touché de ne pas être le seul à trouver une intensité dans le fait de regarder deux lanternes courir vers le ciel, en bravant les obstacles. Vues d'ici, on avait l'impression qu'elles pouvaient atteindre la lune, qui faisait son grand retour. Ronde et pleine, elle étincelait de pureté. Les étoiles s'allumèrent doucement, réveillées par leur mère, et elles se mirent à luire joliment, formant lentement des dessins abstraits dans le ciel noir.

Leurs yeux finirent par s'habituer, et bientôt, la couleur se nuança, et ils se retrouvèrent plongés sous un bleu marine céleste.

"C'est pas du tout comme ça à Paris.

-La pollution nous empêche de bien les voir.

-Tu crois que les morts deviennent des étoiles, Newt?"

Leurs chuchotements se perdaient dans la nuit, et c'est à peine s'ils remarquèrent la disparition de ses parents et de Sonya.

"Je crois qu'ils restent toujours prêts de nous, qu'importe la façon ou la forme que tu leur donne.

-J'aimerais que Rachel devienne une étoile. Que je puisse continuer de la voir briller."

Leurs regards quittèrent les cieux, et se rejoignirent. Newt voulu parler, le réconforter, mais aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, la pensée que les mots étaient dérisoires, juste ce soir, juste maintenant, le percuta, et il se tut.

Parfois, même les paroles sont de trop. Parfois, seuls les actes, les actions, comptent. Ce soir était un soir comme ceux-là, où qu'importe ce qu'il aurait pu dire, rien n'aurait été suffisant, ni à la hauteur. Alors il agrippa la main du brun, et ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils étaient seuls face à un ouragan, prêt à l'affronter, à deux.

Et même s'ils étaient emportés, ils seraient ensemble.

* * *

"Tu lis quoi?

-Mh?

-Tu as finis Oscar Wilde?

-Oui.

-Tu lis quoi?

-Tommy…

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi tu ressens toujours le besoin de me parler quand je lis?

-Je m'intéresse juste."

Un léger soupire lui échappa, et Newt coinça son marque page -un dessin d'eux deux se tenant par la main devant la mer, fait par Sonya- dans la page de son roman.

"Ça s'appelle Brave New World.

-Ça parle de quoi?

-C'est une dystopie, avec des castes. D'un côté, tu as les dirigeants et de l'autre, les travailleurs, et les dirigeants dominent les travailleurs.

-Et c'est déterminé dès la naissance, ces castes?

-Evidemment.

-Et ça te plait de lire ça?

-Ce qui me plait, c'est d'imaginer qu'on pourrait vivre dans ce genre de société, où tout est fait pour nous empêcher d'être heureux, mais qu'on vit dans ce monde, où tu peux l'être si tu le désires suffisamment."

Le silence qui lui répondit, signe que Thomas réfléchissait au sens de ses mots, le convaincu de reprendre sa lecture.

Il aimait toujours autant lire en anglais. C'était plus facile, plus intuitif, il avait le sentiment profond d'avoir moins besoin de concentration, et de pouvoir se laisser aller à imaginer ce monde dystopique dans sa tête. Les mots, dans sa langue maternelle, lui parlaient, lui montraient, lui faisaient voir ce qu'ils racontaient. En français, il devait parfois chercher l'équivalent, et garder l'esprit focalisé sur les phrases. Pas qu'il ait besoin d'un dictionnaire à côté de lui, dans ces moments là, il se débrouillait très bien seul, mais c'était moins plaisant.

La seule chose qui lui plaisait plus en français était les poèmes. Certains mots étaient bien plus beaux et bien mieux mis en valeur dans ce format, qu'il jugeait d'une perfection inégalable. Il affectionnait particulièrement Verlaine, Apollinaire et Louise Labé.

Un mouvement de Thomas lui fit sauter une ligne, et il délaissa sa page, juste pour regarder le brun déplier ses jambes et s'allonger, posant sa tête sur ses jambes croisées, le regard vers la piscine. La balancelle continua son mouvement hypnotique, et il tenta de replonger dans sa dystopie glaçante, sa main libre se glissant dans les mèches décoiffées de Thomas. Son souffle contre sa cuisse la chatouillait, et il finit par délaisser son livre, après 20 minutes de tentatives vaines.

Avoir Thomas si près de lui l'empêchait de penser à autre chose, alors il enfouit tout ses doigts dans sa tignasse désordonnée, et entreprit un massage crânien. Le gémissement de bien-être qu'il reçut en retour l'encouragea à continuer, et pendant qu'il bougeait juste suffisamment pour continuer à maintenir leur doux balancement, sa sœur arriva en criant, brisant la tranquillité instaurée en se jetant dans l'eau.

"La sieste est déjà terminée?

-Visiblement."

Thomas tourna son visage vers lui et mima un air bougon.

"Boude pas Tommy, si t'avais pas dormi ça t'aurait parut plus long, tu sais.

-J'ai pas dormi !

-Tu l'as fait, chaton. Désolé."

Le brun gonfla ses joues, et Newt secoua la tête, amusé.

"Tu vas aller te baigner avec elle?

-Pas encore, je veux d'abord profiter de tes doigts de fée.

-Oh, ils savent faire bien plus que ça, si tu savais."

L'entente du ton suave figea Thomas, et le blond retint son éclat de rire en regardant les rougeurs envahir les joues de son petit ami. _Oh bordel, petit ami._ Il ne s'y ferait jamais…

Il le laissa se remettre de ses émotions en regardant sa mère tremper les pieds doucement dans l'eau, et son père courir pour faire une bombe qui l'éclaboussa. Accrochée à sa bouée et à ses brassards, Sonya éclata de joie face aux vagues crées, pendant que sa mère râlait à propos d'hydrocution.

"Putain, ça va pas de me sortir ça comme ça!

-Ah, t'es réveillé, ça y est ?

-Espèce d'abruti!"

Un rire s'échappa hors de ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa l'air déconfit de Thomas, et il attrapa la main que le brun utilisait pour se cacher ses yeux à sa bouche, pour en embrasser tendrement le dos.

"Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, excuse-moi."

Il avait pris un ton sérieux, et pendant quelques secondes, Thomas le fixa bêtement.

"M-mais c'est pas ça… C'est juste q-que.. je m'imaginais c'est tout!"

Nouvelle compétence débloquée, faire bégayer Thomas.

"Oh, et tu t'imaginais quoi?"

Retour de son inflexion taquine.

"Arrête de me torturer.

-Moi? Jamais. Mais en parler n'est pas inévitable, tu sais? C'est même la meilleure façon de démystifier la chose.

-Démystifier, carrément?

-C'est le mot juste, non? Tout le monde se fait une idée plutôt fausse du sexe gay.

-Oh mon dieu."

Le sourire aux lèvres, il regarda Thomas plaquer ses deux mains sur son visage, se soustrayant à une situation qu'il devait jauger embrassante.

"Tommy! Qu'est-ce que tu trouves gênant? D'en parler, ou de m'entendre en parler?

-D-d'en parler…"

Le sourire toujours présent, Newt se pencha et prit les mains du brun dans les siennes, dévoilant ses yeux troublés.

"Parle-moi."

Il refusait d'être de ce genre de couple qui n'ose pas parler, qui n'ose pas discuter de leurs hontes ou de leurs gênes. Il ne voulait pas de ça entre eux. Il voulait que ce soit clair, limpide, et surtout, que jamais, jamais, Thomas ne se sente mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui. Le brun sembla comprendre la démarche et se détendit, resserrant ses doigts autour des siens.

"C'est juste que.. j'ai toujours été à l'aise avec ça. Je suis le genre qui serait capable de faire les mêmes blagues, de rire sur celles graveleuses de Minho. Mais avec toi, c'est pas pareil. Parce que c'est une réalité, et je sais pas si je suis prêt à l'affronter maintenant.

-Chaton, il n'y rien à affronter, ni maintenant ni jamais. Il ne s'agit pas de ça, mais plutôt d'accepter. Et puis, personne ne te demande de le faire tout de suite, si vite. C'est prendre son temps, tester, évaluer, essayer, arrêter, mais reprendre après. Ce n'est rien de plus que ça, et de l'amour, aussi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu sais bien que je presserais pas, hein?

-Mais oui, bien sûr, t'inquiète… J'suis pas bête!"

Et il lui rendit enfin son sourire.

"Ah, c'est bien mieux quand tu souris!"

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, et doucement sa main vint caresser la joue de Newt.

"J'ai vraiment le meilleur petit copain!"

Et puis ce fut à son tour de rougir. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'appuyer sa joue contre la main.

"Je rigole pas, tu es prévenant, pour tout! C'est vraiment agréable de juste.. se laisser porter. De me dire que tu seras toujours là pour me dire quoi faire, tout en me gardant les pieds sur terre. En fait, je fais la fille!"

Cette phrase, lancée comme une révélation, le fit éclater de rire, Thomas le suivit, et ils se retrouvèrent pliés en deux sur la balancelle. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, Newt précisa que la configuration fille-garçon était encore un cliché pour tenter de réadapter les couples homosexuels au modèle hétéro, soit un dominant et un dominé -que ce soit sexuel ou autre-, alors que ce n'était pas comme ça que ça fonctionnait. L'air intrigué, le brun finit par ouvrir la bouche, après un petit silence.

"Attend, j'ai jamais pensé à ça, en vrai. Ça veut dire que.. oh merde j'ai une question très conne et sûrement très hétéro."

Amusé, Newt lui céda la question.

"Dis-moi.

-Je sais pas comment formuler ça, pour être honnête.

-Comme ça te vient.

-Dans ma tête j'avais jamais réfléchis au fait qu'au final, on peut tout les deux .. euh … dominer? Genre dans une relation hétéro c'est forcément le mec qui prend la fille, mais là du coup ça fonctionne pas. Enfin je veux dire le modèle conventionnel fonctionne pas."

L'hésitation, doublée de son intention manifeste à ne pas être vexant ou blessant le toucha. C'était comme si Thomas voulait le protéger de ces remarques homophobes pourtant si habituelles, qui visaient à pointer du doigt le fait qu'ils soient _différents, pas normaux._

"Si ça peut te rassurer, si on était hétéro, _je_ serais la femme."

Thomas ne sembla pas se formaliser de cette confession, il avait plutôt l'air d'être en pleine réflexion.

-En fait c'est beaucoup plus complexe que juste .. juste déterminer qui serait la femme ou l'homme, n'est-ce pas? Parce qu'on serait tous les deux un peu des deux, si on était hétéros."

Et c'était sûrement l'observation la plus intelligente qu'il n'aie entendu.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Sonya, qui se planta devant eux, réclamant qu'ils viennent jouer avec elle, puisque "Papa et Maman m'ont laissés toute seule". Effectivement, ils étaient sortis de la piscine, et discutaient, allongés sur les transats.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, et Thomas profita de l'inattention de Newt pour le pousser dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il ressortit, les cheveux plaqués sur le visage lui cachant les yeux, et pestant contre un brun trop audacieux, les deux compères rigolaient de cette impression de déjà vu.

"Tu vas me le payer espèce de petit enf-

-NEWT NO SWEARWORD!"

Il se reprit à temps, coupé dans son élan par l'éclat de sa mère, qui refusait qu'on jure devant sa fille. Il grogna, et Thomas pouffa, moqueur. Le blond lui lança donc un simple regard incendiaire, et pendant l'heure qui suivit, entre sauter sur la grosse bouée, tenter de se faire couler mutuellement, jouer à la balle avec Sonya, ils s'amusèrent comme des gamins insouciants et innocents.

Comme les gamins qu'ils n'étaient plus.

Ou comme les gamins qu'ils seraient éternellement, qui sait ?

* * *

Dernier soir au paradis.

Dernier soir.

La plupart des sacs étaient prêts, et déposés dans l'entrée. Le projet étant de partir dans la matinée, après le petit-déjeuner et les derniers préparatifs, les chambres étaient déjà à moitié vidées, et semblaient décharnées, sans les vêtements pendus n'importe où, ou les serviettes en train de sécher aux fenêtres. Newt détestait cet entre deux, avant le départ mais avec encore quelques heures devant lui. Devant eux.

Ce soir, pour la dernière soirée, Thomas avait réussi à le convaincre d'aller à une soirée films en plein air. Ce n'était pas son truc, ni les cinémas extérieurs, ni les vieux films, mais il avait cédé devant l'air plein d'espoir du brun. Comment résister?

Ils passèrent à table tôt, pour qu'ils puissent partir à la soirée "Nostalgie au clair de lune" qui commençait à 21h, et grignotèrent les restes avec peu d'entrain. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de rentrer. Le soleil des vacances, l'air pur, les étoiles, la plage, avaient favorisés la réconciliation de ses parents, leur mise en couple, et le bonheur de sa sœur. Leurs cœurs risquaient de rester ici.. Et si ça arrivait? Et si tout redevenait comme avant ? Il secoua la tête, refusant de sombrer dans ses pensées noires.

Evidemment, tout serait différent lorsqu'ils seraient de retour. Il n'y aurait plus de baisers sur la balancelle, plus de chatouilles dans la chambre du fond, plus de rires étouffés et de sorties nocturnes sur la plage -ils avaient recommencés plusieurs fois après le premier soir- , plus de jeux dans la piscine, plus de repas animés. Plus cette cohésion entre eux tous, plus la présence permanente de Thomas. Plus le sentiment et que rien d'autre n'existait. Le brun devrait rentrer chez lui, passer du temps avec sa sœur -même s'il savait qu'il l'avait appelé quelques fois, il savait aussi qu'il voudrait rester auprès d'elle-, avec sa mère. Sa famille. Et Newt n'était pas égoïste au point de l'en empêcher. Il l'était juste assez pour, parfois, se plaire à imaginer sa vie si Thomas pouvait être tout le temps avec eux.

Il repoussa son assiette, l'estomac noué. C'était stupide de se mettre dans cet état pour un simple retour à la normale. Mais c'était là tout le fond du problème. Sa normalité n'avait rien d'exaltant, ni de fou, contrairement à ces deux semaines, qui avaient déposés un goût de magie sur sa langue.

"Newt, on y va ?"

Le regard de Thomas sur lui, et son épaule contre la sienne le revigorèrent, et il se promit de passer une bonne soirée, sans penser à tout ça.

Ils firent le trajet à vélo, comme ils avaient prit l'habitude de se déplacer ainsi, leurs vestes claquant dans le vent, et ils pleurèrent de rire lorsqu'il perdit une espadrille. Il regretta de ne pas avoir emporté d'autres chaussures.

Ils arrivèrent un peu avant l'heure de début, et après avoir attachés leurs vélos à un banc, ils se jetèrent sur les chaises longues du fond, les collant pour se recouvrir d'un plaid. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais la nuit tombait vite et devenait fraîche. Ils se moquèrent des touristes qui se pointaient en short et en débardeur, et vers 21h30, le premier film fut lancé sur une grande toile tendue devant eux. Il n'y avait que très peu de gens, au final, et ils profitèrent du silence religieux qui accompagna le début de Pulp Fiction. Les étoiles semblaient briller plus doucement, et même la lune s'était réduite à son plus petit croissant, pour les laisser apprécier la séance.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il aima. Il aima les grillons, accompagnant les scènes plus intenses, et les cigales, celles plus calmes. Il aima le vent léger, la vue du ciel qui s'étendait au dessus de leurs têtes, et la sensation de liberté, de plénitude qui allait avec l'espace ouvert et bucolique. Il se sentait tellement minuscule ici, et jamais ce sentiment ne lui avait parut si bon. Il ne s'était jamais sentit si serein face à la constatation de sa petitesse.

Un peu euphorique de cette émotion, il agrippa la main de Thomas,qui tourna la tête vers lui, lui offrant un sourire, avant de se replonger dans le film.

Si Newt était bibliophile, Thomas était clairement cinéphile. Ils avaient tout les deux un amour inconsidéré pour les livres de son côté, et les films, du côté du brun. Il le voyait maintenant, dans la déférence que mettait Thomas à observer chaque détail, et à se noyer dans les personnages qui traversaient la toile.

Au final, il passa la plupart du temps à regarder le brun, plutôt que les projections qui défilaient.

Vers 1 heure du matin, il bailla, et sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de Thomas, qui passa un bras autour de lui, le serrant doucement. Il sentit à peine le baiser déposé sur sa tempe, et s'endormit.

Il se réveilla en sursaut une heure plus tard, tandis que le générique du dernier film s'égrenait.

"Tu aurais du me le dire si tu étais fatigué, on serait parti!"

Il secoua la tête, et s'étira en se redressant, se dégageant de l'étreinte pourtant si chaude et agréable.

"Non, ça va. Je sais que tu tenais à tout voir. Je dormirais mieux à la maison."

A la maison. Laquelle? La Maison d'Été, qu'ils quittaient dans quelques heures? Ou la maison, chez lui? Il ne voulait pas passer sa dernière nuit ici à dormir.

"On va à la plage?

-A 2 heures du matin?

-A 2 heures du matin.

-Carrément!"

Les mêmes mots, les mêmes sourires.

En arrivant sur la plage, ils jetèrent à moitié leurs vélos dans le sable, et se déshabillèrent en faisant la course. La course pour quoi? Ils n'en savaient rien.

L'eau était froide, mais le vent semblait s'être mis sur pause, et malgré qu'ils n'aient rien pour s'essuyer, ils plongèrent quand même dans les vagues. Il éclata de rire lorsque Thomas n'arriva pas à en éviter une et qu'il s'affala dedans, en buvant la tasse. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il avait un air dépité que Newt qualifia d'adorable, et il l'attira contre lui. Il leva la tête et embrassa son menton, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Thomas cède et lui laisse ses lèvres.

Il avait un goût de sel, d'été, de soleil, de bonheur.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent, d'abord avec une tendresse écrasante, puis Newt s'agrippa au brun et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et Thomas l'enlaça pour le maintenir contre lui. Leurs bassins se collèrent, et ils remercièrent la froideur de l'eau de contrebalancer la chaleur de leur échange, devenu plus passionné.

Le blond ignorait que Thomas pouvait se montrer si intense, si fiévreux, et il dut se résoudre à se détacher de lui. Ils se regardèrent, avec cette lueur dans les yeux que seul les gens qui s'aiment profondément connaissent, et lorsque le brun voulu se rapprocher, Newt l'arrêta d'une main sur la poitrine.

"Don't.

-Est-ce que j'ai …

-Tu n'as rien fais. C'est juste. Ne le fais pas. S'il-te-plaît."

Les regards s'accrochèrent, et Thomas finit par acquiescer, après avoir laissé Newt voir l'éclat de désir qui illuminait ses iris.

Et cet éclat, cet abandon dont le brun fit preuve en le laissant voir à l'intérieur de lui, c'était tout ce que Newt retiendrait de cette soirée.

Avec le sentiment de liberté intense, si intense qu'elle lui déchirait la poitrine.

C'était comme laisser la fenêtre ouverte et rouler à 150 sur l'autoroute. Le vent nous gifle, et l'air nous étouffe, et pourtant, l'idée de fermer la fenêtre est insupportable.

Parce que c'est dans ces moments-là, si fort que c'en ai trop, que l'on se sent vivant et intensément libre.

Et bien que ce ne soit qu'une fenêtre, associée à un excès de vitesse, bien que ce ne soit qu'un instant éphémère avant que le conducteur ne réclame la fermeture, alors c'était pour des sentiments tels que celui-ci que Newt voulait vivre.

Pour des instants où la liberté le giflait avec la violence d'un 150 kilomètre à l'heure.

.

* * *

.

 **Je sais que certains ici lisent sans reviewer, merci d'être là aussi.**

 **All the love, xx.**


	25. Retour à la réalité

**BONJOUUUUR.**

 **Here I am.**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Usuels remerciements à Yodrey, Soran, Laura-067 et Oraison, pour votre soutien !**

 **Note sérieuse en fin de chapitre.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Retour à la réalité.

Douloureux retour que de voir Thomas partir, son sac sur l'épaule, pour rentrer chez lui.

Bien sûr, ils avaient eu la nuit, le trajet, les pauses, le partage d'écouteurs, les rires, les mélancolies, mais tout ça, tout ça ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était jamais assez. La démesure de l'amour, sûrement.

Les dernières heures avaient coulées entre leurs doigts avec une vitesse et une cruauté certaine. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se faire à l'idée de la solitude que déjà, elle était là.

Bien sûr, il avait sa sœur, sa mère, et son père, mais évidemment, ce n'était pas eux qu'il voulait. Il voulait Thomas, mais ils étaient deux à le vouloir, et il laissait la priorité de l'exigence à Rachel. Il avait eu deux semaines.

Retour à la réalité, à la banlieue parisienne, à son ciel et à son air pollué, à ses gens pressés, et à son tempo pressant. Ce n'était que l'entre deux, vacances-quotidien, mais il lui paraissait d'une violence inouïe, cette fois.

Ces 4 dernières années, il ne s'était pas arrêté pour vivre, et depuis son retour, il ne faisait que ça. C'était perturbant de se donner le temps de respirer, de réfléchir. Le temps de prendre le temps. C'était ça, le fléau de ce siècle. Les gens qui bâclaient leur vie, leurs proches, tout ça pour quoi ? Un travail qu'ils n'aimaient pas, des obligations stupides ? Newt ne voulait pas de cette vie, pas de ce futur. Il voulait réussir à atteindre son objectif, et rester heureux. Il voulait se lever le matin, et savoir pourquoi. Il voulait sourire sans se forcer, et quitter son emploi à reculons. Il voulait… il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux un jour et réaliser qu'il avait gâcher son sablier à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

Il refusait de regretter son présent, dans le futur. Il voulait rendre chaque minute suffisamment parfaite pour que son esprit s'en souvienne.

Alors il se redressa de son lit, et attrapa son téléphone. Se rendre malade juste parce qu'il n'allait pas voir Thomas quelques jours n'allait servir à rien. Ils avaient encore deux semaines de temps à gaspiller, pour être ensemble, ou avec leurs amis. Et il comptait bien les rentabiliser.

" **Babeeeeeeeeeeeee! J'attendais ton appel! Bien rentré?**

 **-Oui, tout juste il y a une heure. Ça te dit une soirée tranquille?**

 **-Je suis toujours partante, tu le sais? Juste nous ou… ?**

 **-Demande à Al' et Brenda!**

 **-Bien, chef! Je te rappelle dans 15 minutes! Ah, on fait chez moi, j'imagine?**

 **-Je préfère, mes parents sont crevés, et mon père reprend dès demain!**

 **-T'as intérêt à tout nous raconter, mon poulet!**

 **-Evidemment."**

Elle raccrocha après deux trois mots, et, son entrain revenu, il se décida à vider sa valise. La plupart de ses vêtements allaient directement dans la machine à laver, et il passa récupérer la panière de linge sale avant d'aller dans la buanderie. Il se retrouva à à trier le blanc et la couleur, son téléphone diffusant The Remus Lupins. Il adorait ce groupe de rock sorcier, tiré des livres Harry Potter. Ce n'était ni le seul ni le dernier, mais il avait un gros faible pour celui-ci. Il l'avait découvert pendant une soirée avec ses amis, et depuis, c'était devenu leur récurrence, d'écouter ça ensemble.

Il lança finalement une machine et remonta dans sa chambre. Des messages secouèrent son téléphone, et il s'assit à son bureau pour les lire, poussant sa valise du pied.

 **De : Brendaah à Les Tocards [ 17h24 ]**

 _Tee, quelle heure ?_

 **Terrasse :** _19h30 ?_

 **Al' :** _Moi ça me va. Je passe acheter de quoi boire un peu?_

 **Newty :** _That's my boyyyyyyy_

Ils parlèrent organisation un petit moment, puis Newt se releva et termina son rangement. Il prit une douche rapide, enfila un simple jean et un tee shirt -le soleil commençait à se lasser d'être si virulent- et il descendit voir sa sœur. Elle était dans sa chambre, avec ses poupées, et semblait démunie face à elles.

"Ça va ma puce?"

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui, et elle lui parut au bord des larmes. Il s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés, et elle se glissa aussitôt dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon cœur?

-Je suis triste que Thomas soit plus avec nous…

-Moi aussi, tu sais. Mais il a aussi une sœur, comme toi, et elle lui manquait beaucoup.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, comme moi je t'ai manqué quand je n'étais pas là. Tu t'en souviens?"

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, et le blond se pencha pour embrasser son front.

"Mais il va revenir. Il reviendra toujours.

-Parce que tu es son amoureux, maintenant?

-Oui, et il est le mien. Tu boudes encore ?

-Non, parce que maintenant, j'ai deux grands frères!"

Elle retrouva son sourire en prononçant sa phrase, et elle redressa la tête.

"Pas vrai?

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. C'est pas mieux deux grands frères?

-Siiii, c'est trop trop bien! Dis, est-ce que Thomas viendra toujours me chercher à l'école après?

-Il ne pourra plus, ma puce...

-Pourquoi?

-Il va travailler beaucoup, comme moi, pour son école. Tu comprend?"

Elle secoua doucement la tête, boudeuse.

"Vous allez m'abandonnez!

-Of course not! Ne dis pas ça. Nous serons toujours là, mais on doit aussi faire nos devoirs, et on en a beaucoup parce qu'on est vieux!"

Elle éclata de rire, et se releva, quittant ses bras.

"Tu es vieux comme un papi, Newt!"

Il prit une expression choquée, et elle continua de se tordre de rire.

"Tu n'es pas très gentille dis donc! Viens là que je te voles ton nez, ça t'apprendras!"

Il se leva à son tour, et la poursuivit pendant qu'elle s'enfuyait vers le salon. Leur mère, en train de ranger les courses qu'elle avait fait livrer dans le frigo, se tourna vers eux.

"Bha, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à vous agitez comme ça?

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaa, Newt wants to stole my nose!

-Oh, fuit alors! C'est très joli, un nez!"

Sonya acquiesça, l'air très sérieuse, et Newt se laissa envahir par ce sentiment si unique procuré par la famille. C'était comme une bulle de bonheur, cachée dans sa poitrine, et qui grossissait parfois, mais qui ne disparaissait jamais. Elle semblait quelquefois si petite qu'on l'oublierait presque, mais elle finissait toujours par se montrer. Pendant le réveillon de Nöel, pendant l'anniversaire d'un frère, pendant un éclat de rire partagé avec un parent… Il y avait des milliers de minutes où elle s'intensifiait, jusqu'à être sur le point d'exploser. Mais cette bulle, elle était extensible à l'infinie, parce qu'on en a jamais assez de ce bonheur partagé avec nos plus proches semblables, ceux avec qui nous partageons même le sang et la chaire. Non, jamais assez.

Et aujourd'hui, sa bulle prit une grande place, partout. Ses doigts fourmillaient, ses jambes étaient légères, et son cœur léger.

-x-

Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez Teresa, Brenda l'attendait en bas du bâtiment, un sac de courses à ses pieds. Il l'entraîna dans une étreinte chaleureuse, dès qu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

"Tu m'as manqué, chou.

-Toi aussi. Mais c'était bien, hein?

-C'était l'été le plus génial de ma vie, si tu savais…

-Il est passé devant celui où on a été campé?

-Celui là est dans le top 3 des pires!"

Elle éclata de rire, et haussa une épaule, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

" C'est vrai, mais on était tous ensemble! Quand j'y repense, je vois pas notre tente s'envoler, je nous vois dormir les uns sur les autres! Je ne vois pas la voiture tomber en panne, je vois le gars trop sympa qui nous a remorqué!"

Newt hocha lentement la tête, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressentit à chacune de leur galère, mais seuls les instants de bonheur débiles lui prenaient les tripes.

Ça avait été à la fois leur pire idée et la meilleure. Ils venaient d'avoir 18 ans, Newt partait dans à peine quelques semaines, et ils avaient décidés de faire un road trip d'une dizaine de jours, fin juin, durant lequel ils allaient faire du camping et dormir à la belle étoile. Evidemment, comme tout ce qu'on prévoit à l'âge de 18 ans avec ses meilleurs amis, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, et ils avaient perdu la moitié de leurs affaires, avait eu trop froid et trop chaud, mais ils avaient rit comme aucun ne riraient jamais.

Alby débarqua sur ces entrefaits, et passa un bras autour de chacun d'eux.

"Comment ça va vous?"

Ils échangèrent les nouvelles superficielles en montant jusqu'au 3ème étage.

Newt avait le double des clés de chez Teresa depuis des années, et aucun d'eux n'avait voulu qu'il les rende lorsqu'il était parti, alors elles avaient demeurées sur son trousseau toutes ces années. Attendant d'être utilisées à nouveau. La mère de sa meilleure amie le considérait comme son propre fils, et elle ne s'étonnait plus de le voir entrer chez eux comme si c'était chez lui à 1 heure du matin.

Il n'eut pas besoin de s'en servir pour entrer, car Teresa les attendait dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Elle le serra fort contre lui et les invita à entrer en leur faisant la bise. Encore une fois, il admira sa capacité et celle de Brenda à s'entendre aussi bien. Evidemment, après leur rupture, il avait pensé que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, que quelque chose s'était brisé, mais rien n'avait changé. Et il le constatait à chaque fois. Elles avaient gardés leur complicité et cette aisance à se comprendre sans parler, et Newt trouvait ça magnifique. Qu'elles s'entendent encore si bien.

Peut-être qu'une partie de lui espérait, aussi? Il sourit en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Il se sentait comme un enfant face au divorce de ses parents. Il savait que rien n'était envisageable pour recoller les deux parties, mais il continuait de se demander comment ce serait si ça arrivait.

Brenda se jeta à côté de lui, et il leva le bras pour entourer ses épaules pendant qu'elle se blottissait dans son étreinte. Ca avait toujours été comme ça, entre eux. Ils se touchaient, se collaient. Bien plus qu'avec Teresa. Avec elle, c'était des effleurements de mains, de pieds, des coups de coudes, des regards, et même si Newt était sûrement la personne la plus tactile du monde, c'était avec Brenda que c'était le plus facile, le plus naturel, de se tenir aussi proche et aussi longuement.

Alby se laissa tomber face à eux, sur un fauteuil design que tout le monde trouvait inconfortable sauf lui, et Teresa s'assit à leur pied, sur le tapis beige, entre eux tous.

Il y eu un instant de grâce, durant lequel seul le silence et leur amour leur convint, puis, comme une pluie soudaine et fulgurante, les question lui tombèrent dessus.

C'était à base de "Vous vous êtes embrassés?" "Vous avez fait quoi?" "Vous êtes aller jusqu'où?" "Tes parents en pensent quoi?" "Ses parents en pensent quoi?" et il n'eut plus le temps de respirer.

Mais son asphyxie était agréable.

Qu'y-a-t'il de mieux que de sentir que nos amis s'intéressent à nous, à nos amours, à nos émois, à nos sentiments? Qu'ils s'y intéressent vraiment, qu'ils vous écoute raconter avec un silence religieux, et qu'ils aient l'air plus heureux que vous à l'annonce de votre mise en couple?

Rien exceptée la susdite mise en couple.

* * *

Retour à la réalité.

Il aurait pu s'en plaindre, et trouver injuste le temps ridiculement court passé avec Newt -bien que ce soit faux-, mais il n'y pensa même pas. Il aurait aussi pu s'en vouloir d'être aussi heureux de rentrer chez lui, mais toute culpabilité aurait été annihilée par la joie de voir sa sœur et de l'étreindre.

Retour à la réalité, à sa réalité, dans laquelle Rachel prenait tellement plus de place que n'importe qui. Enfin, il aurait mentit en disant que Newt n'en prenait pas autant, désormais.

Oui, Rachel et Newt tenaient son cœur entre leurs mains.

Et actuellement, Rachel le tenait entre ses bras. Ils s'enlaçèrent avec force, tendresse, et une pointe de mélancolie. Mélancolie de ne pas avoir partager ces moments si intenses que Thomas avaient vécus.

Mais ils étaient réunis. Ils étaient réunis.

"Je suis trop contente de te retrouver. Je me sentais presque jalouse de Newt, sur la fin!

-Et moi, j'avais hâte de rentrer."

Elle rit, et lui donna une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

"J'espère que tu lui as pas dit ça, parce que sinon, tu vas vite retrouver le célibat!

-Mais non!" Râla-t-il. "Je suis pas un connard."

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air de dire "Qui sait?", et ce fut son tour de lui claquer la tête.

"Tu me racontes tout?"

Il acquiesça, et ils échangèrent un regard malicieux. Il traîna son sac de voyage dans sa chambre, elle s'affala sur son lit, et pendant qu'il vidait et triait ses vêtements, elle le harcela de questions. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait, où, quand, comment, et elle s'extasia devant le côté "siiiiiii romantique" des embrassades en pleine mer et en pleine nuit.

"Ce mec est le mec parfait, TomTom. Des bisous dans l'eau, des taquineries, des câlins. J'en veux un aussi!"

Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Il adorait voir sa sœur ainsi. Elle rayonnait littéralement, comme si c'était à elle que tout cela était arrivé.

Et c'était sûrement leur plus grande force, mais aussi leur faiblesse. De tout ressentir comme si c'était eux, et non le jumeau concerné. Ce lien, cette attache, c'était leur marque de fabrique. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ils étaient ficelés l'un avec l'autre, avec aucune envie de défaire ces chaînes. Certains auraient considérés cela comme une entrave, mais pas eux. Ils aimaient ça. Ils aimaient sentir mutuellement comment allait l'autre, même à des milliers de kilomètres. Ils aimaient que leurs pensées soient comme connectées, unies, par une force tellement plus grande qu'eux.

Mais au final, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si grande. Peut-être que cette force venait d'eux. D'eux, de leurs larmes, de leurs rires, de leurs souvenirs. Du courage qu'ils avaient mis pour arriver là, du soutien qu'ils s'étaient offert, du désintérêt de leurs actes l'un envers l'autre.

De cette chose, inébranlable et inestimable, qu'ils possédaient.

De leur amour, fusionnel, considérable et irremplaçable.

 _Moi je suis né ici pour n'être qu'avec toi_

 _Nous irions faire la vie, réussir au moins ça_

 _Nous irions faire la nuit, aussi loin que tu pourras_

 _Moi je suis né ici pour n'être qu'avec toi._

Et c'était ça. C'était ça. Lui sans Rachel, ça ne serait pas lui.

Comment aurait-il pû être celui qu'il était, si sa sœur n'avait pas été là, tant de fois, pour le remettre sur pieds, sur le droit chemin? Si elle n'avait pas été là pour lui prêter son épaule pour pleurer, si elle n'avait pas été là pour le secouer, pour lui parler, pour le faire parler?

Il était devenu ce qu'il était grâce à elle. Grâce à leur mère, aussi. Grâce à ses amis, à Minho, aux gens qui l'avaient aimés, aux gens qui l'avaient détesté. Un peu grâce à Newt, qui avait retourné son cerveau et ses idées en si peu de temps, et avec cette incroyable éloquence. Avec ses mots, ses phrases, ses regards.

Oui, ils étaient tous une pierre sur l'édifice qu'il était devenu.

Il était un peu d'eux, et ils étaient un peu de lui.

Et si sa sœur venait à disparaître -non, quand elle disparaîtrait- alors elle laisserait la plus grosse pierre. Elle laisserait son âme entière, et il la garderait avec précaution. Il la défendait avec véhémence, avec passion, avec fougue.

Il ne laisserait jamais mourir cette âme si belle, il la chérirait, l'aimerait à jamais.

Il serait un peu des autres, et beaucoup d'elle.

Parce qu'elle était lui. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune différence fondamentale entre eux. Ils n'avaient été qu'un, et ils le seraient éternellement. N'en déplaise au monde, aux gens.

Ils étaient les jumeaux Edison, ils étaient Rachel et Thomas.

Indissociables même dans la mort.

 _J'étais pourtant si fier de vivre près de toi_

 _La vie va trop vite, ton cancer est le mien_

 _C'était pourtant si clair de finir avec toi_

 _Ton sang est le mien, on ne fera plus qu'un_

 _Et nous serions invincibles, réussir au moins ça_

 _Nous voulions tous est possible, aussi loin que l'on pourra._

Et s'il comptabilisait le nombre de jours, de semaines, de mois, d'années, passées aux côtés d'elle, ce ne serait jamais assez. Même sans leucémie, même sans rien d'autre sur leur chemin, ils n'auraient jamais assez de temps.

Mais comme il était cruel, ce temps. Il allait les séparer, bientôt, très bientôt.

Alors tout ce qui leur restait était l'invincibilité. Au moins le temps d'un sourire, d'un rire, d'une étreinte. Au moins le temps d'une dernière larme, d'une dernière parole, d'un dernier regard.

Parce que tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulus, c'était l'immortalité d'eux. Qu'ils restent sempiternellement ensemble, encore, et encore, et encore. Que les autres puissent partir, mais pas eux.

Alors ils avait usées leurs souffles dans des fous rires, dans des engueulades, dans des chansons stupides. Ils avaient usés leurs doigts sur des lettres, des carnets, des mots. Ils avaient usés leurs yeux devant des séries, devant des couchers de soleils, avec des larmes. Ils avaient usés leurs tympans de musiques, de son. Ils avaient usés leurs nez d'odeurs, de douceurs.

Ils s'étaient usées à vivre.

Avant que la vie ne les use.

Et quelque part, enfermées entre deux pages d'une pièce de Shakespeare, entre deux livres de cours, entre deux boite entassées, leurs photos, instants éphémères capturés d'immortalité, restaient.

Elles restaient, et elles resteraient.

"On est immortels.

-Bien sûr qu'on l'est."

Et leurs yeux savaient. Ils avaient que c'était tout sauf des simples mots. C'était leur secret, leur promesse. La promesse que, quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne serait jamais vraiment morte.

Parce que, même si elle niait sa peur, elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter, pas partir. Elle voulait vivre.

 _Je voulais seulement devenir immortel, avant de mourir._

-x-

"Alors Chéri, ces vacances?

-C'était génial! De la pure folie!

-Je suis contente. Et soulagée. Tu ne m'as même pas appelé une seule fois…

-T'exagère, je savais que Rach' allait tout te dire!"

Leur mère éclata d'un rire franc.

"J'ai tout les détails, si tu savais, je devais l'arrêter! On aurait que c'était elle qui venait de se mettre en couple, tiens.

-J'ai pas besoin d'un mec si Thomas a Newt! Je suis pleinement satisfaite. En plus, c'est sûr qu'ils font un couple de beaux gosses, franchement. J'ai trop hâte de vous voir vous faire des bisous et de faire pleins de photos gênantes.

-Beurk!

-Pfff, tu seras content après! Qui joueras le rôle de la sœur collante et chiante? La sienne est trop petite, je me dévoue!

-T'as l'air bien trop contente de le faire!"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, une moue amusée sur les lèvres.

"Alors, quand pourrais-je le rencontrer?"

Rachel pouffa, et Thomas rougit.

"Maman, pas tout de suite!

-Pourquoi pas? Vous m'en avez trop parler pour je ne sois pas intriguée! Ce garçon t'as tout de même fait changer de bord! Il doit être incroyablement charismatique.

-Oh, il l'est!"

Sa sœur se pencha par dessus la table, et chuchota pour sa mère :

"Pour l'avoir rencontré, je suis presque jalouse de TomTom."

Elle se rassit, et Thomas lui donna un coup de coude.

"Je t'entends!"

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si elle s'en était douté, et ils finirent de manger dans une atmosphère détendue de retrouvailles familiales. Evidemment, lorsqu'il se retrouva à faire la vaisselle avec sa mère, pendant que Rachel se préparait à aller se coucher, le sujet de la rencontre revint sur le tapis.

"Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te presser pour rencontrer Newt.

-Je sais, maman.

-Ne te sens pas obligé de le faire si tu n'es pas prêt.

-C'est pas ça…

-Quoi alors ?

-Je… Je sais pas, c'est tout nouveau, j'ai peur de le brusquer en lui proposant si vite. J'ai peur qu'il pense que je veux absolument officialiser, alors que pour l'instant, seule sa famille et sa meilleure amie le savent. Peut-être qu'il veut un peu attendre, je sais pas…

-Pourquoi ne pas lui demander son avis? C'est un grand garçon, qui saura te dire ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il ne veut pas. Au risque de me répéter, la communication est un élément clé dans une relation, qu'elle quelle soit. Tu ne peux pas avancer si tu ne parles pas. Tout ce qui te dérange, te poses problème, te questionnes, tu dois le dire. Comment pourrait-il deviner ? Et toi, comment pourras-tu deviner s'il fait comme toi et qu'il décide tout régler lui-même ?"

Il prit le temps de méditer les mots de sa mère, en même temps qu'il essuyait les assiettes, et finit par répondre.

"Oui, bien sûr, tu as raison. Il dirait sûrement la même chose, d'ailleurs. C'est juste que.. je n'ai aucune expérience, même foireuse, sur laquelle m'appuyer, prendre exemple ou contrepied. Je suis pour la première fois dans cette situation, et j'apprends, mais c'est compliqué. Disons que je dois me forcer pour communiquer plus. Ça ne me parait pas très.. naturel.

-Bientôt, tu verras, ça le sera. Mais il le faut, c'est une nécessité, mon chéri."

Il acquiesça, et termina d'empiler la vaisselle propre.

"Allez, va border ta sœur!"

Ils rirent, comme des enfants fiers de leur blague, et il disparut dans la chambre de Rachel.

Cette nuit là, ils dormirent ensemble, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

Comme les deux parties de la même unité qu'ils étaient.

.

* * *

.

 **Blabla habituel : Les chansons en italiques sont l'incroyable La Vie Est Belle d'Indochine, qui a d'ailleurs donné son nom à cette fiction, et Immortel, de Loud (rpz Nev).**

 **Blabla habituel 2 : Let's talk series, récemment j'ai vu Good Omens, et je vous la conseille à 154181545688% elle est BEAUCOUP TROP BIEN.**

 **Note sérieuse : Certaines parties de mes textes ont récemment été volés et diffuser sur tumblr, et bien évidemment, comme dans tout bon vol, je ne suis pas cité comme étant l'auteur. Si vous incite donc à signaler si jamais vous tomber sur un poste comme ceci, parce que, et bien, ce sont mes mots, mes phrases, mon travail, donc je n'apprécies guère d'être voler. Si la personne qui vole mes textes passe ici, je t'emmerde, cordialement.**

 **All the love, xx**


	26. Road to You

**Hey!**

 **Bon matin!**

 **Je profites de m'être réveillée plus tôt et d'avoir du temps libre avant de partir au travail pour poster ce chapitre! Merci de l'avoir attendu, et merci pour avoir accueillit le 25 comme vous l'avez fait!**

 **Merci à Yodrey, Soran (comme toujours, une de mes personnes préférées sur terre), Lolokids, et Laura-067.**

 **Merci aux lecteurs silencieux.**

 **All my love, xx.**

.

* * *

.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué comme trois jours pouvaient être longs.

Maintenant, il le remarquait.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la Maison d'Été, soit littéralement soixante-douze heures plus tôt, le temps semblait le narguer, et s'étendre, à l'infini. Les secondes paraissaient minutes, et les minutes, des jours entiers. Il se languissait. Il s'ennuyait. Les livres ne le satisfaisaient pas, la musique le rendait nostalgique des vacances, et les films lui rappelaient instantanément le cinéma en plein air où ils avaient été.

Non, décidément, rien à faire, Thomas lui manquait.

Evidemment, ils se parlaient par messages, et ils s'étaient même appelés la veille au soir, mais ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Et leurs câlins, leurs baisers, leurs rires mêlés, c'était ça qui lui manquait le plus. Les deux semaines avec le brun avaient marqués son cœur au fer rouge, et il semblait bien difficile de se défaire d'un tel attachement.

Mais qui voudrait se défaire d'un amour aussi fort, intense?

Il râla et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Il voulait tellement le voir que ça lui faisait mal physiquement. Il voulait prendre sa voiture, et se pointer chez lui, la bouche en cœur et le cœur au bord des lèvres, juste pour le voir, ne serait-ce que trente secondes.

Et le plus frustrant dans ce manque, c'était le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient juste à côté. En dix minutes, à peine, il y était. Mais le brun avait marqué la volonté de retrouver sa sœur et sa mère, et de passer du temps avec elles, ce qu'il respectait et comprenait.

Un petit toquement à la porte de sa chambre le fit sortir de sous la couette, et il marmonna un "Entrez" tout sauf accueillant. Il s'attendait à voir un de ses parents, venant le tirer hors du lit pour le petit-déjeuner, mais ce fut une petite tête blonde qui apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

"Je viens pour faire câlin!"

Aussitôt, son humeur maussade s'envola. Sonya devait être la seule capable de contrer ses bouderies des trois derniers jours.

"Viens là mon petit cœur!"

Et, comme si elle avait attendu l'autorisation, elle se faufila dans la chambre et se glissa sous les draps pour se coller contre lui. Il rabattit la couette sur eux, et il la prit dans le creux de ses bras.

"Newt, est-ce que c'est bientôt l'école?

-Mhhhh, laisse moi compter!"

Il fit semblant de réfléchir très longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à glousser.

"Tu comptes beaucoup, ça veut dire que c'est dans beaucoup de jours?

-Exactement! Tu as envie d'y retourner vite?

-Non! Enfin, un petit peu…"

Il sourit, amusé.

"Pareil pour moi.

-C'est vrai?

-Mais oui. J'adore aller à mon école, j'apprends pleins de choses super intéressantes. Et puis comme ça après je pourrais devenir professeur à mon tour.

-Tu vas devenir une maîtresse?

-Un peu, oui. Mais pour les plus grands!

-Plus grand que moi?

-Oui!

-Est-ce que je pourrais t'avoir en maîtresse quand je serais plus grande alors?

-Peut-être!

-Je veux!"

Il rigola lorsqu'elle fit mine de bouder, puis la voix de leur mère, résonnant du rez-de-chaussée, les fit sortir du lit. Ils firent la course pour arriver avant l'autre en bas, et il la laissa gagner, comme toujours.

Il aimait sa candeur, son innocence, et son sourire lorsqu'elle se tournait vers lui pour lui dire qu'il avait perdu.

Il aimait sentir son cœur se gonfler d'amour et de tendresse, parce qu'elle était encore trop petite pour comprendre qu'il faisait exprès.

Il aimait ces instants de douceur, où, autour d'une table, ils se retrouvaient, parlaient, riaient. Car, nouveauté post-vacances, ils prennaient désormais tout les petits déjeuners et les dîners avec leur père. Même s'il fallait se lever un peu plut tôt, ou se coucher un peu plus tard, ils mangeaient ensemble. Et l'ambiance chaleureuse de la Maison d'Été semblait être restée, malgré les kilomètres parcourus.

Il s'assit à sa place après avoir embrasser sa mère, et bientôt, ils étaient de nouveau tous réunis.

Ils combattirent pour celui qui aurait le plus gros pancake, pour celui qui se prendrait le Nutella en premier, et pour celui qui devrait débarrasser.

Ils se moquèrent de la cravate de travers de leur père, des cheveux décoiffés de leur mère et des joues barbouillées de chocolat de sa sœur.

Ils étaient redevenus une famille. En reconstruction, petit à petit, pas à pas, ils se réapprenaient, se redécouvraient, s'apprivoisaient un peu. Et c'était bon, de faire à nouveau partie de cette unité.

-x-

 **De Tommy à Newt [ 16h05 ]**

 _Tu me manques._

 **De Newt à Tommy [ 16h06 ]**

 _Toi aussi tu me manques._

 **De Tommy à Newt [ 16h07 ]**

 _Et dire que ça fait que 3 jours, franchement, et moi qui me foutait de la gueule de Minho quand il râlait de pas voir ses copines une semaine…_

 **De Newt à Tommy [ 16h09 ]**

 _Je vois un peu trop bien ce que tu veux dire, malheureusement. Quand Tee me ramassait les oreilles avec Brenda :c_

 **De Tommy à Newt [ 16h10 ]**

 _Si jamais tu as envie de passer, viens._

 **De Newt à Tommy [ 16h12 ]**

 _Tu voulais pas rester tranquille avec ta sœur ?_

 **De Tommy à Newt [ 16h15 ]**

 _Disons qu'on peut être tranquille à trois… Elle aussi elle a envie de te revoir en plus! Tu lui as fait bonne impression, apparemment._

 **De Newt à Tommy [ 16h17 ]**

 _J'en suis stupidement content! Je mets mes chaussures et j'arrive c:_

 **De Tommy à Newt [ 16h18 ]**

 _Yes!_

 **De Newt à Tommy [ 16h23 ]**

 _Je pars, à tout de suite._

Il posa son téléphone sur le meuble de l'entrée, le temps d'enfiler ses chaussures, et attrapa ses clés et sa veste -sûrement inutile vu le soleil-.

"Mum, je sors!

-Ok, see you later!"

Sa voix lui répondit de la cuisine, dans laquelle elle préparait des cookies avec Sonya, et il les embrassa de loin, avant de sortir. Aussitôt, la chaleur estivale lui tomba dessus, et il regretta la vendée et ses vents frais, ainsi que son air pur. Ici, la pollution rendait le temps plus lourd, plus étouffant. Le ciel semblait vouloir les écraser.

Il mit la climatisation dès qu'il entra dans sa voiture, mais ne pu profiter de la température plus vivable seulement pendant les sept minutes du trajet qui séparait son quartier et la résidence de Thomas. Il trouva une place pile en bas du bâtiment -le 11-, et du se forcer à quitter l'habitacle. Il râla lorsque sa main le brûla d'être restée trop longtemps sur la portière, et verrouilla sa voiture.

Il reconnut la silhouette de Thomas avant même de le voir, assis sur les marches.

Son cœur loupa un battement, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait les yeux du brun s'éclairer en le voyant. Il aimait se dire qu'il réussissait à le rendre aussi lumineux, juste par sa présence. Puis il était sûr d'avoir l'air tout aussi heureux.

"Newt!"

Oui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire…

"Salut toi."

Ils se rejoignirent à mi chemin, et leurs corps entrèrent en collision.

Un peu brutalement, comme s'ils n'avaient pas contrôler la force du désir de leur retrouvailles.

Puis, leurs mains s'accrochèrent à ce qu'elles trouvèrent. Aux pans d'une chemise, au bas d'un tee-shirt, à des hanches, à une taille.

Et leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, leurs nez se heurtèrent, ils rirent un peu, et lorsqu'elles finirent par se trouver, leurs yeux se fermèrent.

Et ce fut comme s'il retrouvait son souffle, qu'il avait perdu. Comme si, là, tout de suite, il revivait.

Ils se séparèrent, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, et même si leurs regards hurlaient que ce n'était pas suffisant, ils se lâchèrent. Parce qu'ils savaient que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment, et que rester ici à s'embrasser ne ferait qu'aggraver leur état.

Ils étaient un peu frustrés, un peu agacés de ne pas pouvoir rester seulement tout les deux, pour se laisser aller à leurs envies, à leurs câlins, à leurs instants hors du temps pendant lesquels ils ne faisaient rien d'autres que s'aimer, de leurs mains, de leurs mots, de leurs bouches. Mais ils n'étaient plus en vacances, ils n'étaient plus dans la Maison d'Été, à pouvoir rester des heures allongés dans la balancelle, à parler, à se tresser les cheveux et à se regarder.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, de ceux qui voulaient tout dire, et ils montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement des Edison.

Rachel les attendait sur le palier, et pendant un instant, Newt crut voir Thomas. Puis, elle le prit dans ses bras, comme s'il faisait parti de sa famille -était-ce le cas?-, et lorsqu'il lui rendit son étreinte, il sentit sa fragilité. Elle semblait sur le point de se briser, alors il se fit le plus doux possible, et lorsqu'elle le lâcha, il lui sourit.

"Salut Rachel.

-Salut Newt!"

Son chignon était en vrac, et une mèche s'échoua sur son visage, pendant qu'elle lui demandait comment il allait.

Et lorsqu'elle se mit à rire, d'un son tellement pur et enfantin, son cœur se serra.

Elle aussi, elle brillait. Elle étincelait, telle une petite étoile. Et là, il comprit Thomas. Il comprit son désespoir.

Parce qu'un jour, pas si lointain qu'espéré, cette étoile ne brillerait plus que dans le ciel.

* * *

Rien ne lui semblait plus doux que ces moments.

Et il était certain que dans le futur, rien ne lui semblerait plus doux que ces souvenirs.

Ces souvenirs, ces moments, dans lesquels les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus était réunis, et riaient aux éclats ensemble.

Rien n'était plus beau que ça. Que leurs éclats.

Parce que c'était ce qui les rendait vivants. C'était ce qui les faisait ressentir tout plus intensément. Leurs rires, leurs larmes, la hauteur de leur bonheur, la profondeur de leur désespoir. C'était les extrêmes, et leur façon de les accepter, de leur ouvrir les bras, qui les faisait vivre. Et ils respiraient un peu mieux, un peu plus fort, leurs cœurs battaient un peu plus violemment, un peu plus fermement. Ils savaient où ils allaient, et pourquoi ils y allaient.

Parce que ce n'était que ça, l'humanité. Marcher, avancer, contribuer à quelque chose de plus grand que nous. Et si cette chose, ils la choisissaient? Et si c'était à eux de décider ce vers quoi ils tendaient?

Et c'étaient la violence de leurs éclats qui les faisaient réaliser à quel point c'était important, essentiel, de suivre ce que leurs âmes leur dictaient de faire.

Alors ils les suivaient, et faisaient leur petit bout de chemin. Avec, main dans la main, Bien et Mal mêlés. Bonheur et Malheur, Joie et Désolation, Vie et Mort, Félicité et Peine. Parce que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, et que c'était la démesure qui tintait la banalité de beauté.

Parce qu'ils étaient là, ensemble, et que c'était l'essentiel.

Et leurs rires n'avaient jamais sonnés aussi juste que maintenant.

Il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes, et sursauta. La bulle de ses rêveries éclata, et il se tourna vers sa sœur.

"Non mais ça va pas?

-Pardon? Tu nous écoute plus depuis trois ans!"

Son ton outré le fit rire, et il haussa les épaules.

"Vous avez pas besoin de moi, si?

-On aura toujours besoin de toi.

-J'approuve ton mec!"

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais ses lèvres continuèrent de s'étirer, presque malgré lui. Il se sentait tellement bien, là, tout de suite. Il se sentait entourer, envelopper de leur amour. Sa sœur, et le garçon duquel il était amoureux.

Oui, rien n'était plus beau, plus doux.

"D'accord, d'accord, vous parliez de quoi?

-Et bien, ton cher et tendre se vantait d'être super fort au blind test, donc on s'est dit qu'on devait vérifier ça, et confronter nos compétences!

-Faibles compétences, si je peux me permettre!

-Il est vrai que j'aurais préféré posséder un talent plus utile que celui-ci!"

Thomas regarda Newt hocher la tête, avec son éternelle moue amusée, et l'observa se lever et tendre la main à sa sœur, pour la tirer hors du canapé trop confortable et trop mou de leur salon.

"Rachel disait qu'on pouvait se mettre dans sa chambre?

-On peut aller dans la mienne aussi!"

Et dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, il les regretta. Emmener Newt dans sa chambre, alors que le lit était clairement en bordel, que des fringues trainaient sur le sol, et que les posters étaient composés principalement d'artistes féminines? Euh…

"Vraiment? Je voulais la voir!"

Trop enthousiaste, beaucoup trop enthousiaste… Mais beaucoup trop adorable. Comment pouvait-il lui refuser ça, alors que lui avait été dans la sienne pleins de fois?

"O-oui, je vais juste, euh, ranger un peu!"

Il se leva d'un bond et disparut dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte, un peu trop fort, et s'y adossa, le cœur battant la chamade. C'était débile, mais… Il ne voulait pas que la première impression que Newt ai de sa chambre soit celle d'une pièce pas rangée et négligée.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et resta quelques instants là, à laisser le soleil lui caresser le visage. Il faisait bon. C'était une belle journée. Il n'avait pas besoin de paniquer.

Il prit une petite respiration, et commença par fourrer son pyjama et ses jeans dans son bac de linge. Il tira les draps de son lit, fit un tas avec les livres qui traînaient éparpillés, et recolla un bout d'une photo de Lana Del Rey, qui pendait vers le sol. Quoi qu'ils en disent, elle restait une des plus belles femmes de l'univers. Classe et élégante, et tellement talentueuse.

Il allait encore se perdre dans une de ses énième déclaration d'amour intérieure pour elle lorsqu'il entendit le rire de sa sœur derrière la porte.

"Bon, on peut entrer Tom?

-Oui, oui, allez-y!"

Et il pénétra dans son sanctuaire. Dire qu'il ne se sentit pas intimidé par le regard curieux que le blond posa sur les murs et les objets posés sur ses étagères aurait été un mensonge, mais il se sentait bien plus calme qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Parce que c'était Newt. Newt ne jugerait jamais ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il faisait, ou ce qu'il pensait.

Il le regarda déambuler doucement, regarder les posters, et poser sa main sur la fameuse photo.

"Lana, hein?

-On a tous nos péchés mignons…

-Oh, je ne dirais rien.. J'ai les miens aussi."

La question "lesquels?" lui brûla les lèvres, mais il se retint. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas le gêner, parce qu'il sentait que ça ne le dérangerait pas d'en parler avec lui, mais plutôt pour garder une part de mystère. Pour que, même dans cent ans, il continue de découvrir et d'apprendre des choses sur lui. Parce qu'il était sûr que rien ni personne n'était aussi fascinant et intriguant que Newton Isaac.

Peut-être que certains diront que non, qu'ils avaient réussis à le cerner entièrement, mais Thomas leur diraient non. Qu'ils avaient tort. Newton Isaac n'était pas seulement les groupes de metal qu'il écoutait. Il n'était pas seulement ce garçon doux et poétique. Il était un millier de choses, et la plupart étaient invisibles. Comme enfouies en lui, comme des trésors, qu'il montrait aux plus proches élus de son cœur.

Puis, il eu la plus belle vision du monde.

Si on lui aurait dit un jour son cœur battrait aussi fort, aussi vite et aussi intensément, juste parce qu'un garçon était allongé sur son lit, il aurait sûrement rigolé. Tout comme il aurait rigolé de tellements de choses de sa situation actuelle. Tomber amoureux d'un mec? Partir en vacances avec lui et sa famille? L'aimer à ce point? Mais jamais, jamais, pour rien au monde il n'aurait changé ça. Parce qu'il se sentait tellement vivant, tellement bien.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il savait où il allait. Et il y allait avec Newt.

Alors il se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

"Attendez-moi!"

Et Rachel sauta au bout du lit, à leurs pieds. Elle s'assit en tailleur, et leva les yeux vers son plafond. Ils l'imitèrent, et, en voyant les ombres artistiques créés par le soleil, il sentit une vague d'apaisement et de bien-être l'envahir.

Il était exactement là où il devait être, en cet instant. Avec Newt et sa sœur, à regarder les rayons de leur astre solaire les illuminer.

Puis, les ombres furent cachées par le visage du blond, au dessus du sien.

Et ses lèvres lui furent volées, juste quelques secondes, baiser éphémère mais qui voulait tout dire. Il voulait dire que Newt aussi avait senti ce truc. Ce sentiment, cette sensation.

Cette certitude que toute sa vie avait été un chemin pour des moments comme ceux-là.

 _There's not one thing I would change or undo_

 _Cause all my life's been a road to you*_

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, à regarder le plafond, et lorsque sa main effleura celle de son petit ami -bon dieu _son petit ami_ -, et que ses doigts se refermèrent sur les siens, il était sûr qu'il aurait pu s'endormir ainsi.

"Vous êtes le couple le plus mignon, vous êtes trop mignons pour cette planète."

Il entendit Newt rire prêt de lui, et ce son lui donna envie de l'imiter.

Le blond se redressa, sans lâcher ses doigts, et il le regarda sourire à sa sœur.

"Et tu es trop précieuse pour cette terre."

Ce n'était que quelques mots, soufflés du bout des lèvres, mais ils voulaient dire tellement plus.

"Un peu trop, on dirait.

-Tu seras bien là-bas aussi.

-J'espère.

-Tu pourras être notre ange gardien, et veiller à ce que personne ne brise le plus mignon couple du monde!"

Et, pour l'unique fois où le sujet de sa mort était mis sur le tapis, il vit un éclat de bonheur passer dans les pupilles de sa sœur. Parce que Newt avait comprit.

Il lâcha sa main, et laissa Rachel enlacer le blond, un sourire dans les yeux et des larmes dans la voix.

"Je veillerais toujours sur vous."

Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis, ils balancèrent leur tristesse, et leurs sentiments négatifs, d'un commun accord, et se retrouvèrent à crier des noms de dessins animés, par dessus la musique du blind test qu'ils avaient trouvés sur internet.

Parce que ce n'était que ça. Des hauts, des bas, et des entre-deux rendus magnifiques par un soleil couchant et des rires mêlés.

.

* * *

 _._

 **La chanson :** *Road _to you, Five for Fighting_ **(écoutez la.)**

 **Merci de me lire, once again.**

 **Stay tuned, bientôt un immense os arrive (pas du Newtmas, j'en ai peur, mais toujours de la douceur :3 )**

 **Aki, xx**


	27. Tu es flirty ce soir

**Pardon.**

 **Pour l'absence, le silence, et tout ça.**

 **Je me suis faite opérer y'a 10 jours, et j'ai enchaîné les mental breakdown après ça. Et là je me suis dis "bon ça suffit" and here I am.**

 **Encore à m'excuser parce que je suis la pire auteur, sérieux, je poste jamais et après je me plains de pas avoir de reviews. C'est mon karma.**

 **Merci à Agathe, pour tout.**

 **Merci à Yodrey et Soran.**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis, leur retour, et qui follow et fav, même sans reviewer.**

 **Je vous aime.**

 **xx**

 **.**

* * *

.

Il avait le cœur léger, léger, léger.

Il souriait, souriait, souriait…

Il se sentait bien, tellement bien qu'il avait envie d'éclater de rire, d'éclater en sanglot, d'éclater tout court.

Trop d'émotions pour son corps.

Il se sentait submergé, mais de la plus belle des façons.

Submergé de sentiments forts, de sensations inoubliables, le tout formant une sorte d'ivresse qui lui donnait envie d'arrêter de vouloir contrôler ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait seulement ressentir, avec toutes leurs puissances et leurs magnificences, ses passions.

Parce que c'était ça. C'était des passions. Et elles dominaient tout le reste, annihilaient sa raison.

Et il s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait parce qu'il se sentait _tellement_ vivant.

Peut-être que ce n'était rien, que ce n'avait été qu'une simple soirée, et que son coeur amoureux lui jouait des tours.

Mais en fait, non. Non, ça n'avait rien d'une simple soirée.

Parce qu'il avait rencontré Mary Edison, la mère de son petit-ami.

Parce qu'elle lui avait sourit avec bienveillance, et qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux briller une affection et une tendresse sans limite pour ses enfants.

Parce qu'elle l'avait accepté, au sein de leur famille et de son coeur, avec la facilité et la rapidité que seuls les parents aimants connaissent.

Parce qu'à aucun moment, elle n'avait semblé juger le fait qu'il soit un homme, un peu plus âgé, un peu trop anglais.

Parce qu'elle l'avait mis à l'aise, parce qu'elle l'avait embrassé comme s'il n'avait pas été un inconnu, parce qu'il était resté manger et qu'il ne s'était pas senti un seul instant en trop.

Parce que, pendant quelques heures, il avait fait partie de la vie de Thomas, avec tout ce qu'elle incluait.

Sa mère, sa soeur, les repas de famille, leur chamailleries, les disputes pour mettre et débarrasser la table, pour faire et essuyer la vaisselle, pour aller aux toilettes en premier.

Parce que, pendant quelques heures, il avait été immergé dans le quotidien de Thomas, et que ça lui avait semblé tellement naturel, tellement simple.

Parce qu'il comprenait l'émotion de Thomas les premiers jours dans la Maison d'Été. Il comprenait cette sensation, d'être une part entière de la famille de la personne qu'on aime.

Et c'était fort.

Parce que désormais, ils avaient fusionnés leurs univers, leurs vies, et que la terre continuait de tourner, qu'ils continuaient de s'aimer, et que la vie était toujours belle.

Elle l'était toujours.

Elle finissait toujours par l'être.

"C'était bien, non?"

Plus que bien, oui.

"Oui.."

Il souffla sa réponse du bout des lèvres, incapable de faire plus. Son coeur battait trop fort.

"J'espère qu'elles ne t'ont pas mis mal à l'aise. Surtout ma mère, avec ses anecdotes. C'était un peu gênant.

-Non, non. C'était parfait. J'ai adoré ta mère et ses anecdotes.

-Vraiment?"

Il hocha la tête, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Ils brûlaient, les yeux de Thomas.

Et lui aussi, il brûlait.

"Viens là."

Sa voix était tellement basse que pendant un instant, il crut que le brun ne l'avait pas entendu. Puis, il le vit s'approcher.

Il le regarda s'avancer vers lui, comme au ralentit, et il s'appuya un peu plus contre sa voiture.

Ils étaient dehors, en bas du bâtiment. Thomas avait insisté pour le raccompagner, et Newt n'avait pas protesté.

Ils avaient tout les deux besoin de se retrouver seul à seul après cette journée et toutes ces émotions.

Parce que si Newt avait eu peur de rencontrer la mère de son petit-ami, Thomas, lui, avait eu peur que sa mère rencontre son petit-ami. Parce que son avis était important, parce qu'il comptait.

Et maintenant, maintenant que c'était passé, qu'ils savaient que tout allait bien et que tout irait bien, ils se sentaient un peu fébriles, un peu euphoriques.

Ils se foutaient d'aller un peu trop loin, de dépasser leurs limites.

"Salut."

Le corps de Thomas s'appuya contre le sien, et il se retrouva piégé de la plus merveilleuse des façons.

Il passa ses mains contre les hanches du brun et les noua dans son dos, dans le creux de ses reins.

"Salut toi."

Il releva la tête, juste un peu, Thomas baissa la sienne, et leurs nez s'effleurèrent.

"Esquimau kissing. That's how we call this.

-Newt…"

Sa voix était rauque, comme sur le point de se briser.

Lui aussi, il était sur le point de se briser.

Il voulait tellement, tellement…

"Embrasse-moi."

Son cœur s'arrêta, repartit, et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il obéit.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait qu'obéir lorsque Thomas lui parlait comme ça.

Avec ce ton, cette intonation, comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il désirait, et que c'était aussi celle qu'il désirait le plus.

Et lorsqu'il plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de son _petit-copain_ -bordel de dieu-, et qu'il reçut un son appréciatif en retour, entre le gémissement et le grondement, il se sentit perdre le contrôle.

Il n'en avait plus rien à foutre, putain.

Et le brun aussi, de toute évidence, puisqu'il glissa ses mains contre lui, s'accaparant son cou, ses doigts s'étalant jusqu'à derrière ses oreilles, jusqu'à sa mâchoire, jusqu'à ses joues.

Et il était sûr que jamais aucun baiser n'avait été si chaud, si fort, si intense. Il avait l'impression qu'ils se disaient je t'aime dans chaque mouvement, dans chaque geste.

Ses mains se glissèrent insidieusement sous le sweat de Thomas, et lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur sa peau brûlante, le corps entier du brun se fondit un peu plus contre le sien.

Et il sentit.

Il sentit que -putain de merde- Thomas était dans le même état que lui.

 _Excité._

Et ce fut à son tour d'émettre un son parfaitement inapproprié pour un autre lieu qu'une chambre. Un putain de gémissement. Là, dehors.

Mais il s'en foutait.

Il s'en foutait toujours.

Ils durent se séparer, pour respirer, et l'air lui fit mal. Il ne voulait pas d'air.

Il voulait Thomas.

Et Thomas voulait Newt.

Et leurs lèvres se heurtèrent, encore.

Ils n'étaient pas doux ce soir, mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient l'être. Ils voulaient extérioriser tout ce qu'ils avaient ressenti, et céder à l'envie qui les avaient tenailler toute l'après-midi. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant plusieurs jours, et n'avaient pu s'embrasser qu'une seule fois, au pied du bâtiment, lorsque Newt était arrivé. Et une toute petite fois - insuffisante -, dans sa chambre.

Parce qu'il avait été hors de question de céder entièrement devant Rachel, parce qu'ils se connaissaient, et savaient qu'il leur étaient trop difficile et trop long de se détacher après ça.

C'était plus fort qu'eux, ils restaient collés, refusant de se séparer après que leurs coeurs eurent été si heureux et si complets.

Parce que c'était comme ça, qu'ils étaient. Un peu trop heureux, un peu trop complets, un peu trop euphoriques. Un peu trop tout.

Mais ce soir, c'était surtout un peu trop chaud. Ce baiser, c'était le genre de baiser qui devait être partagé dans un endroit intime, parce que c'était le genre de baiser qui dégénérait.

Et Newt glissa une de ses jambes entre celles de Thomas, avança son bassin, et le brun sépara leurs lèvres pour haleter contre sa joue.

"Putain, Newt.

-Sorry, sorry..."

Mais il ne l'était pas.

Ou peut-être un peu, un tout petit peu, parce qu'il gardait dans un coin de sa tête que tout ça était nouveau pour son petit-ami. Lui n'avait jamais expérimenté ça.

Alors quelque part, il devait faire preuve de retenue. Même si c'était dur.

"Ne…"

Il voulut retirer sa jambe, bougea trop brusquement, et sa cuisse frotta _clairement_ contre Thomas. _Clairement._ Il se figea, et la tête du brun tomba dans son cou, pendant qu'une de ses mains venait agripper son épaule.

"Fais pas ça…"

Mais sa voix n'était pas gênée, ni mal à l'aise, elle était juste suppliante, comme s'il était sur le point de craquer. Comme si sa retenue était prête à voler en éclat.

La sienne aussi.

"I don't… I can't…"

Il ne trouvait plus ses mots en français, tout s'embrouillait.

C'était de la folie, c'était du n'importe quoi.

"Arrête de parler en anglais, je t'en supplie…"

Il n'avait plus la force…

"Pourquoi?"

C'était trop.

Il n'osait plus bouger, ni même esquisser un seul geste.

"Ça me donne… ça empire, c'est…"

Il ne comprenait rien, rien du tout.

Si, il comprenait.

Bordel.

"Désolé, désolé...

-Il faut qu'on arrête ça…"

Ils parlaient dans des souffles, tout bas, comme s'ils avaient peur de briser ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

"Oui.."

Mais ils ne le voulaient pas.

Aucun d'eux.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il voulut se dégager, doucement, Thomas le laissa s'échapper de l'étreinte.

"Putain."

Il jura, passa un main dans ses cheveux, et fit une grimace en sentant la tension dans son jean.

"Ouais…"

Il regarda son petit-ami, et, dans son regard, il vit une pointe de honte.

"Hey."

Il le vit détourner les yeux, et il eut mal.

"Tommy."

Toujours pas.

"Thomas."

Toujours pas.

"Thomas Edison."

Enfin.

"Tu t'en veux.

-C'est pas ça…

-Dis-moi."

Le silence lui répondit.

Il s'avança, et fut soulagé lorsque le brun ne fit pas de pas en arrière. Il resta là à le regarder, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Il leva la main, et caressa doucement sa joue.

"Je sais. On fera à notre rythme.

-Je.. je veux pas que tu penses que je veux pas…"

Il secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

"N'importe quoi, toi. Je sais que tu veux."

Il baissa la tête, et ses yeux se posèrent quelques secondes sur le renflement dans son pantalon. Lorsqu'il releva son regard, les joues de Thomas étaient cramoisies.

"Effectivement."

Il rit, une bulle de bonheur éclatant dans son ventre.

Rien n'était plus doux et plus beau qu'entendre son petit ami admettre qu'il avait envie de lui.

"Mais entre avoir envie et la pratique, il faut être prêt. Jamais, jamais je ne te forcerai la main. Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je te le redirai autant de fois qu'il faudra. C'est toi qui devras prendre les devants sur ça.

-Oh mon dieu, ça n'arrivera jamais, tu le sais. Je suis incapable de faire ça."

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, et lui donna un coup d'épaule.

"Bien sûr que si. Tu verras."

Thomas secoua la tête, sûr de lui, et le blond rit de nouveau.

"Si si."

Petit silence doux et calme. Apaisant.

"Allez, je vais rentrer, ma mère doit se demander où je suis passé. Et la tienne aussi.

-Rachel va me gonfler pour savoir pourquoi ça a duré si longtemps, ça va être l'inquisition.

-C'est certain!

-Tu l'as cernée plutôt vite, ahah!

-Tu m'as beaucoup parlé d'elle!

-C'est vrai. Elle t'aime trop, tu sais?

-Et c'est réciproque. C'est une fille géniale. Comme toi.

-Ou comme toi. Je suis entouré de personnes géniales.

-L'élite appelle l'élite, chaton!"

Ils se sourirent, et dans son regard, dans ses yeux qui s'étaient mis à pétiller, Newt vit que le premier "chaton" de la journée avait touché sa cible.

"Allez, remonte, maintenant. Elles t'attendent sûrement.

-Sûr à 100%.

-Vas-y.

-J'ai pas envie que tu partes.

-J'ai pas envie de partir.

-On se voit bientôt, hein?

-Promis. Tu viendras.

-Oui.

-Tu pourrais venir avec Rachel, un jour.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment. Ma sœur l'adorerait.

-Réciproquement. Je viendrai avec elle, plus tard.

-Plus tard.

-Oui. J'ai envie d'être qu'avec toi, la prochaine fois."

Son cœur loupa un battement, et il se demanda à quel moment Thomas était devenu si confiant.

Mais au fond, il avait la réponse.

Depuis le début.

Depuis leur premier baiser, depuis la plage, depuis toutes les fois où c'était le brun qui avait joué le rôle du plus âgé, du plus expérimenté.

Et Newt adorait ça. Il adorait se laisser porter, quelques fois, par ce sentiment. Ce sentiment que Thomas contrôlait la situation, et le dominait. Pas d'une façon malsaine, mais d'une façon douce et aimante. Comme si c'était lui qui le guidait, pour une fois.

Et il aimait ce Thomas-là. Ce Thomas confiant, sûr de lui. Ce Thomas qui le couvait de son regard aimant, de ses yeux brillants et de ses mains douces.

"D'accord. Moi aussi.

-Je vais remonter, alors.

-Oui, vas-y."

Il n'y allait pas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, parce qu'ils _savaient._ Ils savaient que c'était durs pour eux deux de se séparer, et qu'ils voulaient encore dire des mots et des phrases inutiles, juste pour plus de temps ensemble.

"J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant, et que je vais pleurer si tu pars, ahah.

-On se voit bientôt, Tommy.

-Je sais."

Le brun s'approcha de lui, Newt fit un pas en avant, et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, tout doucement, presque du bout des lèvres, collés l'un contre l'autre.

"Je t'aime mon petit chat."

Et il sentit la plus belle chose du monde entier. Le cœur de Thomas, contre le sien, se mettre à battre plus fort.

Et c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il aurait pu lui donner, avec le "Moi aussi." qu'il lui chuchota, tout contre sa bouche.

Et il se foutait de tout le reste, tant qu'il aurait ça.

Tant qu'il aurait Thomas.

Tant qu'il y aurait eux.

Tant qu'il pourrait dire "nous".

-x-

Ce fut avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres qu'il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, son péché mignon résonnant dans la voiture.

Peut-être qu'il était trop vieux pour écouter ça, peut-être qu'il avait quelque chose de trop entre les jambes pour aimer autant, mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il se gara devant la maison à 23h30, et en voyant les lumières du salon éteintes, il sut que malgré le manque de réponse à son sms, sa mère avait comprit qu'il allait rentrer tard.

Il monta dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise en revenant à presque minuit, se glissa dans son pyjama et dans ses draps, et éteignit sa lumière.

Et, une fois dans le noir, dans la chaleur de son lit, il ferma les yeux, et laissa sa journée défiler sous ses paupières.

Il pouvait presque sentir encore toutes les émotions, tout les sentiments, toutes les sensations qui l'avaient animé. Ça avait été si fort, si puissant.

Parce que maintenant, il ne s'agissait plus seulement de Thomas et de lui. Il s'agissait aussi de Rachel, de Mary, et des moments passés, des rires échangés, des souvenirs communs. Tout commençait aujourd'hui.

Il connaissait la famille de la personne qu'il aimait, et la personne qu'il aimait connaissait la sienne.

Et ça lui faisait du bien. Du bien de connaître l'entourage de son petit-ami, et que lui connaisse le sien. Il avait l'impression que leurs univers s'étaient mélangés, fondus l'un dans l'autre, de la plus belle des manières. Avec une simplicité enfantine. Avec une douceur et un naturel qui lui faisait penser que c'était destiné à arriver.

Oui, ces derniers temps, le destin était conciliant avec lui.

Il sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra sur sa table de nuit, et tendit le bras pour le récupérer en baillant. Il allait l'éteindre pour être tranquille, mais lorsqu'il vit le nom de Thomas sur son écran, il se redressa pour lire.

 **De : Tommy à Newt [00h03]**

 _Merci pour aujourd'hui. Merci d'être venu, et d'être resté. Je suis heureux que tu aies rencontré ma mère, et qu'on ai passé du temps avec ma soeur (j'ai eu l'inquisition, comme prévu). C'est con, mais je me sentais trop bien que tu sois dans ma famille, même pour pas longtemps. C'était bien._

 **De : Newt à Tommy [00h06]**

 _Merci de m'avoir dit de venir. Je suis heureux de l'avoir fait, et d'avoir partagé tout ça avec toi aujourd'hui. C'était trop bien, j'ai adoré de A à Z._

 **De : Tommy à Newt [00h10]**

 _Surtout à Z ?_

 **De : Newt à Tommy [00h11]**

 _C'est une question ?_

 **De : Tommy à Newt [00h12]**

 _Oui, c'est le but de l'utilisation d'un point d'interrogation, oui._

 **De : Newt à Tommy [00h14]**

 _Surtout à Z._

 **De : Tommy à Newt [00h15]**

 _Moi aussi._

 **De : Newt à Tommy [00h16]**

 _Tu es flirty ce soir._

 **De : Tommy à Newt [00h20]**

 _Alors, de 1, j'ai du aller chercher sur google trad, et de 2, et alors ?_

 **De : Newt à Tommy [00h21]**

 _Tu aurais pu me demander. Et alors, ça me plait._

 **De : Tommy à Newt [00h22]**

 _C'est toi qui me plait._

 **De : Newt à Tommy [00h23]**

 _J'aimerais avoir cette conversation de vive voix._

 **De : Tommy à Newt [00h25]**

 _Pourquoi ?_

 **De : Newt à Tommy [00h26]**

 _Comme ça je pourrais t'empêcher de dire des bêtises en t'embrassant._

 **De : Tommy à Newt [00h27]**

 _Quelles bêtises ?_

 **De : Newt à Tommy [00h30]**

 _Des bêtises qui me font sourire trop fort et qui me donnent envie de te dire des bêtises aussi._

 **De : Tommy à Newt [00h31]**

 _Dis les moi._

 **De : Newt à Tommy [00h38]**

 _Tu m'as plu dès le début. Je te trouvais adorable, avec ton charme enfantin. On aurait dit un gamin qui avait grandi sans s'en rendre compte, et qui, d'un coup, comprenait qu'il était bientôt adulte. Tu avais cette façon de me regarder et d'être presque timide, c'était à mourir. Et j'avais cette impression, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours, comme si.. comme si je savais quoi dire pour te faire rire ou te faire sourire. Y'avait ce lien, entre nous, dès le début. Mais je savais pas si tu le ressentais aussi, si je te plaisais ou si je m'emballais tout seul, et que tu venais juste pour Sonya. Mais ça me semblait tellement naturel de… je sais pas, d'être avec toi. Tu étais une évidence. Mon évidence._

 **De : Tommy à Newt [00h39]**

 _Tu as raison, moi aussi je préférerais être avec toi, là tout de suite._

 **De : Newt à Tommy [00h40]**

 _Pourquoi ?_

 **De : Tommy à Newt [00h48]**

 _Parce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Mais que tu continues, toujours, toujours, de me dire des bêtises qui feraient battre mon cœur aussi fort qu'il bat actuellement. Je t'aime tellement, Newt, t'imagines même pas. Même moi je crois que je n'imagine pas. Que je réalise pas. Être amoureux comme ça, aussi fort, aussi violemment… c'était inattendu. Ça me paraissait même inacceptable, inaccessible, tout ces sentiments, toutes ces émotions, dont les gens et les films parlent. Et je me retrouve là, à envoyer des conneries niaises à 1h du mat' à un mec. Et ça me rend stupidement heureux._

 **De : Newt à Tommy [00h50]**

 _Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est réciproque. J'ai l'impression de revivre mon premier amour, quand être séparés deux heures me rendait malade._

 **De : Tommy à Newt [00h51]**

 _Tu es mon premier amour._

 **De : Newt à Tommy [00h52]**

 _Tu me manques. Dormir dans tes bras, ça me manque._

 **De : Tommy à Newt [00h53]**

 _Je voudrais tellement être là._

 **De : Newt à Tommy [00h54]**

 _Wish you were here_

 **De : Tommy à Newt [00h55]**

 _Bien calée celle là._

Et il sourit.

Un peu trop, pour une simple référence repérée.

Un peu trop, pour l'heure qu'il était.

Un peu trop, tout simplement.

 _All my favourite conversations  
Always made in the A.M  
'Cause we don't know what we're saying. _

Et même s'ils étaient épuisés par leur journée, par leurs émotions et par tout le reste, ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils disaient.

Des je t'aime, silencieux, sous chacun de leurs mots.

Des je t'aime criés, hurlés, dans chacun de leurs messages.

Des je t'aime, balancés presque insolemment, envers et contre tout.

Parce que, envers et contre tout, ils s'aimaient, et ils s'aimeraient.

C'était une promesse.

.

* * *

.

 **La chanson c'est A.M, des One Direction, parce que OUI je les aime un peu trop fort et que OUI elle est trop bien cette chanson.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre un peu beaucoup doux, parce que moi je l'aime, il fait du bien à mon petit cœur.**

 **All the love, xx**

 **Aki.**


	28. Préoccupations

**Bonjour.**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi, je suis encore malade. C'est génial.**

 **Mais j'adore mon travail et je suis heureuse, alors on s'en fiche !**

 **Merci à Soran, qui a bêta ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à Yodrey, pour son soutien malgré mes postes aléatoires.**

 **Merci à Leyundomiel, ta review est beaucoup trop belle et trop touchante. Je ne sais pas si j'ai du talent, mais ça me fait plaisir de lire ça, merci merci merci. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**

 **Merci à Laura-067, pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre, ça me fait trop chaud au cœur. Mon opération n'était rien de grave, merci de t'en inquiéter! Vous êtes les meilleurs.**

 **Et, le meilleur pour la fin, merci à Agathe. Je t'aime plus que trois fois mille. Plus que l'univers.**

 **PS : ce chapitre est uniquement du pdv de Thomas, vous allez comprendre !**

 **Bisoux.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

Cette chaleur, cette intensité, cette envie, si puissante qu'elle en devenait un besoin.

C'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre cette brûlure qui dévastait ses entrailles, son coeur, sa tête, son corps entier.

Et pourtant, pourtant, il se sentait encore incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

Evidemment, il en rêvait, et plus le temps passait, plus il se réveillait en sueur, dans un boxer humide et des draps trempés, mais imaginer ses fantasmes se réaliser le terrifiait.

Parce que les réaliser, céder à cette envie de plus en plus pressante, c'était devoir se confronter à ses angoisses. Ses angoisses de tout faire foirer, de ne pas réussir à donner du plaisir, de ne pas convenir aux attentes, de ne pas savoir faire -et bon dieu, il ne savait pas faire. Comment aurait-il pu savoir, alors que le seul garçon qu'il n'avait jamais touché était lui-même ? Et s'il était décevant, nul, pas doué ? Et si Newt se rendait compte qu'il ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il attendait ? Et si, et si, et si. Il en avait des milliards, des frayeurs, des raisons de stresser, des excuses pour ne pas se lancer.

Mais bordel, il ne pourrait pas faire l'autruche éternellement. Parce que leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus chauds, parce qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à se détacher, à s'arrêter. Parce qu'il finissait toujours par fuir, laissant tomber Newt, parce qu'il commençait à trembler de ne pas savoir quoi faire alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien.

Ils ne faisaient rien. Rien d'autre que s'embrasser, et parfois, laisser leurs mains déraper. Ce n'était jamais plus que des caresses furtives dans le dos, le creux des reins, les hanches, mais ça suffisait à les allumer, à faire briller leurs yeux d'envie et à les laisser échapper des gémissements embarrassants. Et nombreuses étaient les fois où il avait été sur le point de laisser Newt continuer, mais le blond, fidèle à ses paroles rassurantes, ne tentait rien. Pourtant, il en aurait eu l'occasion, et Thomas savait qu'il en crevait d'envie. Mais il ne le faisait pas, attendant patiemment que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas, qui lâche la première supplique, qui craque.

Il était constamment sur le point de craquer. Et à chaque fois que les mots se bousculaient pour sortir, ses angoisses remontaient en flèche, lui rappelant le pourquoi du comment. Le pourquoi du comment il n'avait encore senti Newt qu'à travers leurs jeans, contre sa cuisse. C'était déjà trop, pour sa stabilité, pour sa volonté, pour ses peurs.

Il revit leur dernière rencontre l'après-midi même, sous ses paupières fermées, allongé dans son lit.

-o-

 _Leurs lèvres semblaient comme aimantées. Ils leur étaient impossible de les détacher, excepté pour respirer. Et encore, s'ils avaient pu ne pas le faire, ils ne l'aurait pas fait._

 _Les mains accrochées aux hanches du blond, Thomas laissa le sentiment de puissance et de plénitude qui accompagnait leurs sessions de baisers l'envahir. Dans ces moments-là, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au corps de Newt contre le sien, qu'à sa bouche contre la sienne, qu'à son envie, qui trouvait un écho dans son petit-ami._

 _Les yeux fermés, si fort qu'il verrait des points noirs lorsqu'il les rouvrirait, il poussa le blond contre son bureau. Il sentit un sourire se dessiner contre ses lèvres, et son cœur s'accéléra un peu plus. Sentir Newton Isaac sourire contre lui était la plus belle chose du monde._

 _Puis, son petit-ami se hissa sur son bureau, et entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Lorsqu'il les resserra, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau collés, mais cette fois, leurs bassins étaient à la même hauteur._

 _Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue quand ils se percutèrent, et sa tête partit en arrière, pendant que les lèvres du blond venaient caresser sa gorge, égrenant des baisers humides de la base de son cou jusqu'à son menton et sa mâchoire._

 _Bordel._

" _Tommy…"_

 _Il crevait de chaud, et entendre Newt prononcer son surnom n'arrangeait rien. Surtout lorsqu'il avait cette voix basse, teintée d'une sensualité assumée, et que ses mains se glissaient contre son ventre, sous son tee-shirt._

 _Il ramena son visage en face de celui du blond, et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, avant de s'accrocher. Elles allaient si bien ensemble que c'était un crime de les laisser séparer si longtemps._

 _Leurs baisers reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, avec la même chaleur, la même ardeur, la même intensité passionnée._

 _Puis, Newt le mordit, et il gémit._

 _C'était le signal d'alarme, le petit détail qui faisait que c'était trop._

 _Trop chaud, trop collés, trop fort._

 _Il se détacha doucement du corps du blond, et baissa les yeux._

 _Il était incapable de supporter une telle pression, une telle envie, un tel besoin._

 _Il était incapable de battre ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses frayeurs._

 _Il stressait, tout simplement._

 _Parce que Newt n'était pas comme ses ex copines. Newt comptait._

 _Et surtout, il le désirait. Comme il n'avait jamais désiré aucune de ces filles._

 _Il voulait tellement réussir à lâcher prise, et à se laisser aller que ça lui faisait mal. Mais il restait bloqué, avec cette panique d'être incapable de satisfaire la personne qu'il aimait._

 _Et c'était ça, qui le paralysait._

 _De ne pas réussir à rendre Newt comme lui le rendait, avec seulement quelques caresses innocentes._

 _Fébrile, enflammé, fiévreux._

 _Bordel, c'était pas humain de ressentir autant de choses, aussi fortes._

 _Il n'allait jamais tenir._

 _Et pourtant, il était encore là, à s'éloigner, à paniquer, à s'excuser._

 _A ne pas réussir._

 _Il ne réussissait rien._

 _Il n'avançait pas._

 _Il restait bloqué. Encore et encore._

 _Il se sentait nul, tellement nul._

 _Mais Newt continuait de lui sourire, de lui caresser la joue, du bout des doigts, de le rassurer._

" _Je t'aime chaton."_

-o-

Il voulait y arriver. Il voulait réussir à battre son angoisse, à toucher Newt et à le laisser le toucher.

Parce qu'il s'agissait de ça, aussi.

Pas seulement de lui, et de sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

C'était aussi la peur de ce désir immense qui naissait en lui, pour Newt. Ce désir qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, et qu'il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir contrôler.

Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça. Une de ses ex avait quelques fois glissé sa main dans son caleçon, mais il n'avait jamais désiré _plus_. Ce _plus_ qui le faisait fantasmer si souvent.

Ce _plus._

Les mains de Newt, sur lui.

Les doigts de Newt, partout sur lui.

Les lèvres de Newt, sur lui.

La bouche de Newt, partout sur lui.

Et peut-être qu'il aurait dû penser à la place qu'il prendrait, lorsque tout irait trop vite et trop loin, mais une part de lui s'en fichait.

Il s'en fichait, parce que ce n'était qu'un détail. Qu'un détail, parce que c'était tout le reste qui compterait. Leurs caresses, leurs mots, leurs baisers, leur douceur, leur amour.

Le reste, il s'en fichait.

Un besoin irrépressible de vaincre son anxiété vis-à-vis des ses futures relations sexuelles avec Newt le prit aux tripes, et, comme souvent désormais, il appela Teresa à la rescousse.

 **De : Thomas à Tee [23h06]**

 _Salut Tee, y'a moyen de te prendre du temps demain ?_

 **De : Tee à Thomas [23h10]**

 _Yo ! Pas de soucis, je mange juste chez Newt le midi, mais on se capte tout les 3 après si tu veux !_

 **De : Thomas à Tee [23h11]**

 _En fait, je voulais te parler d'un truc…._

 **De : Tee à Thomas [23h13]**

 _Oups ! Désolée j'avais pas compris. Je gère la situation, 15h au parc, sur la table habituelle ?_

 **De : Thomas à Tee [23h15]**

 _Parfait, merciii_

 **De : Tee à Thomas [23h18]**

 _Je t'en prie c:_

Il sourit en reposant son téléphone à côté de lui. S'il avait pensé un jour être soulagé de pouvoir parler de ses blocages sexuels avec la meilleure amie de son copain… Et pourtant, en quelques semaines, à peine, une amitié inattendue et soudaine était née entre eux.

Au début, ils s'étaient contentés de s'échanger des messages sans trop d'importance, puis, petit à petit, ils avaient dévié sur des sujets plus intimes, plus profonds. Et, un jour, Thomas l'avait vue, sur le banc du parc, pour lui demander conseils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait appelée elle, mais ça lui était apparu comme une évidence. Elle saurait l'aider. C'était aussi ce jour-là qu'il avait appris qu'elle était bisexuelle, et que c'était sûrement pour ça que lorsqu'ils se parlaient, elle donnait le sentiment de savoir et de comprendre exactement ce dont il avait peur.

Et bien qu'il ne l'ai pas du tout vu venir, il était maintenant super proche d'elle.

Après leur première discussion en tête-à-tête, et le fou rire qu'ils avaient partagé, ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois. Pour manger, rigoler, partager des angoisses et se rassurer, et surtout, pour s'apprendre un peu plus. Et à chaque fois, il y avait eu cette espèce de connexion, agréable, qui faisait qu'eux deux, ça marchait.

Ca ne marchait pas comme avec Minho, et encore moins comme avec Newt, c'était encore autre chose. C'était comme.. comme une relation fraternelle, dans laquelle Teresa prenait le rôle de la grande sœur protectrice et rassurante, et lui, celui du petit frère un peu perdu et désorienté.

Non, plus que ça, il était désemparé. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire, comment agir, et il avait besoin d'elle pour réussir à sortir de cette impasse.

Mais… Et si elle ne comprenait pas ? Si elle lui reprochait de ne faire aucun effort pour Newt ? Si elle s'énervait, et refusait de l'aider ? Si elle lui demandait "pourquoi?", et qu'il ne savait pas répondre ?

Son téléphone émit une vibration, et il roula sur le ventre pour regarder sa notification, s'échappant de ses pensées désagréables.

 **De : Tee à Thomas [23h34]**

 _Et arrête de cogiter, je t'entends d'ici ;)_

Il sourit, et soupira. Comme souvent, elle avait raison, et son message prouvait à quel point elle le connaissait, désormais.

Il ne répondit pas, parce que ça ne demandait aucune réponse, et il se recoucha dans son lit, après avoir mis son portable en silencieux. Se prendre la tête maintenant n'allait mener à rien, il le savait. Et même si c'était plus fort que lui, il savait qu'il devait lâcher prise. Tout comme il avait lâché prise en acceptant son amour pour Newt, il devait arrêter de se bloquer, d'avoir peur. Parce qu'au fond de lui, cachée derrière ses angoisses, la certitude que son petit-ami serait satisfait quoiqu'il fasse était présente. Il devait juste réussir à l'attraper, et à la rapprocher de son cœur, pour la mettre à la place de ses doutes.

Parce qu'il savait très bien qu'ils étaient infondés.

Parce que Newt était le genre de copain à être si doux, si tendre, si amoureux, que tout irait juste... bien.

Parce qu'il désirait goûter à ce plaisir qu'ils pourraient s'offrir mutuellement, parce qu'il se frustrait lui-même, parce qu'il en avait désespérément envie.

Il devait juste arrêter de penser, de trop penser.

-x-

La tête pleine mais le cœur léger, Thomas s'assit à la table de pique-nique qu'ils squattaient ponctuellement -à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient-, en jubilant intérieurement. Teresa lui reprochait toujours de ne pas être à l'heure, alors pour une fois qu'il l'était, et que les rôles étaient inversés, il allait bien la charrier.

Il attendit dix bonnes minutes avant de perdre patience et de sortir son téléphone pour jouer dessus, sans aucune conviction.

Il allait quitter candy crush et tenter désespérément un uno en ligne -oui, il en était à ce stade là-, lorsqu'une paire de bras entoura ses épaules et qu'un corps s'affala contre son dos.

"Ah ça va, je te dérange pas ?"

L'éclat de rire qui échappa à la brune -qui d'autre ?- lui vrilla le tympan, et il grimaça en se frottant l'oreille pendant qu'elle le lâchait pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

"Yooooo!

-Nianiania, tu m'as rendu sourd!

-Oh ça va le rabat-joie! Tu devrais te vanter d'avoir eu un câlin de ma part, plutôt!

-Ah parce que c'était un câlin? Excuse-moi de te dire qu'il existe des façons plus civilisées de faire un câlin à quelqu'un.

-Oh, Tomtom fait la gueule ? Tu veux un vrai câlin ?

-Non, ça ira, merci.

-Tu bouuuuudes, c'est trop mignon.

-La ferme."

Amusée, elle le singea, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il lâcha un sourire, malgré lui.

"T'es chiante.

-Je sais, merci!"

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et s'accouda à la table.

"C'était bien chez Newt?

-Oui, comme d'habitude ! Désolée du retard, d'ailleurs.

-Ahah, pour une fois que c'est toi qui l'était, j'avais prévu de te faire chier avec ça, mais tu m'as coupé dans mon élan !

-On a tous des talents cachés, que veux-tu."

Ils se sourirent, et Teresa poussa son genou contre le tien.

"Alors, de quoi tu voulais si expressément me parler ?

-C'était pas si pressé que ça…

-Ah bon? Parce que t'as l'air de pas avoir beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, vu la taille de tes cernes."

Touché.

"Ok, ok, peut-être que je me suis un peu pris la tête.

-A quel propos ?

-C'est au sujet de Newt.

-Oh, ça m'aurait étonné. Il a fait quelque chose ?

-Hein? Non, non, pas du tout, pourquoi ?

-Je demande juste! Vous avez l'air bizarre tous les deux.

-Ah?

-Fais pas l'innocent et parle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous, qui te fasse passer des insomnies à réfléchir ?"

Il soupira, et plongea sa tête dans ses mains, gêné par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

Pas parce que c'était Teresa, mais parce que le dire à voix haute allait rendre tout ça réel. Et ça lui faisait peur, parce qu'une fois réel, le problème devenait un vrai problème, car il faudrait le résoudre. Tant qu'il restait dans sa tête, il pouvait encore se convaincre que ce n'était rien.

Mais bien sûr, c'était débile.

Le problème était déjà là.

"Le sexe."

La moue que fit son amie, mi-affectueuse mi-compréhensive, le rassura, parce qu'elle ne parut pas embêtée, ni embarrassée, ni perturbée.

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence plana sur eux, mais il voyait au regard de la brune que c'était parce qu'elle réfléchissait.

"Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ?"

Il tritura ses mains, mal à l'aise.

"D'être nul.

-Comment ça ?

-De pas réussir à .. je sais pas..

-De pas réussir à lui donner du plaisir ?"

Et, comme le gamin qu'il était encore au fond de lui, il rougit et se mit à bégayer.

"O-oui.

-Alors, permets moi de te dire - Tom, tu peux lever la tête, s'il-te-plait ? Ça serait déjà un bon début."

Il obéit, à contre cœur.

"Si tu n'arrives même pas à en parler sans être gêné, on va avoir un problème. Parce que c'est pas juste coucher avec lui et ne pas en discuter. Je pense même que les discussions sont essentielles.

-A-ah ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu croyais que c'était comment toi ?

-J'en sais rien…

-C'est super important de savoir t'exprimer sur le sujet. De savoir dire ce que tu aimes, ce que tu n'aimes pas, de pouvoir dire non quand tu n'as pas envie, et tout ça.

-Je pensais pas à ça…

-Je sais. Je sais, et c'est normal. Et mon rôle d'amie, c'est de te le dire, de te conseiller, et de t'aider à voir la chose le plus justement possible ! C'est pas _que_ du sexe, dieu merci, c'est aussi tout ce qu'il y a autour. Mais c'est déjà tellement difficile d'admettre son attirance, ses envies, ses désirs, que le reste passe souvent à la trappe dans nos considérations de la chose.

-Ouais…

-Fais pas cette tête, on dirait que je viens de t'annoncer la fin du monde !

-Mais si je suis déjà pas à l'aise avec toi... Alors avec lui…

-C'est là que tu te trompes. C'est mille fois plus simple d'en parler avec la personne concernée. Bon, au début je t'avoue que t'es pas très très confiant, mais au fil du temps, des expériences, tu y arrives bien plus facilement. Puis honnêtement, t'es tombé sur un mec adorable, qui t'encouragera à dire les choses. Il fera jamais rien s'il pense que t'aimeras pas, et te demandera toujours ton avis. Je devrais même pas te le dire, parce que je sais que tu le sais. Tu le connais. C'est le mec le plus doux du monde.

-Oui, tu as raison.."

Sa réponse n'était qu'un souffle, parce que soudain, il réalisait. Il réalisait que rien n'était facile, que rien n'était _juste_ du sexe, et que ses préoccupations n'avaient été que superficielles.

Et pourtant, malgré tout, ça le rassurait. Parce qu'il avait toujours considéré le sexe comme un acte à part de tout le reste, parce qu'il l'avait mis sur un piédestal, parce qu'il l'avait regardé d'en bas, comme quelque chose de trop grand, de trop haut, de trop beau pour lui.

Mais en fait, non.

En fait, ce n'était qu'un acte d'amour, noyés parmi tous les autres.

Alors oui, peut-être que c'était plus fort, plus intime, plus spécial, mais il restait un acte d'amour.

Il restait un moment d'échange, un moment de bien-être, un moment de partage. Un moment à propos duquel il ne devait pas avoir honte ni peur de parler, parce que c'était _normal_.

Et il souffla, pour la première fois depuis des jours.

"Tu as raison."

Sa voix, plus assurée, fit sourire son amie, et il le lui rendit.

"Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Je suis contente d'avoir aidé, même si c'était trois fois rien. Je pense que tu as fait le plus gros tout seul, dans ta petite tête, pas vrai ?"

Il haussa les épaules, une moue sur les lèvres.

"Et, pour revenir sur ton inquiétude du début…"

Ah, oui.

La gêne, le retour.

C'était pas parce qu'il avait réalisé les choses qu'il était déjà à l'aise.

Malheureusement.

"Euh, oui ..?

-Quand c'est la personne que tu aimes, t'inquiète pas que tu prends du plaisir. Même si c'est pas digne d'un porno -et ça ne l'est jamais, le porno c'est le mytho du siècle de toute façon-, même si tu as l'impression de mal faire, d'être crispé, même si tu es timide, que tu tâtonnes un peu, t'en fais pas, il aimera."

Son ton, si sûr, son sourire goguenard et ses haussements de sourcils le firent rougir, et il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

Elle éclata de rire, et ce son le fit sourire contre les manches de son sweat.

Il se redressa, et appuya sa joue dans sa paume.

"C'était gênant.

-Je voulais juste te rassurer!

-Mh…

-Et je sais que ça va te prendre du temps, mais faudra bien que tu sois plus gêné un jour.

-Je sais, Teresa.

-Non mais je rêve, tu as l'audace de me parler sur ce ton! Alors que j'essaie de te rassurer! Où va le monde?"

Et ce fut à son tour d'exploser de rire.

"Je te charriais, détends toi !"

Elle secoua la tête, amusée, et s'étira.

Et le son horrible d'un ventre qui gargouille les surprit.

"Mais meuf t'as mangé y'a deux heures chez Newt!"

Et ils ne surent pas si c'était le ton outré, le "meuf", ou le fait que ce soit _si vrai,_ mais ils partirent en fou rire.

Et ce sentiment de ne plus avoir de souffle tellement il riait, cette sensation de bonheur, cette émotion, si forte, lorsqu'elle était partagée ainsi, il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Parce que ce qu'il avait avec Teresa, il ne l'avait avec personne.

Parce que, petit à petit, pas à pas, il se rendait compte de la puissance et de la beauté que chaque relation avait. Elles étaient toutes individuellement magnifiques et importantes.

Elles le rendaient riche, et un peu plus étourdi de cette vie.

De cette belle vie.

 _La vie est belle._

.

* * *

.

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre.**

 **Il parle de vraies préoccupations, qui je pense, vont parler à tout le monde (moi en tout cas j'avais peur de ça.).**

 **All the love** **xx**

 **Aki**


	29. Minho & Cinéma

**Bonjour.**

 **Voilà.**

 **C'est l'avant dernier chapitre.**

 **Il ne reste plus que celui-ci, le 30, et après, l'épilogue.**

 **Wow.**

 **ANYWAY CECI DIT nous passons aux choses sérieuses, OUI, le rating M est justifié à partir de maintenant o/ Enfin!**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez, comme toujours, et, places aux remerciements !**

 **Merci à Agathe, parce que bah t'es mon amour.**

 **Merci à Alysonbckrt. Je suis très touchée d'être ta première review, merci infiniment pour tout tes jolis mots et tes merveilleux compliments. Cependant, as-tu lu Forever Young ? C'est pour moi la meilleure fic Newtmas sur fanfiction ! xx**

 **Merci à Oraison, parce que putain, j'ai faillis pleurer en lisant ta review. Je me rend compte qu'à travers mes écrits, j'ai la possibilité de vous "influencer", de vous faire voir les choses sous un différent angle, et quelque part, je change quelque chose à votre vie, avec des détails aussi banals que des mots. C'est fort et vraiment émouvant, alors merci.**

 **Merci à Laura-067 pour ta fidélité.**

 **Je vous aime.**

 **On se voit en bas.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Il avait toujours clamé "les potes avant les meufs".  
Il avait toujours fait passer ses amis avant ses copines, ses coups de cœurs, ses amourettes.  
Plus maintenant.  
Maintenant, c'était plus fort que lui, chaque minute de chaque jour, il voulait les passer avec Newt.  
Et l'excuse "C'est un mec, pas une meuf." pour tenter de justifier son manquement à son propre commandement ne marchait même pas.  
Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à appeler Minho pour s'excuser. Il avait fallu que ce soit son meilleur ami qui fasse le premier pas, presque timidement, pour qu'ils se voient. Pour qu'il "daigne" le voir, en citant le coréen. Et même s'il avait rigolé en lisant le message, ça lui avait fait un coup. Parce que combien de fois il avait été à la place de l'asiatique, à se sentir délaissé, oublié, mis à l'écart, à cause de ses conquêtes ? Et maintenant, c'était lui qui faisait ce qu'il avait détesté qu'on lui fasse.  
C'était pour ça, qu'il s'en voulait. Pour le faire se sentir seul et négligé.  
Parce qu'il ne l'était pas.

Parce que Thomas pensait à lui, souvent.  
Parce qu'il tenait à lui.  
Mais parce qu'il avait ce besoin, presque constant, d'être près de Newt. D'entendre sa voix, son rire, son ton sérieux.  
De toucher sa joue, son coude, ses cheveux.  
De manger ses pancakes, de boire ses thés, de tester ses extravagances culinaires.  
De passer du temps chez lui, avec lui, avec eux tous.  
Il avait besoin de ces moments partagés, doux, tendres, parfois plus chauds, mais toujours pleins d'amour.

Bordel, il savait qu'il virait niais.

"Thomas!"

Il se retourna, et un corps percuta le sien.

Des tapes amicales dans le dos et une étreinte un peu maladroite plus tard, il se retrouva face à son meilleur ami.

"Salut mon pote! Ca fait plaisir de te voir."

Et, à l'éclat de ses yeux bridés, à son sourire, et au câlin tout sauf habituel, il sut que c'était profondément sincère.

Et il se sentit touché qu'il lui dise. Parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été comme ça, à se parler, à se dire qu'ils s'aimaient, qu'ils se manquaient. Eux, c'était des "Vas-y tu sors plus, tu nous abandonnes, connard", ou des "Viens ou je te parle plus espèce de lâcheur".

"Ca me fait plaisir aussi."

Il lui offrit un petit sourire, et, l'air gêné, Minho désigna le mcdo.

"On va bouffer ?

-Yes, je suis venu pour ça eh!

-Ah, d'accord, même pas pour moi, ton meilleur ami, ton seul soutien contre vents et marées!

-Ca dépend, tu m'invites?

-Non mais je rêve ! C'est toi qui disparaît trois semaines sans donner de nouvelles, et c'est moi qui dois te payer ?"

Et derrière le petit rire de l'asiatique, il sut.

Il sut que malgré les plaisanteries, il lui en voulait.

Pas beaucoup, pas jusqu'à faire la gueule ou lui faire des reproches, mais suffisamment pour être vexé, et pour lâcher des piques.

Des piques qui se plantaient dans son cœur, pile là où ça faisait le plus mal.

"Ok, alors c'est moi qui paie!

-J'préfère ça!"

Ils rentrèrent dans le fast-food, et se dirigèrent vers une borne pour passer leur commande.

Et, pendant qu'ils attendaient les plateaux, Minho lâcha, sur un ton neutre :

"T'es au courant que me payer un big mac ne va pas suffire, j'espère."

C'était prononcé calmement, presque trop pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Une boule dans le ventre, il tenta l'humour :

"Quoi, tu veux un restau cinq étoiles ?

-Thomas, je rigole pas."

La boule remonta dans sa gorge, et il avala difficilement sa salive.

"J'suis désolé…

-Tu sais que c'est pas le sujet, que tu sois désolé ou non, on s'en fout. J'aimerais juste.. je sais pas, comprendre? Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer, au moins, pourquoi tu nous as ignoré pendant presque un mois?"

Alors il parlait aussi pour Winston, et pour Fry.

Ce qui signifiait qu'ils en avaient parlé entre eux.

Il les imagina, tous les trois, assis sur un banc, sa place vide, à se demander pourquoi leur meilleur pote le plus fidèle avait disparu.

Et son cœur se serra.

"Ouais, si tu veux.

-Bha oui, je veux bien… Et fais pas la gueule, si quelqu'un doit bouder ici, c'est moi. Mais tu sais bien que je t'en veux pas -enfin, pas trop-, alors détends-toi. J'veux juste parler, tu vois ? On l'a pas trop fait, ces derniers temps."

Ces dernières années. C'était ça, qu'il voulait dire.

Parce que si pendant leurs années collège ils avaient tout partagé, leurs secrets, leurs pleurs et leurs angoisses, le lycée et le passage à l'entre deux enfants-adultes les avaient rendus plus silencieux.

Quelques fois, ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre, mais ça n'avait jamais été suffisant, ni satisfaisant, parce qu'ils refusaient de se livrer totalement. Comme si l'idée que deux garçons se confient leurs peines était honteuse.

C'était aussi pour cette raison, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, qu'il avait laissé Newt entrer si rapidement dans son cœur. Parce qu'il avait eu désespérément besoin de s'alléger de ce poids, qui l'alourdissait. Parce qu'avec Newt, il avait pu pleurer sans qu'une main maladroite ne vienne tapoter son épaule, et qu'une voix gênée ne lui dise que tout irait bien.

C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il chérissait autant sa relation unique et fraternelle avec Teresa. Parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus "la meilleure amie de Newt", mais qu'elle était son amie

. Parce qu'avec elle, il avait pu s'ouvrir sur des sujets que Minho auraient fui -et il ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur.

Mais l'arrivée fracassante de ces deux personnes dans sa vie lui avait rappelé à quel point parler était libérateur et important. Parce que parfois, mettre des mots sur ses maux les résolvait. Aussi simplement que ça.

Alors oui, il était temps de parler. De balancer leur fausse virilité, leur fausse pudeur, et de mettre leurs sentiments, leurs inquiétudes à nu.

"Commande 37!"

Sur des ressorts, son meilleur ami se leva et alla récupérer le plateau.

"On va dehors ?

-Yep, c'est vide !

-C'est parce que y'a la clim ici."

Il haussa les épaules. Il préférait être à l'extérieur, même s'il avait chaud.

De toute façon, la moitié d'Août avait déjà filé, alors…

Ils rejoignirent la terrasse, Thomas tenant les portes et Minho blaguant sur sa galanterie nouvellement acquise, et ils s'installèrent sur une table ronde, en plein soleil.

Il ne faisait pas si chaud, finalement.

Ou peut-être qu'il avait juste un peu peur ?

"Putain Thomas, qui mange encore des wraps ?

-Moi visiblement !

-"Visiblement", non mais t'es devenu baron ou quoi pendant tes vacances ?"

La taquinerie, habituelle, et le ton blagueur et détendu du coréen le firent sourire.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se mettre dans des états pas possibles, puisque c'était Minho.

Minho, le mec à ses côtés depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait plus du début.

Minho, le mec qui avait dormi chez lui tellement de fois qu'ils avaient simplement arrêté de compter.

Minho, le mec qui, derrière ses grands airs, avait un cœur immense, et qui l'écouterait toujours.

Pourquoi avait-il perdu ça de vue ?

"De ouf mon pote. Non, en vrai, j'ai grave amélioré mon anglais!

-Sérieux ?

-Bah ouais, tu sais qu'ils sont anglais de base ? Du coup j'ai passé les deux semaines à devoir traduire genre leurs expressions et tout, heureusement que Newt était là quoi.

-Newt, hein?

-Newt…"

Ils se turent, et déballèrent leurs sandwichs, dans une ambiance d'attente douce.

Parce que c'était ça.

De l'attente. Mais dans une douceur, peu commune entre eux, mais tellement agréable.

"Vous êtes ensemble, alors?

-Ouais."

Il fourra deux frites dans sa bouche, toujours avec son habituelle élégance -non.-, et Minho secoua la tête.

"Magnifique vue, ça m'avait pas manqué tiens. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Pour Newt.

-Je savais pas comment t'annoncer ça, après mon silence.

-Ah, donc t'étais au courant qu'il y avait un problème, mais t'as persisté ? T'es un con, ma poule."

Silence.

Puis, comme une bulle de savon trop grosse, leurs rires éclatèrent.

"Désolé, ça m'a échappé, ahah!

-Au calme, l'autre fois j'ai sorti un gros "meuf" à Teresa, j'étais pas prêt, on a vu flou.

-Tu la vois souvent ?

-Ouais, ça nous arrive ! Elle est de bons conseils. Puis comme Newt est souvent avec elle, et que je suis souvent avec Newt…"

Petit silence.

Il regarda Minho enlever son cornichon de son burger, les sourcils légèrement froncés sur ses yeux bridés.

"Ça me fait bizarre, honnêtement.

-De quoi?

-Genre, de me dire que t'es en couple. Mais de façon .. sérieuse. Enfin, ça se voit que tu l'aimes... Que t'es

. C'est.. c'est bizarre. Toi qui étais toujours à t'en foutre, à papillonner sans t'impliquer. J'ai l'impression que t'as pris cinq ans, c'est étrange.

-C'est même pas le fait que ce soit un mec qui te perturbe ?

-Bah… nan. Je m'en fous. Je te jure, le seul truc qui me perturbe, c'est de me dire que t'es engagé. Je veux dire.. t'es dans une relation. Une vraie relation. Tu te vois avec lui ? Plus tard ?

-Oui. Dans six mois, dans un an, dans cinq, dans dix, dans vingt.

-Wow."

Et en fait, oui, c'était

 _Wow_.

Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit.

Il s'était contenté de le penser, très fort, mais jamais il ne l'avait prononcé.

Et le dire, c'était _wow_.

Parce que, même s'il le savait, formulé ainsi, à voix haute, son amour pour Newt le bouleversait.

Parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait _tellement._

Tellement plus qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé aimer.

Parce que, même dans ses rêves d'amour, dans ses fantasmes éveillés, il n'avait jamais soupçonné une telle force, une telle intensité.

Parce qu'avec Newt, il ne se posait pas de questions. Il ne se demandait pas s'ils avaient un futur, parce que c'était simplement _évident._

C'était évident qu'ils allaient rester ensemble, pour six mois, pour un an, pour cinq ans, pour dix ans, pour vingts ans.

Pour la vie.

Et même si c'était évident, ils se disputeraient.

Ils se disputeraient, pour des raisons débiles, pour la vaisselle pas faite, pour les draps pas changés, pour le repas pas préparé.

Ils se disputeraient pour des retards, des silences, des oublis. Ils douteraient. Ils se poseraient des questions.

Mais ils resteraient, et continueraient de se disputer. Pour le film à regarder, la série à commencer, le canapé à acheter. Pour la musique à mettre en voiture, pour quelle famille aller voir le weekend, pour quel animal prendre.

Et parfois, entre deux disputes sans intérêt, ils s'arrêteraient, essoufflés, et laisseraient tomber ces conneries, pour s'embrasser.

Et ils resteraient, parce que _le doute est le sel de l'esprit. (*)_

Parce que douter permettait de conserver ses sentiments, ses émotions, telles qu'elles étaient. Belles.

Et que ce qu'ils avaient était beau.

Il s'en foutait du reste.

Il s'en foutait des disputes, des moments d'incertitudes.

Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne partirait jamais.

Il en serait incapable.

Et il s'en foutait d'être trop jeune.

Il s'en foutait que les gens ne comprennent pas.

People say we shouldn't be together

Too young to know about forever

[...]

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the "I love you's"

But I bet you if they only knew

They would just be jealous of us. (**)

"Tu l'aimes vraiment alors ?

-Putain, ouais."

Et peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé du sujet principal, de son absence, mais dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, il sut.

Il sut qu'il avait compris.

Que Thomas ne les avait pas oubliés, ou abandonnés, ou une autre connerie du genre.

Mais qu'il avait seulement été occupé à tomber amoureux, de la plus profonde et de la plus belle des façons.

Et qu'il continuerait de disparaître de la circulation, quelques temps.

Le temps d'apprendre à aimer.

Le temps d'apprendre à vivre avec ce sentiment d'avoir donné la moitié de son cœur à une autre personne.

I'm half a heart without you. (***)

* * *

Le temps.

Le temps leur avait filé entre les doigts, avec une insolence certaine.

Comment les jours avaient-ils pu passer si vite ?

Comment le mois d'Août avait-il pu s'échapper ainsi ?

Et déjà, ils ne leur restaient que quatre jours d'été.

Quatre jours avant la lancée de Septembre, de leur année d'études, de leurs cours.

Quatre jours.

Ce n'était rien, si peu.

Alors ils avaient décidé de rentabiliser les dernières éclaircies, les derniers orages, pour soit s'installer au soleil, avec du thé glacé, soit torcher toutes les séances du cinéma de leur petite ville.

Ils avaient été voir chaque film, même le plus niais, même le plus raté, même le plus chiant, juste pour avoir le plaisir d'être assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans le noir, à se tenir la main et à se moquer des acteurs.

Parfois, quand le film devenait vraiment _trop_ , et qu'ils regrettaient d'avoir payé pour _ça_ , ils s'embrassaient, les yeux fermés, les mains baladeuses, jusqu'à ce que Thomas ne se recule, l'air désolé. Puis il s'excusait, du bout des lèvres, et Newt le grondait, en lui piquant des baisers sur la mâchoire, là où les grains de beauté s'entassaient sur sa peau douce.

Et ils ne faisaient que ça. Essayer de rester sages, ne pas réussir, déborder, arrêter.

Et oui, ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'ils avaient du temps, mais une partie de lui n'en pouvait plus. Parce que c'était plus chaud et plus intense à chaque fois. Parce qu'il en rêvait de plus en plus, parce que les légers contacts ne suffisaient plus, parce qu'il avait envie de craquer à chaque fois.

Mais, comme pour tout le reste, il attendait. Il attendait que Thomas soit prêt, parce qu'il était hors de question de bâcler ça. Ni quoi que ce soit. Non, il ne voulait négliger aucune étape de leur relation. Parce qu'elle était trop importante. Parce qu'elle comptait.

"Bon, on va voir quoi du coup ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez pas vus, ça ira plus vite ?"

Un rire lui échappa, léger et joyeux, en total désaccord avec le temps extérieur.

C'était un jour pluvieux, moche et presque froid. Ils avaient même ressorti les veste automnales, mais dans son cas, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il pouvait enfin porter sa préférée, en daim noir, dont l'intérieur et les ourlets des manches étaient jaunes foncés. Comme elle était un peu longue, il la portait avec un slim et ses éternelles rangers.

Et lorsque Thomas l'attrapa par les pans de la veste, pour plaquer rapidement ses lèvres contre les siennes, il se félicita encore une fois pour cet achat compulsif.

En plus, personne n'avait la même, boutique londonienne oblige.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami, se serrant contre lui et un bras vint entourer ses épaules. Il tourna la tête vers Brenda. .

"Mais au pire on peut voir un truc deux fois, c'est pas grave."

Il croisa le regard de la métisse, qui lui sourit, tout doucement, et dans ses yeux, il vit son amour pour lui.

Peut-être parce qu'ils en avaient parlé la veille, au téléphone, mais il sentait qu'elle était heureuse pour lui, là, tout de suite. Ses mots du jour précédent remontèrent dans sa mémoire, et il se retrouva à sourire aussi.

-x-

"Et alors, avec Thomas, ça se passe comment ?

-Trop bien. J'crois que j'ai jamais été amoureux comme ça, c'est horrible, il me manque dès qu'on se sépare.

-Tu crois ou t'es sûr ?

-Oula, je suis sûr."

Il l'entendit rire contre son torse, là où il avait posé son téléphone après avoir activé le haut parleur.

"Tu sais, je te l'ai pas dit parce que je pensais que t'en avais un peu rien à faire de ma bénédiction, mais … je suis heureuse. Que ce soit lui. Il est peut-être plus jeune, et moins mature, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il t'apporte quelque chose de.. de beau. Je sais pas trop comment dire ça, mais depuis que tu passes du temps avec lui, depuis le tout début, y'a quelque chose.

-Il est… il est tellement plein de vie, plein d'espoirs, plein de rêves. Il a mille nuances, mille sentiments, mille émotions en même temps. Il est intense, comme garçon, ahah. Il le montre pas, mais il l'est. Parfois, quand on parle, et qu'on se regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il sait déjà. Comme si.. je sais pas, comme s'il avait toutes ces choses en lui sans en avoir conscience. Et je me demande si je serai à la hauteur, quand il va les extérioriser.

-Bien sûr que tu le seras. Newt, tu es une des personnes les plus i- euh, attends, faut que je te laisse, ma pause est finie, mon patron gueule, mais on sort toujours avec Tessy et le pote de Thomas demain?

-Oui, oui, Minho.

-D'accord, tu manges avec moi avant d'y aller?

-Evidemment.

-Okey. Désolée d'interrompre la conversation comme ça, on en parle demain, d'accord ?

-T'en fais pas, c'était pas l'idée du siècle de t'appeller à cette heure-ci!

-Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, baby!

-Quoi, toi aussi tu t'y mets? Teresa t'as contaminée ou quoi?

-Je crois, ahah! Bon, j'y vais vraiment, hâte de vous voir les petits chatons. Vous êtes les plus mignons du monde. Je t'aime !"

-x-

Et elle avait raccroché, le laissant souriant, le cœur battant la chamade, allongé sur son lit.

Parce qu'à chaque fois, à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Thomas, sa poitrine semblait vouloir s'ouvrir en deux pour laisser s'échapper son organe le plus vital, et le plus amoureux.

"Eh, Newt, tu nous écoutes ?"

Il papillonna des yeux, et, dans un élan de sincérité, lâcha :

"Non."

Aussitôt, Minho éclata de rire, suivi par Brenda, et Teresa se contenta de hausser un sourcil, l'air amusé.

"Thomas, arrête de le déconcentrer!"

-Il me déconcentre pas!

-Bien sûr, on y croit. Vous êtes écœurants, sérieux, lâchez vous deux minutes!" Le ton taquin de la brune le fit secouer la tête, tout autant qu'entendre Brenda prendre aussitôt leur défense dans ce débat inutile. Parce qu'ils savaient tous qu'elle ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait.

"Mais laisse les, ils sont trop mignons!

-Peut-être, mais Newt perd toutes ses capacités mentales quand il est avec lui.

-C'est incroyable d'être aussi chiante!

-Non mais je rêve!"

Un sourire aux lèvres, il regarda ses meilleures amies se chamailler.

Et c'était dans des instants comme celui-ci qu'il se sentait vivant.

Ici, contre Thomas, ses bras autour de lui, sa joue contre sa poitrine, bercé par les battements de son cœur et par les voix mêlées de Brenda et Teresa, qui finiraient -comme toujours- par se faire un câlin.

Ici, avec le meilleur ami de Thomas, qui essayait de ne pas se faire écraser entre les deux brunes, en leur jetant des regards désespérés.

Ici, dans cette ambiance doucement agitée qui le ballottait, comme s'il était un voilier en pleine mer.

Mais il aimait ces remous.

Il aimait le regard que portait Minho sur Thomas, comme un mélange de bienveillance, de fierté, d'amitié.

Il aimait les mots que le coréen lui avait offerts, après lui avoir fait la bise, et il avait la certitude que son "Merci de lui avoir fait prendre conscience de qui il était, merci de le rendre heureux" allait rester dans sa mémoire.

Il aimait Teresa, qui pinçait le coude de Brenda, et il aimait Brenda, qui donnait un coup de hanche à Teresa.

Il aimait les voir se disputer, simplement pour le plaisir de les voir se réconcilier faussement, car elles ne se fâchaient jamais vraiment.

Mais plus que ça, il aimait le rapprochement entre Thomas et lui. Ce naturel, qu'ils avaient acquis ces deux dernières semaines.

Depuis leur retour de la Maison d'Été, ils avaient passé tellement d'heures, tellement d'après-midis ensemble, à s'apprendre, à s'écouter, à .. partager, qu'ils avaient passé un stade, une étape.

Parce qu'au début, ils n'osaient pas faire de pas l'un vers l'autre, ils n'osaient pas s'étreindre, comme ça, sans raison apparente. Puis ils avaient parlé. De leurs expériences passées, de leurs envies, de leurs attentes, et Thomas avait adorablement avoué qu'il aimait l'avoir contre lui, mais qu'il avait encore peur d'aller plus loin.

C'était il y avait une semaine, et depuis, le sujet n'avait pas été abordé. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Seulement à le rassurer, à lui montrer qu'il n'allait rien forcer, qu'il était patient, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas -il ne manquerait plus que ça.-.

Et maintenant, ils en étaient là. Ils en étaient là, constamment à rechercher le contact de l'autre. Une main sur une hanche, un bras autour des épaules, un baiser sur une joue, ou, dans l'idéal, un câlin.

Et il se sentait apaisé. Parce qu'ils s'accordaient d'une merveilleuse façon, parce que Thomas commençait de plus en plus à s'ouvrir, à lui parler -même s'il restait mal à l'aise sur certains sujets- parce qu'ils étaient... bien, tout simplement.

Ils avaient changé, mûri, appris à interagir l'un envers l'autre. Ils avaient évolué, ensemble, mais aussi séparément, et cette constatation le frappa lorsque Thomas lui releva le menton pour déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. Quinze jours plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais osé, de peur de le déranger, ou de l'empêcher de regarder ce qu'il regardait -en l'occurrence rien-.

Oui, son petit-ami prenait en confiance. En lui, en eux. Et il adorait ça. Il adorait le voir prendre les rênes , le voir les diriger. Parce qu'il le faisait avec une telle tendresse, et que, toujours, il le regardait dans les yeux, pour vérifier que ce qu'il faisait était _bien pour eux._

Et ça le touchait. Cette délicatesse, toute en douceur.

Il voulait se noyer dedans.

Tout comme il se noyait dans le regard noisette de son petit-ami.

Et tout comme son tympan se noya dans le cri de Teresa, bien trop près de son oreille.

"ON A CHOISI QUOI VOIR."

Il sursauta et la prise de Thomas se resserra sur lui, dans un élan protecteur.

"Mais t'es folle!"

Elle eut au moins la sagacité de paraître désolée, pendant qu'il se détachait à contre cœur du brun, dont la main glissa jusqu'à effleurer le bas de son dos.

"J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie.

-Excuse-moi, je voulais pas te faire flipper!

-Nianiania. Bon, on part sur quoi alors ?

-Ça!" Répondit Minho en montrant l'affiche d'un film d'action, mi badass mi ennuyeux, qu'ils avaient vu la semaine précédente.

"Ok, allons prendre les places alors."

Ils se dirigèrent vers les bornes, payèrent leurs tickets, patientèrent parce que Teresa voulait

du pop-corn, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle, se disputèrent pour les places à prendre.

Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord pour les sièges sur la gauche, malgré le fait que l'allée centrale soit relativement vide. Au moins, ils auraient personne avec eux. Puis, ce fut encore la guerre. Personne ne voulait se dévouer pour être au début de la rangée, côté "couloir". Newt, s'y laissa finalement tombé, blasé, et Thomas s'assit automatiquement à ses côtés. Minho suivit, Teresa, puis Brenda, et, en deux minutes, ils discutaient de nouveau calmement. Ses jambes étendues devant lui, le blond ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la voix douce de son petit-ami, qui racontait le speech du film plus en détail à leurs amis.

 _Leurs amis._

Ce n'était peut-être rien, ou du moins, que le commencement d'un quelque chose, mais ça lui paraissait déjà tant. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas seulement fusionné leurs cœurs, et il s'en apercevait chaque jour un peu plus. Comme quand il mangeait chez Thomas, et que sa mère lui faisait la bise si naturellement, pendant que sa sœur lui faisait un câlin. Comme quand Minho lui avait envoyé un message à lui pour savoir l'heure à laquelle ils devaient se rejoindre -parce qu'il savait que Thomas irait demander à Newt de toute façon-. Comme quand Teresa réclamait de refaire une sortie avec Winston et Fry, qu'elle avait adorés, ou quand Brenda s'intéressait à comment allait Rachel.

C'était tous ces détails, tous ces petits grains de sable, qui lui donnaient le sentiment de construire une plage. Toute lisse, encore un peu petite, mais la mer était là, les berçant, et les dunes commençaient à s'étoffer.

Elles s'étoffaient de leurs restaurants, de leurs virées au centre commercial, de leurs rires, de toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient vus, ensemble. Et même si Minho venait de les rejoindre, c'était comme s'il avait toujours été là. Depuis l'après-midi au bar qu'ils avaient partagé, depuis le centre aquatique, ils étaient une unité. Une unité qui se séparait, qui n'était pas toujours réunie, mais qui finissait et qui finirait toujours par l'être.

Parce que c'était important.

C'était important, cette unification d'eux.

Et ce n'était pas seulement leurs amis, ni leurs familles.

C'était aussi tout le reste.

Et Newt était étonné, un peu surpris, de voir la vitesse avec laquelle ça avait été. En trois semaines, ils avaient déjà cette facilité inattendue entre eux. Entre eux tous.

Mais quelque part, oui.

Puisque Thomas était son évidence, tout le reste l'était aussi.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, brusquement, et il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, pendant que le film commençait.

Et en fait, ça le faisait un peu chier de le revoir une seconde fois. Déjà pendant la première projection, il l'avait trouvé moyen, alors…

Alors il subit.

Vers la moitié, il bailla, et, flemme de résister, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Thomas.

"Ça va ?"

Le chuchotement contre sa tempe le fit sourire, et il hocha silencieusement la tête.

"Tu es fatigué?

-Nan, mais le film m'emmerde.

-Ouais, bah moi aussi. On aurait dû les convaincre d'aller voir autre chose."

Il acquiesça, et ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, lorsque Minho lança un "Vos bouches!". Se retenant de rire devant l'air concentré du coréen, Newt releva la tête, et embrassa la première chose sur laquelle il tomba : le menton du brun.

Il vit sans le voir le sourire de son petit-ami, et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Elles s'effleurèrent, tout doucement, et, alors que Thomas allait s'éloigner, le blond passa sa main contre sa nuque, le maintenant contre lui.

Il le sentit rire contre sa bouche, et l'entendit murmurer :

"Arrête, Minho est à côté.

-Mh, Minho s'en fout chaton…"

Et il le fit taire en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Ils se câlinèrent quelques minutes, picorant leurs lèvres, leurs nez, leurs joues, et, d'un coup, une main se glissa dans son dos, s'infiltrant sous son tee-shirt à manches longues pour caresser sa peau. Il mordit quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, mais Thomas étouffa un gémissement.

Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il se sentait ainsi, aussi chaud et envieux.

Peut-être le fait qu'ils soient tout sauf seuls, ou qu'ils ne se soient embrassés qu'une seule fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rejoints. De toute façon, ce n'était jamais assez.

Il se résigna finalement à le lâcher, parce que ce n'était pas bien.

Parce qu'il avait _trop_ envie.

Il se rassit correctement, face à l'écran, et se tortilla pour trouver une position décente mais qui ne lui ferait pas mal.

Parce que _bordel il était serré ce jean._

Il se força à regarder le film, pour essayer de se calmer, pour faire disparaître cette tension dans son bas-ventre, et lorsqu'il vit enfin le bout de son calvaire de self-control, Thomas, _Thomas_ , posa sa main _sur sa cuisse. Haut. Trop haut._

"Tommy…"

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, un avertissement.

 _Arrêtes toi._

 _Maintenant._

"Newt…"

Ça aussi, ce n'était qu'un murmure.

Et pourtant, il contenait bien plus. Bien plus que toutes les autres fois.

Alors il tourna la tête, et lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent, il oublia de respirer, quelques secondes. Parce que _oui_ , il y avait plus que toutes les autres fois.

Et sa main glissa sur sa cuisse, encore plus haut.

Et leurs yeux étaient toujours accrochés.

Et, dans ses pupilles, Newt le voyait. Il voyait qu'il savait _très bien,_ ce qu'il faisait.

Il l'allumait.

Consciemment.

Puis, il retira sa main, et ce fut comme s'il avait été brûlé. Là où les doigts s'étaient tenus, il brûlait. Tout son corps brûlait.

Et Thomas se leva, en chuchotant qu'il allait aux toilettes.

Aux.

Toilettes.

Et puis merde.

Lui aussi il devait aller aux toilettes.

Tout de suite.

.

* * *

.

 **Oui.**

 **Je finis sur ça.**

 **Non.**

 **Je n'ai même pas honte.**

 **Ne me tapez pas :c**

 **(*) Alain, _Propos_.**

 **(**) One Direction, _They Don't Know About Us_. **

**(***) One Direction, _Half A Heart._**

 **Allez lire Alain, je l'aime, et allez écouter mes amours. (STREAMEZ KILL MY MIND, WE MADE IT ET LIGHTS UP) (Oui je fais leur pub y'a quoi).(Allez-y vraiment elles sont géniales.)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite :)))))**

 **All the love, xx**

 **Aki**


	30. Chaleur

**Bonsoir.**

 **Voilà.**

 **C'est le dernier chapitre.**

 **La fin.**

 **Bien sûr, il y aura l'épilogue, après, mais... voilà.**

 **On arrive au bout de cette histoire.**

 **Wow.**

 **Merci.**

 **A vous tous, vous, ceux qui ont review, vous, ceux qui ont lus sans commenter, vous tous, merci. D'avoir prit du temps pour moi. Pour mes mots.**

 **Je vous aime.**

.

* * *

.

Il avait chaud.

Il tremblait.

Il n'était pas très sûr de voir correctement, ni de respirer normalement.

Peut-être parce qu'il était plaqué contre un mur, dans une cabine de toilettes, à se faire embrasser comme il ne s'était jamais fait embrasser.

Avec un mélange d'envie, de besoin, de désir, qui le rendait incapable de penser à autre chose.

A autre chose que ce corps, fermement plaqué contre le sien.

A autre chose que ces mains, glissées sous son tee-shirt et agrippées à ses hanches.

A autre chose que leurs érections _collées._ Et même si c'était à travers leurs jeans, c'était déjà trop. Trop fort, trop intense, trop bon.

Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas que Thomas recule.

Alors il s'accrochait à lui, à son sweat, à sa taille, à son épaule, à tout ce qu'il parvenait à attraper.

"Tommy…"

Il en avait rien à foutre de paraître suppliant. Il l'était.

"N'arrête pas…

-Non, non…"

Et ils se retrouvèrent.

Et il n'était pas très sûr de ce qui allait arriver, juste que _ça allait arriver._

Parce qu'ils étaient trop chauds, parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se détacher, parce que les baisers de Thomas étaient _différents._ Ils n'étaient plus légers. Ils étaient profonds, ils réclamaient, prenaient, sans demander quoique ce soit.

Il se cambra contre le mur lorsqu'une des mains du brun glissa plus bas, jusqu'à se poser sur une de ses fesses.

 _Qu'est-ce. qu'il. se. passait._

Il n'avait jamais fait ça, il n'avait jamais été aussi loin.

Ce n'était plus son petit ami réservé et effrayé en face de lui, mais un garçon assuré, et assurément excité.

Peut-être que ça leur faisait perdre la tête, tout ça. Peut-être qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à réfléchir.

Oui, clairement.

Sinon, il n'aurait pas oser bouger ses hanches, pour faire frotter leurs érections emprisonnées l'une contre l'autre.

Et bordel, la main de Thomas se referma sur sa fesse, et elle faisait juste la taille _parfaite_.

"Tommy…"

Un halètement s'échoua contre son oreille, et doucement, les doigts de son petit-ami remontèrent sur ses hanches.

Un pas en arrière.

Et il sentit, instinctivement, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Sa voix était basse. Toute basse, comme s'il refusait de briser la magie de l'instant.

"J'ai peur…"

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, qui répondait à son chuchotement.

"De quoi ?

-De te décevoir…"

Et il ne put s'en empêcher.

De rire.

"Chaton, comment tu veux me décevoir ? Regarde dans quel état tu me mets..."

Il regarda Thomas baisser les yeux, et ses joues se teinter doucement à la vue du _problème_ qui déformait son pantalon.

"Oh.

-Ne fais pas l'étonné, tu l'as senti.

-O-Oui mais..

-Chut. Pas de mais. Thomas, j'ai envie de toi. De tes mains sur moi."

Il suivit le voyage de la pomme d'Adam du brun.

Il suivit le changement dans ses yeux.

Il suivit le glissement de ses mains, qui passèrent sur son ventre, remontant son haut.

"Tu es tellement beau, Newt…"

Et ce fut à son tour de rougir.

Parce qu'il ne voyait, n'entendait, ne sentait que de la sincérité.

Son cœur s'emballa, parce que les doigts de Thomas ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ils remontèrent, jusqu'à s'échouer contre sa clavicule, puis redescendirent, en caressant légèrement sa peau.

Et elle était de nouveau là.

La brûlure.

Il ferma les yeux, juste pour essayer de calmer cette fébrilité qui lui donnait envie d'exploser, mais ce fut pire.

Son souffle se coupa, parce que la paume du brun restait là. A plat, sur son estomac, et il était sûr qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade contre elle.

Puis, tout s'enchaîna très vite.

Leurs corps se heurtèrent, encore, et encore, et encore, et puis leurs mains se mêlèrent. Entre elles, entre eux, sur eux.

Et, comme ça avait commencé, les doigts de Thomas se retrouvèrent sur la cuisse de Newt, bien trop prêt de son érection.

Et ceux de Newt, sur l'aine de Thomas.

Il les laissa posés ici, audacieusement, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne morde sa lèvre, et qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de glisser sa paume sur lui.

La tête de son petit-ami bascula en arrière, en même temps qu'un gémissement résonnait dans l'espace clos de leur cabine.

"Oh putain."

Il retira sa main, et poussa doucement Thomas, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute le mur. Et ce fut à son tour de se plaquer contre lui, le bloquant avec son corps.

"Newt…

-Je reprends le contrôle, si tu veux bien."

Il lui lança un sourire en coin, et embrassa doucement sa joue, sa mâchoire, pour ensuite glisser dans son cou, sous son oreille.

Il reçut un petit rire en retour, et recula le visage en prenant un air outré.

Le brun mordillait sa lèvre, un air désolé mais amusé se peignant sur ses traits.

"Tes cheveux me chatouillent…

-Oh.

-Ils ont poussé…"

Doucement, son petit-ami remonta ses doigts de sa hanche sur laquelle ils étaient posés, et les passa dans ses mèches.

"C'est vrai.. " Remarqua-t-il avec une petite moue. "Je devrais les couper ?

-Non. J'aime bien. Sauf si toi tu as envie."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Non, pas trop. Je m'en fiche. J'ai pas envie de ça actuellement, en tout cas."

Et il aima regarder Thomas rougir.

Il aima sentir sa main tomber de ses cheveux, pour se rattraper à sa taille.

Il aima voir ses yeux se remettre à briller, de cette petite lueur particulière. Comme une touche de sensualité et d'exaltation mêlés, qui faisait briller son regard.

"Oh, je vois."

Il sourit, et frotta son nez contre celui du brun, avant de retourner dans son cou. C'était là où l'odeur enivrante de Thomas était la plus intense, et il l'inspira, fort.

Il voulait se perdre dans cette fragrance. Se noyer, s'oublier dedans.

Il n'arrivait même pas à définir ce qu'il sentait, parce que c'était au dessus de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas fruité, ce n'était pas mentholé, ni épicé, ni rien de connu.

C'était Thomas.

Et c'était bien mieux.

Sa bouche navigua, doucement, et se posa sur une gorge empreinte de grains de beauté.

Et il la sentit vibrer contre ses lèvres, cette gorge si douce et tentante, lorsqu'un gémissement échappa à Thomas.

"Putain."

L'injure semblait lui avoir échappé, tout comme le gémissement -et pourtant, Newt les adora tous les deux-.

"Mon petit chaton…"

Il frotta son nez contre la gorge visiblement sensible du brun, et des mains tremblantes s'accrochèrent au bas de son tee-shirt.

"'N-Newt…"

Et il allait répondre, il allait lui dire que ce n'était plus tenable, qu'il _devait_ faire _quelque chose._ N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose.

Et il allait répondre, mais le bruit de personnes rentrant dans les toilettes le stoppa.

"Oh mec sérieux le film, quand il baise la meuf, meilleur moment."

Il échangea un regard avec son petit-ami, et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, fit une grimace de dégoût.

Ne serait-ce qu'imaginer toucher sexuellement une fille lui donnait des frissons, et le calmait instantanément.

Et Thomas dut le lâcher pour plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, retenant son éclat de rire.

Il sourit, et se recula du corps si tentant de son petit-ami, avec une petite moue.

De toute façon, des chiottes, vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait ? Il espérait être plus classe que ça, tout de même.

Mais il avouait que sentir Thomas lâcher prise et faire un pas vers lui avait été trop exaltant pour qu'il pense à autre chose que cette envie dévorante.

Ils attendirent que les autres occupants des toilettes sortent en se fixant, et Newt eut beau chercher une pointe de regret dans le regard du brun, il ne trouva rien. Rien d'autre qu'un éclat d'excitation contenue, qui lui donnait envie de l'emmener chez lui pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Parce que même si rien n'avait vraiment commencé, c'était comme si. C'était comme si, parce que Thomas avait avoué, avec ses yeux, ses gestes et ses baisers, qu'il le voulait, malgré ses peurs.

Et il sentait encore sa main, contre son ventre, et il entendait encore sa voix tremblante lui dire qu'il le trouvait magnifique. Oui, tout ceci serait précieusement conservé dans un recoin de sa tête.

"Ils sont partis…

-Oui. Le film doit bientôt être terminé, on va les attendre dans le hall?

-Ouais…"

Et, est-ce que c'était une pointe de.. déception qu'il voyait là?

"Est-ce que.. est-ce que je dois rentrer chez moi après?"

Il releva la tête, et son coeur remonta au bord de ses lèvres.

"Tu préfères rester avec moi?

-Oui…"

La réponse était à peine soufflée, et il l'entendit à peine, mais il s'en foutait.

Thomas voulait rester.

Avec lui.

Chez lui.

"Tu veux rester dormir?"

La proposition aurait pû être innocente, mais elle était tout sauf innocente.

Parce qu'ils savaient ce que cela voulait dire.

"Oui.

-D'accord. Tu voudras passer prendre des affaires chez toi?

-Je suppose."

Et bien sûr, c'était un oui, mais ils étaient trop occupés à penser au fait qu'ils allaient, _enfin,_ dormir de nouveau ensemble. Pas que dormir, même, et c'était sûrement ça, au final, qui les rendait si dissipés.

Et l'anticipation faisait trembler les doigts de Newt, lorsqu'il remit son haut correctement, lorsqu'il déverouilla leur cabine, lorsqu'il se lava les mains, lorsqu'ils sortirent des toilettes.

Il ne se calma que lorsque Teresa lui sauta dessus, dans l'entrée du cinéma.

"Bordel, j'étais inquiète! Vous étiez où ? Vous êtes partis tellement rapidement…"

Le blond leva la tête vers Thomas, et lorsqu'il le vit, muet, avec l'air d'un gamin pris en train de faire une connerie, il secoua la tête.

"On en a eu marre du navet, on est sortis pour que je fume, et là on était partis pisser. Ca te va Madame la Commissaire ?"

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, et tapota son épaule.

"Je m'en contenterais cette fois-ci, Monsieur l'Accusé!"

Mais, quand elle se retourna en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, il sut qu'elle avait très bien compris leur petit manège.

Et, comme la mauvaise meilleure amie qu'elle était, elle lança l'idée d'aller manger au mcdo. Il aurait tellement voulu sortir une excuse, trop tôt, trop tard, pas faim, mais… la vérité était qu'il était 20h30, et qu'il crevait la dalle. Alors il céda, après avoir lancé un regard mi-désolé mi-désespéré à Thomas, qui répondit d'une moue et d'un haussement d'épaules, l'air de dire "On n'y peut rien". Et, lorsque tout le monde prit le chemin de la sortie, il sentit une main se poser, à peine quelques secondes, dans le creux de ses reins, comme pour le guider, et ensuite s'envoler. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste là, mais au final, non. Parce que le moindre effleurement le replongeait dans ses pensées, dans ses envies, dans ses sensations précédentes, et il n'était pas sûr ce que ce soit une bonne idée de songer à ça pendant qu'il était avec des amis.

Non, définitivement pas.

Il devait juste être patient.

Et espérer que la soirée ne s'éternise pas trop, vu le regard brûlant que Thomas lui lança.

Oui, ils étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, ce soir.

* * *

Il avait chaud.

Il tremblait.

Il se sentait électrique, fébrile, et depuis qu'ils étaient assis avec leurs menus, il était intenable. Il s'agitait, croisait ses jambes, mettait et enlevait ses coudes de sur la table, bougeait dans tous les sens.

C'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, ni à s'enlever les images et les sensations grisantes qu'il avait ressenties lorsqu'ils étaient au cinéma.

Dans des putains de toilettes.

Mais ce n'était qu'un détail, au final. Ce qui comptait, c'était cette chaleur brûlante qui l'avait ravagé, et qui l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'à la sensation incroyable de lâcher prise qu'il avait ressentie. Parce qu'il lui avait suffi d'envoyer valser ses réticences pour avoir une envie incontrôlable de céder. Et qu'importe l'endroit où ils étaient.

Avec un peu de recul, il se disait que ce n'était pas si mal qu'ils aient été "interrompus", parce qu'il aurait sûrement regretté d'avoir touché Newt pour la première fois dans des chiottes de cinéma, mais...

Mais il l'avait tellement voulu, et il le voulait toujours tellement, que c'était frustrant au possible.

Et il repensait à sa main, agrippant la fesse du blond, naviguant sur son torse, attrapant sa hanche, et rien ne lui semblait plus excitant que ces souvenirs.

Parce qu'ils n'étaient rien, rien que le début d'une chose incroyable qu'il voulait ressentir.

Il n'avait plus peur.

Peut-être qu'il aurait de nouveau peur plus tard, lorsque la chaleur les envahirait de nouveau, lorsque leurs corps seraient de nouveau pressés l'un contre l'autre, mais pour l'instant, il ne ressentait aucune appréhension. Simplement une impatience bouillonnante, qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

Puis, le pied de Newt se glissa contre le sien, sous la table, et il arrêta instantanément de gigoter.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et s'évitèrent, parce que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ils ne devaient plus se regarder…

Et il devait vraiment penser à autre chose. Quelque chose qui ne concernait pas son petit-ami, ni le fait qu'il allait dormir chez lui. Mais pour la première fois depuis les vacances, il allait enfin pouvoir l'avoir contre lui, le soir, la nuit, le matin… Il mordilla sa lèvre en triturant une frite. Il n'avait pas très faim, en plus il avait déjà mangé au mcdo avec Minho, quelques jours avant.

Il préférait largement sentir son ventre se contracter lorsqu'il se remémorait le moment où il avait sentit la digue céder. Le moment précis où il s'était dit "Marre d'avoir envie et d'avoir peur.". Il ne voulait avoir qu'envie.

"Tommy, tu ne manges pas ?"

La voix douce du blond le tira de ses pensées, et il secoua la tête.

"J'ai pas trop faim… Tu veux mon sandwich?

-Non merci, mais toi mange.

-Je suis noué."

Il leva les yeux, et regarda Newt sourire en secouant la tête.

"Finis au moins tes frites au lieu de les émietter.

-Ok…

-Allez TomTom, faut te nourrir, écoute Papa!

-Ta gueule Teresa."

Un éclat de rire lui répondit, et elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

"J'adore t'embêter. C'est ton Daddy.

-Ce genre de relation ultra glauque, ahah.

-De ouf, c'est un enfer les bails à moitié pédo là.

-Non mais toujours dans l'excès toi!"

Et chacun commença à donner son avis.

Thomas décrocha au bout de dix minutes, laissant Newt se battre pour faire entendre ses arguments, pendant qu'il le regardait, le menton dans la paume de sa main.

Il était beau.

Lorsqu'il parlait ainsi, lorsqu'il défendait son point de vue, il était beau.

Lorsqu'il parlait tout court, il était beau.

Lorsqu'il lisait, lorsqu'il écoutait de la musique, lorsqu'il était en colère, lorsqu'il était agacé, lorsqu'il était heureux, lorsqu'il souriait.

Tout le temps.

Parce qu'il était ce genre de personne solaire, charismatique, qui donnait envie de s'approcher, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il vous attrape dans ses filets et ne vous lâche plus. C'était une araignée, qui vous prenait dans sa toile d'amour, de tendresse, de rire, de bonne humeur. Et il était impossible de s'en défaire.

Et l'aimer, c'était tellement intense.

Parce qu'il vous faisait ressentir mille émotions, mille sentiments, mille envies, tout en restant si naturel, si .. si _Newt._ Il ne faisait pas d'efforts pour plaire, il restait simplement lui-même, et c'était ça qui attirait.

Cette sorte de pudeur, de candeur, qu'il dégageait aux premiers abords. Comme si cette douce amicalité n'était qu'une minuscule partie de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il pouvait être. Il était _tellement_ plus.

Il étincelait, il vibrait.

Il vous secouait, vous retournait, vous montrait tout ce que vous ne pouviez pas voir.

Et, dans son cas, il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur qui il était, et sur qui il voulait devenir.

Il voulait devenir fort et courageux. Il voulait l'être assez pour protéger ce sourire, pour protéger ce garçon, pour le tenir contre lui, avec la certitude que rien ne viendrait le briser.

Il voulait devenir doux et aimant. Il voulait l'être assez pour le rendre heureux, pour voir son regard continuer de pétiller, avec la certitude que rien ne viendrait le blesser.

Il voulait apprendre à aimer Newt comme il le méritait.

Une vague d'amour le balança sur la plage, et il toucha du bout des doigts le sable fin de leurs souvenirs d'été. Il les chérissait et les chérirait, car chacun d'entre eux était une pierre sur l'édifice qu'ils contruisaient, jour après jour, ensemble. Et jamais ce mot n'avait pris autant d'importance. _Ensemble._ Parce que, pour la première fois, pour la seule fois, il voulait avancer avec quelqu'un. Il le voulait tellement que ça lui faisait mal.

Il voulait sentir ce pied contre le sien, même lorsqu'ils auraient cinquante ans.

Il voulait tenir cette main, même dans vingt ans.

Il voulait adopter un chien, et se battre pour le prénom, pour les promenades, pour la marque de croquettes.

Il voulait faire des photos de Newt, les accrocher dans leur maison, et l'entendre râler.

Il voulait lever les yeux au ciel, se plaindre, s'engueuler, et se réconcilier.

Il voulait vivre, et soudain, l'ampleur de ses sentiments le submergea.

Il savait qu'il l'aimait, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était avec cette force.

Parce que c'était évident, c'était évident que même de loin, perdu dans la foule, il le reconnaîtrait. Parce que même dans le noir, il saurait trouver sa main. Parce que même dans le bruit, il entendrait sa respiration.

Parce qu'il aurait beau lutter, sa tête et son coeur était accrochés à Newton Isaac.

Et il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées, qu'il remarqua qu'ils s'étaient tous levés uniquement lorsque Minho lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

"Oh, on t'attend, tu bouges ou quoi ? J'suis fatigué j'veux rentrer.

-J'suis fatigué j'veux rentrer nianiania."

L'imitation grognonne eu au moins le mérite de faire rire Brenda, et il se leva, les yeux encore un peu dans le vague.

Il jeta ses ordures et abandonna son plateau sur les autres, et les suivit à l'extérieur. Newt, _Newt_ , lui tint la porte, en lui souriant adorablement, et Thomas se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. Il le regarda s'allumer une cigarette, un peu fasciné par le mélange de buée et de fumée qui s'échappait des lèvres fines de son petit-ami, et secoua doucement la tête, pour s'empêcher de penser à des choses terriblement romantiques, ou exagérément sensuelles.

Quoique, au point où il en était, sur le plan sensuel…

Lorsque le blond eut terminé sa clope, ils se séparèrent. Aussi simplement que ça.

Teresa proposa à Minho et à Brenda de les ramener, après avoir échangé un long regard silencieux avec Newt, et ils s'étreignirent tous. Parfois un peu maladroitement, mais ce n'était que le temps de trouver leur harmonie, et Thomas les regarda chahuter jusqu'à la voiture de la brune avec un sentiment de bien-être dans le creux de son ventre.

"On passe chez toi et on rentre ?"

Et il l'entendit. Le "à la maison" qu'il ne prononça pas.

"Oui."

Sa réponse était soufflée, tout comme lui l'était.

Soufflé par l'éclat de la lune qui s'échouait contre l'arrondi de la joue de Newt. Il tendit la main, presque timidement, et effleura l'endroit où la lueur l'éclairait, du bout des doigts. Comme s'il avait peur de briser la magie.

Puis un nuage passa, et Newt tourna la tête.

"Ca va chaton?

-Ouioui, désolé, j'étais un peu ailleurs.."

Ils marchèrent vers la Mazda du blond, et leurs bras se cognaient à chaque pas. Mais il était hors de question de s'éloigner.

"Pendant le repas aussi. A quoi tu pensais ?

-A toi."

Son coeur loupa un battement, parce que.. parce que merde, deux mois auparavant, un mois même, il n'aurait jamais osé le dire de façon si directe. Et maintenant, aujourd'hui, il lui aurait paru étrange de ne pas le dire.

C'était dans des instants comme celui-là qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait changé, évolué. Désormais, il arrivait à parler. Il arrivait à dire ces mots, ces mots qui le gênaient ou lui semblaient incongrus avant.

"Et à quoi tu pensais?" Demanda une voix curieuse, de l'autre côté de la voiture, la portière ouverte.

"Je suis tenté de te dire que ça ne te regarde pas, mais je sens que ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse espérée! Ai-je tord ?

-Non, pas du tout."

Il rit en se glissant dans l'habitacle, attacha sa ceinture, regarda Newt faire de même, et pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers chez lui, le sujet dévia sur la soirée, et lorsqu'il lâcha "C'était bien le cinéma, en tout cas", leur mascarade vola en éclats.

Elle vola en éclat, et diffusa toute la chaleur qu'ils avaient contenue et refoulée.

Comme ça, en une phrase, en quelques mots, ils retrouvèrent cette fébrilité brûlante, cette attente douloureuse.

Les yeux sur la route, ils firent comme si tout allait bien, comme s'ils n'avaient pas qu'une envie : s'arrêter pour s'embrasser follement.

Lorsque Newt se gara, en bas de son bâtiment, Thomas dut avaler sa salive avant de parler, tellement sa gorge était sèche.

"Je- je reviens."

Il s'extirpa rapidement de la voiture, et respira avec soulagement l'air frais de l'extérieur. Il devait se calmer. Il devait arrêter de penser à... à beaucoup trop de choses. Au corps de Newt, aux lèvres de Newt, à sa bouche, à ses mains, à ses doigts, à ses murmures, à ses soupirs, à tout ce qu'il avait effleuré dans les toilettes du cinéma. Et se dire que ça, cette chose déjà si intense, n'avait été que le début, lui donnait des frissons.

Il n'était pas prêt.

Si, il l'était, terriblement.

Mais il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à garder la tête froide.

Oh et puis, qui lui demandait de le faire ? Personne. Teresa lui avait même conseillé de ne pas penser dans ces moments là. Ce conseil qu'il avait trouvé gênant lui sembla soudain prendre tout son intérêt, et il se dépêcha de monter jusqu'à son étage. Il entra silencieusement, et, comme un voleur, rejoignit sa chambre directement. Il ne croisa personne, sa mère était de nuit, et sa soeur dormait sûrement déjà.

Il balança son pyjama, un tee-shirt et un caleçon dans un sac à dos, ainsi que quelques affaires inutiles, juste pour se donner de la contenance.

Ses mains tremblaient trop.

Il attrapa un papier, écrivit rapidement "J'suis parti dormir chez Newt, je reviens demain, je vous aime.", et l'abandonna sur la table du salon.

Et il redescendit, fermant la porte tout doucement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de réveiller Rachel, pour qu'elle vienne lui poser des questions, non merci. Il n'avait pas envie de parler.

Il n'avait envie de rien, en fait. De rien d'autre que de Newt.

Alors, comme un gamin drogué d'amour, il courut dans les escaliers, et déboula dehors avec un sourire plus grand que lui. Et lorsqu'il vit son petit-ami, appuyé à sa voiture, une cigarette aux lèvres, les yeux vers le ciel, il se précipita vers lui. Il s'en foutait, de toute façon, c'était la nuit, il était tard, il pouvait bien faire n'importe quoi. Qui s'en soucierait ? Il s'arrêta devant le blond, et, dans une folie passagère, lui arracha sa clope, la jetta par terre, prit son visage dans ses mains, et l'embrassa.

Et ce qu'il pensait être un baiser rapide, empli d'une joie téméraire, se transforma en brasier.

Il ne contrôlait plus rien, et les mains de Newt, comme en manque de sa peau, se glissèrent directement sous son pull, pour attraper ses hanches.

Il étouffa un soupir, ou peut-être un gémissement, parce que s'ils ne se séparaient pas _maintenant,_ il n'était pas très sûr de la décence de ses actes, compte tenu du caractère public de l'endroit.

Newt devait être dans le même état, car lorsqu'il le lâcha, ce fut pour lui sortir d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée :

"On rentre, tout de suite."

Ils se séparèrent, avec la rapidité des corps qui savent qu'ils se retrouveront bientôt, et montèrent, chacun de leur côté, dans un silence tendu.

Et il n'avait jamais vécu un trajet aussi difficilement. Il lui semblait durer des heures, qui elles mêmes s'éternisaient d'infinité. Surtout lorsque Newt posa sa main sur sa cuisse, et bien trop haut pour que l'intention soit innocente.

Déglutir commençait à devenir compliqué lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison des Isaac, et Thomas eut la pensée qu'il avait été tellement de fois ici que c'était comme sa deuxième maison mais que, pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il allait y dormir.

Bordel, il allait dormir dans la chambre de son petit-ami. Dans son lit, dans ses draps, avec ses oreillers. Noyé dans son odeur.

Il regarda Newt verrouiller sa voiture, presque négligemment, et le suivit jusqu'à la porte.

Tout ce qu'ils faisaient semblait durer des siècles, et il crut perdre patience quand le blond chercha ses clés pendant littéralement deux minutes. Puis, ils furent à l'intérieur.

Il sentait ses dernières restrictions se briser, une par une, et il retira ses chaussures presque aussi vite que Newt. Ils prirent quelques secondes pour se sourire, parce que derrière leur excitation, la situation était plutôt drôle, et quand le blond prit sa main pour le tirer à l'étage, ses lèvres perdirent leur amusement.

Ils montèrent les escaliers dans le noir, mais sans essayer de ralentir leur allure, et lorsque la porte de la chambre se referma derrière eux, il arrêta d'essayer.

Il arrêta d'essayer de se retenir, de se calmer, de se canaliser.

Il déconnecta simplement tout le reste, et leurs corps, leurs bouches, se heurtèrent, comme s'ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre. Et c'était peut-être le cas, en fait.

Ses mains agrippèrent les hanches de Newt, et celles de Newt se croisèrent dans sa nuque, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Mais rien n'allait l'éloigner. Rien n'allait les arrêter, cette fois. La réalisation aurait pu l'effrayer ou l'angoisser, tout comme le fait qu'il savait que son petit-ami n'arrêterait pas non plus, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait plus peur. Il avait juste envie, et très chaud.

Pourquoi avait-il autant de vêtements, bon dieu?

C'était inhumain d'avoir aussi chaud... C'était comme si ses veines étaient habitées par du feu, et ses mains, possédées par le feu lui-même. Il brisa le baiser pour tenter de respirer, mais aussitôt, les lèvres de Newt se posèrent sur sa mâchoire, pour ensuite se glisser insidieusement dans son cou. Il se mordit la langue, pour retenir les mille mots qui voulaient s'en échapper, et glissa ses mains sur les fesses du blond. Un souffle brûlant s'échoua contre sa peau, suivi d'un "Tommy" presque suppliant, et il céda. Il appuya, et colla leurs bassins. Comme si c'était une délivrance, il sentit le feu se calmer, un peu, quelques instants, pour repartir lorsque Newt bougea contre lui, comme si ce n'était pas assez.

Et ça l'était.

 _Insuffisant._

Et, comme c'était _vraiment_ insuffisant, comme ils avaient attendu _vraiment_ longtemps, il serra un peu plus fort Newt contre lui, jusqu'à ce que chaque infime mouvement, chaque coup involontaire de bassin, lui fasse ressentir cette horrible et délicieuse sensation d'une érection contre la sienne.

Et il ne put retenir un gémissement en imaginant cette sensation _sans vêtements._

Il voulait beaucoup trop déshabiller Newt, là, tout de suite.

Même si ça faisait trop peu de temps qu'ils étaient arrivés, il s'en foutait, c'était déjà trop. Le blond devait penser pareil, puisqu'il murmura, contre sa peau :

"J'ai chaud Tommy."

Et s'il avait un jour cru être excité, que ce soit seul ou avec une fille, il avait eu terriblement tort.

Parce que ce qu'il ressentit, à l'entente de la phrase, de la voix, du surnom, du ton, du tout mêlé, fut excessivement puissant.

Puis, comme pour en rajouter, Newt lécha, du bout de la langue et des lèvres, le petit endroit, juste sous son oreille, à la pointe de sa mâchoire.

Il jura, un peu trop fort, et une bouche se plaqua sur la sienne, murmurant un "Chut.".

"Newt…"

Il entendit son timbre désespéré, et il aurait pu se moquer de lui-même, mais il était trop loin pour ça. Trop loin dans son désir, trop loin dans son envie, dans son attente.

"Je sais chaton, je sais…"

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était censé vouloir dire.

"Viens."

Aucun mot ne lui aurait paru aussi beau, à cet instant. Alors il le suivit, et lorsqu'il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit, il obéit aveuglément, se mettant en tailleur un peu maladroitement. Et Newt, _Newt,_ se laissa tomber sur lui, entourant sa taille de ses jambes.

Ses mains, inconscientes du trouble qui le ravageait, se posèrent dans le creux des reins du blond, et il l'entendit dire quelques chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que son coeur, battant contre ses oreilles.

Une morsure dans son cou le fit sortir de sa transe, et il soupira lourdement.

"Tu m'écoutes mon chat?

-Non."

Un sourire fugace traversa le regard de son petit-ami et il répéta doucement, comme si c'était sans importance.

"J'ai dit que j'avais envie de toi."

Entièrement sorti de son trouble, son souffle se coupa, et il leva les yeux vers le visage du blond.

Et son souffle ne revenait pas, parce qu'il était simplement magnifique.

"Tommy, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Un petit ton inquiet s'était installé, et il n'avait rien à faire là.

"C'est juste que…

-Tu veux arrêter ? Tu as be-

-...Je t'aime."

Ce fut au tour de Newt de se figer, silencieux, et Thomas en profita pour plonger dans son cou. Il profita de la position pour frotter son nez contre sa peau, se gorgeant de cette odeur si douce et sensuelle. Habituellement, comme il était plus grand, il n'avait pas l'occasion de le faire, alors il resta comme ça, à respirer simplement le parfum de cette chaire qu'il voulait dévorer.

Il voulait dévorer ce garçon, des pieds à la tête, de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses orteils.

Une lame d'amour, d'envie, de besoin le frappa de plein fouet, et il tira le tee-shirt de Newt pour mordre son épaule, comme si lui faire une marque, même éphémère, allait l'aider à évacuer ce trop-plein.

Et la douleur sembla réveiller le blond.

"Putain!"

Il voulut s'excuser, mais des doigts tremblants relevaient déjà son menton, et des lèvres exigeantes se perdaient avec les siennes.

Ils se perdaient, ensemble.

Aucun d'eux ne contrôlait plus rien, et il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'enlever mutuellement leurs vêtements avec un empressement qui leur faisait faire n'importe quoi. Ils tiraient sur les tissus, quitte à les faire craquer, oubliaient comment retirer un pull et respiraient bien trop fort pour un effort si inconséquent.

Mais ils s'en foutaient.

Et quand, enfin, ils se retrouvèrent torses nus, et que leurs peaux se touchèrent, un frisson lui remonta le long du dos, comme un avertissement à l'intensité de l'après.

 _L'après._

S'il n'en pouvait déjà plus comme ça, comment il allait survivre à la suite ?

Mais bordel, rien ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi juste que cet instant, que ce peau contre peau.

Et, pendant deux ou trois secondes, ils ne bougèrent plus. Puis, Newt se redressa, et quitta ses cuisses.

"Viens."

La seconde fois, la seconde entente de ce mot, le secoua encore plus que la première, et il suivit, encore une fois. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, face à lui ?

Il se leva, et se retrouva debout, face à Newt. Il croisa son regard sérieux, et, les battements de son coeur ralentirent légèrement, parce qu'il savait que ce moment était important. Que ce que le blond s'apprêtait à dire était essentiel.

"Dis-moi que tout va bien.

-Tout va bien.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, vraiment."

Une douce caresse vint effleurer sa joue, et, avec un sourire d'une tendresse écrasante, son petit-ami continua.

"Est-ce que tu veux continuer ?

-Oui."

Et oui, c'était essentiel.

Son consentement.

Parce que, même si ça lui paraissait évident, une part de lui était persuadé que tant qu'il n'aurait pas entendu un oui, Newt n'aurait rien fait.

Et soudain, la force du respect que son petit-ami lui portait le frappa.

Il entendit la voix de Teresa lui dire que Newt lui demanderait toujours son avis, et qu'il ne ferait rien sans être sûr que c'était ok, et elle avait tellement raison. Et c'était tellement important.

"Tu m'arrêtes si tu n'en as plus envie, d'accord ?"

Il hocha la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler.

"Je suis content que tu veuilles pas arrêter, parce que moi non plus."

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, et, pris d'une émotion toute nouvelle, Thomas le regarda.

Il le regarda vraiment.

Jusqu'à ce que Newt sorte :

"Tu comptes rester ici à me fixer ou venir m'embrasser et potentiellement finir de me déshabiller?"

Il ponctua d'un sourire taquin, et Thomas ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pour se donner du courage, ou de la force, ou je-ne-sais-quoi, puis il s'approcha, presque trop lentement, et attrapa la boucle de la ceinture du blond, pour le rapprocher de lui.

"Oh, intéressante initiative.

-Chuut."

Il regarda son petit-ami étouffer un gloussement dans son poing, et doucement, il posa ses doigts sur la clavicule gauche du blond, pour glisser jusqu'au nombril. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Newt avait les poils clairs, et il posa sa main à plat contre son estomac, pour la seconde fois de la journée. Mais le touché velouté de cette peau contre sa paume, c'était incroyable. Surtout couplé à la respiration laborieuse du blond, lorsqu'il commença à naviguer sur son ventre, le caressant du bout des doigts.

Il aurait pu faire ça pendant des heures entières, tellement il adorait cette sensation de douceur et de découverte, mais la tension de son bas-ventre le piqua, presque douloureusement, et il mordit sa lèvre.

Et la pause qu'ils venaient de s'accorder se brisa.

Newt se colla contre lui, et récupéra ses lèvres pour un baiser qui le retourna complètement.

Il oublia tout le reste, tout ce qui n'était pas leurs corps, leurs chairs, leurs bouches, leur envie, et ses mains se plaquèrent dans le dos lisse du blond, les rapprochant encore plus.

La brûlure le ravageait, encore et encore, comme si le fait de s'être mise de côté, même quelques instants, l'avait fait grossir un peu plus, et ses doigts tremblants glissèrent jusqu'aux hanches, puis jusqu'au devant du jean de Newt.

Et il défit la ceinture.

Et il défit les boutons.

Et Newt le retira, en le fixant.

Et Newt défit sa ceinture.

Et Newt défit ses boutons.

Et il retira son pantalon, en fixant Newt.

Leurs yeux étaient aimantés, ils n'arrivaient pas à se détacher, mais, dans un élan d'envie, il termina par briser leur échange visuel pour baisser le regard.

Et il avait beau avoir imaginé sa réaction lorsqu'il verrait ça, il n'avait jamais été préparé à cette vague d'envie.

Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il ressentirait une telle envie de retirer ce boxer, pour voir ce sexe dans son entièreté, dans son intégralité. Putain, comment pouvait-il avoir autant envie de se mettre à genoux devant Newt ? Il voulait le toucher, si fort que ça l'étranglait presque. Il voulait tendre la main et retirer ce dernier rempart.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Dans sa tête, même sans se l'avouer, il avait eu peur, peur de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas capable de regarder un sexe masculin et d'en être excité, mais bordel si, il était excité, et il le voulait _si fort._

Comment était-ce possible ? Ses pensées tournaient à l'obscène, il n'arrivait plus à les endiguer, il voulait le voir, le toucher, le lécher.

Une main l'agrippa. Il ne voulait pas bouger.

Il voulait juste terminer de déshabiller Newt.

"Chaton, est-ce que .."

Il releva la tête.

Respira.

"J'ai envie de toi."

Et regarda son petit-ami perdre ses mots.

Il se foutait du reste.

Il balança son caleçon dans la pièce, jeta ses chaussettes, et il n'aurait jamais pensé que les pupilles de Newt pouvaient être si noires. Elles mangeaient presque tous ses yeux, et il sentit son ventre se contracter douloureusement face au regard du blond.

Même dans ses fantasmes les plus chauds, personne ne l'avait jamais regardé avec autant de désir et d'envie.

Il l'entendit jurer, en anglais, et le regarda l'imiter, en lançant n'importe où les derniers vêtement qu'il lui restait.

Et voilà.

Ils étaient nus, il était nu devant un autre garçon, il avait un autre garçon nu devant lui, et rien n'avait jamais été aussi excitant de toute sa vie.

"Dans le lit."

L'ordre claqua, autoritaire, rauque, et il se glissa dans les draps sans protester, lâchant un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Newt se fondre contre lui.

Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, et tout le reste, tout le reste se collait, se séparait pour mieux se heurter, et lorsque leurs érections entrèrent en contact, il se noya dans un gémissement bruyant, qui trouva un écho, tout proche, presque aussi fort que le sien.

Ils se foutaient des "chut" précédents, ils étaient perdus dans ce plaisir fulgurant qui leur brûlait les reins.

"Chaton…"

Il retint un bruit indécent, et ses mains s'agrippèrent aux fesses de Newt. Il les aimait beaucoup trop, elles étaient parfaites, et, juste ici, il pouvait contrôler leurs mouvements, même s'il n'avait clairement pas l'esprit assez clair pour le faire. Il se contentait de le pousser toujours un peu plus contre lui, pour accentuer le frottement.

Et il n'avait jamais ressenti un truc aussi incroyablement intense. Son coeur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait du mal à respirer correctement, et il sentait qu'il transpirait, parce que c'était juste d'un érotisme qu'il n'était pas sûr de supporter très longtemps.

Et Newt, _Newt,_ gémissait des trucs en anglais dans son oreille, en s'agrippant à lui, et en fait, il ne poussait plus rien. Ses mains étaient simplement posées, et accompagnaient les mouvements lascifs de bassins du blond. Il se déhanchait, contre lui, pour lui, et Thomas se cambra brusquement.

C'était foutrement bon.

Comment avait-il pu avoir peur d'une chose aussi _bonne_.

"T-Tommy…"

Il capta son prénom parmis les mots en anglais et lorsque le blond releva la tête, qu'il avait enfouie dans le cou de Thomas, il arrêta de respirer. Ses yeux étaient si brillants qu'il crut qu'il allait pleurer.

"Bébé, ça v-"

Il s'interrompit avec son propre gémissement, lorsque des doigts assurés et chauds s'emparèrent de son membre.

Il penserait au bébé qu'il venait de sortir plus tard, il penserait plus tard tout court.

"Putain!"

Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'allait tenir.

Il voulait le toucher aussi, il le voulait tellement, _tellement_. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelque chose dont il avait eu peur, quelques jours avant.

Il essaya de déglutir, échoua, alors il se contenta de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de Newt, une main derrière sa nuque. Il ne chercha pas à l'embrasser, il n'avait pas assez de souffle pour ça, il avait seulement besoin de pouvoir étouffer ses bruits, qu'il n'arrivait même plus à retenir. C'était beaucoup trop _bon._

Sa seconde main se glissa entre eux, caressant doucement le torse du blond, se permettant même de passer son pouce sur un téton, le faisant se cambrer sensuellement contre lui, et lorsqu'il sentit sa paume buter contre quelque chose, il s'arrêta.

Sa respiration s'essouffla, et il explora du bout des doigts le sexe tendu. C'était tellement excitant qu'il n'arrivait plus à comprendre pourquoi il avait eu peur. Il voulait toucher Newt comme ça toute sa vie.

Sa main descendit, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement désespéré ne vienne brûler ses lèvres.

Il venait de son petit-ami, mais il le partagea avec lui, parce que sa main autour de lui, c'était juste… au delà des mots. Il n'arrivait plus très bien à penser, ni à réfléchir, mais il savait qu'il n'était franchement pas loin d'un putain d'orgasme, alors il referma ses doigts autour de l'érection du blond.

Et à partir de là, plus rien n'eut de sens.

Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre leurs souffles, mais recommençaient.

Ils gémissaient à en perdre leurs voix, mais n'arrivaient pas à se taire.

Ils bougeaient à en perdre leurs forces, mais refusaient d'arrêter.

Ils se poussaient l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans la main de l'autre, et ils seraient sûrement épuisés demain, de s'être autant donnés physiquement et émotionnellement, mais ils s'en fichaient.

Ils avaient besoin de ça, de se heurter, de s'agripper comme ils pouvaient, d'extérioriser les mille sensations qu'ils partageaient.

Ils étaient comme connectés, reliés par le même fil, la même onde, et, lorsque la voix de Newt se cassa pour gémir, il sut que c'était la fin.

Il le sentait trembler contre lui, ou peut-être que ça venait de lui, il n'en avait aucune idée.

"I, - I can't…"

Et il n'aurait jamais cru que ça allait être à lui de caresser Newt pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

Il aurait cru que c'était lui qui aurait paniqué de jouir dans la main de quelqu'un d'autre, mais il se retrouvait là, avec Newt dans les bras, à lui dire combien il était beau et à quel point il l'adorait. Il ne savait pas d'où sortait ces mots, ces gestes, et encore moins ce sentiment, si sûr de lui, mais lorsque le blond ouvrit les yeux, il sut. Il sut que cette force venait de la confiance que lui avait offert Newt en s'abandonnant dans ses bras.

Et, juste comme ça, avec un dernier mouvement, pas plus fort que les autres, il explosa.

Il se cambra, rejetant sa tête en arrière, et il n'avait même plus de voix, alors il se contenta d'essayer de ne pas suffoquer, pendant qu'il vivait l'orgasme le plus intense de sa courte expérience sexuelle.

Il sentit à peine Newt déposer ses lèvres contre son plexus solaire, en revanche, il le sentit se figer, et se tendre brusquement. Et il sentit encore plus son sexe se contracter et une substance bien connue se répandre sur sa main et son abdomen.

Il tremblait encore lorsque Newt laissa tomber sa tête sur son bras, lâchant doucement son érection, qui retombait lentement.

Presque à contre coeur, il l'imita, détachant sa main de cette peau chaude et encore tendue, et essuya négligemment ses doigts sur son ventre.

Il se foutait vraiment d'être sale, là.

Il était épuisé.

Il voulait dormir mille ans.

Il voulait ne pas dormir et passer la nuit à parler, à rire, à câliner Newt.

Il ne savait pas trop.

Cinq, dix, peut-être quinze minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelle seules leurs respirations encore haletantes coupaient le silence, puis, il sentit ses paupières commencer à être lourdes.

"T'endors pas chaton... Faut se nettoyer."

Il grogna, et se redressa, son coude s'enfonçant dans le matelas, sa joue dans sa paume.

"Si on était des filles, on serait pas englués dans du sperme."

Un éclat de rire lui répondit, joyeux, et il regarda son petit-ami se relever et sortir des draps. Il laissa ses yeux caresser son dos magnifique et sa chute de rein, qu'il jugea érotique, et se fit surprendre en train de le mater. Il récolta un sourire ravi, comme si le blond avait pu douter un seul instant d'être désirable à ses yeux.

Il eut envie de lui dire une énième fois qu'il était vraiment beau, mais Newt fut plus rapide.

"Tu es à couper le souffle, Thomas Edison. Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un d'aussi sexy dans mon lit.

-Je te renvoie le compliment, Newton Isaac. Même si ce n'est pas mon lit."

Ils partagèrent un sourire de connivence, et Newt lui tendit la main.

"Viens te nettoyer maintenant, je veux pas tacher mon lit."

Il ronchonna, juste pour le plaisir de voir Newt faire semblant d'être agacé, et attrapa ses doigts.

Il les tira dans la salle de bain, en face de sa chambre, et même s'ils savaient qu'ils étaient seuls à l'étage, ils coururent, en rigolant comme les enfants qu'ils étaient.

Le bonheur post-orgasmique les suivit encore vingt bonnes minutes, qu'ils passèrent à se jeter des serviettes mouillées dessus, à chercher leurs caleçons dans le noir -pour finalement se résoudre à dormir nus- et à discuter dans le lit de Newt, allongés sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Et, lorsque le sommeil daigna les accueillir, ils s'enlaçèrent, incapable de se lâcher, même pour une nuit. Lui qui avait toujours détesté être trop collé, en couple ou en amitié, se découvrait aux antipodes de ses habitudes.

Après avoir étouffé un bâillement, il laissa le marchand de sable coopérer avec le blond -qui s'amusait à parsemer son visage de bisous aussi légers que tendres- et s'endormit, noyé dans la chaleur et l'odeur de Newt.

La nuit était sûrement aussi belle que la vie.

.

* * *

.

 **Bonne soirée,**

 **All the love xx**


	31. Epilogue, final point

**Bonjour.**

 **On y est... A la fin, au point final de cette histoire.**

 **Plus d'un an de post, et des mois d'écriture.**

 **Des pages et des pages remplies, des syndromes de la page blanche, aussi.**

 **Je vous ai livré mes peurs, mes angoisses, mes inquiétudes, à travers Thomas.**

 **Je vous ai offert mes amours, mes expériences, mes sourires, à travers Newt.**

 **Merci de les avoir prit, de les avoir lu, de les avoir aimer.**

 **Merci pour tout, merci à tous.**

 **Je vous aime infiniment.**

.

* * *

.

 _"Salut Rach'._

 _Tu me manques. Comme d'habitude. Comme chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute._

 _La vie est belle, mais toujours aussi cruelle._

 _Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je sois triste, alors j'essaie d'aller mieux. Je crois que j'y arrives bien. J'arrive à être heureux, tu sais ? Je sais que c'est parce que tu veilles sur moi. Je sais que c'est parce que tu es toujours là, au fond de mon cœur. A la place que personne ne pourra jamais te prendre._

 _C'est grâce à Newt, aussi. Je l'aime tellement. Et je sais que tu sais. Tu as toujours su que je l'aimais, ou plutôt, que j'allais l'aimer. Et moi qui te disait que je n'étais pas gay. Putain c'est vrai que je le suis foutrement pas. C'est Newt. C'est juste lui._

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu hier. D'habitude je viens le jeudi. Mais hier c'était spécial. On fêtait les huit ans de Sonya, tu sais ? Tu l'aurais vu. Elle a tellement grandis, c'est abusé. Je comprend pas comment c'est arrivé. T'imagines, ça fait déjà quatre ans._

 _Quatre ans que je suis avec lui, que je l'aime, qu'il m'aime. Je sais pas comment j'ai vécu avant de le connaître. Je m'en souviens pas. Je sais que c'est cliché à dire, mais il m'as juste... sauver de moi-même. Toi et lui, vous êtes mes anges._

 _J'espère que tu es fière de moi. J'avance, j'essaie de ne plus trop trébucher. C'est difficile, parce que je suis tombé tellement longtemps après ton départ que me relever était sûrement la chose la plus dure que je n'avais jamais du faire. Parce que tu n'étais pas là pour m'aider. Avant, il me suffisait de faire un pas de travers pour te voir apparaître devant moi, avec ton sourire, pour me dire "T'as merdé Tom, aller bouge.". Maintenant, j'ai appris à me relever sans toi. C'est pas agréable, mais… Newt est là. Il me tend toujours la main, et me tire vers le haut._

 _Il aurait pu partir. Il aurait pu partir tellement de fois. Après ton départ, j'ai été odieux avec lui. Méchant, je lui disais que je le détestais, je pleurais à longueur de temps. Il aurait pu abandonner, ça aurait plus facile, moins compliqué à gérer. Mais il est resté. Il est resté, Rach'. Je crois que je connais personne d'aussi fort et déterminé que lui. Comment j'ai pu croire que je ne l'aimais pas, même pendant un seul jour de ma vie ?_

 _Tu lui manques aussi. Je le sais, je le vois dans ses yeux quand son regard s'accroche sur les photos de nous, dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Il n'ose pas me le dire, parce qu'il a peur que je m'effondre à nouveau. Je crois que je lui dirais, ce soir, que tu lui manques aussi. C'est une certitude. Vous vous entendiez tellement bien, vous deux. J'en étais presque jaloux, à la fin. Vous complotiez toujours pour me rendre fou. Ouais, j'étais carrément jaloux. Mais j'aimais ça. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelque chose que vous vous voir ensemble._

 _Tu aurais aimé notre appartement. Je sais, ça n'as rien à voir, mais je n'ai pas envie de pleurer. Tu mérites des sourires, et pas des larmes. Tu mérites qu'on penses à toi en riant, et en se souvenant de la joie que tu nous donnait. Tu l'aurais vraiment aimé. On a mis pleins de photos dans l'entrée ! Les clichés de couple dégoulinant -je suis certain que tu aurais dit qu'on est dégoûtants mais que tu aurais pensé qu'on était trop choux-, les souvenirs de Sonya plus petite, de toi et moi, de quand maman a rencontrer les Isaac. C'était un grand moment, ça._

 _Putain, tu t'en souviens ? Officiellement, les belles familles se rencontrent. C'était tellement stressant. Newt faisait que me dire que ça allait bien se passer, mais toi, t'avais passé le trajet à tout détruire en me murmurant les pires scénarios à l'oreille. Et au final, ça s'est tellement bien passé que l'année d'après maman a été invitée à venir en vacances à la Maison d'Été. Tu l'aurais aimé, la Maison d'Été._

 _D'ailleurs, on y retourne cette année._

 _Juste Newt et moi._

 _Pour nos quatre ans officiels._

 _Quatre ans, bordel, je m'en remets pas. Quatre ans, c'est énorme, mais c'est rien. C'est rien si on compte que je veux finir ma vie avec lui._

 _Je crois que je vais lui demander de m'épouser, un jour. Pas maintenant, ni demain, mais dans quelques années. Je sais que tu aurais voulu venir à mon mariage, et je sais que j'ai promis de jamais me marier si tu n'étais plus là pour venir mais… je sais aussi que tu aurais voulu avoir le temps de me faire promettre de pas respecter cette promesse. T'es sûrement en train de lever les yeux au ciel, en râlant parce que je suis débile d'avoir mis des années à m'en rendre compte, mais je crois que j'ai quand même envie de me marier avec Newt. Parce que je sais que tu seras là, au final._

 _Eh, je dois rentrer, Newt m'attend. Il doit sûrement être en train de corriger les copies de ses sixièmes, et de râler parce qu'ils sont nuls, mais de les noter trop gentiment parce que c'est sa classe préférée. Sonya nous rabâches les oreilles depuis qu'il a été titularisé au collège, elle a trop hâte de l'avoir en prof. Je penses pas qu'elle aura cette chance. Dommage, parce que quand il porte ses lunettes, avec ses chemises, il est sexy... Il ressemble tellement à un dandy anglais._

 _Bon, j'y vais._

 _J'y vais vraiment._

 _Veilles bien sur nous._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Reposes toi bien."_

* * *

Accoudé à la table de leur salon, Newt était penché sur ses cours. Il avait traîné toute la semaine à les faire, trop plongé dans la préparation de l'anniversaire de sa soeur, et maintenant, c'était vendredi, et ses quatrièmes n'avait rien de prêt pour lundi. Et il avait deux heures avec eux. Et un weekend trop remplis pour avoir du temps pour ça.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être professeur d'anglais au collège aurait pu être si… prenant.

Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de parler dans sa langue maternelle à des enfants, non, c'était plus que ça. Tellement plus. C'était transmettre, apprendre, expliquer, passer du temps avec chaque élève, s'attacher à eux, être là pour eux, même en dehors du temps de cours. C'était s'investir émotionnellement avec eux. Il aurait pu ne pas le faire, comme tout ces profs secs qui ignorent les détresses des troisièmes à l'approche du brevet, ou les angoisses des sixièmes face à la préparation d'un oral. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il était, ni comme ça qu'il voulait être.

Il voulait être un enseignant, certes, mais, au delà, il voulait être un guide, un mentor, un conseiller.

Il voulait les aider à prendre confiance, les aider à s'aimer un peu plus, pendant une période de vie durant laquelle s'apprécier soi-même s'avérait compliqué.

Il voulait qu'ils lui parle, pour pouvoir les prendre par la main et leur montrer que, si la lumière était éteinte, il ne suffisait que de la rallumer.

Et il réussissait avec brio.

Il s'en était rendu compte, brutalement, le jour où Jeanne, une de ses élèves de dernière année, était venue se confier à lui à propos de son homosexualité. Il avait été tellement surpris qu'elle lui parle de ça qu'elle avait rit, et haussé les épaules, en disant que "Le garçon brun qui vous attend le mercredi midi vous regarde avec des yeux aussi brillants que vous quand vous le voyez.". Il avait secoué la tête avec une moue amusée, et elle avait ajouté "Vous avez encore les yeux qui brillent", et il avait répondu, niaisement, "C'est parce que je l'aime.". La rousse avait laissé un joli sourire étirer ses lèvres, et il avait continué, doucement : "Et il n'y a vraiment rien de mal à aimer quelqu'un du même genre que toi. Si une personne te dit le contraire, alors tu ne dois pas l'écouter. Parce qu'elle ne sait juste pas. Les gens, lorsqu'ils sont ignorants, ont tendance à devenir méchants. Parce qu'ils n'aiment pas ne pas comprendre.". Il avait été récompensé par des larmes discrètes et un "Merci beaucoup Monsieur.", suivi d'un "Est-ce que si quelqu'un m'embête, je pourrais venir vous en parler?".

Et voilà, là, il avait su.

Qu'il avait réussit à faire exactement ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter, et il soupira lourdement en laissant tomber son stylo et ses feuilles. De toute évidence, il ne finirait pas son cours ce soir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux chiffres oranges affichés sur la box internet, et se retourna pour regarder Thomas se déchausser dans l'entrée.

17h35.

"Tu rentres tôt !"

Le brun releva son visage, et lui offrit un petit sourire, un peu triste. Il balança sa veste sur le petit banc que Sonya utilisait pour mettre ses chaussures, et s'approcha de lui, presque trop lentement.

Et Newt tilta.

"Tu es allé voir ta sœur."

Le hochement de tête qui lui répondit lui fendit le cœur, et il se leva, pour lui ouvrir ses bras. Aussitôt, son petit-ami se fondit dedans, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du blond, et enlaçant sa taille fortement.

Ses mains se mirent à naviguer doucement dans le dos du brun, l'apaisant doucement.

"A chaque fois… A chaque fois, Newt.

-Je sais.

-Quand est-ce que ça arrêtera de faire mal ?

-Jamais, mon Amour... Mais c'est pas parce que ça fait mal que tu dois te focaliser sur la douleur.

-J'essaie… J'essaie vraiment.

-Je sais, je sais que tu essaies. Et tu y arrives très bien. Mais c'est normal de craquer, de temps en temps. C'est normal.

-J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit là."

Sa voix se brisa, et le cœur de Newt se brisa en même temps. Il repoussa délicatement Thomas, et son ventre se tordit lorsqu'il s'accrocha à lui, comme un enfant qui refuse de montrer ses larmes. Mais c'était ce qu'il était, en cet instant. Un enfant. Un enfant qui pleure la disparition d'un être aimé.

Le blond posa tendrement ses mains contre les joues de son petit-ami, essuyant les perles salés qui s'échappaient de ses yeux.

"Elle est là. Juste tout prêt de nous, dans nos cœurs. C'est peu, mais c'est déjà ça, tu ne crois pas ?"

Il le regarda hocher la tête, et sentit une nouvelle larme glisser sur son pouce.

C'était tellement douloureux de le regarder souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'apaiser.

"Je peux t'embrasser?"

La question était posée tout bas, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. Et quelque part, ça l'était. Le secret pour calmer Thomas avait toujours été les baisers de Newt.

Alors leurs lèvres se trouvèrent.

Aussi simplement que ça, aussi simplement que la pression de deux bouches, l'une contre l'autre, se rassurant, se cajolant, s'aimant.

C'était tout ce qu'ils leur fallait.

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Thomas, pour se stabiliser, et tout ce qu'il fallait à Newt, pour l'enlacer plus fort et l'aider à rester debout.

C'était la preuve, la certitude, que, quoi qu'il arrive, ils restaient ensemble.

Qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas.

Qu'ils ne s'abandonneraient pas.

Jamais.

-x-

Comme tout les vendredis, l'interphone sonna à 18h30.

Comme tout les vendredis, Newt répondit.

Comme tout les vendredis, Sonya cria "DOUDOU IL EST LA?".

Comme tout les vendredis, Thomas se précipita vers l'entrée pour répondre "Je suis là ma puce!".

Et, comme tout les vendredis, après avoir ouvert, Newt se retrouva coincé dans les bras de Thomas.

Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, il se retourna contre le torse de son petit-ami, et attrapa son regard.

"Tu te sens mieux ?

-Bien mieux, merci professeur."

Le ton était doux et amusé, et Thomas ajouta :

"C'est grâce à ton thé."

Le blond haussa un sourcil :

"Il y a encore un an tu le détestais, tu as conscience de ça ?

-Mh, tu m'as fait aimer le thé anglais, Newton Isaac."

Son sourire était à fondre, et Newt secoua la tête, une moue taquine sur ses lèvres.

"Je ne t'ai pas fait aimé que ça, qui vient d'Angleterre."

Il y eut un éclat de rire, et l'instant d'après, Thomas le regardait. Ses yeux pétillaient encore, mais il semblait plus sérieux.

"Tu m'as fait t'aimer toi."

Le silence qui s'abattit sur eux fut presque aussi étourdissant que les battements effrénés de son cœur. Même après quatre années, il ne contrôlait toujours pas ça.

Ni la sensation que son monde s'arrêtait de tourner lorsque Thomas passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le tirait contre lui pour l'embrasser _comme ça._ Avec cette passion amoureuse et dévorante, comme s'il lui disait "Je t'aime" à chaque souffle, à chaque soupir, à chaque effleurement de leurs langues.

Et s'il adorait lorsque son petit-ami était tendre et affectueux, il mourait pour les fois où il devenait plus sauvage, et le poussait brusquement dans leur lit, ne le laissant en ressortir que longtemps après.

Ils se séparèrent, leurs respirations laborieuses, lorsqu'ils entendirent Sonya derrière la porte, en train de monter les dernières marches avant leur troisième étage.

Thomas le laissa se glisser hors de son étreinte, pour calmer son cœur, mais il se pencha vers lui juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, pour murmurer dans son oreille :

"On continueras ça ce soir."

Sa tentative pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même fut clairement infructueuse, et, pendant quelques secondes, il eut envie de laisser sa sœur dehors et de traîner Thomas dans leur chambre en exigeant qu'il termine ce qu'il avait commencé.

Mais la porte était déjà ouverte, et de toute façon, il aurait été incapable de laisser Sonya. Alors il prit une grande inspiration, et se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. La petite blonde était déjà en train de câliner Thomas -traîtresse-, et Nathan, son baby-sitter actuel, se tenait derrière elle, en souriant doucement.

Il appréciait Nathan. C'était un lycéen doux et agréable, que ses parents avaient trouvés grâce à une annonce postée sur internet. Il s'entendait bien avec sa soeur, et il l'aidait beaucoup dans ses devoirs. D'après elle, il était "Trop intelligent".

"Bonjour Newt!

-Salut Nathan!"

Il se pencha pour lui faire la bise, et récupéra au passage le sac de sa sœur.

"Ça a été ? Au parc, le goûter, l'école ?"

Le lycéen hocha la tête.

"Oui! Sa maîtresse m'as juste dit que Sonya avait tendance à trop bavarder, mais je ne t'apprend rien."

Il soupira, amusé, et la petite blonde choisit ce moment pour lâcher Thomas et enlacer son frère, sa joue contre son estomac.

"Hey honey."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il caressa doucement sa joue.

"Tu sais qu'en classe il faut écouter la maîtresse, pas vrai ?

-Bah oui!"

Avec sa bouille d'innocente, il serait presque tombé dans le panneau.

"Alors pourquoi j'apprend que tu discutes ?"

Elle fit une moue boudeuse, qu'il connaissait trop bien, et le lâcha.

"Mais c'est à cause de Divine, ma voisine, elle me parle tout le temps !

-Tu sais que l'excuse suffira pas pour maman, hein?"

Elle prit un air horrifié.

"QUOI TU VAS LUI DIRE ?

-Bien sûr.

-Oh non please please please don't !"

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, et secoua la tête.

"Et si. Allez, on va laisser Nathan rentrer chez lui. Dis lui au revoir."

Toujours renfrognée, elle embrassa à contre cœur la joue du lycéen qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux en retour. Evidemment, elle râla, et croisa ses bras, fusillant son frère du regard. Ce qui le fit encore plus rire.

"C'est pas en boudant que tu sauras ce qu'on fait à manger ce soir. Vraiment dommage parce que tu adores ça…."

Elle se dérida en environ trois secondes, et courut jusqu'à la cuisine, en espérant trouver des indices. Thomas leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, et après avoir saluer Nathan, la suivit pour vérifier qu'elle ne faisait rien de dangereux. Newt le suivit des yeux, puis se retourna vers le lycéen.

"Bon, fais attention en rentrant. N'oublies pas de réclamer ton chèque lundi, ma mère aura sûrement oublier.

-T'inquiète! Merci! Bon weekend à vous!

-Toi aussi!"

Ils se firent une bise amicale, et le blond referma la porte. Il s'y adossa, quelques secondes, le temps de laisser ses oreilles capter les rires de son petit copain et de sa petite sœur, qui tentait de deviner le plat qui était au programme. Thomas prenait un malin plaisir à répondre "Peut-être" à chacune de ses propositions, ce qui avait pour conséquence de la faire crier et rire en même temps.

C'était un vendredi soir normal, qui ressemblait à tout leurs vendredis depuis des mois.

Il ne se souvenait pas comment cette routine avait commencé, ni quand exactement, seulement qu'un vendredi après l'école, sa mère avait un rendez-vous et que son père avait promis de l'emmener dîner, alors il leur avait demander si Sonya pouvait dormir chez eux. Et depuis, c'était devenu hebdomadaire. La chambre dont il n'avait pas su quoi faire en prenant l'appartement était devenu celle de Sonya, et elle avait désormais une bibliothèque au mur, des jouets sur le sol et des parures de lit dans le placard. Elle en avait fait sa "résidence secondaire", comme elle l'appelait, et parfois, elle restait des weekends entiers. Newt était heureux de savoir que cela permettait à ses parents de se retrouver entre eux.

Et puis, la pièce ne leur aurait pas servi. Lorsqu'ils avaient choisit d'emménager ici, ils avaient émis pleins d'idées, un bureau, une chambre d'amis, une salle de jeu, mais ils avaient finalement laisser tomber, et elle avait été une sorte de débarras où ils avaient entassés leurs cartons pas vidés pendant des semaines.

Un cri plus fort que les usuels le fit sursauter, et il se décolla de la porte pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Sa sœur était assise sur le bar, et Thomas la chatouillait impitoyablement, pendant qu'elle essayait de se défendre, sans grande conviction. Amusé, il s'approcha, et prit un tabouret, s'asseyant dessus, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il adorait les regarder ensemble.

Thomas releva la tête, et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Un tas de "Je t'aime" silencieux se heurtèrent entre eux, et Sonya profita de l'instant de relâchement pour se glisser sur le sol et se jeter dans les jambes de Newt.

"Save me!"

Leurs regards se lâchèrent, et il baissa le sien vers celui de sa sœur en haussant les épaules.

"Est-ce que tu mérites d'être sauver?"

Elle haussa un sourcil, paraissant outrée.

"Tu es le grand frère, tu dois me sauver!

-Oh, d'accord alors. Je prends ta place entre les mains du méchant!"

Il quitta sa chaise, laissant sa sœur se hisser dessus, et contourna le comptoir, se plantant devant Thomas avec un air de défi. Le sourire machiavélique qui étira les lèvres du brun le fit rigoler, et il esquiva ses mains en sautant en arrière.

"Reviens là!"

Le gloussement qui lui échappa ne fut en rien masculin, mais il ne tenta pas de le retenir.

Thomas grogna et tendit les bras vers lui, alors qu'il continuait de reculer, et lorsqu'il buta contre le mur, le brun afficha un air victorieux qui le fit fondre. Il le laissa lui prendre les mains et l'attirer contre son torse, avant de relever la tête pour embrasser rapidement ses lèvres.

Le baiser dura à peine une seconde que Sonya faisait déjà semblant de vomir.

"Beuuuuurk."

Ils se séparèrent en rigolant, et Newt appuya ses coudes sur le bar, se penchant vers sa sœur, assise de l'autre côté.

"Just a friendly reminder that you used to want to marry him, four years ago."

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

"Tu mens."

Thomas se plaqua contre le dos du blond, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

"Si, si, je m'en souviens.

-Vous mentez. Beurk, je veux épouser personne moi."

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, et se redressa.

"Si tu le dis. Bon, allez, vas t'occuper pendant qu'on cuisine.

-Je peux regarder la télé ? Steuplait steuplait steuplait.

-D'accord, mais seulement si tu arrêtes dès qu'on te le demande.

-Ouioui!"

Elle sauta sur le sol, et se précipita dans le salon. Le canapé était dos à la cuisine, derrière la table, et ils pouvaient voir ce qu'elle regardait d'ici. Il haussa la voix pour qu'elle l'entende, pendant qu'elle cherchait la télécommande dans le meuble.

"Sinon pas de dessins animés demain matin, on est bien d'accord ?"

Elle répondit un vague "Yes", et alluma, zappant jusqu'à tomber sur Code Lyoko. Ils l'entendirent se jeter sur le canapé, puis Newt se retourna dans les bras de son petit ami.

"Coucou.

-Salut toi. Alors, t'as prévu quoi à manger ? Parce que quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas du tout au courant.

-Gratins dauphinois avec des haricots verts.

-Quelle partie est censée être la préférée de ta sœur ?"

L'éclat de rire qui lui échappa résonna dans la cuisine, et Thomas se pencha pour embrasser le bout de son nez.

"J'adore te faire rire.

-Tu me fais toujours rire.

-J'aimerais être la seule personne à le faire.

-Mhhhhh, non, je pense que tu mens. Tu adores me regarder rire aux blagues de Min'.

-C'est vrai, j'avoue. C'est parce que c'est mon meilleur ami, et que te voir rigoler avec lui ça me … je sais pas, ça me rend heureux.

-Comme moi quand je te vois comploter avec Tessy.

-On complote, nous ? Jamais.

-Menteur."

Il embrassa le menton du brun, puis se dégagea de son étreinte pour ouvrir le frigo.

"Allez, viens prendre les pommes de terre."

Ils épluchèrent les pommes de terre en listant les incohérences de l'épisode de Code Lyoko que Sonya suivait.

-x-

Après le repas, Thomas se dévoua pour aller vérifier si Sonya se brossait correctement les dents et si elle mettait bien son pyjama, pendant que Newt rangeait les assiettes et les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Lorsqu'il eu terminé de nettoyer le comptoir, il les rejoignit dans la chambre de sa soeur, et, appuyé contre le chambranle, regarda son petit ami la border, en lui racontant sa journée.

Comme souvent -comme toujours- lorsqu'il regardait Thomas agir de façon si naturelle et paternelle avec sa sœur, son cœur rata un battement. Il était tellement adorable avec elle, malgré ce qui était arrivé à Rachel, il restait protecteur et doux, même s'il souffrait.

Et bien qu'il ne le dise pas, Newt le savait. Il savait que Thomas souffrait. C'était une évidence. Alors il le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Ta sœur veut ton bisou, bébé."

Il quitta ses pensées, et se décolla de l'encadrement en levant les yeux vers le brun.

"Toi aussi, tu veux ton bisou ?"

Il reçut un haussement d'épaule.

"Pas seulement un.

-Beaucoup plus."

Il se pencha pour embrasser sa sœur, après avoir récolté un sourire en coin, et passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux blonds.

"Fais de beaux rêves, sweetheart."

Elle hocha la tête, et se pelotonna un peu plus dans ses couvertures en serrant contre elle une de ses nombreuses peluches.

"Vous fermez pas, hein.

-Promis."

Thomas se glissa en premier hors de la chambre, et Newt le suivit, en laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte.

"Comme ça, c'est bon ?"

Il entendit vaguement un "Oui !" venant de l'intérieur, avant que son petit ami ne lui pince la fesse gauche, s'enfuyant en courant vers le salon ensuite.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de cacher son amusement en soupirant exagérément fort, et le suivit.

"Tommy, tu n'abuserais pas un peu ?

-Moi ? Jamais !"

Le brun était allongé sur le canapé, sur le dos, ses pieds dépassant d'un des accoudoirs.

" Regarde moi ça ! "

Il s'approcha, un sourire aux lèvres, et ses doigts vinrent chatouiller la plante d'un des pieds de son petit-ami, qui se tortilla instantanément, essayant d'échapper à la torture.

"Arrêêêête!

-Jamais. J'aime trop t'embêter.

-C'est ta vengeance ? Pour le pincement ?

-Peut-être bien."

Il rigola doucement et, sans prévenir, se laissa tomber sur Thomas, son corps s'alignant au sien, son bassin se collant à ses fesses et son torse à son dos. Le brun poussa un grognement :

"Tu m'écrases! Bouge!

-Nan.

-Neeeewt! T'as quel âge sérieux?"

Un gloussement lui échappa, et, juste pour la satisfaction de faire chier Thomas, il posa sa bouche dans sa nuque dégagée pour y laisser un suçon.

Et, pile quand il se demandait pourquoi il n'entendait pas son petit-ami geindre et lui demander d'arrêter, il croisa son regard, tourné vers lui, alors que sa joue pleine de grains de beauté était écrasée contre le canapé.

Ses yeux brillaient.

Et ils étaient légèrement voilés.

Et Newt savait parfaitement reconnaître lorsque Thomas était excité.

"Oh."

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du brun, et il manœuvra leurs corps pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face, lui allongé sur le dos et Newt sur lui.

Le blond essaya d'avaler sa salive.

En vain.

Il sentit son sexe se durcir dans son pantalon, et, en réponse, celui du brun gonfla contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

"Ne t'avais vais-je pas promis qu'on continuerais plus tard ce qu'on avait commencé ?"

La voix de son petit-ami sonnait plus rauque, et bon dieu, il aimait tellement ce Thomas là.

Il hocha la tête, déjà un peu ailleurs juste à la sensation de leurs bassins se mouvant l'un contre l'autre, comme un geste fait tellement de fois qu'il en devient inconscient.

Il releva le menton, et une fièvre nouvelle mais habituelle le prit lorsque leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, et ses pensées s'éteignirent une par une, pour ne laisser place qu'à la certitude qu'il allait finir par jouir dans son boxer s'ils continuaient ainsi.

Bordel, même après quatre ans, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

A la sensation de leurs bassins se creusant et s'éloignant pour mieux se retrouver, à la sensation de leurs sexes se cherchant, à la frustration d'être encore habillé lorsque le désir les prenait.

Sa main glissa entre eux, et, pendant une infinité de secondes, s'arrêta sur l'entrejambe de Thomas, la prenant en coupe et l'enserrant entre ses doigts.

"Ahh- putain, bébé.. Préviens avant de faire ça…"

Sa voix était haletante, et le blond enfouit son visage brûlant dans le cou de son petit-ami. Ses dents s'accrochèrent à sa peau -aussi chaude que la sienne, bon dieu-, et il fit glisser sa main vers le bouton du pantalon.

"Enlève, enlève, je veux te toucher."

C'était plus qu'un désir, c'était un besoin, une nécessité.

Le léger gémissement qu'il reçut en retour le fit frissonner, et, pendant que les doigts de Thomas passaient à leur tour entre eux et s'activait à défaire son jean, la pensée qu'ils devraient peut-être aller dans leur chambre perça son esprit.

Puis, le brun se tortilla sous lui, pour faire glisser son bas et son sous-vêtement sur ses cuisses, et il oublia toutes ses préoccupations.

Il mordit sa lèvre, et chercha à agripper ce sexe qui lui faisait tant envie, mais Thomas attrapa son poignet, l'arrêtant.

"A-attend. Redresse toi, je veux te toucher aussi. Viens là."

Ils bougèrent dans un bordel organisé, leurs lèvres ne cessant de se manquer et de se chercher, mais ils finirent par y arriver. Il se retrouva assit sur les cuisses désormais dénudées du brun, son petit-ami adossé au canapé.

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent, comme si les quelques minutes l'une sans l'autre avaient été de trop, et les mains de Thomas se précipitèrent pour ouvrir son pantalon et se glisser dans son boxer, en faisant sortir son érection.

Sa tête bascula en arrière au toucher des doigts fiévreux du brun, et aussitôt, une paire de lèvres humides vint caresser sa gorge.

Un baiser chaud.

Une morsure glaçante.

Il gémit.

"Bouge, bouge, je t'en supplies, touche moi..."

Il sentit la brûlure d'une langue contre sa pomme d'Adam, puis, plus rien quelques secondes, et la main de Thomas se reposa sur son sexe, humide et glissante.

Il jura, un peu trop fort, et son juron se termina en gémissement suppliant lorsque le brun commença à bouger sa main, l'enfermant dans son poing et dans un mouvement de vas-et-vient extrêmement satisfaisant.

"Ne t'arrête pas putain, ne t'arrête pas."

Un petit rire s'échoua dans le creux de sa clavicule, suivit d'un baiser.

"Je ne comptais pas arrêter."

Newt perdit la tête.

Peut-être deux, ou trois minutes, durant lesquelles il laissa Thomas le toucher sans lui rendre la pareille, les yeux fermés, le souffle court, le cerveau baigné dans son plaisir, avant de se réveiller, et de baisser ses doigts vers le bas-ventre de son petit-ami, pour les enrouler autour de son érection.

"T'es si chaud, oh mon dieu…"

Il s'étonnait toujours de ça.

De la chaleur que le corps de Thomas dégageait durant le sexe.

C'était presque étouffant, presque trop.

Presque.

Parce que la seule chose qui était et qui resterait trop durant leurs moments chauds était les gémissements de Thomas.

Il avait mit un certain temps, au début de leur relation, à lui faire accepter de les lâcher. Mais depuis qu'il avait réussi, merde, c'était le petit détail qui le faisait atteindre l'orgasme à coup sûr.

Parce qu'entendre sa voix grave et rauque, contre son oreille, c'était _trop trop trop._

"Putain Newt…"

Et, d'un coup, les mots sortirent.

"Thomas, Thomas, je t'aime tellement. Oh putain, je t'aime tellement. Je me souviens de la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour, c'était _si bon._ J'ai envie de toi, bordel. Là tout de suite. Je te veux en moi je-

-Tais-toi, tais-toi..."

Leurs mains bougeaient toujours sur eux, et il se sentait déjà au bord du gouffre.

"J'vais bientôt jouir, il faut que tu - ahh- il faut que tu arrêtes."

Usuellement, son endurance était meilleure, mais ce soir, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait un peu plus chaud que d'habitude.

Puis, Thomas se mit à parler, lui aussi :

"T-tu sais ce que j'ai dis à ma sœur, cet après-midi ?"

Sa voix vacillait, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle devait aller vers le grave ou l'aigu.

'Q-quoi ?

-Que je voulais- que je voulais t'épouser."

Il ferma les yeux.

Sa respiration se bloqua, sa main se crispa, et il tenta de refouler la vague de jouissance qui monta brutalement en lui.

"Tommy…"

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à former des phrases cohérentes, et même à penser de façon cohérente, alors il cessa juste d'essayer.

Il se laissa aller, et, avec une douceur presque étrange vu la violence de la montée, il tomba.

Il tomba, dans un orgasme ravageur, qui l'entraîna dans les tréfonds de lui-même.

Lorsqu'il réussit à sortir de son état cotonneux post-orgasmique, il croisa le regard de Thomas.

Ses yeux brûlaient, et hurlaient son envie de jouir, alors il se laissa tomber au sol, écarta ses cuisses pour se blottir entre elles, et fit glisser son sexe dans sa bouche, contre sa langue, détendant sa gorge jusqu'à ce que son nez effleure ses poils, et ses lèvres, ses bourses.

Il entendit vaguement le gémissement bruyant qui creva le silence de l'appartement, et, prit d'une ferveur intense de faire atteindre un orgasme aussi dévastateur que le sien à son amant, il remonta sa tête, appuyant sa langue contre le plat de son érection, léchant la veine apparente.

Il referma sa main sur la base, et prit le gland entre ses lèvres, le suçant fortement, creusant ses joues, et, à peine trois secondes plus tard, Thomas jouissait dans sa bouche, se libérant en se courbant vers lui, comme si tout ça était trop fort à supporter pour rester droit.

Il resta à genoux, devant le canapé, entre les jambes du brun, le temps qu'il se remette à son tour, puis, lorsque son petit-ami se redressa en le priant de venir prêt de lui, il se releva, et se blottit contre lui.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, juste à se faire un câlin et à profiter de l'instant, jusqu'à ce que Thomas lâche :

"J'ai la main pleine de sperme."

Et qu'ils éclatent de rire.

Parce que vraiment, ce n'était que ça.

Eux.

Ce n'était que des éclats.

Parfois de joie, parfois de sanglots.

Parfois de bonheur, parfois de tristesse.

Mais tant qu'ils éclataient ensemble,

La vie serait belle.

.

* * *

.

 **Merci.**

 **Merci.**

 **Merci.**

 **J'espère avoir rendu votre vie un peu plus belle, ne serait-ce que l'espace de courts instants, avec cette histoire.**

 **All my love, xx**

 **Alizée.**


End file.
